MLP FIM Moonbeam (English)
by halsenbert
Summary: Luna is tired of the whole situation. No mather what she does, it seems she is unnable to get out of her sister s shadow, which eventually will take her to exile. The pain and guilt produced by hurting those who she loved will torment her. Will Luna be able to scape from her own darkness and forgive herself?. Cover by "nightfuryshadows"
1. The moon's lover

_Hello dear readers._

_I bring you my first story based on the popular series of MLP, I hope you enjoy it._

_I clarify that the present story occurs in a parallel universe so all inconsistencies with the events of the series can be overlooked._

_Without any further do, I leave you with the story._

_**Author's note:**__ This story was made for purely recreational and entertainment purposes. My little Pony Friendship is Magic, as well as its characters belong to their respective authors. All Characters and OC's belongs to their respective authors._

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 1 - The moon's lover**

Knew it would be hard to wait for her and yet had to keep the promise that were made before she left. After all she knew very well that accompanying her would only end up bringing more trouble. A relationship the one they share was not so well seen after all, especially after the fiasco that had provoked that draconequus years ago. She knew perfectly well that the goddess of the sun had been seriously hurt by that treachery, though she was not entirely sure what had caused the wrath of the creature in the first place, after all he and the princesses were good friends long before who knew how long, or at least long before her.

Her hoofsteps resonated in the room, the accelerated rhythm of her breathing and the nervous pattering of her heart against her chest surpassed her mental abilities. For every minute that passed it felt as if her nerves were one step closer to an emotional breakdown. And what was worse was to continue listening to the murmurs that seeped through the dry wood walls that covered the room. She knew that the inhabitants of Equestria were desperate and their morale decayed day by day and being surrounded by that environment didn't help at all.

Her hooves had already formed a perfect circle by pulling the dust out of the area she had been jogging nervously for hours. The moonlight continued filtering silently through the window of the modest room, in the same position she had seen it since she had reached that room.

Around it there was but an old bed covered by rough sheets of cloth, a pair of old wooden stools that gave off a strong smell of moisture, a small mirror just big enough to be able to look at her own face, but that noisy old wardrobe that remained on the opposite side of the bed was the only object to which she really hated, she had made the mistake of venturing to open the doors to take a look inside, when the old and worn hinges had assaulted her ears with a infernal squeak causing a humming that lasted several minutes later. In short it was a depressing place, it was not as if she could expect more luxury especially in wartime after all, but the taciturn atmosphere did nothing but increase the variables to the equation that sooner or later would end up breaking her emotional state. The only thing that was keeping her from doing it was that beautiful and light blue scarf she was wearing since her mare´s departure.

She stopped for a moment to look at the gorgeous Moon, that beautiful white-silver sphere that lit the skies seemed to smile sweetly at her. Looking at it always helped her to calm down even when in night the stars were so scarce. She knew perfectly the effort and dedication that she put in order to make the dark mantle look as beautiful as possible, even though the situation hardly allowed it her mare always found the time. For a moment she believed she had seen the skies darken even more than usual, while the beautiful white-silver Moon seemed to increase its luminous intensity.

Eyes closed to take a deep breath, she let the aroma of the cold winter enter her lungs and fill them completely, delighted to feel the same freshness she felt every time they kissed on the lips, while the moonlight bathed her blackened body. She stood still, standing in front of the window, for she wasn't afraid to be discovered in that place. They had spent several nights in that same room and knew perfectly well that by now there would be very few ponies crazy enough to leave their shelters.

Thousands of sensations filled her at that moment. She imagines those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes as deep as the night sea, the softness of the magical hair of her mane, that soft and fluffy coat that covered her body. Could almost feel those curves she wanted to travel with her hooves, her strong and toned thighs and her beautiful and well stylized flank that made her go totally crazy. Each, and every one of those sensations invading her at that time brought beautiful memories back to her mind. However, at that very moment she also began bringing back memories of the last weeks, the imminent danger that all were facing at that time, especially her beloved one, now she was in Celestia knows where, facing the worst of the tyrants ever know.

She would have risked everything to be by his side at that moment, if not for that stupid promise. She trusted her of course, had confided in her when the draconequus had enslaved Equestria. For all the heavens that was saying a lot, after all, not every day you face an immortal rampaged creature of pure chaos, who is able to break the reality at will, and been able to survive was saying a lot.

"_Then why do I feel so distressed_" she thought as she opened her emerald eyes and looked down, letting the air from her lungs escape.

Breathing seemed to have calmed her down a little but her heart was still throbbing with fervor, fear and anguish wrapped from the tip of her tail to her muzzle and that nervousness didn't leave her alone.

She knew her beloved one was strong and had a fierce will, had seen her upset a couple of times and knew that despite all the tenderness and serenity she could be also a very intimidating mare.

-Why do I feel like this?- asked to no one in particular.

Lately she had been her greatest livelihood, they hadn't intimated yet, but they had kissed and cuddle several times in the past and although she wanted to respect her space, she couldn´t help feeling as if something was not right. Maybe she was trying to repress too much for fear of what other ponies might think of her, after all she was a public figure. Or maybe she was afraid to spoil what they had built during these months. They knew each other for a few years but they had started to go out very recently after all.

She lets out a nervous laugh by remembering that day, confessing her feelings had been one of the hardest things she had done in her life, but fortunately the feelings were mutual, after all and despite how hard her beloved could look like on the outside she knew how fragile she could actually be her marefriend.

-Maybe I'm just delirious?- she concludes.

No, she knew something had been wrong since before the war started, she just knew it, felt it in her for some time and although she still couldn't find the right words to describe it, she knew it was something... somethings wrong with her beloved one. It was not fear and it was not insecurity either. The night before had been especially strange, her icy kisses had not filled her in the same way as before, something had been troubling her, no… tormenting would be a better description and yet she could not decipher what was wrong,

A strong explosion was glimpsed in the distance, which derailed her train of thoughts. Her eyes opened at full size and for a second, she felt as if her heart had stopped completely, she stood motionless in front of the window looking at the outside, while the intense light slowly dissipated.

The murmurs quickly increased, the inhabitants of that small village on the outskirts of the icy empire were clearly horrified, the desperate sobs of the ponies that shared the establishment with her became more and more audible, but she didn't even seem to notice them. She just remained there, motionless, only a couple of minutes passed but it was the longest minutes she had experienced like ever. Her mouth moved from top to bottom trying to articulate words that did not come out. Her legs remained firmly nailed to the wooden floor, she tried to move, but her brain did not seem to want to work and her body had been fully disconnected from her will, as the strong wind caused by the explosion was hitting her green mane without mercy.

She firmly peaked his eyes hoping to regain control, while a crystalline tear slippinged down her cheek.

"_I knew it!, I should have gone with her. I should have been by her side... Damn! Why do I have to let her go by herself? If only I had insisted, I would have been there for her, I could have done something_" she thought while keeping her emerald eyes tightly closed and clenched her teeth letting her sharp and long fangs protrude menacingly.

She opened her eyes suddenly, the determination in her gaze was palpable, if she had to risk being killed, she would do it without meditating in order to save her. However, suddenly something stopped her, the light in the horizon almost completely diminished. Her gaze then landed on the Moon which continued to glow with intensity, the same intensity as her eyes looked at each other every time they meet every night. In that moment she knew, didn't need someone to tell her directly, she just knew it. Her beloved was still alive, there was no doubt of it.

Her body relaxed immediately, as the Moon began its triumphant ascent across the night sky slowly to perch on the top of it. The stars then began to appear one after another as if someone was painting them on a canvas, it was a beautiful mantle as radiant and deep as her mane.

Closing her eyes again, she started picturing her in her mind, the concentration that she showed in her face every time she was performing her duties, that effort she always put to show to the whole kingdom how beautiful the night could also offer to whoever take the time to give a little look and just to contemplate the night sky. She took some of the fresh air, letting the cool breeze fill her. She'd come back and she only has to wait for her patiently on their shared rusty bed.

* * *

The battle was over, they had come out triumphant, but their expressions were not of jubilation. The Goddess of the Sun was advancing upright, with the serious gaze fixed on the soldiers who were grouped in the camp just a few meters ahead.

She could hear the moans and wails of the hundreds of wounded soldiers who were urgently cared for by the paramedics team.

-Your Majesties!- cried a pegasus covered with solid golden-colored armor, with silver finishes, orange mane and yellow coat.

The crowd immediately paid attention to the two alicorns who were approaching with weary but firm pace. Celestia, the princess and Co-ruler of Equestria was wearing a golden armor over her white coat, walking while holding her helmet with one of his wings letting her colorful mane waved gracefully. A long spear of gold remained firmly held in her other wing. On her loin carried a young filly pegasus of pink coat, whose mane and multicolored tail formed beautiful waves in its tips. Her expression was impossible to read, she simply just wandered her magenta eyes from one side to the other evaluating the situation at hoof.

There was blood staining the white snow, scraps of metal and crystal scattered around here and there. It was not necessary to say that the battle had been hard, the troops of Equestria had suffered several casualties, hundreds or perhaps thousands of earth ponies, pegasus and unicorns were covered with blankets on the outskirts of the camp, while their friends and some other family (most of them soldiers like the ones who have fallen) were reused to move away from their inert bodies sobbing in silence.

The Princess of the night, on the other hoof, continued her walk slightly behind her sister, her gaze lost on the horizon denoted a somewhat melancholic expression, wearing a dark blue armor a silver sword rested under her right wing while keeping her helmet on her head, which possessed a sharp blade in front of her horn, giving it a rather intimidating air. Her mane collected backwards in a ponytail waving gracefully .

The Pegasus progressed to face his rulers then bowed before speaking again.

-I am very glad that your majesties are safe- he said with respect.

-Why thank you captain- replied Celestia taking the floor -Please assemble the squadron leaders in my personal tent, to give you the news of what happened and… prepare a report of the damage we have received- asked the ruler of the day using her usual gentle tone.

-Yes, your majesty- replied the captain, not without first directing his gaze to the Pegasus that slept on the back of the princess of the Sun and then flying at full speed toward the camp.

The tent destined for the princesses was quite wide, however the things that were in were mostly Celestia´s belongings. Inside was a large round table in which she could see the map of all Equestria, on its surface were small figures representing the Equestrian armies strategically located at the limits of the Crystal Empire that had ceased to exist just a few hours ago. There was a desk located in one of the corners and shelves of books near it, in the center were two thrones located in front of the huge stone table and on the opposite side you could see a medium-large bed.

It is worth mentioning that Celestia was constantly uncomfortable with the enormous space with which she counted, that was why she couldn't avoid feeling lonely. Although most of the time the place was occupied with the squadron's leaders, she was not able to prevent her sister's absence from affecting her, certainly understood the young mare's needs and desires for owning her own room, but it seemed more as if she was trying to keep the distance on purpose.

The Princess of the Sun sighed as she lay down the young filly on her bed and proceeded to cover her with blankets. She had gone all the way from the Crystal Empire (more specifically from the place where the Empire was once) to the camp thinking about the matter that continued to go around again and again in her mind.

The attack of shadow illusion had shown her a rather frightening sight. Her sister had become a totally different creature and looked at her with malice, a gleam of hatred and contempt had been reflected in those sapphire eyes.

She hadn't asked Luna any question about how she managed to beat him. Suspecting that in some way king Sombra in his cowardice and knowing overcome had to drag the entire empire with him, but something was not right. The elements should have taken over the matter as soon as they caught it, but the magic of the elements didn't seem to have worked, it would be more precise to say that they hadn't been properly activated.

She turned her gaze towards the throne that lay next to hers, the frame had a beautiful intense-blue color and a small crescent moon at its peak.

-But what am I thinking?- said shaking the ideas of its head -Luna is my sister we have been together for centuries...- she added.

A subtle little murmur called her attention as the filly moved erratically immersed in a dream while facing a grimace as if eating something highly acidic while kicking gracefully under the blankets. The deity of the sun could not help laughing lightly. She was the only survivor and she knew perfectly well how lucky she was of been alive.

-I'm glad you have survived Cadence, and I regret not having come before- she said, remembering the Crystal queen, who had died shortly before they were able to enter the castle of King Sombra.

-My sister- heard the voice of Luna from the entrance of the tent -The squadron leaders are here-

-Let them in- replied the eldest sister.

Several ponies of the three species were seated on the perimeter of the stone table, Celestia sat on his flanks at the head of the table followed by her sister who stood behind him. The Sun's deity noticed this but decided to let it go.

-Capital Caramel, your report please- said the Sun's princess in total calm and using a gentle tone.

The Pegasus of orange mane and yellow coat sacked a couple of parchments, cleared his throat and began to read. The Princess of the night remained still carrying her helmet on her head while listening to the report of the last hours, half of the army had fallen after the assault on the empire thousands of lives had been lost in just a couple of hours , of the remaining half some hundreds had come out with minor wounds. 300 soldiers, however, were still struggling for their lives at the time while paramedic teams were doing the impossible in the makeshift operating theatres that had been mounted around the camp. She did not need to be an expert to understand that more than half of them would not even get cared for in time and will die irremediably.

\- I will carry on my shoulders the loss of those lives and I assure you, that as soon as our power is restored enough my sister and I will do our best to assist the wounded- said Celestia, a sad tone accompanied his words -Today's battle has finished with the defeat of King Sombra. However, this couldn't be considered a real victory, for we have lost the Crystal Empire and along with it a lot of brave soldiers who have struggled to build a future for us in exchange for their own lives- she continues.

The rest of the ponies in the tent could do nothing but nod. The words of her princess were true, despite having triumphed, the price they had to pay had been extremely expensive.

-Now I ask you to rest, eat and drink as tomorrow we will leave and go back at home- said Celestia directing to his subjects an encouraging smile.

-Long live Celestia! long live our princesses!- her subjects cheered in response before retire to get some well needed rest.

Celestia couldn't help but smile with charm while watching his soldiers retire with air of joy and happiness, happiness to return with their beloved ones, happy to finally return home.

She was completely oblivious to the gaze of her sister, who simply got up and stepped aside from her, letting the shadow of her helmet cover her face.

-Luna?- asked Celestia noticing her sister after she passed by her side.

-We are tired my sister and hope you forgive us, we would retire to rest in our tent, the battle has exhausted us too- said the dark alicorn without turning to see her.

-Of course Luna, good night sister- replied the sun's deity, with a small smile as Luna simply wasted no time and came out of the tent closing the curtain of the entrance.

Once out and whipped by the cold winds, she embarked on her way to the tent on the opposite side of her sister's one.

* * *

She remained lying on the bed, her slender figure and her long legs covered by a rough blanket, she hadn't been able to get any sleep because of her concerns. When the unmistakable sound and flash of the teleportation spell startled her. She rose from his bed suddenly sitting in, her eyes quickly scrutinizing the room that now remained in darkness as the modest window was now closed blocking the passage of the moonlight.

-We have returned- was the only thing she hear coming from somewhere in the shadows, her emerald eyes lit up when he heard the voice, before she fell into account of the tone with which those words came accompanied.

She quickly sprang to her feet and squinted her eyes to adjust her vision. It was then that she managed to notice her. That fluttering mane with majesty gave off a gleam so dim that it was almost imperceptible, accompanied by a pair of sapphire-blue eyes as deep as the sea and as beautiful as gems. But it was those beautiful eyes that ripped her soul apart instantly.

Her gaze was glassy, seemed to have accumulated an unusual amount of liquid in them, in a matter of instants she lost all speech capacity, merely advancing towards and wrap her with her own pierced hooves while her beloved goddess of the night placed her head over her own chest, releasing an uncontrollable cry. She felt her beloved's tears soaking wet her breast in no time, her strong whining tore her heart like ice daggers that were riveted repeatedly.

Her tongue seemed to have forgotten how to articulate words, she wished so much to tell her something, anything would do, but her brain refused to cooperate, she simply stood there embracing her as she gently rubbed the blue alicorn's back with one hoof and stirred her mane with the other one. It hurt her so much not been able to do something to decrease her pain, helplessness devoured her soul. She had the power to turn his body into anything she desired and yet she did not possess the power to alleviate the pain of her beloved alicorn.

They remained in the same position for which seems hours, couldn't get away from her side or break the hug, not until she was sure she was ok. Automatically continued massaging her back and mane in an attempt to convey her feelings until her laments ceased getting her sleepy and completely exhausted. Lighting his deformed horn in a bright green aura engulfed her in her aura and proceeded to levitated and after short lay her on the rusty bed. She wrap her back into her own hooves while covering both of with the rough and thick fabric to keep them warm.

-Sorry Crisi- murmured the dark blue alicorn.

-No, I'm the one who's sorry... I should not have let you go on your own- whisper in her ear as she rested her head on hers.

Her sobs continued a few more hours even after she fell asleep because of the enormous fatigue that accompanied her, but Chrysalis couldn't fall asleep. Her eyes shone furiously. Her teeth clenched against each other showing some menacing fangs. She still didn't know exactly what had happened but knew that Luna would not hold out much longer, she had never seen her so blue. Luna was strong, much more than her subjects gave her credit.

She knew how much her beloved had struggled every night, even working by day, driving the Moon Guard and making sure to protect the kingdom from the shadows. She was carrying on her back a greater weight than she could bear and just having her near, the changeling could perceive that she was not far from breaking, She had to find a way to help her.


	2. Prophecy

_Hello Halsenbert here with another chapter of moonbeam, hopping you are enjoying it._

**_Author's note: _**_My Little Pony-is owned by its respective creators. Each character in this story belongs to their respective authors._

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 2 – Prophecy**

The sunlight crossed the fissures of the wooden covers in front of the closed window. Chrysalis opened her green eyes with heaviness, a feeling of warmth filling her chest, looking down she noticed the source responsible. She moved a little to be able to observe the dark blue alicorn in more detail, although the room was dark, it was not completely in the shadows, the scarce light that reached to cross through the wooden barrier provided enough illumination to contemplate her mare.

Luna was completely immersed in her warm embrace resting her muzzle against her black chest, her face hidden between the blankets and the chest of the Changeling princess. She was breathing peacefully as her chest rises and falls rhythmically. Chrysalis could feel the freshness of her breath with each exhalation, her mane completely motionless fell gracefully on the bed.

Chrysalis passed one of its elongated black hooves caressing her calm face, the feeling of her fur made her crazy. She remained a long amount of time memorizing with her hoof each curve of the Princess's face, her cheeks, her nose, her ears, which moved unconsciously every time she touched them, something that certainly seemed adorable. Chrysalis lightly removed the mane of her beloved face, caressing her forehead with her dark hoof. She closed her eyes imagining every relief she traveled until she felt an uncommon bulge, then she opened her emerald eyes again to observe more carefully.

But of course, how could she be such an idiot? it was obvious she had puffy eyes, the young alicorn had cried so much last night that she could still feel her black chest and part of savannas wet, all because of her tears.

-Curse you Celestia, why do I always have to correct your mistakes?- mused the changeling with annoyance -Not that I don't really care, after all that's the reason why we ended going out- continued, drawing a slight grin on her face.

_"__She still doesn't deserve Luna, I'm much better at doing her job"_ she thought.

A slight groan emerged from under her chin bringing her back to present, she put aside her hoof for a moment while Luna lifted her head, her mane fluttering again as if an invisible breeze shook her suddenly. Blue sapphire got lost in green emerald eyes.

Luna placed one of her front hooves on the other mare's chest and looked at her bed-mate with drowsiness while trying to remember what had happened in the last hours.

-Good morning, Lulu- said the changeling princess, sketching a kind smile.

-Good... morning?- replied Luna suddenly opening her eyes at full in a very funny way.

-That's right… morning- confirmed the changeling.

-By all the ancestors, we must be in our tent before they notice our absence!- she said by jumping out of bed, almost knocking down her companion from it in the process.

She quickly made a glimpse of the sale, to corroborate her suspicions. Indeed the first rays of the sun had begun to warm the earth. Chrysalis let a moan escape after the sudden change of light hit her eyes while Luna rushed to the mirror on the other side of the room.

-Ahhhh... It is not possible, could we not be together a little bit more time Lulu?- complains the Changeling princess sinking her face into the pillows in an attempt to block the light that assaulted her emerald green eyes.

_"__My Celestia, her smell is so fresh and intoxicating"_ thought the changeling princess as she deeply inhales the alicorn´s scent that was left into the place where the princess of the night had been resting.

-We're really sorry Crisi, but our beloved sister will give the order to return home today. Surely the soldiers already began to pack- continued as he groomed her mane and tail a little before examined her swollen eyes in the mirror.

-So it's over!? - asked Chrysalis looking up and suddenly getting up in all fours before walking to her side.

-We finally managed to beat him- was rather an affirmation.

-I'm glad to hear it Lulu, finally we can leave this uncomfortable room and return home. You know what it would come excellent?- said princess accentuating her hips moves -… to give us a good dip in the lake- added de changeling in a seductive tone with a huge and mischievous smile placed on her face.

Luna merely fixed her gaze on the dark blue coat mare she had in front. Her eyes changed for a moment. She could notice it the instant Chrysalis had made mention of her victory over King Sombra. It was a mere second, but She was sure it happened.

-... We will walk by the clearing, Oh-oh and I'll prepare something, I'm not sure I can do something very good, after all I cannot eat too much pony food but I'm sure I will find some that serves me well- continued to say the Changeling Princess placing her hoof under her chin.

The deity of the night closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm her racing mind. It didn't work.

-… Oh you have to tell me everything!- said suddenly Chrysalis approaching bouncing excited to her mare -How was king Sombra? Did you use the enchantment that we practiced the other night to create spectral copies of your sword? Tell me who gave him the final blow?... was it you or Celestia? Do you think...-

-**STOP!**\- Yelled the dark-blue coat alicorn stomping her hoof against the wood floor.

Chrysalis remain silent after hearing the tone of the Royal Canterlot Voice leaving the night princess lips, who had her eyes tightly closed and seemed to tremble in her place.

-I… I am sorry Lulu, I... I…-but the voice of the night Goddess cut her again this time in a lower volume.

-You talk as if ending the life of any pony was a reason for celebration- she said -How ever,... we are not proud of what we did in that place- continued.

_"__Are you sure about that darling?, because I think you enjoyed it… like a lot"._

Luna opened her eyes again, her expression in complete shock. That had been her voice, but at the same time it was not. It was the same voice she had been hearing since the night of her Stars Rain. Only this time she had heard it as clearly as she could hear Crisi's voice. As real as she had heard it the night before before losing control during her clash with King Sombra.

_"__Well done Chrysalis you're a complete idiot, she came last night with a shattered hearth. I still do not know what the hell happened to her... And that's the first thing you do... Forget about the events of last night and start talking nonsense as you praise her for facts of which you have not the slightest idea how things happened. How could you be so clumsy?" _She mentally rebuked herself.

Seeing that Luna did not move the changeling princess decided to approach cautiously placing a gentle hoof on her back. Luna's gaze turned to her own green eyes, she looks ashamed, but Chrysalis could feel something more, it was the first time she saw that emotion reflected in her beautiful sapphire eyes… she looks afraid of… herself?

-We're sorry, we didn't mean to yell at you- she said lowering her face.

Immediately the changeling embraces her. The night goddess did not resist and let the warmth of her marefriend distract her thoughts.

-I'm sorry too- replied the Changeling.

Chrysalis lift her chin and look into her eyes, green emerald meeting blue sapphire as she slowly approaches her lips to hers. The dark blue alicorn did not resist and closed her own eyes letting the sensations invaded her.

As soon as her lips came into contact the changeling princess could feel the fresh breath of the alicorn, her soft lips covered by that thin coat felt so good against hers own which were covered by soft and small moldable scales. She enjoyed every moment, every little feeling that her alicorn princess gave her and gently pass her elongated tongue under her lips begging for access.

Luna didn't protest and in no time, she opens her mouth separating her own lips allowing the changeling to deepen the kiss. The co-ruler of Equestria felt her marefriend's hooves holding her by her neck's back while increasing the strength of the kiss. She felt the changeling's tongue pass throughout, her heart began to race and started thumping wildly as the kiss intensified. She used her own tongue to explore her beloved's long and slender fangs. She then felt Chrysalis's tongue curling around hers suddenly sucking her with hunger. A bright green glow slipped through her eyelids while She felt her marefriend sucking her love hardly.

Chrysalis was even more successful in listening to the slight moans that came out of Luna, the love she gives her to the fullest. It was hardly difficult to stop once she began to feed. However, she could not deny that fresh breath like mint and cold as ice made her crazy. Suddenly she notices something... Something that wasn't right… Something that was notoriously different about her beloved Luna.

_"__Sharp"_ She thought by removing the grasp of his tongue and breaking the kiss instantly surprising the night princess by the sudden movement.

A small thread of saliva joined them for a second. Luna's blue eyes opened slowly. Her gaze fixed on her mare's one. Chrysalis's facial expression was odd. She looks surprised, but also fearful and excited, all combined in a strange mixture.

-Crisi, is there something wrong?...- said the dark blue alicorn caring a confused look.

-It's nothing…- said the changeling princess after she recollected her thoughts -But you must hurry and return to the camp before they notice your absence, I'll catch you later- she said.

-O… Okay Crisi, We'll see you later then- and without saying another word her dark blue horn glow and she disappeared in a flash of blue light.

_PUFF_

Chrysalis remained motionless for a few more minutes while a single thought invaded her mind. She was sure she had not imagined it. Luna's teeth felt… sharp, not as much as her own thought. Her eyes, however, had surprised her much more. That tender and warm look had returned within a few seconds, but for an instant she could swear that Luna's eyes looks different and her staring at her was extremely intense, as if she was another pony. An intimidating one much more than any other.

* * *

Celestia was keeping her belongings, it was really complicated to put things back in boxes and trunks after so long. Especially when a certain Pegasus was constantly taking everything out.

-You're a devil, don't you dear niece?- she chuckled with one hoof on her muzzle.

-Your Majesty?-

The Sun goddess turned her neck to make eye contact with the Pegasus at her tent's entrance.

-Oh, Captain, I'm glad to see you so happy. Tell me, are the troops ready to march back? – she asked in a welcome voice.

-Yes, your Majesty- said Caramel taking off his helmet before bowing.

-We must take special care with the group of paramedics, the healing spells we cast yesterday in the wounded only restored the damage that put their lives at risk. However, those ponies are in a delicate state- warned the ruler.

-I understand your majesty, yet I greatly appreciate your support. If not for your help many more ponies would have died before dawn-

-It was nothing really- said the princess as she lit her horn and drew the little Pegasus under the shelter of her wing, while the little filly let out a long yawn.

-I see that your hooves are full princess, if you wish you could ask some of the cadets to help you with your belongings-

-Oh, no, no, no- she quickly denied, a slight palpable nervousness in her tone -I would rather not disturb them with such a thing-

-I´m sure they would be happy to help- replied the Captain -Now if you'll excuse me I'll bring some stallions to carry your luggage-

-Captain- call the princess before he came out of the tent.

-Yes, Princess?-

–Tell Zephora I would like to see her before we left-

The captain nodded somewhat uncertainly at the sudden request.

* * *

_PUFF_

Luna reappeared again in her tent, it was not very large to tell the truth, in fact it was extremely modest, almost the same size as that of an infantryponi. It had cost her a lot of persuasion to make sure to get it, after all she didn't feel comfortable sharing the tent with her sister recently and much less allowing her subjects to make a new one for her. She was sure they would have seen it as a mere whim even if they didn't shay it. However, no one would tell her anything if the tent was a small one.

Inside there was a perfectly made small layer, a modest desk, several books watered all over the place and of course a custom-made mannequin to hang her armor.

-Princess, is it you?- asked the unmistakable voice of one of her personal guards.

-In deed we are Siegfried, we allow you to come inside- responded gracefully the co-ruler.

-Princess Luna! I was worried about you. You went to meet her again, didn't you? I must remind you that what you do is not safe- the stallion disapproved after entering the store making sure no pony followed him.

The young stallion had a blue metallic fur and his mane and tail were of a lighter blue color, he has a pair of reptile's amber eyes and a pair of bat's black wings. From his upper lips were standing out his pointy fangs and was wearing a black armor.

-I know, I'm sorry, it was not our intention to spend the whole night with her. We were just too tired…- she said hopoing she didn´t need to go into details.

-It means that you and she did it yesterday night, didn´t you?- said the guard throwing a stinging gaze.

-We… I… Of course not, pfff... What kind of question is that...- she replied ashamed and with a remarkable blush on her face, even though her fur helped to disguise it quite well.

-You can't blame me princess, you may be royalty but I'm sure you have your... Ahem... Restlessness from time to time-said deflecting his gaze but keeping his smirk.

-What are you talking about? The art of intimacy between two ponies is not something that should be done outside of marriage, it is not correct- she was on defensive now which only made his grin even larger -the fact that you are a compulsive love maker does not mean that we are too- she continued approaching him dangerously while glaring him with her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Oh my Luna, her eyes are gorgeous" he thought.

-I do not know princess, even your sister does it, well not lately but you know what I mean- he says nervously while raising both hooves in defense.

-We are not interested in knowing what our beloved sister does in the evenings- Luna responded by turning around trying to sound pissed off.

-Well I wouldn't say only in the evenings- he answered with his characteristic look and wagging his eyebrows.

-You are a lost cause. You know that, don't you?- said the goddess letting out a long sigh.

-I know, it's my natural charm. There's no reason for me to do it aside, do you know how many fillies are crazy form me?- he said in a low voice putting one of his hooves on his snout in a secretive tone.

-No and we do not want to know thank you very much Siegfried- she said in an enjoyable tone as she set him aside with her own front hooves.

-It's a pity- continued the young colt -By the way I think I should start packing before they leave us- he added.

-Have you not packed your tent yet?- wonder the Alicorn.

-As if I could do such a thing without making sure that you have come back safe and sound- he responded by placing one front hoof right to his chest, traying to sound hurt he added -What kind of a gentleman would I be if I did that-

-We are sorry about that. We promised to make it to you when we came back home- she answered, showing her charming smile.

-Well, this is worthy. Who would say that I would get a date with the princess of the night- replied Siegfried with a mocking tone by making an exaggerated bow.

-We NEVER mentioned anything about a date- the Princess corrected.

-How does it sound the two of us at Canterlot Coffee at nightfall? it's a nice place even though the village is just being built and is not far from the new castle- said the stallion.

Luna let another long sigh escape knowing that she could not persuade his protector -Very well Siegfried, we accept the invitation, but you will pay the bill- she said grinning.

-Excellent then we should begin packing- he said as he began to raise the books from the floor.

-Really?- the night goddess looked at him with a raised eyebrown.

-What? You didn't think I would leave you knowing we have so little time to pack, did you?... And not to scold but... You know we're hours behind the others right?- he said.

-No, I… I guess not. I really had no idea it was so late- she responded distressed.

"She is so cute when shamed" Thought the stallion.

-Excellent, now since we have our agreement, let's start packing your belongings, my princess- he added with another exaggerated bow.

-Just call us Luna when we are alone, I think I have asked you not to call us princess wen it's just the two of us- said lighting her horn and taking out some trunks then she proceed to open them to start packing.

-Not enough times I'm afraid... Luna-answered him with a wink of the eye.

The night goddess could only let a sweet giggle slip away, as she continued her work. She treasured the time she spent with her closest friends. They always found a way to lift her spirits in one way or another and help her forget about her problems every now and then.

* * *

Most of the camp had been lifted and Celestia was closing the last of her trunks. Beside them rested a chest of large size, it was differing from its other belongings, this was much more special. The bolt was well protected and built specially to withstand hundreds of advanced destructive spells. Was also covered with inscriptions everywhere and the symbols of the sun and moon intertwined in the front.

Without prior notice a hooded figure opened the curtain of the entrance closing it behind and advanced to where the princess was. The creature size was practically the same as any other pony, its black hooves were covered by a white-gray coat.

-I feel honored for being called. Tell me your highness, to what do I owe this kindness? ' said the creature wile bowing.

-Zephora, I'm glad you could come before you leave. There are a couple of things I would ask for your advice-

-If it's in my power, I gladly give you an answer- said the creature, retiring the hood.

Her fur was mostly white, adorned with interlaced black lines and a long mane standing on her head.

Celestia lit her horn and opened the chest, from inside she extracted six crystals and proceeded to levitate them in front of her.

-You know what they are, right?-it was more an affirmation but she let the zebra respond.

-Indeed, I knew of their existence. But tell me your highness, why do they look so careless?-

-Our idea was to use the elements to stop King Sombra without to avoid any unnecessary risk, but...- The Sun's Goddess intensified the power of her horn.

The elements start glowing, they had a dim and warm glow that gave a sense of comfort, calm and serenity.

-I can see, that only three you own by complete-

Celestia let out a sigh as she returned the elements to the chest and closed it with her magic.

-That's right, when we faced king Sombra I could feel something strange in the elements when we activated them, but that feeling has completely disappeared. Instead I can feel the power of the elements that belonged to my sister. Not sure why I could not feel them before, it is as if they did not listen to me and now... they do-

-A serious consequence, the events of this war have set- The zebra closed her eyes while taking out a sphere of glass. She sits on the dirt floor and began to concentrate wagging her hooves on the crystal surface.

The white alicorn remained expectant looking attentively at the zebra while working. The eyes of the zebra opened, with a rather unusual sheen while reciting.

_-…-_

_Approaching is the night. Against the darkness you will fight_

_Cause soon will appear, the one she most fears._

_-…-_

_A big price must be paid, and a sacrifice will be face_

_If victorious want to be. Innocent blood must be spill._

_-…-_

_But to save the one with your soul you love the most._

_For a thousand years she'll be forced to stay_

_-…-_

_Only when the four stars free her the six will be there._

_Cause what day and night have lost and fail. Twilight will successfully gain._

_-…-_

The energy dissipated suddenly, and the zebra returned to normal. Celestia's gaze was uncertain. Thousands of thoughts at a time preventing her from processing clearly what had happened.

-Prepared you must be, if the disaster wants to skip- said the zebra brining her back to reality.

-The darkness… It is not possible, it must be a joke our mentor took care of that threat- said the white alicorn to no one in particular.

-You must know, that loyal we are to you, no matter the odds… or the cost- added the zebra.

-We will move to Canterlot, but I need someone trustworthy for the task that I will assign you- said the ruler of Equestria with serious tone.

-Whatever it is your majesty, let me take care of it- said the zebra caring a serene gaze.

-Take the elements to our old castle, hide them and safeguard them well. No one should know about this Zephora, you must keep it in absolute secrecy- the ruler cast a spell on the chest making it invisible. Except for the both of them -When you were done send me a messenger to see me so I can give you further instructions- she said collecting the rest of her things quickly -Don't let anyone see you especially the Night Watch- Added the ruler. The zebra nodded and approached where the chest was.

The zebra took the chest and place it on her back. Despite its size it was incredibly light.

-One more thing, Zephora…-

The zebra looks at the deity before covering his head again. -Do you have any _nice_ advice?- said emphasizing the word.

Zephora meditated with a hoof under her chin before answering -The key is her heart- she answered bluntly placing one forehoof on her chest just right at her hearth to emphasize -Oh... And a dragon egg you should get, a purple one would be best-

That said, the zebra smiled and came out of the tent joining a group of zebras waiting outside, all wearing the same hood as hers.

-The tribe alert our lives are on the edge- said Zephora to his companions and without wasting time they began walk away from the camp. They knew that if they wanted to avoid the night guard, they should cross the town before the co-ruler lift the moon.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I have not read the comics so I do not know if there is any history behind because the zebras do not appear in the series. Not to mention the fact that they seem to be very scarce.

Sorry for the delay as English is not my main language I have to spend a little bit translating the chapters. I hope you find this one enjoyable.

Good luck and till next time.

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**


	3. Friendship in the darkness

_Hello there fellow readers, Halsenbert here with another chapter of Moonbeam_

_I hope you're enjoying the story so far._

**_Author's note: MLP and its characters doesn't belong to me. All the characters and OC's in this story belong to their respective authors, the present story was made not for profit and with the sole purpose of entertaining._**

_Read and review._

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 03 – Friendship in the darkness.**

The journey to the newly formed city of Canterlot was strenuous. Fortunately, the train tracks had not been damaged during the battles so they were able to use the transport to hasten their arrival.

The sun's deity was in her cabin, it wasn't a very large room, but it had enough space for what she really needed. The desk was full of leaves and scrolls, several piles had accumulated in the last few hours with each new message she received from the mayors of the different cities of Equestria, all of them requesting to be informed of the situation.

If there was one thing Celestia really didn't get used to, and maybe she never would, it was deal with the noble houses of Equestria. Most large noble families were petulant, always scoffing their social status and taking advantage of the poorest families.

Before she and her younger sister took the lead, the noble houses had practiced rather questionable acts. Some of the most problematic families of the then newly formed Ecuestria, carried out what was known as "survival hunting" and were used to practice slavery. While most of these acts had been abolished and were considered serious penalties after the arrival of the two sisters, it was also true that there were still some noble houses that resisted leaving their sick habits.

On the other hand, it was nice to know that with the help of the three most prominent familie leads by Princess Platinum, Commander Hurricane and Chancellor Puddinhead, were making a smooth change in the equine society. With them, it was possible to maintain a relative order between the constant differences of opinions which seldomly leads to fights and remained more like disagreements between the three races, however it had to be admitted that even they were quite accustomed to certain manias that caused discomfort with each other.

For starters, Platinum used to be quite selective with her tastes in clothes, eye-catching ornaments, expensive accessories and all kind of gemstones, the last ones had always been her main weakness and she liked to brag about the refined society of which unicorns came from. She had a bad habit of hire maids and butlers mainly constituted by earth ponies given her physical resistance to the tasks she considered unworthy of unicorns, although it can be admitted that working for her was lucrative.

On the other hoof, Chancellor Puddinhead was quite strange, always going from one idea to another on a constant basis, she was an absentminded pony and was really hard for her to focus on the issues. Every time one of the assemblies was held to discuss the state of the nation and try to find solutions to the problems, she used to jump from one idea to another (even the deity of the Sun had to admit that her name suited her quite well). However, Celestia knew the Chancellor had a good heart and was dedicated entirely to do what she could to protect the interests of her people. Even though this didn't always show it in the best way.

Finally there was Commander Hurricane, too militarized for her own good. She had a serious anger management problem, although Celestia attributed it to the way she was trained at the Pegasus Militar Academy. Because of that the princess could understand Hurricane's often stubbornness, insensitiveness and strong character. It was very common for her to end up arguing with the other two leaders, especially Platinum, whose personality was quite countered to hers.

It was a relief that Clover, Pansy and Smart Cookie were such good friends and always looked for a way to keep the three leaders focused on making sure they solve things for the good of the nation and not letting the heated discussions escalates to anything else.

But what now occupied the ruler's main attention was the young little pink pegasus she was cheerfully playing with. It was a huge relief to her heart to see her smile and fly back and forth enthusiastically, it made her understand the beauty of ignorance and in a way make her jealous of that. Cadence was too young to clearly understand what had happened around her and even though in her dreams she was in danger of being stalked by Nightmares Celestia was confident that her sister would be able to give the little girl the protection she could not give her during her sleeps. Seeing her so happy she couldn't help but feel a certain nostalgia, she missed her years of childhood and the multiple games she shared with her beloved little sister. Now she hardly had any time to spend with Luna, let alone talk. Worse of all, after the defeat of Discord Luna seems to be increasingly distant from her. A slight knock on the door brought her back to reality.

-Come in- Celestia said as she turned her attention to the door and stood on her fours.

-I'm sorry for the interruption your majesty- said a unicorn mare crossing the threshold. her fur looked pale sandy color, while her mane glistened a slightly light brown color. She wore a cobalt-colored layer with some darker tones and adorned with stars that seemed to move on their own along the fabric.

-You don't have to worry about that Clover- replied the white alicorn with a friendly tone while giving the unicorn a warm smile as she closed the door behind her.

-I will be brief your majesty… I've looked for the enchantment that, according to your description, King Sombra used in you- Celestia kept her attention on the unicorn –The enchantment was designed to bring out the deepest fears of the victimized pony, the only way to break it is overcoming one's owns fear or interrupting the magic of the caster-

Celestia continued looking at the unicorn, although her attention seemed to shift to the moment when king Sombra had shocked her with that spell.

-The effects of the spell allow the wizard to immobilize his victims by trapping them in the illusion and at the same time mentally weakening their concentration. The longer the victims stays trapped within the illusion, the greater the damage deals to their minds. This affects directly the victim's response reflexes and in the case of unicorns or alicorns- she adds by looking at the princess -It significantly decreases the pony´s ability to use magic because the spell affects their concentration, preventing the magicians to conjure any kind of spell against the victimizer-

Clover paused a slight before continuing.

–The problem is that the spell is also capable of breaking the mental defenses of the victim, destabilizing their emotional balance, if Sombra's magic had been strong enough or if your mental strength would not have enough conviction to resist the attack, the effect could have been much more devastating-

-How serious?- asked Celestia clearly processing the information as she recall that night.

-Well to begin with, it might cause a mental imbalance. The victimizer could easily cast a spell of mind control on his victim, decreasing the chances of a response from the victim. If the damage taken by the spell is greater it can cause the victim to suffer a mental breakdown driving his victim into madness. It's not the best of the endings- said the unicorn as she looked at the pink pegasus that had somehow climbed on her back and now played with her mane and hood.

-I see- remarked the deity of the Sun as she began to walk around the room, immersed in her thoughts.

Zephora's words were spinning in her head, the images of what she remembered from the battle against king Sombra fluttered in her mind. It was clear that Sombra had planned to incapacitate Celestia and confront Luna alone, perhaps persuade her to follow him. The white alicorn knew her sister well, she knew Luna would never fail her. It was true that her younger sister was more reserved than before, although she could also attribute it to all the hard working and of course that after Discord's betrayal neither she nor her sister were the same.

Nevertheless, if king Sombra had really shown Celestia what her greatest fear was then Zephora's warning may come true, so she would have to do something. However, she wasn't sure of how to address the subject.

-Clover, I will need you to contact Zephora and tell her what you discovered, it is of the utmost importance that you maintain contact with her. Can I trust you with this?-

-As you wish Majesty, it will be my pleasure- said the unicorn unable to hide the emotion in her voice. Celestia knew full well that one of Clover's virtues was her interest in knowledge and her ability to keep secrets.

-And one more thing… I don't want you to tell my sister about this for now, I don't want to worry her- added the ruler.

-With all due respect your Majesty, Princess Luna is the one who should least worry about this matter, her magic is based on the power of darkness, I don't think this kind of spell can affect her greatly- remarked the unicorn as she blew over the belly of the pink pegasus making the little filly laugh while holding her with her magic to avoid the little one falls to the ground.

-That's what I'm afraid of- Celestia replied almost in a murmur.

Once again, a couple of rhythmic banging on the door caught her attention. The ruler recognized perfectly that pounding.

-Come in, captain- she said walking behind her desk.

The pegasus solder came in closing the door behind him, seeing Clover playing with Cadence he look at the princess as if waiting for her to ask to be left alone.

-There is no problem captain, you can speak freely Clover is not a pony that spreads news and my niece is too small yet to remember what is being discussed at the moment- said the consenting alicorn as if she had read the Stallion's thoughts.

-As you wish your Highness- he starts. After a slight pause to recollect his thoughts he continued -I've already prepared Princess Luna's personal team- Continued as he passed her a list of names -I think they are the best option to start it-

Celestia looked at the list carefully before returning it to the captain with an approval look.

-I agree with the selection you made captain, who will be in charge of leading the group?-

-I consider Lieutenant Siegfried to be the most suitable for the task... and the princess will not feel uncomfortable having him by her side- she added, keeping his face impassive -Although Épsilon was the captain of their squad, so maybe she will maintain her leadership over them-.

-I agree, proceed immediately captain. I'll talk to my sister to bring her the good news.- this time she addresses Clover -I'm going to leave my niece at your care, it won't be long.

Clover nodded as she continued to play with the little pink filly while Celestia and Caramel left the room.

-Captain when the whole team is ready, I want you to bring them to me, I would like a word with them before their official presentation to my sister-

-As you wish your Majesty- said the captain as he and the ruler departed in different directions.

* * *

Luna was in her sleeping compartment lying on the lap of a young black coat unicorn with emerald green mane and tail. The unicorn was completely enraptured as she stirs the princess's mane with her hoof.

-It feels strange- Luna's voice was soft and delicate, her eyes remained closed while she enjoyed her mare´s affectionate touch.

-What do you mean Lulu?- ask the dark coat unicorn.

-This...- indicated the princess of the night pointing to her companion's careful hoof.

-Don't you like it?- asked the unicorn somewhat surprised by the words of the light blue mane alicorn.

-What?- said surprised getting up to look her in the eye -NO, of course that is not that- she stands so close that they were practically muzzle to muzzle -I just...- Luna sighs before laying back on her mare's lap –It's just that seeing you in your not real form it's odd. I know it's silly, but even though you're you I feel like you're not the same pony Crisi... And I know very well that I could not ask you to keep your real form and risk someone might discover you... It's just that… I just... What I mean is...- she said turning face up but avoiding eyed contact.

Chrysalis silences the princess of the night by gently placing one of her hooves on her lips. She then guided her beloved's face to make her look at her.

-I understand my dear- she said, blue sapphire meets green emerald as she looked her mesmerizing eyes -And I'm sure you understand, you don't have to explain anything- added touching Luna's forehead with her own.

-But Crisi I... You... You don't understand... I… that's not the matter... I just - she tried to say before being silenced again, this time by the gentle touch of Chrysalis's lips against her own.

The kiss was soft, even though Chrysalis' lips were different right now, Luna knew it was just an illusion, that unicorn was the same Changeling that she had found outside the castle of the two sisters that night and that had accompanied her during her solitary Night walks, the same Changeling who always sat next to her to look the dark blue sky every night, the same changeling she had become friends with. The same creature she had fallen in love with.

She let herself be guided by the kiss, allowing her memories emerge freely. Recalling that night deep in the EverFree forest.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

The deity of the night walked through the castle gardens. Since their coronation as princesses of Equestria, her sister was increasingly occupied spending less and less time together. Which had resulted in a significant reduction of those relaxing times they used to share with each other.

She was always impatient to play some games, pranks each other or play hide and seek using the multiple secret chambers they had built into the castle and above all she loved the organ. It took them forever to finish it but it was worth every second invested on it. The device not only had an excellent sound, it was also able to activate the castle traps by pressing the correct sequence of notes from the organ's keyboard. It was one of her best ideas after all.

But now, things were different, with the terrifying amount of work her sister seemed to have every day, she barely had time to spend with her. The meals and long talks they shared between twilight and dawn had become just quick meals with some short decent talk until greetings and goodbyes needs to be said. That night in particular, Celestia had fallen asleep at her desk, which prevented her from dining together once again. All Luna could do was find a blanket to cover her just to prevent she catches a cold. Soon after she raised the moon and began her work adorning the night sky by placing some stars here and there.

Now she was outside admiring her work and being honest with herself, despite how lonely the castle seemed at times during day light, at her beautiful nights the castle looks practically abandoned, aside from one or two guards patrolling the perimeter. The silence was such that the melody of crickets and other animals and insects that roamed the Ever Free Forest was clearly heard.

Many ponies feared entering the forest at night and they have the right to, the place was scary at nightfall one could never be sure of the kind of creature that might be stalking you behind a bush or a tree hidden inside the deep shadows. However, for Luna darkness had always brought serenity and calm, allowing her to meditate and organize her own thoughts easily, but she would be lying if she said she did not miss the company of some pony. Being in charge of the night's tasks, it was no surprise that the activity of the castle decreases, after all most of the ponies used that time to sleep and dream peacefully, traveling to their own remote place in their imagination where they could get rid of their actual problems.

She had asked herself the same question each and every night. "_Why did anyone seem to take a little time to admire their nights?_" Ever since she was a filly, she'd heard fantastic stories of romance, adventure and terror and all of them had one thing in common: The night was the symbol of fear, just as rain was commonly associated to sadness and sun to joy.

Since she had discovered her special talent and therefore her Cutie Mark, she knew her destiny was bent on making the nights beautiful and praiseworthy, she had set out to give her subjects a beautiful view that would allow them to feel that they were dreaming just by looking at the night sky. Her nights were designed so that the ponies of Equestria could feel the same joy and serenity she felt whenever she looks at the dark sky, as if they were walking under a diamond roof in the dim moonlight. She fervently desired that her nights could bring joy to every being who saw them, although so far none of that had happened.

A sound suddenly caught her attention when a creature jumped out from the bushes, it was a creature she had never seen before. Its body appears to be protected by layers of black and green shells like the exoskeleton of an insect, which seems to protect her from other predators. The creature's hooves or what she assumed were hooves, had holes form side to side along its four legs. It´s mane was a complete disaster and not precisely because it seems to have been galloping through the forest for a while. That creature had a pair of light green see-through wings made of a membrane so thin and also covered with holes.

The creature stopped in her tracks when she noticed the dark blue alicorn standing in that garden just a few inches in front of her, that pony creature was bathed in the moonlight looking majestically intimidating, her gaze fixed on her.

The deity of the night looked imposing. Chrysalis's gaze quickly shifted to one of extreme concern when she noticed that the alicorn was looking at her attentively, those deep blue eyes looks just like the unknown deep sea. She stays there frozen in place, suddenly the sound of hooves galloping in their direction forced her to break eye contact and quickly take refuge back into the bushes of the castle gardens.

From the shadows appeared the castle guards wearing their grey armor. It was clear that they had been chasing that creature for some time as they seemed quite exhausted finding hard to catch their own breath.

-Damn we lost it- said one of them, throwing his spear against the ground and nailing the pointy tip right in front of the bush where the creature was hiding.

-Calm Ginger Cake, it can't be too far away, we managed to damage one of its wings so that thing can't take off, she won't flee- answer a second soldier while examining the area the best he could dangerously approaching the set of shrubs in which the creature was hiding.

Noticing they were not aware of her presence, the dark blue coat alicorn approached the group of soldiers and cleared her throat to get their full attention. The stallions shriek by the sudden noticing the presence of the night princess, who was advancing towards them.

-Princess Luna… your majesty. What are you doing outside the castle at this hour and unprotected? Don't you realize you could be attacked by some repulsive evil creature from the Everfree?- said one of them bowing.

-Like the one you were chasing?- she asked raising an accusatory eyebrow.

She could clearly feel the presence of the creature in the bushes, who seemes to have some kind of magic although it was extremely weak. Luna immediately comprehend the creature was too exhausted to defend herself. Based on the sensations she perceived from the shadows around her, she could also clearly sense that the creature was terrified, possibly crouching as far as its body allowed, trembled from tail to muzzle.

-That's right your Majesty- said the first soldier without hesitation, if Luna had not misheard, his name began with Ginger something, it was not very intimidating name for a solder anyways.

-Do you know what it was?- asked with genuine curiosity.

-No, your majesty, but we found it feeding on some animals and given its appearance we concluded that it could present a risk to you so we tried to capture it, but...-

-We would say it looked like it was being hunted- the dark blue alicorn continued with a look that clearly indicated she wasn't fooled by the soldier's words.

She knew some ponies loves to practice hunting other creatures, especially those who were extreme rare. The hunters usually kept them as personal trophies. It was true that after the creation of Ecuestria these practices had been decreasing and her sister was trying to abolish them completely. Luna was not surprised that there were still some nobles who practiced those activities without regard and there was no doubt these ponies were some of those nobles.

-Well, it did not seem really that dangerous to us, especially when hurt. Yet we are sure that by this time you are already out of reach gentlecolts and we doubt that my beloved sister would be pleased to hear you have abandoned your posts to chase a creature of the forest who clearly has been interrupted mid-dinner- Luna looks at them with a poker face, as if challenging them to encourage themselves to deny her words. As she did not receive a response from the guards she added -We may not be an animal expert, but I do know that approaching a predator who is feeding is the same as inviting him to attack you. It's not a very smart decision from a well-trained royal guard, unless you were waiting for it to attack you to have some kind of... let's say "excuse" to practice some activity that could be... I don't know... "_Illegal_"- She said emphasizing the last word in a disapproving tone.

Knowing perfectly well that it was not convenient to test their luck any further the guards bowed and leave without saying anything else although it was clearly noted in their facial expressions, they were not happy with the whole situation.

As soon as the guards were out of her sight. The princess of the night approached the bush where the creature remained hidden.

-You can go out now, there is nothing to fear. They won't hurt you as long as you stay a safe distance from the castle-

The creature came out of the bushes hesitantly keeping her gaze on the alicorn one. Luna looked at her more carefully than before. It really was unlike anything else she's ever seen before, but despite of everything else Luna didn't seem to be afraid of her in fact it was the complete opposite, Luna was really curious now about that strange creature.

The princess of the night deflected her gaze into the creature's wounded wing, without thinking and lighting her horn she executed one of the healing spells Star Swirl had taught her to heal the multiple wounds she used to do herself all the time she was playing with her older sister.

The creature shrugged once again as she felt the princess's energy transfer from her horn to her wing. For a moment she thought that the dark blue coat mare had only dispatched the guards to have fun torturing her. Perhaps raping and tearing her wings first. However, when she realized that the pain disappeared from her whole body. She couldn't help but open her big bug-like green eyes and let out a sigh that until that moment she didn't know she had kept.

-Ready, that will help you return home- said the deity of the night.

The creature watched the alicorn for a moment, total confusion placed all over her face. Luna turned around and began walking towards the castle.

-Thank you- the silent and fearful voice of the creature draw the attention of the princess of the night once again.

With a big smile on her face and a voice that seemed even more melodious than it possibly was, the alicorn answered kindly.

-It was my pleasure dear- after this Luna resumed her journey to the castle leaving the creature alone in the gardens.

_**END OF THE FLASHBACK**_

* * *

The memory faded from her mind the instant Chrysalis broke the kiss.

A couple of knocks from the other side of the wooden door caught the two mares' attention. They quickly parted and took a seat on their respective sides as the deity of the night regained its composure before answering.

-Come in-

A white alicorn of multicolored mane emerged from the threshold, which waved gracefully as a faint light emanated from her magic hold on the door handle.

-Hi dear sister, I hope I didn't interrupt anything important- she said with a teasing tone.

-N… No of course not my sister- said the younger alicorn trying to sound casual and failing admirably by doing so.

Celestia looked at the unicorn who sat across the room before looking back at her younger sister. -Sorry I didn't remember being introduced before, Miss...-

-Crisi, this is my sister Celestia. Dear sister she is Crisi- Luna replied hastily and almost comically.

-Pleased to meet you Crisi- continuous Celestia stretching her hoof toward the other mare.

-On the contrary, the pleasure is mine princess- Chrysalis replied, taking full control of the situation and giving the older ruler's hoof a little squeeze with her own. Luna blushed, it was obvious that Chrysalis was used to be a leader, after all she herself was the princess of her hive.

-Anyway- continue the white alicorn by turning her gaze to her younger sister -I came to tell you that I had thought about your request to make the night watch an official team- Luna was now paying full attention to her sister's words -After what we suffered with this war, I began to consider it more and finally I decided that having a special team to help us keep the kingdom protected overnight is an excellent idea- said the older sister.

-We are so glad to hear that. Thank you Tia!- Luna replied embracing her older sister.

-I am glad to know that you approve it. I hope this new guard can help you with your work and give you more free time to do other... Ejem… more personal activities- she whispers to her sister's ear.

Luna's cheeks changed from pink to an intense red that could hardly be hidden under her dark color fur. As she timidly looked down clearly embarrassed. Satisfied with her sister reaction Celestia took a couple of steps back.

-I'm leaving, still have a couple of things to take care of. I'll notify you when your guard's team is ready- looking at the black unicorn she added -It's been a pleasure Miss Crisi, I hope we can see each other more often and maybe have a cup of tea with some cupcakes-

-Of course, your Highness, it will be my honor- Chrysalis replied with a bow.

Celestia turned around to leave the cabin before stopping for a few moments turning to see her sister over her shoulder with a sly grin placed on her face.

-Oh I almost forgot dear sister. You've got a little spit on your lips, it would be nice if you took care of those details the next time, especially in front of Siegfried and the others, they might get jealous-

No waiting for an answer from her little sister Celestia left the room, she had not gone far from the sleeping compartment when Luna's voice was heard loudly all over the corridor.

-CELESTIA WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BEFORE!?- her younger sister shouted using her royal Canterlot voice. It was something she tends to do every time she lost her self-control.

It was clear that her little sister was still the sweet innocent alicorn she had seen growing up next to her. Unable to hold back anymore, she began to laugh hardly as she returned to her cabin.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_And here we are with a new chapter of "Moonbeam" hope you're enjoying this little story._

_See you in the next chapter._

_Bye_

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**


	4. The two Princesses

_Hello dear readers I bring you the next chapter of this story I hope you are enjoying it. and without further ado we continue._

**_Author's Note: MLP does not belong to me, nor does any of its characters. All references contained in this fic are the intellectual property of its respective authors._**

**_Warning: The following chapter contains violent scenes or explicit sexual content, so reader discretion is recommended._**

_Read and review_

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 04 – The Two Princesses**

The train arrived in Canterlot in the early hours of the morning. The imposing machine stopped producing a sharp metallic sound. Once at full stop, it let the pressure of the boilers escape covering its surroundings with a white and dense amount of steam.

The platform was full of unicorns, pegasus and earth ponies, eagerly awaiting the train's gates to open to receive their beloved ones. Quickly the atmosphere passed from an extreme and silent tension to full joy and happiness as soon as the gates opened to make way for the soldiers who finally returned home, expression filled with joy and smiles of great victory drawn on their faces.

The sobs turned to tears of joy, the crying quickly pushed away welcoming the amount of laughter and giggles that so many ponies sheared right there with all their beloved family members and friends. Brothers and sisters, fathers and mothers, sons and daughters, whole families finally getting together after months of fights and uncertainty. While it was true that the mail kept most cities informed, it was also understandable that many of the letters arrived delayed to their destinations, unable to preventing many of the family members from being distressed by not receiving news from their loved ones for weeks, even months depending on how far was the mail destination.

The deity of the Sun had decided to allow her subordinates to descend from the train first, in order not to extend the wait for the families to be able to reunite with each other once again. She shows a friendly smile on her face as she watched the platform slowly emptied itself as the reunited families set out and went back home.

On the other hoof, the princess of the night remained looking in the direction of the last wagons where despair and desperate crying were present. From the freight wagons descended slowly the leaders of the squads, followed by a caravan of soldiers carrying the coffins of their friends, brothers and sisters who died in combat. Each coffin was covered with the flag of the land of Equestria and was supported by a group of four ponies, mostly members of the same squad, close friends or family members, all of them soldiers wearing their most elegant uniforms.

Among the crowd of ponies, the cries of the surviving relatives were heard, their wails and howls caused by the pain of their hearts invaded the princess of the night with abysmal strength. She couldn't help but think of the pain their subjects were going through right now. Their expressions full of pain and hopelessness were nailed to her chest like cold ice daggers perfectly sharpened, passing through her whole body and soul.

Among the group of soldiers, she could distinguish a singular quartet consisting of three colts and one mare, who carried on their backs a coffin that made of opaque red-brown color wood. Unlike the others, this particular coffin did not have any flag covering it instead it had four jackets on top, all of which were adorned with the symbol of the moon princess on the left front hoof. The four ponies have metallic blue fur, cobalt-colored mane, snake-like yellow eyes and a pair of dark bat wings. All four still wearing their black and silver armor over which multiple damage could be distinguished from the numerous battles.

Luna knew them all and they were very close to the princess of the night too. The five ponies belonged to a very ancient and rare kind race of ponies, half demon half ponies. Thanks to their special characteristics Celestia had accepted them to join the royal army. Unfortunately, most of the ponies were a little uncomfortable around them so their first missions were usually the most dangerous ones. However, despite the lack of confidence that the royal army initially showed around them, the five ponies had proven to be one of the best squads at hoof to hoof combat.

It took her no-time to recognize the pony that was holding the right front side of the coffin, although it was strange to see him with such a melancholic gaze, the pain was evident in his eyes as well as on his companions. Siegfried had told her about what happened shortly after she returned to the camp. During the last confrontation he and his squad had tried to cross the enemy lines to protect her and her older sister. At some point a lost lance ended up stuck in the hearth of one of his comrades, knocking the mare down instantly, though they tried to help her they did not have any nearby assistant of any unicorn that could save her, worst of all, their captain Épsilon confirmed them that the weapon had been made of Heráldica which was some kind of purple color anti-magic metal. That means no spell would be able to be used to heal the soldier wound anyway.

On opposite of Siegfried was Epsilon, the mare captain of their squad, she had a rebellious mane. A long deep scar crosses her eye from top to bottom, the cut had certainly caused the blindness of the pony revealed by the lack of color and brightness on her eye. His armor was undoubtedly the one that carried the most scratches and damage and the moon's deity could bet that her body was also full of scars too. However, she looks like she did not sustain any other injure beside the one on her eye. Behind them were the brothers Merak and Alcor. Both had well-toned bodies, long manes braided on their tips stood out a blade as well as at the tips of their tails,

-A ceremony will be held to commemorate the fallen and I have already requested a monument to be sculpted in honor of the fallen ones right in the back gardens of the castle, I am sure in this way their sacrifice would be remembered for generations- Luna look at her sister who despite from keep a serene look and an impassive poker face, could not hide a tone of disappointment in her voice.

-What about Megrez?– immediately asked the deity of the Moon -Will she… will she also be resting with the others?-

The Sun goddess looked at her sister with tender and sad eyes, holding her with her wing before responding.

-Dear sister, you know that they are not well received by the rest of the citizens-

-We know...- she replied by looking down.

-I also thought that maybe they would be more comfortable if we made them their sanctuary in our old castle, I'm sure Siegfried and the others will appreciate the gesture-

-We… understand- Luna replied. Feeling the pressure of another hoof on her shoulder, she turned her head to focus her gaze on the black fur and emerald mane unicorn who looked at her with worried green eyes, a pair of luminous eyes she loved so much.

-Come on sister, it's time for us to return to the castle- the white alicorn said.

Celestia made a gesture indicating her younger sister to follow her, so Luna and the royal guards start walking back to the Canterlot Royal Palace.

Luna walked beside Celestia just slightly behind her older sister letting her lead the way, next to the princess of the night was Chrysalis who kept her unicorn appearance. Behind them was Clover the Clever who was carrying an hyperactive Cadence.

* * *

The road to the palace turned out to be more annoying than she expected. After spending so much time performing her night shift duties, she felt strange walking around surrounded by such a crowd. But it wasn't the number of ponies that crowded the streets which make her feels in such a state of discomfort… No… What really bothered her was what they cheer.

-LONG LIFE CELESTIA!, LONG LIFE TO THE PRINCESSES!-

Again and again, the cries of joy and praise were present by each of the ponies she looked at.

-LONG LIFE TO OUR SAVIOR! - shouted a pegasus who fluttered over them.

-LOVE YOU PRINCESS! - shouted an earth pony who was carrying a little foal on her hooves.

-LOVE YOU, YOUR MAJESTY! - was the cheering of the crowd.

Ponies threw flowers or performed a pronounced bow wherever they passed.

The deity of the Sun greeted the crowd excitedly, smiling at them all the time and they smiled back. The group began to climb the steps leading to the huge castle builded at the mountain's side. Multiple waterfalls rushed from the rivers and lakes surrounding the castle's outdoor gardens. Several buildings had been already raised nearby, on the periphery were organized stalls and new houses, made to house the growing population of the new capital.

The princess of the night continued her walk behind her sister. Celestia was majestic, with its huge white wings unfurled she looked even more imposing. Her slim body perfectly toned, and her great stature made her look beautiful, if she added her lineage and position, Luna could easily realize that her older sister was arguably the most coveted bachelorette in all of Equestria. Even on several occasions, Clover had been sent by Princess Platinum with letters and proposals from almost all of the noble families of unicorns, requesting the princess to meet the firstborns of their homes. Very similar situations occurred with the noble families represented by Hurrycane and Puddinhead. Week after week, new proposals or invitations were sent to the Princess of the Sun in order to meet the most coveted bachelors of the most powerful houses in Equestria. Although Celestia had not accepted any of the invitations and always reject them in a very courteous way, there was no doubting the interest fixed in her, which did not really happen with the deity of the night.

In rare cases one or two stallions approached her, in an attempt to get her attention during the Grand Galloping Gala dances that the sisters used to offer in their old castle but most of them used her only as their backup plan. They were commonly stallions rejected by Celestia herself, that simple fact made her blood boil every time, she really repudiated the noble families, their arrogance and mostly their insatiable desire for power specially the ones living on the kindom limits.

"_They're just a bunch of gold-diggers and you know it. The world would be so much better without them_" said the voice inside her head. Been honest with herself, she had to admit that she agreed with that voice. Fortunately, now she had Crisi by her side. Luna had to admit that this was a rather important change and thanks to her beloved sister's interruption in her train cabin, she could now take her marefriend to the upcoming festivities without the need of been sneaky.

"_We will be able to dance, eat and enjoy the company of each other_" on the young sister's face seemed to draw a small smile that made her feel better.

"_You're right, at least with her by our side, we won't have to deal with that crap_" answer the voice inside of her head.

The deity of the night looked straight ahead observing the silhouette of her older sister, the path had led them to a position from which Celestia was at the midpoint of her range vision between her and the majestic Sun.

She honestly didn't know what made her realize it in that instant how lonely she had felt until now, it was the first time she really noticed her sister's shadow over her, covering her completely. The feeling was overwhelming, she was not sure why that shadow made her feel insecure, or perhaps unhappy. After all, darkness had always accompanied her. She sensed for the first time how cold Celestia's shadow felt over her, it was like if she was consumed by it, even the colors of her fur and mane were lost in the darkness enveloping her. It was a sense of loneliness she hadn't felt since she'd met Chrysalis. And the worst part was that no one seemed to notice. For a fraction of a second she felt helpless and alone in the dark.

Despite being her equal, the crowd did not acclaim her, nor cheer her. It was her sister, the pray were always for her sister. The same sister in whom the inhabitants of the kingdom put their hopes, not in hers. It was her sister they trusted more than her. It was her sister whom they looked at full of joy, hope and excitement, but not her. To them, the princess of the night seemed simply a little shadow in comparison to their main ruler. No one seemed to notice her, no one seemed to appreciate what she and her few friends had sacrificed for them.

She recalled Megrez's coffin, Epsilon's wound, Siegfried's melancholic gaze, the deep sadness of Merak who had lost his future wife and the expression of Alcor, who could not comfort his little brother.

"_Didn't we deserve of your respect and praise too?_" thought the younger ruler as she looked down. "_Are we just an instrument that they can use and then throw away whenever they want?, Are we merely a means for them to achieve their goals and nothing more?_" she thought, her mind began to work as she closed her eyes so tight.

"_Do they think we're less than her?_" sounded inside her head.

"_You are far more fit to rule. Far more fit to respect than Celestia_" the words of King sombra resounded in her mind. "_Submit?... Just like you've to your sister..._"

The king's words had wounded her more than the blows she had received from him, and he had certainly pressed her to do something she now regrets. Celestia did not seem to have noticed the weight that now fell on her back.

"_What we did to them has no forgiveness_" she recriminated herself.

"_But you enjoyed it_" the voice answered.

The princess of the night came back to reality as she felt Chrysalis's hoof on her shoulder.

-Are you all right Lulu?- asked the concerned changeling.

-Yes Crisi, we're fine...- she replied clearing her throat -We just want to get inside and spend time by your side- she said without giving it any more importance as she continues walking.

Upon arriving at the gates of the palace they were greeted by the three leaders of the three races.

-Ah your majesty, I am so glad you came back safe and sound. We received your letter, the news of your victory over King Sombra was a great relief to all of us- Platinum said.

-That's right!, although I would have really loved to be at the battle front- Hurricane commented closing the distant between her and the older royal sister -Don't get me wrong, it's a real honor to have left my forces under your command and if it wasn't for this stupid wound I wouldn't have allowed mycounselors to kept me away from the battlefield-

-I understand commander, but I am glad that in spite of everything you have supported us by maintaining the protection of the citizens of Equestria from here-

-It was a pleasure, your majesty- replied the pegasus bowing.

-Oh!, Oh! that reminds me, that everything is ready for you to move your Majesty, Smart Cookie has already prepared everything to make your stay pleasant. Oh!, Oh! and you'll love your rooms they are so... how did you describe it this morning Platinum?- asked Puddin Head looking at Princess Platinum.

-To be specific I said they were just marvelous, they were designed with such a perfect shape...- Puddin Head interrupted Platinum.

-Yes!, yes!. That. But don't spoil their surprise let them see them with their own eyes-

-But our priority now is to let the princesses rest from their long journey- said an earth pony that stood behind Puddin Head.

-Cookie is right we should let them get some rest- nodded energetically while Smart Cookie remained behind her leader.

-It is good to know that we have your support, although I am perfectly fine, I would like to ask you to escort my sister to her room thought, I am sure that the constant sleepless nights and daytime activities have left her quite exhausted- commented Celestia looking at the three leaders.

"_She just wants to get rid of us, I can bet you. Even she doesn't see us any different from the rest of these ponies_" the voice of her head was starting to get pretty pushy now.

-Why of course your Majesty- Platinum replied before addressing her most trusted confidant, who remained distracted by the little pink pegasus that remained under her care –Clover do you think you can do us the honor?-

The unicorn in question deflected its gaze in the direction of Princess Platinum but was quickly interrupted by Commander Hurricane –It will not be necessary I think Pansy is perfectly capable of doing that-

-It would be an honor if all three of us escorted Princess Luna- Smart Cookie cleverly added.

-I find it an excellent Idea Smart Cookie, go ahead and Clover… I will leave Cadence at your care for a little longer, hope she won't cause you much trouble-

-Oh no of course not princess- the unicorn quickly replied -I'll take care of her, promise-.

-I do think it will be a pleasant experience to take care of her- Continued Pansy without noticing the look cast by her commander.

-Then it's sealed- said the white alicorn. Then she addressed her younger sister -I'll see you at twilight Luna. Please rest all you can-

-Yes dear sister- answered the deity of the night resuming her way followed by Chrysalis.

-Are you all right Princess?- asked Hurricane looking at her. Probably her perfect mask had broken for a few seconds having noticed something strange in the older sister's tone, but Celestia quickly regained her facade and with a smile that really seemed convincing she answered.

-No commander, everything is fine, it's just that I'm worried about my sister's health. She has not been well rested for weeks now-

-I understand your Highness- replied Hurricane.

-However, there is one important issue that I want to discuss alone with you three- added Celestia.

-This way your majesty, we will guide you to the throne room, there we will have the privacy you need- Platinum said turning around followed by Hurricane, Puddin, Celestia and her royal guard captain Caramel.

* * *

The tour inside the new palace was extremely quiet, except for the three ponies squealing and making strange faces to amuse the little filly.

-It's beautiful- Pansy said as she circled along followed by the little pink pegasus, who was flapping her little wings with joy.

-It saddens me to know that she is the only survivor-

-I know Cookie, I couldn't believe it myself when the princess told me- Clover replied -She told me they searched the surroundings but couldn't find anything, wherever they search it was just miles of snow covering the landscape and fortunately they spotted this little filly practically buried under the snow, otherwise, she would have been freeze to death-

-But if they found her, it means that there was also the possibility of finding another survivor, isn't it? - Cookie looked at her unconvinced.

-It's the same thing I thought. She's too young, in that situation she was less likely to survive than an older pony. But the princess assured me that they found no more survivors- Clover take a deep breath before looking at the ceiling -Although she doesn't seem like a common crystal pony, the few I saw had an opaque body, but still their fur seemed made of thin crystal fibers. Not to mention that all the crystal ponies were earth ponies- Clover placed her hoof under her chin as she was just thinking of the possibilities.

-That's… definitely unusual- Pansy said, joining the conversation as she rubbed her nose against the little pink pegasus's one –You are unusual little one… and really exceptional-

-Tell me Clover - the earth pony interrupted her thoughts.

-Yes Cookie?-

-The princess told you what she is planning to do with the little foal, it doesn't seem like she's thinking about make some pony adopt her or something-

-No, it seems she is the one who will adopt her and rice her under her wing as her niece or something- Clover replied.

-I don't blame her, I'd be happy to take care of such a beautiful little angel too- Pansy added as she played with the filly's belly who was squeaking in delight.

-I understand you Pansy, it's very hard not to get attached to her- Cookie admitted.

-It's a real miracle, like watching the sunrise for the first time- added Pansy.

-What is not entirely clear to me is the kind of spell that king Sombra used to vanish the entire empire except for this little one- commented Clover unsure of the whole situation.

Clover motioned her friends to get a little closer to her. Once the mares approached, she whisper in their ears.

-I honestly don't think it was Sombra's work, the magic I felt at the time the empire disappeared was much more powerful than the magic of king Sombra… and it felt...- Clover looked at her two closest friends -I don't know how to explain it, that magic was full of spite, but I could feel an intense pain emanating from it... I could feel loneliness and sadness. Although for the most part there was undoubtedly hatred and… perhaps some fear...-

-Well, been honest with you, that doesn't tell me much- said Cookie.

-I don't know how to explain it, Cookie- after a shot pause she continued –But I do know something, that wasn't King Sombra 's magic-

-And how can you know that for sure?- asked Pansy rising an eyebrown.

-Because Sombra's magic despite being dark magic, could felt warm, as if it were fuel by pride and a great ego, but that magic was cold... extremely cold, when my horn sensed it I felt... - Clover's sudden shut up herself and the expression of her face immediately worried her friends who turned a glance to each other –It was something very similar to what happened with the Windigos-

The mention of the creatures quickly caught the attention of her two friends who looked at her in fear.

-Are you sure Clover?- commented Cookie -That means this could be something extremely serious-

-I also thought about it, that's why I told my concern to the princess but all she asked me was to investigate a couple of spells used by Sombra, although none of them seem to be related to the disappearance of the empire. Celestia seemed interested particularly in one. The princess asked me to contact Zephora so I imagine she's already taking matters into her own hooves. I'd been assigned to a very special mission, although I still don't have the details of it. In fact tomorrow I must leave for Ever Free Forest to meet Zephora-

-It's a pity you won't be for the farewell ceremony, I've heard it will be great. They will say the final goodbye to our fallen compatriots and honored them with a party across the kingdom to celebrate the fall of King Sombra-

-I just hope the princess knows what she's doing- Pansy said worried.

-You shouldn't worry so much Pansy, remember that it was our union that stopped the Windigos, I'm sure that as long as we're united nothing can hurt us- Cookie encouraged her friend.

-For Equestria's sake I hope you're right Cookie- Clover looked up and spotted the huge bedroom door of the princess of the night -Well we're here- she announced over her shoulder.

* * *

The walk through the corridors had allowed her to calm down and Chrysalis's constant presence kept her in focus. She only had a couple of goals in mind. The first was to make sure to spend quality time with her special some pony, the second was to relax as much as possible. She wanted to keep her thoughts centered in happier things as quickly as possible, so Luna assumed that a nap would help her calm down just enough.

The hallway has simple plain huge windows, Chrysalis suggested it would be better to decorate them with some stained glass to make it more pleasant and also it would give the visitors a view to remember. However, the younger ruler's train of thoughts had distracted her almost entirely, so she ended up simply answering almost all of Chrysalis's questions and comments with an occasional "Yes" or "No".

At some point, Chrysalis seemed to notice that the other mare had stopped paying attention to her and although she was not sure what was inside Luna's mind right now, she could see reflected in the face of the dark blue alicorn that it was some matter of importance, so she decided to wait until they were completely alone before addressing the subject.

The ruler of the night came out of her trance the moment she noticed a pair of hooves suddenly stopping her. Pansy was in front of her, the Pegasus had stretched her hooves to stop the princess's advance. Luna look down in the ground she noticed that Smart Cookie was practically shielding a small pink pegasus whom she had been about to crush with her own dark-blue coated hoof. After processing the situation the best she could, the princess of the night took a couple of steps back.

–I-I´m... I'm sorry I think we were... We beg your pardon- she said distressed.

"_Mmm. I don't know, it seems to me they should take better care of the brat_" Luna ignored the comment in her head.

-Don't worry princess, we are aware of how exhausted you are, so we understand your lack of concentration, really it's not big deal. In any case it was our fault for losing sight of little Cadence- Clover excused herself levitating the filly and sitting her on her back.

"_At least they're aware they're some lousy nannies. I am surprised that the brat survived the train ride under her care. I give them two more days_" again the princess ignores the voice in her head.

Luna soon saw the huge wooden doors adorned with a huge crescent moon in the center. Without wasting more time, she advanced and lit her horn wide opening the doors.

The room was really huge and shaped like a crescent Moon. In the center was a bed covered by white sheets like clouds, the interior was decorated with perfectly positioned constellations all over the ceiling. The walls were a dark-deep blue color and the floors were made with silver gray marble. The walls were covered by shelves full of books, apparently, they had remembered moving some of her books from their old castle to the new one.

-Do you need anything else princess?- asked Pansy.

-No thank you- replied the deity of the night -We just ask you to send someone to notify us when twilight time comes, so we could meet our beloved sister at dinner.

-Okay Princess, we'll send someone to notify you when time comes- Clover replied bowing like the other two, then they proceed to leave the younger alicorn.

A complete silence invaded the room once the doors closed behind the three friends. So, Chrysalis decided that there was no need to wait any longer and decided to talk to her beloved princess.

-Well, we're already alone so...-

The changeling princess did not finish the sentence when the princess of the night threw herself over her wrapping her hooves and wings around Chrysalis. She was hugging her so hard and held her tightly while her soft lips devoured her full of despair and lust.

She felt the alicorn pass her hooves around her back without loosening her grip. Luna apply more strength while deepening the kiss. It was certainly unusual for Luna to take the initiative, let alone be that wild, she seemed genuinely desperate and almost completely lost in some sort of love poison. Chrysalis did not complain though. In fact she was aroused by the fierceness of the alicorn and letting her lead the situation was extremely intoxicating too.

Chrysalis got carried away by the sensations that invaded her, the rhythmic caresses tipped by her marefriend's dark-blue coat hooves followed by a strong electric sensation traveling around her whole body were clouding her judgement. The breath of the alicorn was much colder than the last time she has felt it and the sucking force she applied gave her the feeling that Luna would soon be able to tear her tongue off.

Suddenly she felt the alicorn lift her on her hind legs and push her down on the bed without releasing her strong grip.

Chrysalis lit her horn unable to contain himself and began to suck the warm feelings Luna was offering her with such despair. However, before she could absorb the smallest portion of love, Luna broke the kiss and started kissing her neck instead, given her small bites all over it.

The sensations the changeling princess felt were so great that she did not realize when she'd lost her transformation. As an expert Luna moved her front hoof down, traveling to the south of chrysalis's body, starting in the changeling's chest and traveling down to her belly, finally stopping at Chrysalis's flank. The princess of the night kept her other hoof holding the changeling by the back of her neck as her kisses went down to Chrysalis's chest. The alicorn separated the hind legs of her marefriend placing the tip of her hoof on Chrysalis's crotch.

_AHHWWWMMM!_

Chrysalis moaned loudly; it was certainly something that encouraged the dark princess to continue. Lighting her horn in a zarco-colored aura the princess of the night immobilized the limbs of the changeling separating even more her hind legs and lifting her forelegs above her head.

Chrysalis was on the verge of protest when a long hot and thick object invaded her deeply inside her womb, the feeling was new and extremely pleasurable. That long, thick object was beginning to invade her moving in and out as rhythmically as her own moans. She felt her crotch soaked wet like never before as Luna inserted her tongue deep inside her one and once again, Luna moved desperately caressing through every corner of the changeling cavity testing every little space inside her body.

-LU… LULU!- she continues moaning even lauder than before.

The Changeling was desperately trying to regain her composure, but the alicorn's assault had taken her completely unprepared and now it was impossible for her to focus her mind even to summon the smallest spark of magic.

Luna began to insert and remove her tongue faster, occasionally pulling it out completely to taste the flavor before lick Chrysalis's clit. The changeling has to bite her own hoof in order not to let scape any scream of pleasure. However, the moment Luna bite tenderly her clit she could not hold back any longer.

-I can't take it anymore!- she managed to say between her screams and moans. She was arching her back every time her own body was assaulted by all that lust.

Without stopping, Luna began to massage her marefriend's flanks and then her buttchicks as she continuous licking and sucking her little cherry.

Chrysalis let out a loud moan as her hymen exploited in delight releasing her love juices. The feeling was such overwhelming that she completely lost her ability to breathe and could even feel as if her heart had stopped completely just for a moment. Possessed by her instinct and unable to process what was happening Chrysalis' horn glow again the moment she completely lost consciousness.

After a couple of minutes which for the Changeling princess seemed to last an eternity, she finally could refocus her senses once again. Her eyes moved erratically in a desperate attempt to focus. But all she could see was the light blue mane of a pony much taller and thinner than her beloved Luna, her mane was adorned with small sparks glowing as tiny stars in the night sky-like mane of the mare over her. Her fur was a deep black coat just as the darkest shadow. That mare had a pair of blue light-colored eyes which were staring at her intensely. A huge maniac grin was placed on her face showing her sharp fangs.

Chrysalis was sure she had seen those terrifying eyes before, but her current state prevented her from focusing her mind correctly.

-Rest now princess, you deserve it. And thank you, I wouldn't be able to do it without your help- said the taller creature while Chrysalis fall back into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**Autor's Note:**_

_First of all, I just wanna thanks the community for the huge amount of material made. It has an excellent quality._

_Thanks to all of you I became interested in creating this fic, which even if it is the first one, I hope I'll be able to make many more in the near future._

_I'm sure many of you will have already realized why Chrysalis is here and what role she will play in the story as well as the number of references to a certain Fanvideo from SillyFilly studios, Thanks guys for introducing me to tjis wonderfull community._

_Well, that's all for now. See you in the next chapter._

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**


	5. The night guard

_Hello dear readers, I bring you a new chapter of this fic, I thank "nightfuryshadows" for allowing me to use her image as cover for this story do not forget to stop by her channel in devianart there are excellent art pieces there._

_And without further notice: Let's begin!_

**_Author's Note: MLP does not belong to me, nor does any of its characters. All references contained in this fic are the intellectual property of its respective authors._**

_Read and review_

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 05 – The night guard**

When she regained her senses, the night had already fallen, everything around her was in darkness and the only light source came from a glass door that overlooked the balcony. The wind gently measured the thick curtains, giving a refreshing respite to the night princess's chambers.

Chysalis rose heavily, laboriously distributing her weight on her four hooves. She looked in all directions in search of her marefriend without success. Slowly but surely, she advanced to the balcony as a glare of green fire changed her appearance back to that of a charcoal-colored unicorn with emerald mane, her body was much more shorter than her usual self in that form.

-We can see that you have already regained consciousness- the deity of the night said, her gaze remained fixed on the horizon.

-I figured you'd be out here. You've never liked being locked in your room- added Chrysalis as she took a seat next to the indigo-colored alicorn.

-We've always liked to feel the breeze of the last autumn nights- said Luna without still looking at the distant horizon -The first snowfall of the year will fall soon and we will delight in her presence at the winter ceremony once more.

Chrysalis looked in the same direction as Luna and scan the sky where she spoted in the distance a floating city built by clouds and a beautiful lunar rainbow that crossed it from side to side.

-¿Clousdale?-

-The pride of the Pegasus, a city that travels all over Equestrita while maintaining control of the weather and seasons- the princess of the night replied.

"_But it's just one of those pegasus you long to see, isn't it?_" said a voice in her mind.

Luna's face was overflowing, her gaze remained fixed on the floating city ruled by Commander Hurrcane as if waiting impatiently for the arrival of the floating fortress.

-I don't like winter, our race can't generate self-warmth and winters often leave us quite vulnerable by other creatures- said the changeling princess.

-You didn't seem so uncomfortable when we were in Crystal's Empire- said the alicorn looking at her eyes.

-Obviously- the changeling replied, shaking her hoof as if she were giving it little importance -When we was in the empire I spent the nights by your side, also I got your scarf, that gave me enough warmth to withstand the snowfall.

They both continued to look at each other for a while. A pleasant silence enveloped them, for that brief moment it was just the two of them and nothing else mattered. Eventually Luna broke the silence with a simple but uncomfortable question.

-When will you return to the hive?-

Chrysalis broke eye contact and hidden her face in the locks of hair that now fell in front of her.

-My mother won't like to see me after these... months of absence, though with the amount of love you've helped me collect in this time I'm sure she'll forget about the whole thing-

-You don't seem really convinced- highlighted the princess of the night arching an eyebrow.

-I'm not- mused the changeling.

-Do you want us to accompany you?-

Chrysalis looked up for a few moments, the panic was reflected in her usually serene face -ARE YOU NUTS?!... DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT MY MOTHER WOULD DO TO YOU IF SHE SEES YOU?! ...-

-Calm down Crisi, it was just a suggestion, we suppose after fighting with King Sombra, meeting your family step to a much lower level of danger for us-

"_If anyone should be afraid of us, well to you mainly_" Luna ignored the comment of the voice in her head.

-It can be... However, I do not consider it prudent-

-We understand, you don't need to explain to us- said the alicorn quitting the subject.

"_Actually, I'd expect her to, but HEY, it's not me who's in control._" She ignored the voice once more rolling her eyes in her mind.

-I really wish things were different. Perhaps in the future when I take my mother's place as queen, I'll be able to do something to unite our kingdoms Lulu- said the changeling nuzzling Luna's neck affectionately.

-We will pray to the ancestors to do so- the indigo alicorn replied, nuzzling her back.

-I'll leave early tomorrow-

Luna simply nodded slightly. Chrysalis really had no desire to confront her mother, yet she knew that the longer she postponed her meeting, the worse the punishment would be.

-Tomorrow we must be present at the ceremony of the fallen soldiers, but we will travel to our old castle as soon as the ceremony ends-

"_Which is a shame I was hoping we could have a little fun_"

-I understand, if everything goes well, I will let you know immediately. I may be able to send one of my subjects to deliver my message to you-.

-Thank you for understanding Crisi- said Luna.

"_Do you really think that's what he's doing?_" lately that little voice used to interrupt at the less opportune times.

Without saying any more Chrysalis stretch her neck to connect her lips with Luna's. The indescribable feeling Luna turn on each time they touch was something she had begun to become addicted to and being honest with herself, she really loved it.

Before Chrysalis could deepen the kiss, Luna broke it. Rising her own head.

-Despite how much we would love to give you our love right now, there are still issues that require our attention and which we have delayed until you wake up.

The princess of the night stood up and walked back inside her chambers. Lighting her horn, the doors became wide open pushed by the magic energy. Before leaving she look at at her marefirend over her shoulders with a warm smile on her face.

-Will you be here by the time we get back... aren't you?-

-That depends, are you thinking of giving me some reward if I behave in a good way until you come back?- answered the changeling playfully.

-Before you woke up we were doing a little research and we found things quite... ahem!... Interesting... we'd like to test- Luna was doing her best to keep a pokerfaced.

"_Well, I'd certainly like to try some things too_"

-Oh! I really should help you with that experiment, just to make sure it's worthy?- added Chrysalis with a sly smile.

-It's a deal then- said the princess of the night before leaving the alcove making little jumps while humming a catchy tune.

* * *

Inside one of the deepest corridors of the castle walked a pony of sand-colored fur and mane of a slightly darker brown color. The mare wore a zarco colored cape that covered her almost entirely.

The pony stopped when she found herself in front of a steel hinged wooden door guarded by two white pegasus wearing golden armor, their tails and manes were of a bright blue color.

When they saw the sorcerer, the two Pegasus took a step aside to allow her passage. Without wasting time the unicorn opened the door using her magic and enters the room.

The room was not very large and did not have many amenities. Around the room were some torches lit with a fire barely enough to ward off the shadows of most of the room. In the center was a wooden table and four chairs placed on the periphery of which only one was occupied.

In the room were already four more ponies besides her. They all had a metallic blue fur color and yellow eyes which looks like reptile eyes.

-Damn I expected her to be the princess- grumble the only other mare in the room.

Just as her comrades, Epsilon still carried her combat armor however unlike the rest, she did not appear to have received any medical treatment, with the wound in her right eye being the most notable, nor did she seem particularly concerned about her physical appearance or at least that was the impression Clover had when she saw her.

-Calm down- Siegfried rebuked her.

-He's right you won't gain anything with that attitude- Alcor said, agreeing with his partner.

-I honestly prefer to be preparing Megrez's transfer. Since apparently, we are not worthy enough to bury our friend along with the rest of "The Heroes of Equestria"- said the pony without making the slightest attempt to disguise the poison she threw with every word.

-We're all upset about it and you know it, but you know well it wasn't the princesses' decision, it's the nobles who still don't quite trust us- Siegfried replied.

-In any case it is Merak who should be making the complaints not you- Alcor rebuked her, pointing to her brother who was sitting in one of the chairs silently.

It didn't take long for him to regret his words when the mare took him from the neck of his armor and lifted him from the ground effortlessly. She looked at him with her only eye, shoing her teeth and sharp fangs as if at any moment she would be able to pluck his jugular.

-Megrez was like a sister to me, just like each of you is. How you even dare to say that I have no right to have an opinion on it-

Alcor lifted his hooves in defence while Epsilon tightened her grip by bringing him closer to her raged face.

-Do you think I wouldn't have given more than just my DAMN eye as long as I would be able to save her?-

-C-Ca-Calm down Epsilon I-I did not mean it in that way- babble Alcor clearly terrified.

-Everything seems the same as before but it's actually much worse because the blood we've shed for this... This... Damn bunch of ANIMALS DOES NOT SEEM WORTH IT AT ALL!- she said furiously.

\- Epsilon!- Siegfried quickly approached his companion in a strange impulse of bravery that dissipated the moment the mare's scared eye fixed in his direction.

-And to be clear, I'm not blaming the princesses and much less Luna!- she shouted with fury, letting loose her grip causing Alcor to land on his flank heavily -I KNOW PERFECTLY IT'S NOT THEY TO BLAME!. THEY HAVE BEEN VERY FRIENDLY WITH US AND IF IT WASN'T FOR THEM WE WOULD LIKELY BE SURVIVING FROM CARRION IN THAT FUCKING FOREST!-

With a single swirling of her powerful wings, Épsilon placed herself in front of Siegfried -So I'm not mad with none of the princesses- she took her breath before roaring again pointing to the newcomer with her hoof – IT'S WITH THE REST OF EQUESTRIA AND ITS STUPIDS NOBLE HOUSES WITH WHICH I AM REALLY MAD!-

-It's also a pleasure to meet you in person, captain Epsilon- said a voice from the door.

The group looked at the mare who had just made her entrance. Commander Hurricane wore his military uniform, perfectly neat. The commander was flaping her wings slightly suspended from the ground.

-I may not hear clearly, Commander, but I never said it was a pleasure- the mare replied without looking at her superior.

-It is enough captain Epsilon, step away from Lieutenant Siegfried and return to your seat please- Captain Caramel said, followed by Celestia who closed the doors behind her.

-Your Majesty- the mare replied bowing, her comrades doing the same, -Would you be so kind as to tell me why the heck did you decided to invite this plague to our meeting?-

-ÉPSILON!-

-CAPTAIN!-

Exclaimed in unison Siegfried and Caramel. The sun's deity simply lifted a helmet to demand silence before responding with her usual tranquility.

-Although I share the pain they are going through at the moment and I completely disagree with the decision that the council agreed to with Miss Megres's situation. I am afraid that this is an issue completely out of my reach as in our current situation it could cause a greater problem with the noble houses of the kingdom if I begin to impose my decisions on those of the council-

-We understand your majesty and I'm sure Epsilon understands it too- said Merak as he helped Alcor to stand up.

-That's right, Epsilon just has an anger control problem, that's all- Siegfried replied as if it didn't matter to him.

-Who you say has anger management issues, EHH!?- replied Épsilon by looking at him with killer eyes.

-You just afirmed my point dear sister- Epsilon simply turned her gaze ignoring Siegfried Statement.

Clover let out a sigh -Your majesty I think it would be better if you made clear the reason for this meeting-.

-Yes, I suppose you're right- placing herself at the head of the table the ruler of Equestria continues -Commander Hurricane is already aware of your actions in combat and the enormous support all of you offered during the war against the crystal empire-.

-Despite being such a young rookie-trained commando with only five members, they have shown a performance well above the level of any tactical team of pegasus, unicorns and earth ponies I've ever seen- continued Hurricane taking the word -Your teamwork, the level of concentration and above all your unique characteristics have made all of you worthy of much more than the nobles are willing to give you- she continued -Fortunately I am not like Platinum or PuddinHead and I let myself take more for the combat talent than for social status, so I'm the only one who's voted to keep you active as part of our kingdom's army-.

Faced with the unbelieving gaze of the soldiers the commander added -And that is why when princess Celestia told me about the idea she had for you I immediately agreed with her. We decided to do this in all secret tonight, so if you agree to this tomorrow all Equestria will be notified of your new assignment with my full approval and the one of the Royal hose of Equestria.

-I don't understand princess, what does all this mean?-.

-We have decided to form a team specialized in combat tactics that is able to work under the direct orders of the royalty and which will be responsible for responding to any threat that is above the capacity of the royal guard, this force will have privileges higher than those of the Royal Guard and its main mission will be to maintain the security of Equestria and its future-

-So you will make us part of a special team?- said Alcor looking forward to the sun's deity.

-Indeed- captain Caramel replied -Your squad will be in charge of fighting the battles that we as royal guards cannot face on our own. However, your team can only be called to combat under the strict orders of the princesses and because of that your missions will be of high-risk. Your team will respond to death risk missions and there is a high possibility you would be asked to work in absolute secrecy and of course in the complete shadows, which implies total anonymity as you will have complete freedom to carry out your own judgments on anyone who represent a danger to Equestria or the princesses.

-Great now we'll be like ninjas- said Siegfried, Epsilon simply looked at the white alicorn unconvinced, but she said nothing.

-Yes, something like that. However, your main priority will be to protect the kingdom. Unfortunately, that means that, no one outside the high command of the royal guard and we as princesses will know your names, your locations or your occupations. That way you'll be able to investigate and act without others noticing your real purpose- answered the deity of the Sun.

-All right your majesty, if this is our destinies path, we promise that we will serve royalty and only royalty. We'll protect the princesses from anyone who threatens their integrity- Epsilon responded by bowing with the respect and devotion that was rarely seen on her.

Immediately her comrades followed her kneeling and lowering their heads waiting for their princess order.

-Well now it's done, from this moment on I declare you four the first members of The Night Guard- stated Celestia, placing her horn on each of Epsilon's shoulders, -You can stand up know Knights of the night.

The four ponies stood and showing their respect, they militarily saluted her with their hooves on their hearts while reciting -From the shadows we will watch, the nights we will keep safe and our princesses and their kingdom we will protect. That is our oath as knights and guardians of the night-

Surprised by the knights devotion Hurricane simply took off her hat and returned a bow followed by captain Caramel and Clover The Clever.

-Very good... captain, commander you may now retire, we will see you tomorrow at the ceremony of our fallen comrades, your presence is no longer required at the moment. I am very grateful for your attention and your time- once they receive the order from Celestia the soldiers bowed and immediately leave the room.

Celestia waited until the steps of the ponies and the flapping of Hurricane's wings were no longer hear from the other side of the door before addressing the Knight of the night once more.

-Now my little ponies, I would like to assign you your first job as a night guards-

The knights remained in their posts awaiting their orders.

-Since our confrontation with King Sombra I have noticed my sister's behavior been a little bit strange, I am sure that you too have noticed a change in her- the ponies nodded –I am worried about her and I would be much better if I knew that I have someone who can be by Luna's side to protect her, even if that means protecting her from herself-.

-Princess, forgive me if I misunderstood you, but... it sounds like you are asking us to keep an eye over Princess Luna- Siegfried asked, looking at the alicorn with a confused expression.

-I know it's strange what I'm asking you right now but it's important that Luna is safe, I'm afraid that Sombra has affected her in some way- Celestia took a break before continuing -During that fight I was caught inside an extreme powerful nightmare. Luna managed to free me after defeating Sombre, but I am distressed that during the battle she was forced to do something that may have affected her emotionally. I think she somehow feels guilty about the disappearance of the empire, and I wouldn't want that guilt to lead her to take any action that may be… let's say... desperate.

-I understand- Merak said.

-So you're afraid she might hurt herself if the situation goes on like this?- inquired Alcor.

-That's right, first Discord's betrayal and then the rebellion of the empire. With everything that has happened in these years it has been very difficult for me to pay attention to Luna and I think all these things have been piling up in her, that is why I thought that you could help me with this-

-You can count on us, we'll keep princess Luna safe and sound, we'll accompany her at all times to make sure nothing bad happens to her- Epsilon replied.

-Thank you- before leaving the princess turned to the knights -By the way one more thing. I'm sorry Megres can't rest along with the rest of the soldiers tomorrow at the ceremony, so I talk to Luna and she agrees that her last stop must be in the gardens of our old castle. After all, I think the place that saw your friendship born is the best place for her rest in peace.

-Thank you, your Majesty!- they exclaimed in unison gratefully, as they made a pronounced bow.

-You don't have to thank me for anything, it's Luna you should thank, after all she was the first one who decided to give you a chance-

-We will thank Luna for her generosity and kindness as soon as we see her- and without saying more the deity of the Sun left the room followed by Clover.

After a few minutes walking through the underground corridors, the princess spoke.

-Have you heard from Zephora?- asked the deity as they took a different path to return to the palace.

-Yes, your majesty. I have received the news that Zephora and his tribe have settled inside the EverFree forest, and have hidden the elements inside the old castle as you requested-

-Excellent, I was thinking of leaving Luna in charge of that area, I was worried that she might be lonely, but now that the night guard will be by her side and with the tribe of zephora on the periphery I have nothing else to worry about-

-Excuse me for asking this your Majesty, but... If you're so worried about Princess Luna, why leave the elements in the castle where you plan to send her?-

-Because I hope that having the elements near her, the magic of the elements would be able to help her-

-I understand your majesty-

-Tomorrow I will go to see Zephora while Luna attends to Megres's funeral-

-All right Princess, I'll let Zephora know about your arrival-

-Thank you Clover. I'll see you tomorrow I think I've abused your time long enough-

-You don't have to worry about that your majesty-

And that said Clover bowed before lighting her horn and opening the door that overlooked the inner corridors of the castle taking a path as the deity of the Sun took the other course to her own chambers.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_All right here is the new chapter._

_Gradually the puzzle is forming there are still things that I do not have at all clear how I will address them, but everything will arrive in due time._

_So soon I hope you're having an excellent time reading this fic._

_See you at the next chapter._

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**


	6. Farewell Ceremony

_Hello dear readers!, welcome back to a new chapter of Moonbeam._

_This chapter is inspired by the song "Daughter of the moon" performed by "Nightcore". I think it fits really well with the plot. XD_

_Author's Note: MLP does not belong to me, nor does any of its characters. All references contained in this fic are the intellectual property of its respective authors same as their OC's._

_Read and Review_

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 06 - Farewell Ceremony**

In day light the throne room was magnificent, its huge windows allow sunlight passthrough regardless of its current position. The interior was a salmon color and a red rug ran all the way down the hall from the door to the foot of the imposing golden throne.

Being sincere with herself it overwhelmed her, the throne room was much larger than the one of the castle of the two sisters, allowing more ponies to walk back and forth during the day time without crowding it too much. It also gave her an air of palpable magnificence as soon as she crossed the huge doors, however, at this time of night the hall was but another huge empty room.

The princess of the night walked along the carpet that stretched across the floor, despite wearing her hoove-shoes she did not emit the slightest noise as she moved. She walked elegantly as the royalty mare she was, her gaze up and her mane and waving tail moving gracefully, as she looked in detail at the place around her.

The silence was sepulchral, such that the sound produced by a pin would be heard as a rumble in such situation… Also, the atmosphere felt cold despite no drafts in the room. It was not as if she was uncomfortable with been in complete silence, in fact she liked to have time to deal with her own problems without any pony bothering her and she was certainly used to spending most nights in solitude. This way she had her own time to meditate or even take a walk to be delighted by the fireflies that roamed the gardens and reflects in the crystal-clear lakes placed around the castle. Certainly, this new home also had wonderful gardens, lakes and streams, yet against all odds and for reasons even she didn't know, she had decided to go to that specific room.

The deity of the night stopped at the foot of the throne, looking at it made her felt so tiny. The marble structure loomed above her, imposing in the gloom of the night. Unlike the old castle she had shared with her sister, there was only one throne perfectly located in the center of the room and with a back that seemed, in her humble opinion, to be exaggeratedly large.

"_Even the architects have decided that it would be better to use a single throne and not waste materials uselessly with a second one_". Said the voice she was beginning to appreciate in some extent.

-Our beloved sister… she must have thought it would be better neither of us rules at the same time- said Luna quietly, although the echo made her voice resonate much more.

"_Yes... lately seems busier even__to dine with us_". Answered the voice in her head.

-Surely the work has accumulated because of the war... We've been away for months now- replied the dark-blue alicorn.

"_Certainly... Although even on the battlefield you didn't allow yourself a break. Introducing yourself to meetings during the daytime to plan lower-risk strategies and watching over soldiers' sleep at night, driving away the nightmares that accumulated by the horror they lived day after day. Oh my! even part of your sleep hours were spent next to Chrysalis so as not to make her feel alone. Which reminds me, dear... what about you?_"

The simple question made an echo in her head that she could not ignore.

"_Who watches over your dreams dear, Chrysalis? She's more interested in owning your body than be sure you sleep as you should_".

-You're wrong- Luna replied, denying the voice.

"_Tell me, who cares about you not feeling lonely?_" Another question she didn't want to answer. "_Is there anypony who really spends time by your side just because they enjoy your company?_".

-Our friends are always by our side when we need them most, they appreciate our company- the young princess replied this time defiantly.

"_Really... and where they are now, in Clousdale, preparing winter as certain pegasus we know? or perhaps on their way to the old castle preparing Megres's funeral, whom by the way you could not save. I would not be surprised if they didn't want to see you, at this time it must be extremely painful for them to look at you face to face. Specially knowing what they have lost and everything for what, even after their efforts and sacrifices they remain marginalized, condemned to anonymity. Doesn't it remind you of somepony else?_" said the voice mocking at her.

The princess of the night closed her eyes tightly.

"_But hey! Cheer up! you still have your lover. Oh! Wait no you don't, she's in your room because she obediently accepted your request to leave you on your own so she can have fun with you at dawn. If you ask me, she's interested in feeding on us more than anything else_".

-Everypony has their own problems, I can't take their time for some selfish reasons-.

"_I don't know what you think, but I'm almost certain they spend your time more on their selfish reasons than you use theirs. Maybe it would be nice to balance things out... Now that I think about there's somecreature who won't be worried about if you steal some of his time... You were always very close to your draconequus friend, didn't you? Maybe you can spend some time by his side. He might be feeling lonely in the gardens, especially since you two turned him into stone, don't you think?_"

-I…I just- Luna tried to respond but her voice broke and the words refuse to come out from her lips.

"_You know maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea if you put a side some of your duties from time to time to do something you want, after all it's not like anypony care about all the effort and dedication you spend to creating the beautiful night sky each and every night and I honestly think more than one of those ponies deserve to have a couple of nightmares from time to time_".

The silence resumed control of the throne room for some long minutes, Luna took several more before opening her eyes, with a melancholic gaze she decided to go down to the gardens. She didn't know how long it will take her to get there and certainly she didn't care either.

The princess of the night arrives at the outdoor gardens with ease, she looks up and immediately recognized the creature waiting for her. There he was, his figure bathed by the light of his beautiful Moon. His body had been Froze in time in a gallant position as if he was making fun of the whole situation.

On her way a few fireflies began to fly over the grass moistened by the cold night. Luna advanced to the stone base of the statue before resting her flank next to the other creature.

-You know Discord, we always wanted to know which where your reasons to do what you did that day, why did you betray us? why did you betray me?…- she paused before continuing by looking at the sky. The night sky glowed over them decorated with hundreds of twinkling stars -We know well that nothing we could say will ease your torment. We also know you will not forgive us for what we did to you, but... But… We certainly have begun to understand you- the alicorn turned her gaze to the petrified draconequus -Since we locked you in this prison, not a single night goes by that we did not think about how lonely you should have felt... It must have been hard for you to find it out in that way- Luna let out a sigh –But... we want you to know that even after what happened, we do not hold any grudge... although Celestia may have a harder time forgiving you- the princess of the night gave the statue a sad smile and then she let herself drop heavily on the grass.

-Hope you do not mind, but the view is beautiful here and we do not want to go back to the castle just now- she smiled faintly at the draconequus –So you will have to put up with my presence for a few more hours Discord-.

The dark blue alicorn slowly closed her eyes. She lit her horn and prepared to enter the dream room to fulfill her duties once again.

* * *

The Princess of the Sun hardly rose up from her bed. She didn't feel in the mood that day but knew she had to be strong for her subjects. She had to give her little ponies the courage and strength they could not get by themselves. The whole kingdom depends on her, if she showed weakness it was certain that they too would fall into depression.

Fortunately, her sister was by her side. Recently Luna had proved to be an exceptional ruler, she had help her a lot dealing with the main forces of king Sombra for so long with no help and Celestia already knew how hard the younger ruler struggled day and night. She also knew how easy it was for Luna to blame herself whenever something went wrong. If Luna had a weak spot it was how much she was worried about letting others down. That inclined her to do her best in anything she did and put all her heart into every little detail. But Celestia was the oldest one and knew she should be the example to follow, she could not show insecurity even in front of her dear sister, her duty was to guide and protect them, as her mentor Starswirl had taught her so long ago.

In silence the ruler of all Equestria lit her long and white horn and without any efford raised the sun above the mountains, with a fluid and continuous movement. Afterwards she groomed her mane and tail until she was sure they look flawless, then took her time to put on her royal accessories and applied some makeup to cover the bags under her magenta eyes.

As soon as she felt satisfied with her work, she left the room and went to the dining room to have some lunch before her morning meeting.

Ponies greeted her with small obeisances, smiles firmly on their faces which make her smile too delighted by the joy and happiness shown by her subjects.

-Good morning Princess-

-How was your princess night?-

-You look radiant today, your majesty-

The flattery was well received by the pearl-colored alicorn, making her infinitely happy to see that her efforts were rewarded with the love they gave her day by day.

Despite being so early in the morning the castle was overflowing with life, ponies went back and forth in all directions, some fixing and decorating the new castle, others cleaning every corner of the palace to keep it Impeccable. She was proud to have managed to protect her subjects and above all relieved that the war was finally over.

Just a couple of days ago the only ponies Celestia could see back and forth were soldiers and medics carrying wounded ponies or in the worst case a cart full of dead bodies. Fear, sadness and depression were just some of the feelings that were drawn on all her subjects, now however, they all wore smiles firmly planted on their faces which were enlarged, if that was possible, just by seeing her pass by.

"_I'm sure there's no pony so lovely and so well beloved as I_" the thought makes her feel guilty about it for a second, but she couldn't help it, the good mood from those around her was contagious.

Hoped to meet her sister in the dining room she walks as fast as she could without losing her grace, Sadly one of the maid mares, whose cutie mark was a white chocolate bar with sparkles, informed her that Luna had already had her breakfast a few hours earlier.

The maid's fur was a light violet color and her cyan mane was braided to one side just like her tail. She immediately notices the sad expression on Celestia's face.

-Don't be so blue princess I'm sure your sister didn't do it with bad intentions- the maid encouraged her ruler.

-I appreciate it Crunchie Bar, you're very kind to be worried about me, but I assure you that I'm fine… really- Celestia said smiling weakly.

The light-white coat alicorn knew almost every pony living inside the castle, it was one of her hobbies. She felt that it was part of her royal duties to know by name all of her subjects, or at least those who worked for her inside the castle. And she had spent considerable time with most of the ponies that roamed the old castle, who were now currently working with her right here in Canterlot, to the point of memorizing as many details as possible of each of them, like their interests and their goals in life.

-But of course we care about you princess!- cried the maid pony –After all your reign has brought us peace and security even in spite of the... recent years' complications-

-Thank you very much, you don't know how much your words mean to me-

-On contraire Princess, it is we who should be thankful for everything you have done for us- Crunchie Bar replied. The rest of the ponies near them nodded affirmatively.

-Thank you everypony- replied the sun's deity by offering them a warm smile.

After having a nice and full meal, she returned to her room and properly brushing her teeth, she set out to put on her dress. It was a beautiful yellow color piece of fabric with a lace, sequins adorned the edges forming figures of suns and golden vines.

As soon as the princess finished dressing up for the occasion, Celestia proceeded to head to the main hall. When she opened the door, she found herself straight in front with her sister who was escorted by a thin unicorn with black fur and emerald mane. The dark-blue alicorn wore a black dress with silver finishes, the sequins highlighted much more her dress by simulating small stars adorning the black sky. The fabric perfectly matched her slender figure, a long fabric tail waved alongside Luna's tail. On the other hoof, the unicorn was only wearing a Jade necklace, no dress on.

The face of the princess of the night sported a slight redness on her cheeks, one of which was touching the right hoof of the unicorn, whose attention had been suddenly directed to the light-white alicorn.

-You know Luna if you like, I can give you some privacy, you just have to ask for it- said Celestia pointing to her bedroom with her hoof over her shoulder.

-There… there is n-no need for that dear sister, Crisi has to retire home anyway- replied the dark-blue alicorn deeply blushed now.

-Really, it's a shame. I leave you two alone to say a proper goodbye then. But don't take too long little sister- the sun princess said winking at her, causing her sister to blush even more if possible.

Nevertheless, her little sister soon caught up with her as she walked through the halls of the palace. An awkward silence took over the atmosphere before Celestia decided to break it.

-And... will she visit you again soon?- asked the older alicorn.

-She's been away from home a long time now and we don't know how her mother will react to that- replied the dark-blue alicorn who walked slightly lagging behind her older sister. Luna's tone denoted some anguish.

-Have faith dear sister- said the elder alicorn, trying to lift her sister mood.

"_Well, isn't that funny, dear, faith is the least you've got lately_". The little voice laughed in her head.

-We know my sister- Luna replied ignoring completely the voice inside her head.

-Well, remember that our subjects can't see you down. We are their pillars and main support. We must be strong for them- the deity of the Sun added.

"_Mmmm, I'm not so sure about it, after all we're barely noticed._"

-We know, sister, you don't have to worry- the princess of the night replied, ignoring the insistent voice of her head once again.

-Good... Because we're already here- announced Celestia, Luna looked in front where a huge door made of glass and wood was guarded by two pegasus wearing golden shinning armors.

As soon as the princesses entered the hall they were greeted with the sound of ovations and applause from all the guests.

The two sisters advanced through the multitude of ponies that surrounded them until reaching the gates leading to the royal garden. In front of the door were already the three leaders of the noble families of Equestria, as well as their faithful companions.

The ponies bowed to the princesses who responded in the same way before an energetic, hyperactive pink pegasus threw herself at the Sun Princess' hooves, Celestia barely had time to react in order to catch Cadence in time.

-I'm sorry- said Clover approaching them to take the pegasus.

-You don't have to, no one got hurt- said Celestia -I'm sure you've been through a lot so far, so I have no problem giving you a break and taking care of Cadence for the rest of the day- she added.

-Oh but it is no nuisance, in fact Cadence is a real sugar cube, it makes me very happy to be able to take care of her while you attend to your duties your majesty-

-Why I'm sure it is, I still insist on taking care of her today- the princess said, nuzzling the little filly.

Luna simply looked at them, though her expression did not change she could feel a certain discomfort filling her chest.

-Yes, its cute princess, but seriously, we'd better get on before the others get impatient- said Princess Platinum, stepping forward and pointing to the door behind them.

Platinum was wearing one of her ostentatious and eye-catching dresses, on the other hand Puddin seemed to have selected the simplest dress of all although she was wearing her characteristic hat. Hurricane had chosen to wear one of her army gowns, on her chest were at least ten golden and shiny medals of honor.

-Well I don't think they're going anywhere- Puddin Head replied.

-After you. Your Majesty- Commander Hurricane said, bowing at her before her friends started one of her well known discussions.

The princesses crossed the door threshold followed by the rest of the leaders, they walked through the outdoor gardens where a multitude of ponies were sharing tears. There were food tables scattered all over the place and some fruit punch.

Celestia then began her work, talking a little with some ponies, and sharing the pain of her subjects. Luna, however, remained behind her at all time, like a faithful shadow that followed her in silence.

She also wasn't particularly interested in talking about any topic, not that any pony invited her to join the conversation anyway. At some point in the afternoon Luna walk away from her sister, Celestia did not seem to notice her absence, nor did those with whom her beloved sister was engaged in her lively conversation. So, Luna decided to continue watching from afar.

"_It's amazing, despite what we did for them, they don't even deign to talk to us_". Luna wasn't sure if that thought was hers or if it has come from the voice inside her head. The only thing she cared about was that it was true.

She was not sure how much time she spent drinking punch and eating sandwiches as she watched her sister talk, laugh and suffer beside her ponies while dealing with the little pink pegasus, before noticing it was time for the ceremony to begin.

The pink pegasus laughed cheerful as Celestia lifted her in her hooves hugging her tenderly. And there was again that strange feeling of discomfort in Luna's chest. She wasn't sure what it was, but she did know she didn't like it. She met again with her older sister calling her name an holding a serious tone to gain the attention of the older ruler.

Along with her beloved sister, the princess of the night went further into the gardens to a point at the far end of the castle. There was a huge space covered by a bright lawn, on the horizon everypony could see the beautiful sunset, the Sun letting its last piece of light painting the sky in an orange and red hue.

In the small plain were the captains of the Equestria's squads waiting for them. The captains were in front of the graves of their fallen comrades, on each one of the tombstones was written the name of the soldiers who had died in combat during the war versus the crystal empire. Next to the fallen's names was engraved the squad number and the legend "_Rest in Peace_".

In front of the stones stood a sculpture built with onyx stone in the shape of an enormous flame.

The princesses stopped in front of the sculpture before turning to face their subjects. Both spread their wings and stood upright at their maximum height showing how imposing they really were.

-ATTENTION PLEASE- said Celestia using the royal voice of Canterlot to ensure that everyone present heard it clearly and paid attention to her, in a lower tone she continue -As you must know well, the war against the crystal empire is finally over. King Sombra has been defeated and he did not represent a threat to our kingdom any longer.

The audience listened attentively, in the garden were the families of the fallen soldiers as well as the ponies closest to them. There were messengers from all corners of Equestria taking note of the princess speech, the most important members of the noble families of the three races were also there, all of them covering the palace gardens forming a carpet of colors that could be seen from miles.

-However, this is not a source of joy or rejoicing, for today we are gathered not to celebrate the defeat of a tyrant, but to give recognition to our loved ones- the audience remained silent.

-Many brave ponies gave their lives for this cause. Fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, sons, daughters and friends have passed away along these months and they are now in a better place- the deity of the Sun paused to take some air.

-We must be aware that not all battles end in victories and that not in all cases there is a right or wrong way. We all fight for what we think is right. That is why I can tell you that we certainly do not emerge victorious, for the defeat of King Sombra has not just meant we defeat an enemy. 'Cause he had taken with him the crystal empire and its inhabitants. Innocent ponies who were forced to fight to death through using mind control spells, lies and threats. Entire families who were not to blame for their king's sins have paid the price of this conflict- the ponies looked down in respect.

-Despite all of this, not everything has been lost- Holding Cadence with her magic the princess of the sun raise the little pegasus above her head so her subjects could see her –MiamoreCadenza has been the only survivor of the empire, and represents the hope that still hold our hearts. Showing us that even if we are in front of the doors of death, we could still find life, that even in the midst of pain there is still joy and a reason to keep going-

-These ponies may have leave us behind to start a new journey without us, but as long as their memories remain in our hearts and we are able to honor them with our own actions, actions that support the ideals for which they fought and died for, I assure you that they will never leave us at all- Celestia levitated Cadence in front of her hugging th little filly with one of her front legs.

-I ask you now to look at the ponies around you, because at this moment we are not separated from our status, or our position, let alone our race. Today we are all equal here now, we are all ponies who share the same pain, ponies that we share this moment with, ponies who can enjoy a brighter future thanks to the sacrifice and courage of those who risked everything. Because they faithfully believed that they fought for something that it was worth protecting. Remember the base under which our kingdom was founded. The first kingdom formed by the union of the three races of ponies who have managed to overcome all obstacles by working in harmony.

-May this place serve as a reminder to all who have lost hope. A reminder that even on the darkest nights, the light will prevail and guide us- The deity of the Sun made a gesture to Commander Hurricane.

-SQUAD, LIT YOUR HORNS!-

A line of unicorns stepped forward their horns fully charged with their magical aura.

-AIM!- shout the commander in an authoritarian voice.

-FIRE!-

The unicorns fired bursts of energy from their horns that soared through the sky before exploding and making thousands of spheres made by some kind of dim light. The spheres floats all around the place, marveling every pony.

The princess of the night took one of the spheres with her hoof. She felt a warm sensation that filled her heart with a nice and calm sensation she had not felt in months. She knew the spell, she herself had created it a few years ago and had used it several times to illuminate the gardens of the castle of the two sisters.

-Moon shine- he said quietly.

-I thought it was the best option- the princess of the night look at her sister -After all, the first time I witness the power of your spell it filled me with so much peace and love in here- said Celestia placing her other hoof on her chest while the pink pegasus she was carrying catches a little one of the bright spheres on her own little hooves.

And it was true. Luna's spell, though accidentally discovered, created spheres of energy that stimulated positive feelings on any creature they made contact with, flooding the target with calming sensations and comfort.

-We may not be able to heal their hearts completely, but it will give them enough peace for now-

Luna kept staring at the bright sphere in her hooves. Slowly the comforting sensation faded away as the sphere of light ran out.

-We must leave, it is almost time to raise the moon- said the deity of the Night.

-I'll escort you to the EverFree forest sister-

-Thank you Celestia- Luna replied without looking away from the sphere of light until it completely vanished in her hooves.

* * *

The night had fallen on Equestria, darkness now covered all along the EverFree forest, which produce a chilling sensation, bright yellow eyes were stalking in the shadows hunting every hoof step.

Deep in the forest on the banks of a gorge was a little area free from the thick weeds. Over the little canyon was a gorgeous castle its walls seem to glow under the moonlight. The structure was well built and remains hidden in the deep of the forest keeping it impassive and quiet, most of the wild creatures that inhabited the unpredictable forest did not dare to get too close to the castle.

At the back of the two sisters' castle was a beautiful garden constantly bathed by moonlight and the light coming from the stars. It was covered by flowers of multiple colors perfectly delimited from each other. On the periphery were statues of different creatures, most of them inhabiting from the ancient forest such as Timberwolfs, Manticoras, Sea Monsters or Huge Crocodiles capable of devour a pony in one bite.

The gardens extended to the huge trees that surrounded the area. It was covered by a carpet of violet flowers which shone dimly in the dark of the night, in front of these flowers where four ponies standing side by side.

The brothers Merak and Alcor stood in front placing a beautiful polished tombstone hoof-made and well-polished, the silver color tombstone stood out inside the decorated garden, on the surface was engraved the name of the mare that lay under it. "_Megrez_" under her name was carved, with the same quality and precision, the emblem of the Moon adorned by five stars that formed an arch beneath it.

Epsilon approached her friend's recently finished grave carrying a bouquet of lunar flowers on her hoof. The flowers were a light-white color and under the moonlight they emitted a similar glow. They were named Lunar flowers because their petals gain a silver moon-like color once they fade, but their most notorious feature was that each one was capable of regenerate its own petals as long as they were placed under the moonlight before they completely fade.

-I brought you a gift Megrez- Epsilon said, placing the bouquet on the surface of the cold stone -They're Lunar flowers… your favorites… I'm sure Luna won't mind me taking them from her garden in Canterlot. I-I thought they would look better by your side- her lips shivered and her voice was cracking more with every word she said –You were always attracted to our princess' garden and... and if it weren't for your stubbornness and desire to see it every night... we would never have met our beloved Luna-

Épsilon was unable to hold back any longer, tears start coming out of her eye, her companions followed her, it broke their hearts to see their stoic friend break like that.

-L-I'm sorry...- she said sobbing -If only I'd come sooner... You'd still be with us- her sobbing intensified as her tears felt from her cheek damping the cold tombstone.

The captain of the Night Guard remained there for a moment in front of the grave until she felt the gentle touch of Siegfried's wing. The contact was warm and soft, she soon felt Alcor's wing wrapping around her other side and although she could not see him, the mare was able to feel Merak's presence near her.

-From the moment we met, I knew you were special- Merak said as he got closer to the grave -And I know that you also felt the same way for me- he knelt in front of the grave -You will always live in my heart Meg and I swear that I will continue to fight for what I believe is correct- he said before breaking down in tears on the tombstone surface.

-It was you who asked us to join the army to protect our princess- Siegfried spoke as Alcor approached his brother -So I promise you right here that no matter what happens, we will stand by the princesses side and watch over their safety as you now watch over ours-

All four stayed there for what seemed like hours. Suddenly the moonlight intensified, and suddenly the stars of the blackened sky came to life resettling themselves in the sky as a new constellation formed before their own ayes.

Astonished by the evening spectacle they didn't notice their princess of the night until she landed softly behind them.

-It's the least I can do for her- said the dark-blue coat alicorn.

-Her own constellation?- Merak said stunned unable to remove his eyes from the nightsky, as if he had been somehow hypnotized by the beauty of the night. The princess nodded before approaching them, the rest stepped aside letting her come closer to the grave.

-Dear friend...- she said, placing her hoof on the surface of the tombstone just above the engraved name on it –From now on you will be part of this garden you loved so much, Just like we do- Using her magic, Luna multiplied the Lunar flowers covering the surroundings of the grave –Rest in peace Megrez- she added.

They remained there, sheltered at night and bathed in the dim light of the moon and the stars. The only sounds that could be heard came from the melodies performed by some crickets and Merak's sobs.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_So, what did you think of the Chapter?_

_I'm really sorry for the delay but last week I went visit my family so I couldn't translate this chapter in time. So, I started doing so after work. _

_Hope you're enjoying the jurney. See you in the next chapter!_

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**


	7. The autumn fire dance celebration

_Hello dear readers._

_Well come to another chapter of Moonbeam, I hope you like it._

**_Author's Note: MLP does not belong to me, nor does any of its characters. All references contained in this fic are the intellectual property of its respective authors._**

**_Warning: The following chapter contains violent scenes or explicit sexual content, so reader discretion is recommended._**

_Read and review._

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 07 – The autumn fire dance celebration.**

The Ever Free forest was famous for being the only place in all Equestria that could not be controlled in any way, the vegetation grew on its own, the climate around it was totally unpredictable and the fauna it contained was extremely wild.

In the mid of this environment walked Celestia next to Clover the Clever, both were escorted by a couple of white coat guards Pegasus.

-I honestly can't understand why they decided to live in this place- Clover said -I mean, they might have settled on the outskirts, or even inside the palace, but nooooo... They had to choose to live INSIDE the forest- she continued.

-Due to its wild nature, this forest allows to easily hide the presence of magic. That is why my sister and I were trained here by Star Swirl, so our magic would not be detected by other creatures whose hunger for power would certainly have brought them to us, answered The Deity of the Sun.

-I suppose the master was always one step ahead. But I still think it's a very dangerous place to raise a pair of fillies-

-Well maybe that's another reason, the castle is protected by a shield of magic that hides it from the air, so the only way to locate it is by traveling at ground level-

-Do you mean that you cannot fly in these lands?-

-Mmmm Not exactly- replied the deity with a hoof under her chin -Certainly the forest is not able to block magical powers, even less the ability to fly, but from the air it is impossible to visualize the castle, as you pass it you would see it as one more part of the foliage of the forest-

-I see-

-That way any intruder is obliged to cross the paths before get access at the castle- Celestia recollected her thoughts a little before continuing -Maybe that's why Star Swirl decided that it would be the best place to hide in the years when we were more Vulnerable. Since the dangers of the forest itself are enough to keep most creatures at bay.

-I understand, and ... do you think it's wise that zebras inhabit the periphery? they are much more exposed without the protection of the castle walls or not?-

-Zephora and its tribe came from a unique lineage even among its species. They know the arcane arts of alchemy and can even manipulate the manna of nature itself to summon spells- explained the deity –That's why I decided they would be the best option to protect the place in my absence, I mean, you wouldn't expect me to leave Luna alone without making sure she was well protected, do you? - continued the princess directing her companion a flat face.

-O-Of course not, I mean, I know well that you care a lot about Princess Luna and in turn want to give her more independence- she responded by waving her hooves in front of her muzzle –I just don't understand all this, which is the goal of you splitting up now. Won't it weaken the kingdom any more if you two are in different places?-

Celestía let out a deep, long sigh. Clover looked at her with concern.

-Lately I have noticed some strange behavior on Luna- the alicorn paused before continuing –I thought of it the other night and I believe it started from the day we sealed Discord in his stone prison using the elements of harmony. I'm aware that the three of us were really close back then, so i'm not surprised that the whole situation affected her in some way... both of us actually. But I suppose her empathetic character makes her more likely to be affected by this kind of things- The deity continues to walk dodging roots and shrubs without even looking at them.

-What really worries me are the events that occurred during the combat against King Sombra. Certainly Luna has been a little bit odd and I have noticed her been much more serious than she normally is. At first I associated it to the stress caused by leading the forces on the battlefield, but today I notice her distant once again, especially during the ceremony- The sand-colored unicorn looked up towards the alicorn.

"So she also noticed it" Clover thought.

-I think she might feel guilty about what happened to the empire and the ponies that lived there- without much thought the ruler added -Maybe that's why her heart has been disconnected from the elements-.

-Excuse my boldness your majesty- said the unicorn regaining the attention of the white-pearl coat alicorn -But leaving Luna in the old castle couldn't affect her even more?, I mean, it's really wise to leave her on her own for some time, but wouldn't it be better to keep her by your side?

-If I am honest Clover I am not sure what's the best choice in this situation. On the one hoof I am worry that Luna is reclusing herself, but I don't think that changes much even in Canterlot, that said, she rarely talks to any other ponies- Clover kept her sights on the princess of the Sun –On the other hoof, I thought that because she and the night guards are such good friends, letting her spend more time with them without being interfered with others could help her reconnect with herself. Sometimes all you need is a little time alone to easy your own mind.

-I understand...- Clover replied -I just hope it works-

-Me too Clover... Me too- answered the deity, her mood a little bit depressed.

They continued their walk through the woods for a few more minutes until they managed to distinguish dim lights in the distance. As they came closer to the lights, a set of tents adorned with strange symbols came to view. At the entrances of the shops you could see hanging masks carved in wood of different colors and shapes. Small campfires were lit in the surrounding area where groups of zebras were dancing and telling stories.

A Celtic tune could be clearly heard setting the area, it had a rhythm mostly consisting of percussion instruments followed by some string and wind instruments and a catchy tone.

Clover stopped her walk for a moment to admire the scene in front of her. The zebra groups wore suits clearly typical of their tribe, The females danced perfectly synchronized with the rhythm of the music, as if their bodies were wagging on their own.

The males animatedly played the instruments by perfectly marking the times with every movement of their hooves and blows from their lungs.

The younger ones run back and forth, playing with wood figures hoof-made and laughing. Zebra cuples could be seen everywhere and of all ages. Young lovers enjoying each other's company, some shared necklaces, bracelets or hoof-made suits, more matures zebra couples cared for the little ones, while carrying over their heads vases of water or trays of food they deposited one side of the campfires to feed the tribe. The elderly ones, meanwhile, were dedicated to enjoying the atmosphere, some told stories to other groups of younger zebras, others followed the rhythm of the music by gently shaking their heads, come others watching the stars pointing out the constellations passing on knowledge to future generations.

An oversized male zebra with muscles that seems to be made of steel approached the newcomers, his mane was combed forming a huge crest over his head, on the front its fur had been dyed a deep red color like the flames of fire , at the end of it formed a long braid that hung on one side of his neck. Its tail was equally decorated by the same bright red designs, a small braid began at the base until a third of his tail, where a thread held it tightly, while the rest of its tail danced to the beat of the wind. On his face he wore decorated symbols and strokes made with the same tint of his mane. At the base of his ears were embedded earrings formed by red thread and pieces of rubies, at the tip of his earrings were a pair of small Fenix feathers with shades of red and orange. He wore a small brown fabric vest outlined in yellow stripes and a pair of flared trousers of the same brown fabric. One of his front legs sported a series of gold bracelets, as did his neck, while the other was adorned with some fire-red color arcane lines. On his back rested, tightly fastened with a thick rope, a halberd made of bones, whose blade had been made of obsidian stone tough it emitted some kind of purple brightness.

-Your Majesty, we have been anxiously waiting for you- spoke the zebra with a thick deep voice that caused a strange sensation all over Clover's back.

-I'm sorry about the wait, Kendall, it was a busy day, is your wife available? I'd like to discuss some things with her- said the alicorn using a kind tone.

-Zephora is getting ready for the autumn fire dance. I don't think there's any problem you'll meet after her performance- Kendall replied -Come this way, your Majesty- he said inviting the princess of the day to follow him adding a little bow.

Celestia took the Zebras hoof with her own, Clover and the two guards followed the zebra and the princess into the celebration.

The Alicorn really struggled to keep her composure and keep her desire to dance under control. She wasn't afraid to make a fool of herself in front of everyone, in fact Flash Magnus and Mistmane had always praised her dancing abilities when she was just a little foal. But she had to keep her composure, as ruler of Equestria she had to keep her calm and appearances at all times.

-It's a sticky rhythm don't you think?- Clover said.

The deity of the Sun noticed that she had been moving her flanks at the beat of the music as she walked. She glanced quickly at her guards who had deflected her gaze, while a slight blush painted the cheeks of both Pegasus. Celestia quickly look forward feeling how the blood warmed her face, no doubt her cheeks were equal or even redder than those of her protectors.

-Y-Yes, if it is- she replied completely embarrassed.

Kendall led them to a small bearings placed at the end of a torchlit dirt road. Behind them stood wooden structures with engravings and arcane of different types. Undoubtedly, that was the spot for the leaders of the tribe. Celestia took a seat next to Kendall leaving the other seat available for Zephora. Clover took her place at the end of the line of zebras who were enjoying the evening. At the other end of the road a large campfire burned fiercely illuminating the area almost entirely.

-So this is the autumn fire dance festival that celebrates Zephora's tribe- said Clover to no one in particular.

-Oh yes, yes, yes. The autumn fire dance celebration being one of the oldest of the tribe, yes, yes, yes- said a young energetic zebra sitting next to her, the zebra's accent was strange and the way she combined the words and conjugate them did not seem that the Ponish was native to her.

The zebra sported a somewhat strange hairstyle, tufts of her mane raised in all directions, some braided with colorful threads and buns, others completely dyed with in different shapes of colors. Like most of the tribe, she had painted arcane symbols on her face although hers were paint of various colors. One of her eyes had a particular shaded blue while the other sported a greener tone. She was wearing a low-cut dress made with tropical bird feathers and just as colorful. On her front legs the zebra wore bracelets made of different metals. One in particular caught Clover's attention, its characteristic purple sheen made it unmistakable. Her mentor Star Swirl had told her about objects made with Heraldic. Artifacts made of Heraldic gain properties that allowed them to not only channel magic but also nullify it. It was an extremely valuable material. However, their shortages were also due cause that those kinds of minerals were usually developed inside the body of full-grown dragons, so getting them required usually to kill a dragon to extract it from the inside of its belly.

-It's exciting, I'd read about this festival, but I never thought I could see one with my own eyes- Clover said smiling.

-We happy too, yes, yes, yes. We think that festival not to be carried out because of war, no, no, no- said the zebra swayed vigorously.

-I am also happy that the conflict was finally over- the sand-colored unicorn agreed.

-this been the first time that tribe united since war, yes, yes, yes. Me happy to enjoy this moment, yes, yes, yes- replied the Zebra by jolly wagling from front to back.

-My name is Clover- the sand-colored unicorn said extending her hoof a friendly smile firmly on her face.

-Shayla. Me pleasure of meeting horned pony- replied the zebra by taking Clover's hoof with both of her hooves shaking vigorously the unicorn's leg from top to bottom with surprising speed.

-Ho-Horned… pony?- replied the sorcerer. Her face completely surprised by the words of the zebra, which had taken her completely by surprise.

The zebra stopped shaking the unicorn and pointed to the horn that stood proudly from the forehead of the unicorn's head.

-Oh, I understand- Clover said -But I'm not a horned pony darling, I am a unicorn- said Clover, laughing lightly.

-Uni… horned darling yes, yes, yes- Clover simply rolled his eyes, mentally face-hoofing -Me not having horn but always wanting one. Me imagine using horn to draw, brushes too thick to make thin end lines, no, no, no- continued the zebra while pulling out from her saddlebags a small case. Inside was a small collection of brushes, there were different types, most of which appeared to have been manufactured by the zebra herself thought all of them looks really amazing, each one has a unique form and shape and all of them were well preserved.

-It seems to me that you have much more varied brushes than any other artist I have ever met before- Clover said, amazed by the varied and undeniably valuable collection of brushes.

-Thank you, Shayla happy you like them- the zebra said by closing the case and returning it back inside her saddlebags.

Gradually the zebras began to gather on the periphery of the road. The Princess of the Sun took one of the drinks offered to her by a young zebra.

-Wine?- the princess said after tasting the drink.

-We find some fruits in the forest that allow us to make it, it's sweeter than the wine that I suppose, your majesty is used to, yet I hope you like it- Kendall said.

-Oh of course it is, to tell you the truth I love sweet things, I guess that's something that sets me much apart from my sister she prefers bitter tastes- she said, scratching the back of her head with her helmet.

-However, you are very similar too- the zebra replied, looking Celestia in the eye.

-Mmmmm?- said the monarch looking out of her wooden jar.

-You both have a generous soul, strong hearts and great love- Kendall replied -but even the wisest goddess, with the most athletic body and the most loving soul, can be as fragile as a porcelain mug- the zebra continued without taking its gaze away from the deity of the sun.

Celestia looked back inside her jar where the figure of the moon was reflected on the surface of her wine.

-It is good to be strong and not to show weakness in the face of others and to bottle up our feelings from those we lead, but if you do not have someone with whom you can share those problems, they may end up spilling at some point-

Celestia said nothing more, her gaze remained fixed on the inside of her jar, her mind in deep thoughts as she analyzed the tribal chief's words. Despite being one of the rulers of the kingdom, there were certainly many things that she still needed to learn.

The sound of the drums brought her back to the present. Celestia looks up and quickly get hypnotized by what she witnessed.

A group of zebras dressed in an extremely sensual ceremonial costumes advanced along the cobbled path. The zebras had drawn runes on their fur and some intense red translucent color silk skirts covered their flanks. The two-piece suit was covering perfectly the slender figure of the zebras, in their legs they wore beautiful gold bracelets, their necks were adorned with fire ruby necklaces.

The zebras carried weapons to which they danced with precise and perfectly calculated movements, some scimitars with engraved leaves that glowed reflecting the light of the torches' flames placed along the way were combined in a dance along with the long spears that some other female zebras deftly manipulated.

The music rose in intensity as Zephora emerged from the flames of the huge campfire, her attire was identical to that of her companions except her weapons which seems to be made of pure fire. Zephora was rocking the flanks as she held her weight on her hind legs, she began dancing surrounded by her companions.

Zephora's scimitars made contact with her companions weapons firing sparks of colors, their hooves skillfully manipulating the weapons as they spind and pirouettes along the cobbled path. Zephora gracefully dodged the deadly swords and the sharp spears that threatened to catch up with her at any moment. Each move was perfectly calculated, every extension of her body swayed as if she were under a spell. The rhythmic movements of her hips seemed to enchant the audience who remained in complete silence, watching the show. Even Celestia and Clover were completely breathless.

Zephora arched her back low until her hooves swayed on her back following the beat of the drums, with a quick turn of her legs she stood transforming her scimitars into a pair of whips also made of pure fire. With movements of her hooves, she continuously making the flame whips dance around her.

Slowly she approached Kendall followed by her comrades, she moved her flanks dancing with her whips around her creating waving forms of light around her, at all times accompanying the rhythm of the music avoiding missing the rhythm.

Finally in a fast movement Zephora create a burst of fire that enveloped her before quickly concentrating between her hooves which she lift hoof-clapping in the air and causing an explosion that spread around while the music abruptly stopped.

The audience cheered enthusiastically at the presentation of the zebras, Kendall stood up and approached Zephora kissing her with passion and desire.

The music again began to play this time with a much wilder rhythm as the zebras began to look for a partner.

Clover was taken by surprise when Shayla took her hoof and began dancing with her joining the zebras that quickly began to invade the area. Shayla's movements were extremely sensual, and Clover couldn't avoid get a little blush. For reasons Clover couldn't comprehend an intoxicating sensation began to invade her whole body. Her mind suddenly began to lose all sense of sanity at an alarming rate as other sensations quickly began to take her lead.

Celestía immediately notice the strange sensation that began to be weighted from her being, as she watched the more adult zebras withdraw from the place followed by the infants.

It only takes a second for the main tent and the road surrounded by torchfires to be completely lost in the sea of zebras that danced glued to each other rubbing their bodies against each other, they pump their flanks to each other ones and started nuzzling each other.

"_What's wrong with me?_" Clover wondered a little alarmed unable to stop the growing sensation.

At some point she had lost complete mind control while her body took control over her actions. She felt Shayla's eyes perch on her, as if she were devouring her just her gaze. The zebra took her from the waist running down her neck with her snout, from top to bottom and back inhaling deeply the aroma of the unicorn.

Clover felt her breathing accelerate and her heartbeat increase, her whole body was on fire specially her crotch which was reaching critical levels and it took her all her mind power to focus her thoughts.

-Me love the celebration of the autumn fire dance, yes, yes, yes- whisper Shayla in the ear of the sand-colored unicorn whose cheeks were redder than before.

Clover felt the zebra's hooves travel through her belly drawing small circles on her fur by using the tip of her hoof. Unable to understand what was going on Clover became involved in a different dance, she felt the earth behind her, as the zebra began to invade her mouth using her tongue. The kiss was deep, Shayla's tongue made its way through Clover's wet cavity as the sorcerer received it with frenzy and an uncontrolled desire.

Celestia remained in place, watching stunned what was happening. She looks around, the music had wrapped the place with a rhythm that aroused in it very little modest sensations. In fact, if it were not by her will and self-control, she was sure she had thrown herself into the sea of zebras several minutes ago. She looks after Clover and her guards but was unable to find them, the sounds enveloped her ears and her senses began to be a little wilder each second.

Unable to hold for much longer Celestia began to advance towards the sea of zebras when a hoof perched on her shoulder. Her eyes met Zephora's eyes who beckoned her to tell her to follow her. Somewhat frustrated but in turn relieved by her inability to meet her needs at the time, she set out to accompany the zebra as if she were still under some kind of trance, her gaze was following attentive the movement of the zebra's flanks.

Clover had stopped caring about the situation. Her body urgently demanded that she fulfill her deepest desires. She deposited a couple of bites on the neck of colorful mane zebra delighting in the taste of her flesh, not knowing how it had happened they were completely naked at the time, except for the bracelets and necklaces shayla was still wearing any other ornament had abandoned the zebra's body. Clover's hood was secure under her as she could still feel the cloth rubbing her back, but it was obvious that she did not carry it buttoned around her neck anymore as the familiar feeling of its weight had completely vanished.

Shayla again caught Clover's lips while their tongues engaged in a battle to get the control. Clover wrapped Shayla with her hooves stroking the colorful zebra's flanks with desire. She felt the softness of the zebra's fur under her hooves, the firmness of her skin and the incredible sensation of her butt cheeks when she pressed them. Clover gets into an absolute desire to gain the knowledge this situation offered her. She traveled with her hooves each curve of the zebra, from her chest to the base of her tail, making sure to completely memorize every tiny detail of her.

A sensation suddenly shuddered when the zebra's hooves began to massage her crotch. Clover could feel the moisture escaping from his flower with every up and down movement that the zebra was running. The electrifying sensation forced her to squeeze Shyla's butt with greater desire, while depositing one of her hooves at the bottom base of Shayla's tail. She felt the warmth of the zebra's body under her touch, a warmth as great as the one she felt in her own body at the time.

Shayla turned around exposing her sex to the delight of the unicorn who without wasting any more time began to taste every corner of the crazy zebra. Shayla in turn returned the favor immediately by inserting her long tongue inside Clover cherry. The feeling was completely new to Clover, feeling that strange object invading her insides caused her some strange and extremely strong sensations that traveled all along her hind legs making them shudder of pure delight. She really couldn't fully understand what was happening. Of course, Clover knew all about reproductive methods, 'Cause she had read all about the topic, but she had never experienced any of them and much less with and other female creature. However, her body seemed to know perfectly well what was happening and how to respond correctly at the time as every movement was perfectly in sync with Shayla's own moves.

Unconsciously Clover began wagging her flanks from top to bottom following Shayla's tongue movements. Invaded by the sensations of pleasure she experienced she clung tightly to the hind legs of the zebra holding her flanks tightly in a strangler hug trying desperately to suck Shayla's juicy spot rubbing her muzzle against the zebra's clit.

The unicorn tastes the flesh and juice of the zebra that lay over her, occasionally gave small bites to her clitoris releasing loud moans escaping from Shayla mouth, her tongue traveled down the lower and upper lips of the zebra in an attempt to leave no small space untasted. The flavor intoxicated her, and the smell of her sex juices made her increasingly crazy.

Around her she could hear the cries of pleasure of those around them, as the music continued to play down and up.

The sensation peaked when an electric current forced her to stretch each of her limbs, while feeling like the magic charge of her body was concentrating on her horn making it glow with an extremely intense light. The cry of the zebra was not made to wait as Clover felt her own face being bathed by a warm liquid that seemed to have no smell. A few moments later Shayla fell on her side breathing heavily.

Clover joined her with some slowness in search of the zebra's gaze, as they crossed gazes again, the flame inside her ignited once again. Without any doubt, that night would be one neither of them would forget.

* * *

Celestia took a seat inside the Zephora tent, much to her regret she was having a hard time keeping her desires under control.

-This celebration can be overwhelming at times. Though I'm pride you could have restrained your desire- the zebra said while she offered the princess more wine.

Celstia just gave her jar levitating it near the zebra.

-I have to admit I wasn't ready for that feeling- the sun said in a nervous voice still blushing.

-Of our race a sacred ritual is, and therefore it is not common to see-

-Yes, I suppose it would be uncomfortable for you to do this kind of ritual surrounded by other creatures-

-Oh, no- said the zebra taking the princess's jar and filling it again -Our tribe has no shame. However, we know pretty well, there are not so many ponies as openminded to understand- answered Zephora offering the jar to Celestia.

-I guess you're right, I don't think others see it right either— the zebra just nodded while drinking another sip of its own jar full of wine.

After a pause that allowed her to order her ideas, the deity of the Sun spoke once again.

-I know that what I ask of you and your tribe is more than you should do for me, but I hope you understand that my concern for Luna is the only reason I've asked you to do this-

-We are glad you ask for us to help you, do not forget we will always be there for you –

-I know, but that doesn't stop me from feeling that I abuse your goodwill Zephora-

-Great risk I sense is true, but fate cannot be mocked by you- the zebra replied.

-Did you manage to investigate Sombra's spell?- asked the deity with a serious tone.

-From dark feelings his magic feeds and the greatest it is, the deepest into the dark the caster gotta be. If the princess was infected by a spell like this, her hearth into the shadows musn't be-

-You really think Sombra's magic has affected her?-

-Your concern we understand, so under surveillance you two are now-

-I understand, so you are not sure yet- the white pearl alicorn took a sip of her wine before continuing -Please Zephora, I'm counting on you. I have already assigned a team that will be protecting her. They are her friends so their presence will not bother Luna at all, but I count on you and your tribe as they have a greater experience with dark magic than any other who I had the pleasure of known-

-The young princess we will protect, for you our lives will risk… The dark spell will be analyzed , as soon as I get the answer we need, we'll let you know of it your majesty- said Zephora bowing at her.

-That's all I can ask for- Celestia said, returning the bow.

-It is always a pleasure to help you, it is worth for the future too- replied the zebra with a smile, -Here you can rest, tomorrow a long day you will face. But if you wish you can come along with us, it's up to you- Zephora said as she made her way out of the tent.

-While the offer is tempting, it is best for me to rest, there are still many things to attend once I came back to Canterlot before Luna moves back into the old castle-

-It's okay, there's nothing to be afraid, I'll see you tomorrow once again- the zebra replied before leaving. Celestia just wave at her friend.

-Oh dear sister I hope I don't make a mistake with all of this- the solar princess said as she finished her wine jar before going to bed.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Well that's it for today I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do._

_I gotta say it is possible the next chapter came a little late cause I'm planning on moving out before this month comes to an end. Thank you all and see you all next time._

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**


	8. The Queen Cocoon

_Hello dear readers Halsenbert here once again with a new chapter of Moonbeam._

_First of all, i'm sorry for the delay I've been really busy lately. But I hope I could keep delivering one chapter at least once every 15 days once again._

_**Author's Note: MLP does not belong to me, nor does any of its characters. All references contained in this fic are the intellectual property of its respective authors.**_

_**Warning: The following chapter contains violent scenes or explicit sexual content, so reader discretion is adviced.**_

_Read and review._

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 08 – The Queen Cocoon.**

The swamp was vast, the vines that hung from the trees could easily be reached by an earth pony without much effort, the soil was so wet that it was easy to end up sunk in the mud that covered most of the place. The thick tree trunks and the large foliage they possessed due to the abundant humidity, caused sunlight to be treated as an unwanted host its forever banished from the territory and leaving the place almost in darkness.

The fauna of the place was constituted mostly by snakes, insects and crocodiles of colossal sizes, but non of them were nearly as dangerous as the creatures that had settled themselves deep in the swamp. And it was precisely one of these creatures that made its way through the rich foliage that day.

The creature had a pony-like figure, yet its legs were long and thin, its body was covered by a hard-skinned shell, its wings were thin and transparent, but strong enough to lift the creature's weight with little effort, its mane and tail were made of pale emerald-shaded hair strands, on its head you could see a pair of large beautiful deep green eyes and a small muzzle, which was also armed with sharp teeth and fangs. At the base of the crature's forehead stood a long twisted horn witch was glowing providing some dim light.

Chrysalis advanced through the swamp cautiously, her ears raised fully alert to even the quietest sounds around her, her legs were raised just enough to avoid the ground, which would allow her to respond any attack that took her by surprise. Her wings were flapping with strength and speed producing a characteristic buzzing sound.

Suddenly her ears caught the sound of leaves moving from the trees followed by the sudden silence of the insects and other small animals surrounding the place.

Chrysalis stopped in her tracks by slightly decreasing the flapping speed of her wings which allowed her to descend almost to the level of the mud under her hooves.

-Princess- A voice was heard coming from some place near the trees.

-I'm back- answered the changeling princess looking a small boulder which has a pair of bright eyes.

-We were worried about you, Your Highness- the boulder said.

The rock was suddenly covered in a green fire before revealing a second black creature, its eyes unlike Chrysalis's appeared to be covered by a luminous membrane. The second changeling was smaller than the princes and did not possess the same mane, on the contrary, it had a small crest formed by a black membrane on its back and tail, its small horn had a curved and pointed shape like a tusk , its legs although shorter also had holes as well as its small see-through wings.

-I'm glad to see you Carpio-

-I'm also glad to see you safe and sound- Carpio replied -Although mother has been quite concerned about your absence-.

-Yes, I can imagine it- the changeling princess replied lowering her gaze -That's why I decided to come back now, I figured if I didn't do it, she'd send a patrol group looking for me.

-In deed she did it- the soldier replied immediately, stealing the full attention of Princess Changeling.

-S-she did it?- it was more of an answer than a question.

-That's right, when she hear the war between Equestria and the Crystal Empire had reached a critical point, the queen decided to send a patrol looking for you, but apparently after they reported their findings, she decided that you were not in any danger so she did not send any of us to bring you back-.

Chrysalis's mind then began to formulate hundreds, perhaps thousands of possible reasons why her mother would have decided to simply let her be. She had moved away from the hive only to be next to Luna but did not expect her mother to really understand such a reason. After all Chrysalis had abandoned the mission she had been entrusted with in order to remain by her beloved alicorn. The young princess was fully aware of the rule that she certainly broke that day when she decided to give Luna her heart and yet... her mother did not seem to have cared in the least.

-But how rude I have been, I am sorry Majesty- suddenly said the panicked soldier – You must be tired of your journey, let me escort you back to the hive please-.

-I'm not really that tired Carpio, but I appreciate the gesture, go ahead and lead the way-

Without wasting time Carpio turned around and began flapping his wings followed by Chrysalis. It didn't take them long to get back to the hive. The structure was formed by thick walls that appeared to be made by some kind of chrysalis. Around it were some patrols flying around. There were lot of changelings, every one of them bowed to her princess without leaving their posts at any time.

Once inside, Carpio led his princess through the intricate complicated tunnels and paths that made up the hive, until he reached the deepest part of the hive.

The soldier stopped in front of a door built by a bright emerald and viscous material.

-Your room your Majesty- said the smallest changeling pointing to the spherical, viscous door.

-Thank you for your help Carpio- the changeling princess replied.

-Do you want me to notify your mother that you are back?- asked the soldier.

-Of course and tell her that I'd like to talk to her alone-

The soldier nodded and once again flew deeper into the hive. Chrysalis waited until Carpio disappeared from her sight before entering her own room.

The room was not very large, inside there were very few furniture made of dry wood, a common material in that swap, which she used to manufacture her own things whenever she had some free time of course. Although it had been several months since she had left, she had no remorse for having left the hive, but if she was honest with herself she had never really felt part of it at all, so she didn't really care. Chrysalis look around, in the room there was a bed made of the same material of the walls, the mattress was old and was cover of dust as well as the rest of the furniture. She approached her desk where there were still some of her drawings scattered across the surface of the wooden material.

With a melancholic expression Chrysalis lit her horn and levitate one of them in front of her. Each and every one had been made with charcoal, carefully crafted artwork from start to finish, it took her months to perfect her technique, until she actually created drawings of excellent quality.

On each piece of scroll was drawn the same creature, sometimes standing or lying down, even in mid-flight. Plus, all the drawings had also the same landscape, it was a small garden surrounded by trees and illuminated by soft moonlight. The creature in the drawings was a dark alicorn, it had a long mane and tail that oscillated in the wind and in its flank it could be seen a white crescent Moon surrounded by a black spot. The flower garden that surrounded the dark alicorn was accompanied by a mind-blowing starry night sky and a gigantic full moon placed in it, all perfectly detailed with a majestic technique.

A tear rolled down Chrysalis's cheek as she hugged the drawing by pressing it against her chest as if she feared it would suddenly disappear.

-O my beloved Luna, give me the strength and courage I need right now- she said without releasing the piece of scroll.

The changeling princess could feel a strange sensation, as if something strangled her chest preventing her from breathing properly, like if she had something imprisoned in her chest and for the first time she was able to perceive some feelings with which she was not to familiar, fear, worry and pain that arose inside her chest, she was terrified of losing her beloved. However, she had to be strong, if she really wanted to live a life next to the deity of the night, She would have to be willing to sacrifice everything in exchange for that goal.

* * *

**Flashback**.

-Why did you come back?- asked the dark-blue alicorn to the creature that suddenly broke into the garden coming out of the same bushes from which Luna had first seen it.

The creature clearly displayed some fear in the presence of her sapphire blue eyes, but her emerald green eyes also reflected curiosity, a curiosity Luna rarely saw in her own subjects.

-Go ahead you have nothing to fear, we will not make any harm to you- promised the deity of the night before looking back at her sky in order to continue placing the stars in the firmament using her own magic.

The creature did not respond. However, It took the courage to come out of its hiding place and lie on the fresh grass.

-We have to said you took a lot of risks coming here once again— the princess of the night said resting for a second –Tell us dear, what reason could be powerful enough to make you risk your own life like this?, you know well that the guards will come after you once again if they find you sneaking around-.

-I wanted to see the stars- the changeling replied.

The deity of the night look at the intruder with curiosity and genuine surprise. The look of that creature was fixed into the dark sky, its elongated pupils wide open while an expression of amazement was drawn on its face completely captivated by the beautiful night rising in front of them.

-I'm really glad you like it- Luna replied, resuming her task of beautifying the night sky, a genuine smile drawn on her face.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

The waiting time felt like an eternity, until the sound of some hooves pounding the entrance caught her attention.

-Princess- said the little changerling with respect -The queen is waiting for you in the nest-room.

Chrysalis looked up and use her magic to return the scroll back to its place.

-Thank you very much Carpio, I will go immediately- said the princess turning around and setting out on her way to the nest-room followed by the soldier.

Chrysalis had no trouble finding what she was looking for, despite the constant change in the structure of the hive.

Before long she found herself coming out of a tunnel that took her directly to a spacious room. In the surrounding area you could see a large number of cocoons which practically covered up much of the ground and contained the newly born changelings.

In the center was lying a taller changeling (who was clearly of an even larger size than Celestia herself). Its wings, were elongated and had a rather peculiar glow. Her body was very well shaped, every curve in place and every muscle perfectly toned, her shell shone as if it had been polished. Long tufts fell from her bright mane and tail forming a curtain that covered one of her huge eyes whose iris shine with an intense emerald color. her muzzle was much longer than Chrysalis' as also have sharper fangs, pointed tusks protruding from her lips while a long twisted horn rose above its forehead just in front of a black crown placed on her head.

-Oh, it's good to see you again dear daughter- the queen said, with a metallic voice that quickly caused Chrysalis's mane stand to its end.

-I-I-I'm also glad to see you mother, you look really well and… healthy- replied the princess in a trembling voice -You know… especially after giving birth, hehe- the princess laughed nervously.

-Yes, I suppose it's a complicated job for a mother, but you know I've learned that the most complicated job is not to give birth to a child, but to raise him properly- the queen slowly rose to reach her full height overshadowing Chrysalis.

-You know, I was quite worried about you, my dear- continued the queen placing her hoof on the Princess' cheek who unconsciously gave a little jump at the soft contact.

-I-I'm sorry mother, I-I assure you that I had no bad intentions and I just... – chrysalis was silenced by the queen's hoof, which was now on her lips.

-Shhh... You don't have to explain anything dear- replied the queen by looking at her daughter tenderly.

Chrysalis didn't look away.

-In fact, I know everything dear- the queen continue -I hear you've been feeding on a very special pony, who has been giving you a generous amount of love voluntarily- she said in an extreme friendly tone -Being honest dear, I'm glad things work out so well for you-.

-R-Really?- replied the incredulous princess -That's a relief, I thought you'd be really mad at me- Chrysalis said letting out a long sigh.

-I don't see why I should?, you arrive full of energy carrying a generous amount of magic source that will help me restore my strength after all the birth efford- her hoof maternally caresses the princess's mane who did not refuse the unusual show of affection.

-I'm glad to hear it mother, I'd love to talk to you about her and how good it makes me feel in here- she said, pointing to her excited chest.

-And believe me I can't wait to hear the details, but after all this effort, I really don't think I'll be able to give you due attention, dear-.

-Oh, don't worry Mother, you just have to take some of the energy I've got and you'll feel much better. Just like you said-

-Ah!, thank you dear- the queen replied suddenly kissing Chrysalis.

In a blink of an eye, Chrysalis felt a tremendous suction force extracting most of her energy, causing her to loose her balance and get dizzy.

Disoriented and completely taken by surprise, Chrysalis tried to refocus her surroundings while abruptly breaking contact with the Queen's lips.

Unannounced from warning she was invaded by an intense pain coming from her neck, as if a pair of daggers pierced her throat holding her tightly with a grip that quickly began to take away her ability to breath followed by the sensation of been filled by some poisonous liquid.

In just a moment Chrysalis felt the reserves of Luna's love leaving her altogether, and been replaced by an atrocious hunger. She felt her body lose her strength to keep standing and finally she fell heavily on the ground at the same instant the pressure releases her neck. She heard clearly something breaking beneath her.

The queen let out a sonorous moan of intense pleasure.

-IT IS INCREDIBLE!, I HAVE NOT RECEIVED SO MUCH ENERGY IN YEARS! I must admit, who ever gave you this, totally worth it- the queen looked at the princess laying on the cold floor.

Chrysalis body felt exhausted and each part of it ached, under her were several crushed eggs hurting her back.

-It's a shame Chrysalis, but you should know that although I'm glad you found such a source of energy, that doesn't exempt you from your guilt— the queen's voice now lacked of all kindness.

-B-but, mother... -

-You had one task Chrysalis, ONE!- the queen silenced her by pounding her daughter's side fiercely, sinking her hoof into Chrysalis' ribs, which produced an intense cry of pain from the changeling princess.

-YOU HAVE TO FIND THAT SOURCE OF LOVE AND BRING IT TO ME!- she shout at chrysalis.

The Queen lit up her horn wrapping Chrysalis's body in an emerald aura before throwing her against one of the walls.

It's blow produced a roar, which made the room vibrate, the sounds of the bones of the changeling breaking at the same time countless cracks formed on the wall because of the terrible impact forced the princess to release a sharp cry of pain that resounded throughout the hive.

An army of changelings immediately began to show up worried that some creature had entered and attacked the hive. Their expression changed to one of absolute terror, seeing the queen striking hits at the princess again and again. Whoever let out ever more heartbreaking cries of pain.

-Tell me Chrisalis- commanded the queen -Why did you decided to protect that pony from me? Is that creature so important to you now?- her words felt like poison. The rest of the changelings stood motionless facing of the cruel scene.

* * *

**Flashback**

Chrysalis looked at Luna as it formed a new constellation in the sky. Both were in the garden surrounded by the moon flowers that Chrysalis had helped her plant.

-Tell me Lulu, where do you get the inspiration when you create a new constellation?- asked the changeling,

-Every time we see something that amaze us or something happens to us that fills us with happiness, is when inspiration arises- answered the princess of the night.

-And what was your inspiration for this one?- asked Chrysalis.

-Well... That, it's classified information- replied the deity of the night with a slight blush on her cheeks.

-Oh come on Lulu, that was unfair, I want to know...-

-No- replied Luna playfully.

-Tell me-

-No-

-Come on, I won't tell anyone-

-You'll have to rip the words out of my lips- Luna replied.

-I accept the challenge- the changeling jumped at Luna knocking her on the ground and kissing her with passion.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

-Did you plan to keep that energy to yourself?- she heard the voice of her mother, who had not lost that derogatory tone.

Chrysalis felt another hoof sink into the soft areas of her side, after which her body was propelled into the air until falling heavily on the hard floor once again.

* * *

**Flashback**

The two were lying on their backs near the lake. A blanket lay under them and a basket with the few remaining margarita sandwiches was placed between the two of them.

-I don't understand why the ponies are not able to appreciate this view- mentioned the changeling princess,

-Most are afraid of the darkness Crisi, it's hard for them to see beyond, but I'm sure that at least tonight someone else should be enjoying this view as much as we do- the deity of the night replied. In her voice one could clearly sense that tone of sadness that Chrysalis had learned to recognize.

-I'm sure that's the way it should be- she encouraged her placing her hoof over Luna's.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

-The hive is FIRST!, one would think that at least you would learn that correctly Chrysalis-

The Queen's magic surrounded one of Chrysalis' fore hooves and with an abrupt movement, the limb twisted into an unnatural position.

The princess's eyes opened wide and her pupils contracted as the pain ran through her body and a terrible cry of agony escaped her throat hurting her vocal cords.

-YOU'LL LEARN THAT DISOBEYING MY ORDERS, IT'S THE SAME AS BETRAY THE HIVE! AND ANYONE WHO EVEN PRETENDS TO DEFY ME WILL SUFFER!- shout the queen beating the face of the princess over and over again using her fore hoof while keeping Chrysalis pinned to the ground with her other one.

* * *

**Flashback**

Chrysalis arrived in the garden like every night, but… she stopped in her tracks when she saw the princess of the night sobbing over the moon flowers. Her face hidden under her hooves and her mane waved as the tears that flowed through her cheeks wet the flowers under her.

She wanted to comfort her, but behind her were five ponies of a very different appearance than any other she had known before. Those ponies had yellow eyes like snakes, and vampire-like wings. They all had the same sad, helpless looks that she herself was carrying on her face.

-I failed you... It's all been my fault... I'm so sorry... Discord- sobbed the dark-blue coat alicorn muttering as low as she could.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

-Luna- whispers Chrysalis, almost on the verge of unconsciousness.

-Queen Cocoon, please stop!- shout a changeling with tears in her eyes –You will kill her if you keep beating her lie this-.

The queen stopped, looked at the changeling for a moment and then looked back at her daughter.

-I understand know- she said a repulsive tone in her voice -You have fallen in love with your pray- she concluded.

The solder continues moving forward until he was in front of Cocoon.

-Your Majesty, please I beg you...- the changeling was silent the instant Queen Cocoon raised her hoof.

-Listen to me, very carefully- the princess made a huge effort to open her healthy eye and look at her mother –Love is the most ridiculous feeling of all, it makes you act without thinking about the consequences. It destroys the emotional balance. It forces you to put your life at risk for others and causes you to forget your place in the world making you think you can do whatever you want- she said walking away from her daughter.

The queen lit her horn but this time the magical aura surrounded the soldier, who floats to the extent between her and Chrysalis.

-Love is only a fuel for us, nothing more than a source of energy that strengthens us, but if you forget that and store it inside you, it becomes your weakness, a weakness that will lead you to death-

-Carpio- muttered the changeling princess as she identified the soldier who was wrapped in Cocoon's aura, her throat ached from all the screaming.

-Let this be a life lesson Chrysalis. I will show you and the rest, what happens to anyone who dares to betray me or the hive- Cocoon looks into Carpio's eyes before opening the jaws and beginning to suck the love out of the changeling.

-NO, MOTHER PLEASE STOP!- Chrysalis scream, her throat burned with every word and her body sent pain signals from everywhere caused by the sudden movement.

A few seconds later the queen's magic freed Carpio's body, who felt to the ground completely motionless before the eyes of the legions of changelings and Chrysalis herself.

-Soldier Moth- order Cocoon shaking her daughter's hooves from her foreleg.

-Yes… your majesty?- said the changeling approaching cautiously.

-Take my daughter to the dungeons, and be sure to chain her properly- the queen directed her murderous gaze to the terrified soldier –I, myself will check that the chains are properly placed, so if you don't want to suffer the same end as Carpio, I recommend you to do a good job-.

-O-of course, y-your majesty - the soldier quickly addressed Chrysalis' body placing her on his back. The princess's eye watched Carpio's body lying on the ground with tears, finally breaking she started to cry loudly, she could feel the weight of the death of that changeling falling on her.

-Don't forget Chrysalis, love is strength for those of us who feed on it, but it becomes weakness when you make it part of you- said the queen.

Cocoon wait for Moth to leave the nest-room before directing her attention to the rest of the hive -The rest of you go back to work, I'll take care of the body personally-

Without waiting for the room to empty, Cocoon opened her jaws and began to devour the body of the fallen changeling causing the rest of the hive to have a sudden urgency for leaving the nest-room while the sound of the bones been crushed and meat been reaped off filled the atmosphere.

* * *

In the darkness of her room a dark-blue coat alicorn overshadowed by the gloom covering the room remained with her gaze fixed on the horizon.

"_Are you still waiting for her letter?_" the voice resounded in her head.

-She promised she would write to us- the alicorn replied in a defiant voice.

"_You may be right, but I still think you shouldn't expect too much of it. Putting your hopes on others will only end up hurting you in the end and the more you expect from others the greater the disappointment they'll give you._" keep saying the voice in her mind.

-We've had a long night we are just tired- Luna said, closing the curtain on the room as the first rays of the sun began to peek over the horizon –We feel exhausted, maybe a little sleep will help us think clearly-.

The deity of the night turned around, her eyes were two sharp pupils which were perfectly camouflaged by the darkness surrounding the room.

Without saying more, the deity of the night climb up her bed and using her magic, she covered herself wrapping her body with the blankets, after all, tomorrow would be a wonderful night. She had to take a break at least before leaving back to Canterlot for the celebration of the first snowfall of the year.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_Well, I hope you've enjoyed this little chapter, XD._

_Winter is coming and with him new surprises will come to. I hope you like them._

_Have a nice weekend. See you soon._

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**


	9. The winter's stars maker

_Hello dear readers here Halsenbert once again with a new chapter of Moonbeam, right after the season finally of the MLP series, which is also the anniversary of my grandpa's dead. So, let's commemorate with a special chapter too._

_This chapter introduces a personal favorite non cannon character and one of the most important characters made by the Fandom Community in addition it is one of the first characters that I really fell in love with, I hope you enjoy it._

_And without further ado, read and comment._

**_Author's note:_********_MLP does not belong to me as well as its characters, characters and OC's of this story belong to their respective authors, the present story was made not for profit and with the sole purpose of entertaining._**

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 09 – The winter's stars maker.**

Her sleep was abruptly interrupted by the discomfort caused by sunlight going all the way straight to her face. While it was true that the Sun shone less intensely during winter, that did not change the fact that the lack of sleep and the extreme tiredness caused by the constant nocturnal activity she had had, greatly increased her discomfort.

Hardly opened her eyes, only to be assaulted by the intense brightness of light directly in her pupils, blinded momentarily the light caused a squeamish sound came out of the young mare who tried to cover herself with her sand-colored hoof.

It was then that she noticed both her body and hooves were completely immobilized under the weight of a foreign body. The mare became suddenly aware of an odor formed by the strange combination of medicinal herbs and the characteristic aroma of sex, while her body gradually regained the sensitivity of each of her pony parts.

With extreme difficulty and pain, mostly caused by the physical drain she had suffered during the night, the pony turned on her back in an attempt to distribute the strange weight that enveloped her, which also demanded from her to use a lot of her remained strength and maneuverability, all in order to observe the foreign object restricting her movements so precisely.

The first thing she noticed was a long mane full of colors that seemed to have no defined direction, since each lock seemed to point at different cardinal points as if it were a huge multicolored hedgehog.

The second thing she noticed was that the crature had a snout very similar to that of a pony but most of the fur that covered its face maintained a monochromatic color pattern.

Slowly her eyes opened like plates as her memories became back clearer and clearer. The warmth of the strange body that remained engulfing her in a firm and delicate embrace, followed with the unmistakable smell that surrounded her and the intense pain that remains in her muscles because of the physical exhaustion, gave her a clear idea of what had happened. After all, if anything characterized Clover, it was her incredible reasoning ability.

-Shayla? - her voice sounded scratchy. No doubt, a side effect of the screams and moans of the night before.

The young zebra only makes a slight grunt as she readjusted her own head against the sand-colored chest of the unicorn.

-Shayla?- repeated the pony, her throat still felt sore by the countless cries of pleasure she had experienced.

-Five more minutes. Yes, yes, yes- answered the zebra by rolling over itself, without releasing its firm grip from the pony's hoof.

"_Gee, this won't look good when the princess comes back_" Clover tough, resigning herself and dropping her head back on the lawn.

She decided to look around in an attempt to identify how serious her current situation was. No matter which direction Clover focused on, the only thing she could distinguish were zebras lying with each other, some still completely asleep, some consenting (well, almost consented).

A couple of white wings caught her attention. Clover raise her head again to try to take a better look at the figure.

-I think the ceremony went out of our control- she concluded, seeing that both guards who had accompanied them were now in a situation very similar to hers.

* * *

Zephora entered the tent as the alicorn finished making a cup of tea with some herbs she had found in the room.

-I'm glad to see how comfortable you are in here- said the zebra as a greeting with a friendly smile on her lips.

-Oh, good morning Zephora, I hope you don't mind that I made some tea- replied the sun's deity as she levitated the cup in front of her –Do you want a cup of tea?-

\- It's always good to taste, a cup of tea these days- the zebra replied, approaching the princess.

Zephora took a seat herself on one of the bearings placed in front of the one occupied by the Princess of the Sun.

Celestia lit her horn and deftly set out to drink a second cup and fill it with hot water before gently dipping the tea herbs inside before offering it to the alchemist.

They remained silent for a while. The only sound heard came from the small sips of tea they both took from time to time. The princess considered breaking the silence several times, but she held herself back, she was too used to chatting with other ponies and occasions like this caused her some discomfort. While it was true that she sometimes enjoyed silence, she usually appreciated some time in solitude when her mind was more serene, however, despite how relaxed she could appear on the outside, at this time the white pale alicorn was trying to recall in her mind the recent events over and over again and the impassive presence of the zebra did not help to calm her nerves, especially when her eyes looked at her non-stop.

The last events began to go through her mind.

First it was the problem with Discord, Celestia was still not sure that she had aimed to take control of Equestria the way he had done it. Although his chaotic nature became a pain on the flank (sometimes literally speaking), she wouldn't have imagined that he would betray them the way he had. She could never understand his reasons, it's not as if he had given any anyway, but she still felt bad for it.

Perhaps Discord had never really intended to be her friend or her sister's friend. In any case, and although the withe pale alicorn was well aware that Luna seemed to have certain feelings of appreciation for him, she could not assure if they were some deep feelings or mere friendship.

She on the other hoof, had come to consider having a closer relationship with the draconequus, to the point of really seeing it as more than just a friendship, but her betrayal had got every related feeling to go away. It was truly a pity, after all, Discord was perhaps the most powerful being of all Equestria, and the nature of his magic allowed him to easily break the law of the equivalent exchange that his mentor Starswirl had repeated to her to the point of exhaustion. Now the draconequus remained locked in a prison from which he might never return.

Yet Celestia thought it would be cruel to just leave him abandoned and it had been for that reason that she made the decision to move the statue to one of the main gardens of the new castle, that way he would never be alone, perhaps that way he could diminish the weight of the punishment that had fallen on him.

Her train of thoughts headed to the early days after the defeat and imprisonment of the master of chaos, her sister's behavior had begun to change. Luna used to have some cheerful character in the past years, it was obvious that this had diminished over time. Gradually their relationship became more distant, at first it was simple silence, then her sister began to spend more time in her own room or in her personal study. Luna was definitely spending more time alone than in the company of some other pony.

Celestia had even taken the liberty of making some festivities officials, with the aim of forcing (in a subtle way) her younger sister to have some excuse that would allow her to be distracted and spend time with her subjects. Yet despite her efforts Luna did not seem to improve much in terms of her social abilities.

Fortunately, the youngest of the princesses had managed to make herself of some friends whom she clearly worried for her well been and certainly loved her in the same way. Thanks to Siegfried and the others, Luna had begun to regain her characteristic brilliance, The deity of the Sun knew how hard her sister struggled night after night to watch over and protect the sleep of her subjects and was also aware of the lack of attention that most of the ponies gave to Luna's wonderful nights. But she always hoped that at some point things would change, even now, she maintained those living hopes in her own heart. However, the war against the crystal empire had built up a new barrier in Luna's heart.

The warmth she had regained in that short time of peace vanished faster than she would have imagined. Since receiving news of King's Sombra first attack on the northern regions of Equestria, Luna herself had taken the lead of the battle on the boundaries adjoining the empire. Of course the deity of the Sun meet her at the battlefield soon enough, but the instant Celestia saw her little sister standing there and surrounded by those who were now part of her personal guard, make her realize that something in her younger sister had been completely lost, that look overshadowed by the steel of the helmet of her sisters armor, Luna's immovable posture and those unexpressed eyes, had confirmed it to her.

Her beloved and loving sister had become much colder than before, she struggled greatly, night and day, though it was true that neither deities had properly rested, it was obvious that Luna rested much less as she eluded even the breaks that Celestia assigned Luna and used them to train Sigfried and the rest of her teammates. They did not have received any military train before and most other ponies feared them too much to approach them. Because of that Luna had taken charge of training them in the most basic combat arts and it was certainly a surprise that they managed to exceed the expectations of commander Hurricane herself.

-You are in great distress, that much I can tell. ¿What can I do, that will make it up to you?- Zephora's voice brought her back to reality.

The deity of the Sun looked up and met with the deep eyes of the zebra, which caused her to let out a small sniff.

-Oh, Zephora. I just don't know if what I'm doing is right- Celestia said at the verge of tears, she looks back at her now cold tea- Since the mysterious disappearance of Starswirl things are just getting worse each day long. Sometimes I wonder what he was thinking. I mean, I don't think Luna or I were ready to take on a responsibility like carrying the future of all Equestria on our own- Zephora remained silent not wanting to interrupt her princess.

-I mean, Puddin, Platinum and Hurricane had done a good job, but when Starwsirl put us in charge in that way... it was too soon, we were so inexpert, and his decision was so… spontaneous. I just wish I was a little wiser, like him, he always knew what to do and how to act and yet look at me. I'm not a better pony, let alone a better princess, I'm terrified of making the wrong decision and ending up disappointing everypony each time.

\- It is true that Starswirl was wise, but I must emphasize that an inexperienced one also was- said the zebra capturing the attention of the princess, -Even with all the knowledge he acquired all his life, there was something that never dominated, you knew that. For to open his heart was never taught in his long life-.

-Yes, I know, he was never very good at showing his feelings to others-.

-Come to me your majesty, there is something I would like you to see. I hope your concerns manage to appease- Zephora stood up and left the cozy tent followed by Celestia.

* * *

The castle of the two sisters was as Celestia remember it, the banners hung on the banks of the huge stone corridor, in the background you could see a pair of thrones. The first adorned with a beautiful Sun with its brand-new crown of fire, to her left was a throne adorned with a crescent Moon. Zephora stopped in the middle of the hall, closing her eyes she recited words that the sun's deity could not hear.

Suddenly the floor of the long hall revealed what looks like a booby trap from under which appeared a strange artifact, it was similar to a planetary system like those that his sister collected to locate her stars in the most optimal positions, but unlike those, this one had five small spheres surrounding a larger one. Each of the spheres was held by a mechanical arm that joined at its other end with the base of the larger sphere.

The device didn't take long to get completely off the ground until it was in front of the two creatures.

-Impressive- said the alicorn as she looked at the mechanism in detail.

The princes of the Sun quickly realized that inside those spheres were the elements of harmony, the pretty gems rotated on their own axis. However, some of the elements still did not seem to shine in the same way as the rest, also affecting the fluidity with which they rotated.

-Zephora, why...? -

-Laughter, Honesty and Loyalty- Zephora said without waiting for the princess to finish the question – The princess has almost lost the connection she held with those-

-So, this is what you wanted to show me, I don't understand how this is supposed to help me lift my spirits- said the skeptical alicorn.

-To show you there is hope in here…As long as the elements remains by your side, there will be a flash of light-

Celestia nodded.

-Thought… Harmony is weakened by now, the balance of the world has started to turn apart. A vision I had days ago, it's making me feel unsure. In it I saw a creature of darkness, born of hatred and unhappiness-

-Creature of darkness?- questioned the deity by looking at Zephora with concern -Could you describe it?-

-His silhouette a lot diffuse was, thought his body black and long as shadow was. Its mane and long tail were like that of a shooting star, adorned by bright eyes and sharp fangs. With a long horn it was armed, and a steel armor equipped- replied the zebra –But I can say without fear of made a mistake, that its element did not belong to the Sun and neither the Moon.

-What do you mean?- inquired the deity, this time carrying a slightly concerned voice.

-A black sphere surrounded by fire I saw and terrible suffering I felt coming from its source-

The deity remained thoughtful as he tried to identify someone whose traits matched those of the creature mentioned by Zephora. A tall black creature with long mane, bright eyes and fangs, armed with a long horn and a shell. Something like that wouldn't be easy to go unnoticed.

-I'll have to ask you to send me any updates you might have regarding those dreams Zephora- the zebra nodded -If that creature really is a threat to Equestria I'll need Luna's help to face it-

-Deceptive fate can be- the zebra warned.

-I know but I don't want to take any risks, I'll alert the night watch to keep an eye on any creature that fits the description. Still I'm glad- Zephora looked at her with and eyebrow raised.

-Forgive me for my honesty princess, but what reason can you have to feel happiness?-

-Well, I'm glad, cause based on what you and Clover have investigated, Sombra's spell is not able to transform the body of the one who received the curse, its purpose is merely to weaken mental strength and make it more vulnerable to other attacks- the deity said looking at Zephora with relief -That completely set aside the possibility that the creature you mention and Luna are related, although that does not mean the fact that Luna may be the target.

-The tribe will be alert. Will be ready to respond to any threat. In the face of any danger we will stand, and the princess will keep safe and sound-

-Thank you Zephora you are a great friend-

-Take this with you I recommend- the zebra said, showing the princess a packet wrapped in parchment and tied with a rope-While the moment now it is not, in the future it could be so-

Celestia took the package with her magic and guarded it under her wing. She then lit her horn to hide the mechanism that kept the elements safe once again.

-Thank you Zephora, it is time to leave, we do not want to be late for certain ceremony-

The zebra nodded before it followed its ruler upon the exit of the palace.

* * *

Cloudsdale was the pride city of the Pegasus kingdom, a true Work of Equestrian art and one of the most imposing fortresses ever built. In the days leading up to the first hearths warming eve, it was considered one of the most feared cities, however, its main function now was fully focused on climate control, leaving aside its military functions almost entirely.

Commander Hurricane was watching her comrades as they led the groups of Pegasus on their way to spread the fluffy clouds of snow across the land.

-Commander- caught her attention a gray mane shaped like a lightning bolt Pegasus, a platinum blue fur and a cuttymark shaped like a gust of wind crossing a cloud.

-Yes? cadet Day Breeze- the commander replied by turning to see him.

-The preparations are ready. The teams are just waiting for your signal- the Pegasus replied making a military salute.

-Well, I didn't expect less from the soldiers I train myself- Hurricane turn her gaze back again to the Clousdale's climate factory -what about her?- ask the commander without looking away from the factory that was still releasing huge puffy clouds.

-She has worked tirelessly- I must say that princesses have been wise in choosing her to fulfill this task, may I comment something personal commander...?- Day Breeze asked.

-Go ahead cadet- the commander replied, looking at him intently.

-Well... Being... completely sincere, I had my doubts regarding that Pegasus, the first time Princess Luna brought her to the factory she really took me by surprise, I even thought it was some joke but... now I can see how wrong I was actually-

-Our princesses are wise and intelligent, but above all they know how to see the best of a pony even though the pony himself is unable to see that inside its own self and I think that is their best virtue- Hurricane replied, looking back at the factory.

-You're right, they really are amazing and have managed the worst situations in the best way... I wouldn't know what to do if I was in their Hoof-shoes.

-That cadet, is why I haven't promoted you yet- the commander laughed a little as she spread her strong wings.

Day Breeze took flight at the same time as his commander stopped in front of the multiple squads. The Pegasus cleared her throat and then turned to her companions.

-Very well team leaders, today starts the first day of winter, I want you to do a decent job, this year we will break the time record that we imposed last year, so I want each and every one of you to put 100% of your enthusiasm into this-

-YES SIR! - the Pegasus responded in unison.

-Well, now... I want you in your positions and ready to kick off our winter ceremony.

Between cheering and cries of jubilation, the Pegasus began to spread around Canterlot to wait for the sign of the princesses.

* * *

Two carriages fly across the sky, one of them gold-bright was pulled by two white Pegasus wearing shining gold armor, on it travel the deity of the Sun and a unicorn that constantly adjusted its flanks in its position. Behind them a second bright black carriage was pulled by Alcor and Merak, sitting on the black carriage was the princess of the night escorted by Siegfried and Epsilon, each one flying to the side of the carriage in perfect synchrony.

-There's no reason to be so nervous Clover dear- said the Sun Princess looking at the sorry unicorn that towards an attempt to keep her face covered with the fabric of her hood.

-Oh, princess you don't know how uncomfortable the situation was... I should have kept things under control, but all I could do was get involved in a relationship. If that's what I can call it... with some zebra I barely knew. You have no idea how uncomfortable it was that I found myself in such an embarrassing position- said the sand-colored unicorn whose cheeks were now the same color of a tomato.

-Oh, but you have nothing to be ashamed of... I should have been prepared for something like this, in fact I'm the one who should apologize for not warning you what the autumn-fire dance celebration was about. Sometimes I usually let this kind of thing slip away, besides I don't think it was that bad… - the princess looked at her guards and then at the knights of the night watch before whispering in Clover's ear –Zephora had already told me that Shayla is especially affectionate, so I doubt you wouldn't enjoy it-.

-Princess!- said the unicorn shocked trying to push the princess away using her front hooves. Celestia start laughing placing a hoof on her lips.

"_Look at her, she acts like nothing happened. It's sick and to think that tonight you had to bury one of your closest friends._" the voice said in her head.

"_Any pony would think that because they were her soldiers, she would feel terrible grief for the loss of so many lives, but it seems that our sister is only interested in herself. It is a real pity that such a pony is the main ruler of this kingdom_"

"_Our sister has many things to worry about other than waste her time grieving for them, yet I'm sure she will vent her sorrows in solitude,_" the deity of the night thought.

"_Are you sure of that? in my opinion she doesn't really care as long as she continues to receive praise and flattery from others. Just look at her, she just laughs at the misfortune of others and use her sorrow as entertainment,_" replied that voice, her tone much more derogatory than before.

-You're wrong!- the princess said.

-Excuse me, princess, Did you said something? asked Epsilon who looked at her with her good eye.

-W-What?, no... I said nothing, we haven't said anything, just don´t pay attention to us- she answered nervously and looked away.

-All right, princess, as you command- Épsilon replied yet somewhat confused.

-Either way, we're back- Siegfried said, pointing his hooft at the cities of Canterlot and Cloudsdale.

-Coudsdale- Luna whispered looking at the floating fortress -Tia!- raised her voice enough for her sister to turn her attention to her.

Without wasting time Alcor and Merak accelerated in order to stand side by side with the carriage of the Solar Princess.

-If you'll excuse us, we'd like to get ahead of Cloudsdale.

Celestia smiled -Of course Luna, I will look for you as soon as it is time to start the ceremony- said the deity of the Sun.

-All right, we'll see you there then- and without further do, Luna hit the base of the carriage with her hoof, instructing its protectors to immediately take it to the floating fortress. Alcor and Merak tightened the pace and quickly shortened the distance to the city of clouds.

-Siegfried, Epsilon!- Drew their attention Celestia before they both followed their princess of the night.

-Yes your majesty?- replied in unison.

-There is one matter I would like to discuss with you please come with me, let Alcor and Merak take care of protecting Luna for now-

Both nodded before following the carriage of the solar deity back to Canterlot Castle.

* * *

The Cloudsdale climate factory was huge. It processes the water that the Pegasus brought using a cyclone of wind that allowed them to suck the water from the lakes and raise it to the city.

The different sections of the factory were responsible for loading the clouds with snow or rain, as well there were areas where the lightning bolts were generated before been loaded into the storm clouds. One section of the factory was responsible for creating the rainbows that were subsequently released into the Rainbowfalls so that they would feed the clouds with the rainbow loads so that they could be distributed faster throughout Equestria.

However, in the mind of the princess of the night there was only one particular section she was interested in right now. With determined pace and without paying attention to the ponies that were bowing in her path, she advanced through the corridors of the huge factory until she reached a particular door adorned with a snowflake.

She stopped walking in front of the door followed by her knights who stood motionless behind her.

-Give us a moment to be alone, we don't want anyone to interrupt us- the princess said in a serious tone.

The two ponies nodded before the princess ventured alone inside the room.

-It's been a year since they had seen each other- Merak said, watching the door close behind the princess.

* * *

The room was spacious, in it were several tables on which you could see several dozen small snowflakes, each carved to hull with such precision and care that they really seemed to have a life of their own, identical to the stars that the indigo alicorn brought each and every night.

The small flakes upholstered each worktable, and if one looked at them closely enough, it could notice that none of them were the same as the others. Luna continue walking deeper into the room, she was mesmerized by all of the snow stars and could clearly see that the quality of the work used in the small works of art was improving to become extreme complex art pieces.

-Princess?- asked a Pegasus coming out of one of the doors in the back by holding a rib on her hooves.

-Primrose, we didn't expect to see you here- the princess replied. In front of her was a cream-colored Pegasus her mane was a pale pink color with white lines, her cuttymark had a pink petal flower.

-I suppose you came to see my daughter- the alicorn nodded once -She's been working on a new star, go ahead feel free to meet her, I'm sure she will be thrilled to finally see you, your Majesty- said the Pegasus, opening the door to allow the indigo alicorn passes by.

-Princess Luna!- the little voice draws her attention.

Luna looked to the front. There she crossed with the silhouette of a small pale-blue Pegasus, her mane and tail looked as fluffy as a cotton candy made of cloud, her little wings were flapping cheerfully, on her flank Luna could glimpse a beautiful flower made of crystal, but his most noticeable feature was the lack of light in her big innocent eyes which looked slightly more opaque than those of any other pony.

-It's been a long time Snowdrop- the princess salute with a happy voice. The filly's ears focused on the princess perking up in the most adorable way and in a quick movement of her wings she flew into the deity of the night at full speed.

-Careful!- said her mother alarmed by the rapid movement of the little child, yet the little filly crossed the room moving and dodging the lamps and tables as if she knew her position by memory until she ended up in the arms of the princess of the night.

-We also miss you- the princess replied, nuzzling her beloved friend who began to laugh.

-Well I leave you alone, Snowdrop I'll take of the stars from the tables of the other room please don't be too late- said Primrose, a wide smiling on her face.

-Of course, mom- the foal replied by waving her hoof at her mother. Then she reluctantly pulls apart from Luna and lowered again at ground level.

-Princess, I wanted to show you this as soon as I finished it, but I didn't expect you to come here so soon- the Pegasus said by taking the princess's front leg and guiding her to the work table she had left a moment ago.

On the surface was placed a very particular snowflake, unlike the others this seemed to have its five elongated tips in which you could observe the small stars that joined forming each of the extensions of the flake. At the center of the junction of the different vertices, a star was observed with a polished in extreme glossy. Which gave Luna the feeling that she was holding one of her precious stars.

-Last night I heard the tinkling of a new star placed in the sky and I thought this one was special so I couldn't help myself and started working on it as soon as I could- the pale-blue Pegasus said enthusiastically.

A single tear fell from the cheek of the dark-blue alicorn, any other pony wouldn't have noticed, but not this little filly. The quiet sound of tears pounding the cloudy floor immediately drew the attention of the young pony, who directed her blurry eyes in the direction of the deity of the night.

The trained ears of the filly immediately caught the quiet sobs coming from the princess of the night, who seemed not to have noticed her gaze. Carefully Snowdrop began flapping her wings approaching Luna face.

-Princess?- she said quietly almost in a whisper.

Luna turned to look at her friend getting caught in the lost gaze of the Pegasus. A pale little hoof approached her cheek. The deity of the night felt the delicate touch of the filly against her fur. The hoof traveled the same line made by her own tears until she reaches the eyelid of the princess' eye.

Luna simply closed her eyes and move her head a little closer intensifying the touch of the filly against her face, a second hoof gently stroked the other side of Luna's face.

-Your heart suffers- Snowdrop said, though her big blurry and wonderful eyes were unable to see, they felt as if they could penetrate the soul of the alicorn right there making the princess lowered her own defenses and openly start sobbing in a louder tone.

-The new star you heard yesterday is called… Megrez- the deity of the night replied as she let herself be wrapped in the embrace of the filly whose pale coat muffled her sobs a little bit.

-She was important to you, wasn't she?- said the filly. It was more a claim that a question, yet Luna simply nodded faintly as she lay on the Pegasus lap. She hasn't notice the moment they ended up on the floor.

-One of our best friends and yet... and yet We... We couldn't... I couldn't do anything for her- replied the princess breaking down, tears coming out of her closed eyes freely.

-That's not true!- replied the filly by hugging the princess's head tightly as if she were trying to protect her -I'm sure she must have been very happy by been beside you.

-How could you know that?- asked Luna in tears.

-Because... that's how I've felt since I met you- replied Snowdrop, a little blush on her cheeks.

Luna's eyes rested on the little filly.

-I... I don't...-

A little pale hoof silence her by pressing against her lips.

-I was always avoided by other ponies. Because of my inability to see the world with my own eyes. I was rejected by many and it was very difficult for me to make friends. Even though I couldn't see them I'm sure many treated me with pity- the little one said as she started stroking the mane of the dark-blue alicorn –However, from the day I met you, you treated me naturally, I never perceived that same tone of pity coming from your voice not once whenever we see each other. When I'm by your side Princess Luna, I feel like a normal pony. That is why I can assure you that Megrez must also have felt just as happy beside you as I felt every day since- she continued lifting the princess' chin.

Luna deflected her gaze moving away from the filly for a moment. She had to make a decision, the guilt devoured her insides, and she didn't know if she would be able to keep the silence for much longer. What she had done, more specifically, what she had done to Sombra and the Crystal Empire was something she could not forgive herself for.

"_I already told you it was necessary, we had to. We had to show him the mistake he made by dealing with such a haughtiness_" the voice said in her head.

"_Still it wasn't right, we had to find another solution. I know there was another way to fix it_" Luna replied.

"_But that was the most efficient way_" replied the voice.

"_No, it wasn't_" replied Luna.

"_At that time, you didn't seem interested in diplomacy either. And let's face it, you enjoyed it too… like a lot_"

"_That's what I fear most_"concluded the deity of the night.

Neither the alicorn not the Pegasus said anything, silence reigned while Luna found herself enjoying the caresses that the little pegasus gave her by stroking her floating mane for a while.

-Snowdrop...-

-Yes princess-

-Could you... call us just by our name?...- said the alicorn a bit embarrassed while looking out at her little friend. Snowdrop smiled from ear to ear

-Of course!... Luna- answered Snowdrop cheerfully still smiling at her.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Luna...- this time, the young filly interrupted the silence.

-Yes?- replied the alicorn by looking at her once more, still resting her head over Snowdrop's laps.

-You can always tell me anything, I will listen to you... no matter what it is, you can tell me anything you want- said the Pegasus hesitantly.

The deity of the night was speechless at that very instant. The little filly in front of her, despite her inability to see the world with her eyes, could see something much deeper and more intimate… her very soul. She had to make her decision now and there would be no turning back once she did. She knew she'd risk everything by telling the little girl the truth. But ever since she's met her, she's felt in that innocent child something extremely special. She was fully confident that if there was anyone who could understand her and her beautiful night, that pony was Snowdrop.

-Snowdrop... What I'm going to tell you, no one else should know- she finally said in a raspy voice.

The filly nodded for sure.

-Your secret will be safe with me, I swear- she replied.

-I guess you heard about what happened to the crystal empire- Luna said, her voice suddenly carried terrible pain and guilt.

-Mhmm- replied Snowdrop in the affirmative way.

"_You're sure of the decision you're making right now?_" spoke the voice within her.

"_She's our friend_".

"_And tell me... What will you do if she decides to walk away from us, I assured you that a soon as knew the truth about our little secret, she will end up abandoning you just like very pony else_".

"_She's our friend and we trust her_".

"_As you wish_" answered the voice.

-I'll tell you what really happened but...- said the dark-blue alicorn, raising her gaze to the skye -But I'm afraid once you know the truth, you'll end up walking away from me-

The hoof of the pale blue Pagasus rested over Luna's own.

-I won't force you to tell me if you don't want to Luna. I know I'm still a filly and I probably won't be able to help you solve your problem...- said the little one -But if by listening to you I can help you carry the weight you're carrying over you right know, I'm willing to listen and keep your secret even after the end of my days- promised the little filly.

Luna took a deep breath before closing her eyes, she holds her own breath for a second and then let her lungs exhale slowly.

Maybe the voice in her head was right and she was risking more than she needed to but… she had to get that out of her system, she had to find a way to vent her feelings. Telling her sister wasn't an option, she already had too many worries to add her own. Chrysalis would be unable to comprehend it and even if she understood it, at this moment, she was surely back in the hive facing her mother. Siegfried and the others would surely do nothing but worry about her and the least she wanted was to become a burden to them, especially after the loss of Megrez.

She needed some pony who was sincere, some pony she could trust and who could understand her. She needed someone who didn't judge her, she just needed someone to listen to her even if that someone couldn't give her some advice, just being there for her was enough.

"_She has always been the only one who has understood our beautiful night, our friend... our most treasured friend,_" she thought.

The decision was made in a second, if she was going to tell anyone there was no one better than Snowdrop. She only was able to share her darkest secrets with the little one and she knew that Snowdrop would never judge her no matter how terrible they were. She could trust a secret like this only to her. She had to take a chance and bet everything, and she did.

-It all started three nights ago, after King Sombra placed a barrier to keep the castle isolated from any pony that tried to break into his domain... - the princess began with the story.

* * *

_**Special thanks:**_

_I will take this moment to congratulate each and every member of Silly Filly, Studios for creating such beautiful stories and having introduced me to the desire to delve deeper into this fandom._

_**Author's note:**_

_And so here it is finally, XD._

_To be honest this chapter cost me some work, I had to watch a couple more times the excellent Silly Filly video to be able to introduce this character as close to its original character as possible and not get out of her personality._

_I gotta say that the series finally was (In my Opinion) really satisfying, there were some things that I would have hoped they made different but, in all sincerely it was almost impossible the writers ended up making openly any ship between the mane six, thought I love to know that some of the fandoms ships came to be cannon._

_My next story would have some thinking after that finally, but I think it wont affect this one as much as I feared Specially after making that jump in time leaving plenty of room for many more fics happening in between._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Thank you for the support and time you have spent reading this history, see you in the next chapter._

_ALLONS-Y._

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**


	10. Scythe of Death

_Hello dear readers here Halsenbert once again with a new chapter of Moonbeam._

_Welcome to this new chapter I hope you enjoy it, it is possible that things will start to get a little dark from this chapter, however it will not always be that way Hope you like it though. XP_

_And without further ado, read and review._

**_Author's note:_********_MLP does not belong to me as well as its characters, characters and OC's of this story belong to their respective authors, the present story was made not for profit and with the sole purpose of entertaining._**

**_Warning: This chapter contains explicit violence, gore and sex scenes, readers discretion is advised._**

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 10 – Scythe of Death.**

-So be it- said King Sombra concentrating his power, his irritating smile firmly across his face.

The indigo alicorn did not hesitate a second and immediately charged against her foe, the edge of her sword pointing at king Sombra's heart.

Sombra's body darkened in a deep black color like if his own self was capable of suck all light around him. Sombra's eyes were shedbying an intense greenish glow, his pupils had changed to a blood-red color and they fired a purplish vapor, while the shadows engulfed him making him grow several times his original size. Though, the princess of the night rammed her opponent at full speed, delving into the king's body who was now completely covered by black shadows.

In a blink of an eye, Luna found herself engulfed by darkness, her magic suddenly vanished, completely consumed by the darkness around her and making her lose her grip on her black and blue sword.

She felt as if her mind were suddenly separated from her whole body, losing full control of her flight while feeling her nerves been suddenly disconnected from every fiber of her body at the same time she pass from one side of the shadow creature to the other.

-Such a shame- commented the shadow king with pessimism, as he regained his physical form once again.

The princess of the night fell heavily to the ground, her head hitting the crystal floor first, causing her helmet to fly out of her head. She tried to stand up on her hooves by pure instinct, but her legs barely answered her anymore. She had a hard time breathing, her hearth suddenly feeling a constrictor force surrounding it. Suddenly her mind was blank and shrouded by the darkness.

* * *

The night was at its peak, all Equestria slept peacefully sheltered by the beautiful blanket of stars which shone brighter than ever.

At the top of the castle tower of the two sisters stood an alicorn of dark blue fur, her sapphire-colored eyes staring engrossed in the vast infinity in front of her mesmerized by the sight of the amazing deep blue sky.

She had spent hours preparing this show with the firm hope of finally showing her beloved ponies how beautiful can be her gorgeous nights. She was ready to show them something only her nights could offer and was completely sure they will finally understand her.

Luna had spent days studying the best way to execute the impressive spectacle that was about to perform, carefully calculating the best trajectory and the precise amount of magic she had to imbue on each star of the firmament to ensure each one's movements were perfect and precisely timed. Luna has spent whole days and nights working and exercising control of her magic with the sole aim of making the show last as long as possible. Even if it ended up exhausting her physically and mentally. Just imagining the wonderful smiles her performance will draw over her subjects faces filled her with joy and excitement, that encouraged her to continue striving day and night until perfecting the execution of the night show.

For months Luna had thought of a way to attract the attention of her little ponies and show them how much she loved them, by given them a unique gift. One that could not be bought even with the most precious gems. One that only she could give them, a gift for which they would remember her for ages just as they remembered their beloved sister gifts.

She had tried everything for years, every night putting more effort into finding new ways to improve her already beautiful nights to the delight of others and she had achieved her goal, this was her most clever idea, her masterpiece, her most impressive creation. One for which she had put all her hearth on. One in which she had put all her effort and dedication. One in which she had tried to show her beloved subjects just how much she cares for them, how much she loves them and how grateful she felt every day to be the guardian of their nights and dreams.

And yet... and despite all her efforts, the streets remained deserted, the houses had their lights off but not a single soul outside their bed. She was sure of this after using her last reserves of magic to browse inside the dream room and find out if her ponies were actually at slept or simply staying inside their homes waiting for the show to start.

Luna just had to take little peek, a single look inside the dream room in order to confirm her worst fears. What she saw there broke her hearth. Luna had expended all her last amount of energy that night only to discover that not a single pony in all of Equestria remained awake at that time.

Being honest was almost midnight and rarely did any pony stay so late awake, but this time Luna has expected it to be different, after all she had made sure to warn Celestia the night before and ask her to help her spread the word and thus prepare each pony for the astonishing spectacle she had prepared.

So why?... What could be their damn reason? Why there was no one looking at her incredible adorned dark sky? Which had taken her so long to prepare, for which he had worked so hard. What a stupid excuse they'd have this time?

Last time, the Pegasus asked Celestia for permission to schedule a storm overnight to replenish the lack of rain. They had considered that because the night had less pony activity than the rest of the day. Therefore, it would be the best candidate to make sure that the storm did not affect the day-by-day activities of the kingdom residents, which had certainly annoyed the deity of the night. However, the young princess decided to accept the terms for the benefit of the kingdom.

Prior to that, the unicorns had caused a terrible mistake in misoccurring the seasons and ended up causing the princess of the night to cut back on some of her night time to prevent the cold nights of that winter from greatly affecting the earth, which undoubtedly irritated her greatly. However, Luna knew how to keep her mask perfectly by concealing her total disapproval and ended up agreeing with the request of her subjects.

The night she became the princess of the night. The same night she got her cutie mark, joy and pride filled her heart because at that moment she knew how much she could support the kingdom by using her magic to bring the night after the day. Now, however, she was no longer sure. Time and again she passed on to the most absurd requests with the sole aim of cheering other ponies, always keeping her mask firmly on her face and containing her nonconformities, irritations and discomfort. To be honest, Luna didn't really know how long she could go on like this before she finally ends up screaming at the sky. However, the dark blue alicorn princess was perfectly aware that part of her work as ruler was to look after the welfare of others before her own.

Her gaze turned to a small star near her silver light full Moon, It started to dismiss a faint glow as the little star began her journey.

"_It's about time_" she thought to herself.

The small star accelerated slowly traveling across the night sky in a matter of seconds followed by a second one, then another and another. Before long, hundreds of thousands of stars began to cross the night skies, their brightness being such that they illuminated the earth as they move creating stelae of light that flowed through the firmament at full speed.

Luna felt her cheeks moisten, as she stared at the spectacle alone on the balcony. She didn't even have the strength to contain her tears any more from falls downs her cheeks, like little pearls been tossed in a trash can, quietly falling on her dark-blue color fur. Each tear rolling down as silent as the shooting stars traveling across the land.

Tiredness had taken over her, but she could still hear a muted cry. She just decided to ignore it though. She was too tired to care. She felt an intense pain in her chest now, as if an object speared her from side to side. It didn't matter either. Luna kept her gaze on the firmament, observing her masterpiece in total solitude. The sound of the crying intensified, but the princess of the night continues to pay no attention to it. After all, if no one cared about her, why should she worry about some pony else right now?

"_They're just ungrateful_" she thought, angered.

The exhaustion became more and more evident in her, so she decided to close her eyes for a moment as she lay her head on her hooves which were also resting on the balcony railing.

"_Why?_" was the only question the princess was able to ask in her current state. The sound of the crying intensified, as much as the pain in her chest.

Something inside her broke in million pieces inside her right there.

As soon as she felt the warmth of a foreign body touching her and wraping her between its wings, she finally let out a cry of pain and sorrow as she began to cry openly. It was then that she understood it. Her heart was the one who had been weeping all along. The young princess felt a terrible combination of anger, pain, sadness and frustration that started consuming her soul.

That familiar feeling of soft fur and feathers that wrapped her hurts. That familiar smell hurts her too. That feeling that once gave her protection now made her feel like a prisoner. Her sister's unmistakable voice, which had always been extremely melodious and kind, now ripped her soul apart.

The deity of the night began to curse again and again, as she starts throwing furious blows with her hooves against the pearl white chest of the creature in front of her. However, the bright-white colored alicorn did not try to block any of them or even doge them. She didn't even move and inch, on the contrary, the white creature deepened her embrace bringing her younger sister even closer to her massive chests while her own tears felt down over her little sister's blue-star mane.

Luna could hear her sister speak to her in a carrying voice, but she was unable to understand the words she articulated, perhaps the truth was that she was not interested in hearing them at all, at the time she was not even sure anymore. All she wanted was to keep crying and free herself from that terrible pain.

She had failed once more in a wretched manner. Her efforts had been wasted once again. All that time spent had gone to waste.

She spent a long time crying out her frustration and pain before tiredness forced her into a deep sleep, while the inexhaustible tears continued to fall from her eyes unstoppable.

-I'm… so sorry Luna- was the last thing she could hear before her conscious fell into darkness once again.

_SILENCE_

-Let me do this for the both of us- said a voice, a voice that was hers and at the same time belonged to some pony else.

-I can do what you don't dare to do- it continued. The deity of the night opened her sapphire blue eyes only to find herself in an empty, dark space. She could sense a faint light, very similar to that of her beautiful Moon, emanating from her body.

-Give me control and I promise you I'll make them pay for this- the dark blue alicorn looked at the ground her hooves were partially submerged in what appeared to be a surface made of black water, but the reflection in it was of a much higher and thinner alicorn, the other alicorn had a blackened fur and a star-bright mane, the creature reflexed on the surface had pointed fangs like knives and a sadistic and wide smile firmly placed on her lips.

-You just have to ask it and I will take revenge in your name- the other creature spoke to Luna, its eyes the same sapphire color as hers, but with torn pupils were looking her full of hunger.

Luna didn't answer, there was something familiar about that figure, something... extremely familiar and scary, but which for some reason at that time caused her no fear.

-Sombra deserves punishment for forcing us to relive that memory, you know what you have to do, you just have to let me out... all you need is to wish for my freedom and I promise you that everything will be fine for us- said the shady fur alicorn, her smile becoming even wider if possible.

-Sombra…- murmured the indigo alicorn, imitating the smile of her reflection.

-You just have to wish it... I promise you to take care of him... We can show him and the whole world the true power of the night-.

The image of a pearl-colored fur alicorn knocked down in front of her got her attention.

-Tia!...- Luna shouted.

-If you want to protect her, you only have to let me go- continued the shady fur creature under her.

To her right was present another figure this time a pony who had a metallic blue fur, its wings similar to those of a vampire, which lay on a pile of blood-stained snow. A long spear nailed to her heart.

-I can avenge her too… if you wish- said the dark alicorn in her reflection.

-Megrez...- whisper Luna, feeling her rage grow as she grinded her teeth.

-You just have to free me, and I'll make sure I fulfill your deepest and darkest wishes-

-Death would be like freedom. Sombra deserves a different fate... He deserves to live an eternal nightmare- the deity of the night replied, her eyes imitating those of her reflection.

-Your desires are my orders- replied the shady fur alicorn, as Luna's body began to sink into darkness.

The echo of a crazy laugh began to resonate all over the place stronger than ever.

* * *

-HAHAHAHAHA-

The sound of such spontaneous laughter took him by surprise.

-Do you think you found an ally in darkness?- askes a voice, a voice that was familiar and which in turn seemed completely foreign.

-Do you comprehend the powers you were gifted with? The same powers I was born into- in that instant Sombra was completely speechless. Something had gone wrong... terribly wrong... his heartless and meticulous mind had foreseen hundreds of possible scenarios... and yet he seemed to have made a huge mistake.

-Where do you think the shadows all go to hide from the precious light?- The king look at her shocked. The dark-blue coated alicorn was approaching him at a slow but firm pace. His spell had failed completely... Sombra was unsure how it happened, even if it was possible. He had mastered all kinds of black magic spells. Not a single one has ever failed him. It was impossible that his spell wouldn't work at all. After all, the older sister was still trapped in his nightmare.

-Just who you think stands against them?- The alicorn lit her horn taking the scythe Sombra had left nailed to the floor.

-What you possess is a mere fraction of their might- she said as she looked at the weapon in great detail.

Shadow felt a shiver running through his back, a feeling he has seen for months in his own victims' eyes multiple times, one he'd not felt in his own flesh for a long, long time.

-The same might I stand unyielding against, each and every night- her gaze was piercing. her smile had completely disappeared, her presence became bigger and frightening every second.

-STAY BACK!- the pressure made him act hastily, forcing him to attack on pure instinct.

The energy beam traveled at high speed. However, the deity of the night completely blocked the attack with a single swing of her scythe. The huge blade now as bright as the silver Moon light itself. The silver pearl rising high into the Skye. The weapon looks such menacing, it seems almost… alive. Sombra notice it vibrating in the magic grasp of the co-ruler, it looks like it was becoming impatient to test the king's blood.

Sombra knew dark magic was not as strong as white magic, used in combat the force of darkness has no power to deal against white magic, however dark magic was much more malleable and with some wit it could be much more lethal. However, the alicorn in front of him possessed a magic that was not only malleable but also immensely strong. Something he had not seen before.

-You are NOTHING compared to them... You're NOTHING compared to ME- the menacing alicorn suddenly roar.

Sombra had no time to react before feeling the blade of the scythe pressing on his neck. He could feel the edge of the blade about to pierce his skin and the cold of the crystal wall on his back preventing any movement.

-YOU CLAIM TO KNOW FEAR!? ... I SHALL SHOW YOU TRUE TERROR!- The creature's eyes in front of him were able to rip his soul like knives. Her pearly white teeth made him gulp, they were sharp and close to his neck. Luna's fur was darker, in fact, it was completely black. A black so deep that it gave the feeling of completely swallowing any source of light around her.

-What... are you?- he barely pronounced, his throat felt dry, his lips trembled as he uttered the words and was sure that his own hooves felt flaccid and unable to bear his own weight.

The little giggles coming from the princess' lips frost his blood.

-I... am a Nightmare- she pronounces raising the weapon striking at the king's chest.

His body moved instinctively in an attempt to evade the attack as the shiny blade cut the wind making a creepy sound. Sombra use the crystal wall on his back to propel himself ahead and gain speed as fast as possible dodging the blow by a few inches.

He rolled on the ground conjuring a sword on his own. Above him appeared a crimson red sword made of crystal. The handle was covered in coltan and silver, the blade glowed with an intense crimson color, the same color of his horn.

The princess of the night simply smiled at the king who barely managed to block the scythe's first swing when he had to block a second... then a third and a fourth.

Both demonstrated great dexterity by manipulating their weapons, however it was clear that the speed and maneuverability of the alicorn was much greater.

The deity of the night attacked with a slice from the bottom to the top. Sombra blocks the sharp blade with his sword but the speed of the blow caused him to recoil losing his guard.

Without giving quarter, the princess of the night struck the umbrum with the handle of the scythe with such force that she caught up her enemy's jaw breaking it.

-HAAA!- Screamed Sombra as he quickly changed from his solid shape to his shadow form as he tried to move away from the alicorn.

-Oh come on, we're having so much fun- the alicorn said, transforming his body into a blue smoke and hunting down her opponent.

Shadow had to change his strategy if he wanted to have any chance against that creature, he knew full well that Luna possessed a natural talent in the handling of dark magic which came directly from her control over the night itself, however he did not imagine that hidden power would surpass him in such way, let alone hunt him down as if it were a sadistic, meaningless sport.

In his shadow form he quickly flew across the corridors, trying to reach the central tower. While he knew that the crystal heart could cause him great harm, he was sure that its simple presence would affect his persecutor as well. After all, she seems to possess such a large amount of dark energy right now, it would likely be possible that Luna took much greater damage in the process. Once incapacitated, he could contrive to throw her into the crystal-heart-protecting trap, and hopefully that would give him time to seal the princess with her crystallization spell.

Surprisingly a hoof took him by his mane pulling him out of the shadows and forcing him to return to his physical form.

\- I hope you could do better than this- the alicorn said, the lower half of her body in its ethereal form as she held him tightly with her front hooves.

The alicorn took a quick turn constantly changing direction and hitting Sombra against the walls of the crystal castle multiple times, until charging straight and forcing him to cross the structure from side to side.

Sombra's roar was heard all over the hall as he fell to the ground bouncing over and over again.

Without wasting time, he regains focus on his opponent and calculated the distance and speed at which she approached him. While still spinning he stretched out one of his hind legs firmly hitting the crystal floor. The impact caused his hoof to sink slightly to the ground, allowing him to suddenly stop his momentum. This took the alicorn off guard.

With a roar, he quickly took one of his opponent's helmets among his own and took a turn dislocating both his own hind leg and his opponent's hoof before crashing the dark princess to the ground using her momentum to increase the damage.

Sombra transformed his damaged leg into shadows immediately healing himself.

-Hahahahahaha... This is what I was expecting, I was starting to feel disappointed- the princes of the night's laugh got his full attention.

The black alicorn was standing right in front of him, her damaged hoof had now melted with the shadows of the ground which was as dark as a pool of tar. Shadows quickly moved under Sombra before transforming into a series of stakes that began to emerge from the ground randomly.

Relying fully on his instincts the king took a turn backwards, to avoid the deadly attack, although the physical attacks Celestia had dealt to him had not caused considerable damage in his shadow form, Luna's attacks could certainly damage him even in his ethereal form because of the nature of her magic, so a bad move could also mean certain death in his current situation.

He quickly concentrated his energy on his crimson horn and created a crystal wall which he used to climb to the top of the room they were in and with a second attack blasted the ceiling to create a hole to pass through up to the upper levels.

-Grrr- growled the deity of the night before retaking her ethereal form and resume her pursue in a blink of an eye.

-I'm starting to get tired of this Sombra- the voice of the alicorn sounded frustrated -Stop running and face me-.

Sombra quickly advanced to the tower perfectly aware not to escape too fast to prevent his chaser from losing track of him. He finally stopped his career just below the chamber where he kept the crystal heart hidden.

He didn't have to wait long before the alicorn appeared by the threshold of the door leading to the stairs of the tower.

-You know many ponies would kill to be persecuted by a mare like me- she scoffed.

-I doubt they'll be aware of his own ignorance and stupidity- the king smiled back at her.

-No doubt they are- the princess replied, advancing at a slow pace -Tell me… how about you?... how ignorant and stupid can you really be?-

-You're about to find out princess- Sombra let a little laugh slip. Which caused the alicorn's gaze to harden.

-WELL, LETS FIND OUT!- cried the alicorn using her Canterlot voice before charging against Sombra once again.

Sombra faded the spell that blocked the power of the crystal heart, causing the room to be struck by the heirloom's purifying power in seconds.

He felt his body lose strength as a sense of discomfort completely overwhelmed him. He hear a dry blow near him and a low growl from the alicorn lying on the ground.

-Survival Lesson princess…- mocked the king -Never underestimate an enemy you share a weakness with, the latter may have overcome it- added Sombra grinning as he began to approach the now incapacitated princess.

-I did not expected you to fight so dirty... don't you have HONOR?- replied the deity of the night, her anger rising every second.

-Come on, don't be a bad loser, after all I've been enduring this malaise for a long time, it was obvious that it would serve me at some point. Although being honest I did not expect it to be in a situation like this- the king continued as he began to concentrate his energy on his horn.

The pain caused by the relic's purifying energy increased as the dark magic started accumulating in his horn. Which was why he had to end the battle as soon as possible to avoid further damage.

As soon as his spell was ready, he aimed his horn in the direction of the princess of the night throwing a blast against her. The characteristic crystallization sound indicated him that he had the victory assured.

The silence took hold of the room. The only thing he could hear was the echo that was producing his own breathing, he felt the beating of his own heart blasting his ears. His legs could barely keep his body under the weight of his armor, that now felt heavier than ever.

At his hooves was solidified in a pink crystal the figure of the alicorn princess. Sombra could still feel her enormous power enveloping the room, however now that it had been transformed into crystal it was impossible for her to continue fighting.

Probably if he left her in that place the energy of the crystal heart would take care of weakening the princess until she returned to her previous form and then he could deal with Luna calmly as was the original plan, but at the moment he had to take care of the older sister, who hopefully might not awaken from his nightmare, especially now that his powers had been wekened by the energy of the relic of the empire.

He had to hurry back to the throne room and end the sun's deity at once if he wanted to win the war.

Sombra set out on his way back to the throne room, moving each of his hooves represented a terrible effort, but he keeps walking at a tired pace.

-HeHeHeHeHeHeHe-

The sound made him stop dry and look up completely in shock.

-Who could have sworn it?... the fearsome and cruel King Sombra... Now you are nothing but a bunch of flesh and bones, completely unable to use your magic at will, let alone engage in a battle-

The whole room was covered in gloom, behind him he could feel the icy breath of another creature, but his body refused to respond.

-No... is impossible- he said incredulously.

-I will show you just how does true terror and despair of a nightmare in your own flesh feels like- The voice of the alicorn made his skin soared.

In front of his eyes appeared a bright white line, the line began to thicken rapidly until an intense pain became present in his eyes, as his vision turned red black spots ended up replacing everything.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA- laughed the deity of the night, seeing the king throw himself to the ground screaming in pain, the white blade of her weapon was now dyed red, and Sombras's eyes were bleeding.

The king ignited his magic in an attempt to heal the wound as soon as possible, however the sound of the wind being cut off by the lethal weapon, forced him to throw himself to one side in an attempt to dodge the blow, however, the sound of the flesh being torn and the bone being broken, followed by an intense pain immediately let him know that his reaction had been not fast enough.

The shriek of pain released by the King could be heard clearly throughout the palace. He felt the alicorn apply more force as she twisted the weapon's blade, further opening the wound of his hind leg.

He concentrated his magic on an attempt to take his shadow form to escape the blade that kept him attached to the floor, however his surprise was greater at the realization that his body seemed unable to change to its ethereal form.

He probably must have had an expression of pain combined with confusion because the creature began to laugh mockingly

-I don't know why are you surprised?, as long as you have this blade stuck in your body I will be able to control the flow of magic inside you which allows me to completely block every spell you want to execute-

He felt the weapon become even more embedded as the blade twisted in the opposite direction, his cries of agony burning his throat. He could feel the ground becoming wet around him. The characteristic iron smell of blood flooded his nose, he was sure that if by that time his hind leg had not been mutilated it was not long before it was.

The deity of the night used the weapon as a hook to lift the king off the ground and nail him against the wall.

-Feel free to scream all you want- the alicorn said before hitting the king's ribs with her own hoof, using all her might the strike broke several ribs and causing Sombra to spit a large amount of blood through the snout.

-Have a little decency, shall you- said the alicorn mockingly -You're a king, you shouldn't spit on the floor in front of a lady... it is not polite- she added coldly.

_CRACK!_

The deity of the night took one of Shadow's hooves and twisted it producing a sickly sound and leaving the limb in an unnatural position. Once again Sombra screamed in pain.

-You know... breaking the body of a pony is very simple, takes the fun out of this and diminishes the time one can enjoy, Don't you think?- the alicorn placed one of its blackened hooves under her chin -I just hope your spirit is much more resilient- the princess of the night mocked concentrating her magic on her long black horn as her eyes began to shine brightly. Without wasting any more time, the princess cast the spell against Sombra.

-I'll give you the honor to be the first to test the power of my nightmares, aren't you exited?- she said, a madd grin placed on her face.

Sombra felt as if his whole body was skinned and then engulfed in flames.

* * *

_**Inside the Nightmare**_

When Sombra regained consciousness, he discovered his body was completely tied, his limbs fully extended. He was in the center of the main square of the crystal empire, the crystal ponies looked at him full of jubilation, their smiling faces watched him intently.

-W-What is this?- the king asked as he tried to free himself from his moorings.

-It looks like you've finally woken up- said a pony entering in his vision field, its colorful mane and crystal-bright fur making it unmistakable. It was the crystal queen Amore, the same one she had locked in the castle dungeons next to her daughter.

-How did you escape?- asked the king glaring at her, his mind was a chaos and he could not properly process the situation.

-The princesses of Equestria freed us and gave you up so we could give you the punishment you deserve for your crimes- answered the queen.

-Don't make me laugh, you don't have the courage to do anything to me... I AM YOUR KING!... I GIVE A PURPOSE TO YOUR MISERABLE EXISTENCE!... I!-

-No Sombra, you taught us the mistake we made, the mistake I made in thinking that I could give you the opportunity your race never had. But now it's clear, neither you nor your race deserves the forgiveness of our kind.

-Hahahaha... and what you can do to me, you have nothing!... you can't do anything that could harm me! you...- The king was mute to see the princesses approach him levitating among them the crystal heart -N-no, you can't!-

-I'm sorry Sombra, but you left me no choice- the queen said with tears in her eyes.

Sombra looked the moment the crystal queen lit the crystal heart, as the crystal ponies leaned to the front full of joy. In seconds the crystal heart was loaded with power releasing a pure glow that completely covered the empire.

The energy shocked him causing serious burns to his skin, he felt his body been torn by the energy of the relic, while observing the gentle smiles of those present.

He watched in terror as his body became putrid as the pieces of his flesh were destroyed by the energy engulfing the kingdom.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- his cries of pain were overshadowed by the songs of jubilation of the crystal ponies.

He struggled again and again trying to free himself, in order to destroy those ponies and wipe those pathetic smiles from their faces.

_CRACK_

Shadow looked stunned at his hoof or more precisely, what was left of his leg. The stump of his hoof had pieces of flesh hanging and a piece of bone that came out of the center.

_SILENCE_

-HHHAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- he cried in agony.

_SILENCE_

Sombra regain consciousness once again. The first thing he felt was a cold, hard surface beneath him. The second one, that his body was completely immobilized, and his snout gagged. The third thing he noticed was that around him was a group of hooded ponies.

-It seems to me that it is time to start with the extraction- said one of them, her voice sounded incredibly familiar but she couldn't concentrate his mind to identify it.

The rest of the ponies nodded and began to approach, positioning several metal carts on the surface of which were surgical instruments of different types.

His pupils dilated to see what they were about to do. He tried to concentrate his magic to get out of that place without success.

-Oh no anguish dear king, we will finish soon- said the pony before carrying a glass jar inside was placed his crimson horn.

-MMFFFF- tried to scream, unsuccessfully.

-First the hooves- said the hooded pony.

-MMFFFF-

Another one of the ponies took a hammer and a chisel and began to hit one of his legs tearing the flesh and breaking the bones. The process lasted what seemed an eternity, until at last the pony managed to completely detach the first of its hooves, proceeding with the others. Each causing the King terrible agony as he shook his body forcefully in an attempt to get rid of himself.

-Don't worry, we put a spell to prevent you from dying from lack of blood... or organs- he hear the voice of the hooded pony carrying a certain amount of excitement, he was only able to see one of his sapphire-colored eyes and his white smile stand out from the darkness that concealed his face.

-So don't worry your majesty, I assure you that you will remain alive and consent throughout the whole process- the smile of the pony grew wider.

Severe pain came from his abdomen- Sombra directed his gaze downwards and watched in horror as one of the ponies opened an incision throughout his belly leaving his organs exposed.

He watched as the ponies around him removed each of his organs leaving the space empty, as they cut with a saw his ribs and then opened them with a metal clamp exposing the inside of his rib cage.

-You know I envy your eyes, I've always wanted to have them-

Shadow's gaze turned again to the pony that was now facing him muzzle to muzzle.

-Hold him tight, I wouldn't want to damage such beautiful objects-

The king watched horrified as the pony opened its snout, its sharp teeth pierced the flesh as he watched one of his eyes entered the pony's mouth before being chewed by it.

The process lasted what seemed to be hours, finally the hooded ponies wrapped his body with bandages, the putrid smell coming from the fabric caused him nausea, only one of his eyes was discovered. He felt the ponies carry him and deposit him inside a sarcophagus made of wood and gold.

-Now Your Majesty, you will be able to remain for all eternity wrapped by the darkness you love so much- said the pony one of her eyes looking exactly like his own and her impossible huge side to side grin full of blood.

-MMFFFF-

-MMFFFFFFFFF

-MMMMMMMFFFFFFFFF- tried to shout the king, while the ponies placed the lid wrapping him in the cold darkness.

The last thing he could remember seen was the sadistic smile of the pony that had apparently increased in size. One of his eyes was sapphire blue, his pupil elongated like that of a reptile, the other was red, which shone in a green and purple tone he recognized his own look at him before being consumed by darkness until, another new nightmare begins.

**_And the nightmares continues_**

* * *

-Enough!- shout the dark blue alicorn.

-I don't understand, dear, how can you feel sorry for this creature?- asked the much darker alicorn.

-Enough… its enough, he has already received his punishment. It was fun, but this is too much. Set him Free from the Nightmare! - ordered Luna by hitting the water surface with her hoof.

The tar colored alicorn looked at her pluzzled –After what he did to us… How you can even think of show him some compassion, remember what he did to Celestia!, what he did to Equestria, to the crystal ponies, to Megrez... TO YOU!. THAT THING DO NOT DESERVE OUR FORGIVENESS NEITHER OUR COMPASSION!-

-But this N-Nightmare...-

-Don't be a coward Luna let me do it personally so you don't have to take the blame-

The indigo alicorn looked away.

-Do you want to be continusly trampled by other ponies?, don't you want all Equestria to know that you have saved them?... It's your chance to show everyone what you can do... what we can both do-

The creature approached Luna by sheltering her under her wing – It's your only chance to show them what you're capable of - she lifted Luna's chin with her hoof –You know I'd never lie to you-.

-I... Us... O-okay, do it- Luna looked at the black alicorn in the eye –But... promise me you won't hurt him anymore.

-Oh dear of course I won't hurt him any more… no so much-

-I just want to end all this, I just want him to disappear from our lives and never come back anymore-

-Your wishes are my orders- replied the shady fur creature.

* * *

Sombra was on the ground. His mind went over and over again the horrific deaths he had witnessed, hundreds, perhaps thousands, he had completely lost count. His body ached, and it was impossible for him to concentrate his energy. His mind was a total chaos.

The sound of hooves hitting the ground caught his eye. He looked up. The silhouette in front of him was imposing, the creature of his nightmares was in front of him, her characteristic smile perfectly embodied in her face and her eyes looked at him as if he were no more than a simple squishable insect.

His body began to tremble, he looked horrified at the creature approaching him.

-N-No... N-no... You-You're not real... You-You can't be real... he said stuttering out of fear, he felt his blood freeze with every step the alicorn took towards him – STAY AWAY FROM ME! – cried in full desperation.

-Look at you... you're pathetic... you don't deserve death. I'll leave you in a place you'll never get out of-.

The moon began to shine as it positioned itself at the top of the blackened sky.

-You will be buried in the depths of this ice land for all eternity between this world and the other- she sentenced the alicorn by concentrating all its power.

-You and all those who accompany you will receive my punishment- she ended by casting her spell.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!_" cried Luna inside her head.

The explosion of energy was distributed throughout the castle, reaching the limits of the empire, a sea of shadows began to devour the empire and its inhabitants.

-Withdrawal! - ordered Captain Caramel.

The ponies began to flee, trying to stay away of the sea of shadows before they managed to reach them. However, the Crystal Ponies who had been freed from Shadow's mind control were too dazed to realize what was happening, so they were quickly reached by the spell while their bodies were subsequently covered by shadows and swallowed by the snow before the horrified glances of the soldiers of the Equestria army.

* * *

Luna find herself fluttering in midair. she hadn't been able to stop Nightmare's spell in time.

Around her was a desolate landscape of snow and darkness, the brightness of her Moon returning to It's normal glow making the black sky returns to a deep blue color. She could not believe what her sapphire blue eyes saw, the whole empire had been consumed by darkness, by her own darkness, over the snow she managed to see the bright golden gleaming armor of her older sister, who seemed to begin to regain consciousness.

The deity of the night slowly descended behind her sister, who woke up startled.

-Luna?! -

-What is it?-

The deity of the Sun looked at her sister for a second before letting out a sigh —Thank goodness you're alright- she said as she wrapped her little sister in her wings. The indigo alicorn hug her back.

After a moment they pull apart from each other. Celestia observed the surroundings - Where are we…?- she asked disoriented – what happened to...? - The realization suddenly struck her upon seeing Luna's saddened gaze.

-Sombra is no more...- replied the younger sister, her gaze firmly nailed to the snow -But, the Empire... He... I...- she didn't really know how to say it, She was the culprit, the only one responsible, had taken months fighting Sombra with the aim of freeing the crystal ponies from his control but now there was no pony left to save. She knew she would be punished for this but imagining the pain in his sister's face when she found out hurt her even more.

-To banish an entire empire like that...-

Celestia's words took Luna completely by surprise.

-How much hatred and power were we truly facing...? - the deity of the Sun let a sigh escape –I am just grateful you are unharmed, and were able to get us out safely-

Luna deflected her embarrassed gaze, didn't her sister realize what had really happened, could she really let the guilt fall fully in Sombra?

Celestia cleared her throat loudly getting back her younger's sister attention.

-We'll need to bear news of this defeat to our subjects... Not every fight will be a victory- said Celestia -Come, it's cold- she added in a warmer tone -Let us return home.

That said, the deity of the Sun spread its wings and took the flight completely. Luna's gaze changing for a second. Her pupils elongated.

"Did you see now? No one blames you for this" Luna hear that voice in her head. With a blink of an eye her eyes returned to her usual self.

Without thinking any longer, she opened his wings and set out to follow her sister, the first thing they would do would be to look for any survivor, after that she would return to the camp. From her tent, she could teleport to the guestroom where Chrysalis was waiting for her. With some a little luck her company would help clear her mind and forget what happened that night.

* * *

The room was silent as soon as Luna finished her story, although it was true that she had omitted several of the details about what had happened she had made sure to give the filly the necessary information.

-You must think we're some kind of monster now-

-I don't think I have the right to judge you in any way Luna- answered the little pegasus.

Luna looked up, her head still rested on the lap of the little filly.

-Snow...-

The deity of the night was silenced by the white-blue hoof of the filly.

-The important thing is that you are sorry for what has happened and I'm sure you will find a better way to talk to Princess Celestia, she is your sister Luna, I am sure she will forgive you as well as you always forgive her-

-It's complicated-

-Of course it is! Mom says that everything worthwhile in this world never comes for free. Usually the things and memories that we cherish the most are those that cost us more work, those that force us to outdo ourselves to be better... - said the little pegasus caressing Luna's mane with her tiny hoof – And the same applies in relationships with other ponies-.

-We don't know how we could tell her, it's not a subject you can come out with in the middle of dinner you know?- replied the indigo alicorn by grasping Snowdrop's little hoof with her own –I can't just come in and say: "Hey Tia how was your day?, our night was great thanks for asking. Oh! by the way, I forgot to mention to you that I banished an entire empire within an eternal prison of ice and snow between this world and the other"...-the deity sighs upset –No Snowdrop, things like that do not go well-

-Well you could tell me-

-It's different, you're our friend, she... well she is our sister-

-And couldn't it be both?-

-We're not sure about that Snow, my relationship with you is different from the one I have with my sister… or any other pony. I feel like you understand me better than anyone else and that's why I consider you an extremely special pony-

The pegasus stomped her wings approaching the deity of the night who was now on her four hooves. Snowdrop took Luna's face between her hooves and placed a gentile kiss on the base of her long horn. At that moment Luna gave thanks her friend could not see her face. Luna's cheeks blushed in a deep red color. Possibly she was unaware of it since being of different species, but it was very likely that the pegasus was not conceitful that the horns of the unicorns as well as those of the alicorns were extremely sensitive to the touch so that only some pony really close to them could touch it without consent.

-I am glad that you consider me such an important friend Luna, but you must understand that Princess Celestia, is the only one you can always count on... I'm still a filly, but I'm sure you'll still be here long after I'm gone, so you have to promise me you'll try-.

-You're still too young to think about those things Snow-

-I am aware and believe me, I hope to spend a lot of time by your side Luna, but that does not change the fact that our life times are different, but even after time Princess Celestia will still be by your side-

-I know-

-Promise me Luna... Promise me that you will open your heart to the princess in the same way that you have opened it to me-.

-I… I'll try-

-Good... Changing the subject. Would you help me bring Megrez's flake, the ceremony is about to begin, and we must be punctual, then we can go to my house mom prepared pumpkin candy, I'm sure you will love it-

-You will take Megrez's winter star and I take care of the rest of them. I'll let Tia know we'll be with you tonight. She'll certainly get a little jealous-.

-Jealous...? - asked the white blue pegasus while placing the Snowflake carefully under her wing before climbing on to the princess' back.

-Oh!, Of course, I haven't told you that story yet. We had a friend, his name was Discord, he could do all sorts of things with his magic and one day he made a dessert for my sister. However, I think it was a bewitched dessert or something like that because since then Tia has become addicted to Sweet things...- Luna said giggling as she wrapped the remaining snowflakes with her magic and took the flight with the tow -Although she's already trying to control her impulses, I've seen her sneak into the palace kitchen for some frosting buns-

They both laughed as they left the room and set out to head to the royal palm from where the winter opening ceremony would take place.

* * *

The sound of water droplets hitting the ground and the jingle produced by the chains each time she moves was the only thing that became familiar at the time.

The chains on her hooves burned her skin and the numerous wounds prevented her from resting properly as the pain ended up waking her every time she was able to fall asleep.

She wasn't sure how long it had been since Queen Cocoon, her mother, had put her in the dungeon, but she knew exactly what it meant.

She could still remind his friend Carpio, his undeserved death just happening in front of her own eyes and also recall the sounds of his body being devoured. While it was true that changelings required consuming love to survive and if they didn't get it for a long time they could feed their bodies with fruit or meat, the latter did not provide them with the reserves of magic they needed, which consequently made her mother's cannibalistic practices more unpleasant than beneficial in any sense.

In the distance she hear the buzzing sound of the changeling patrol accompanied by the firm hoof steps of her jailer.

With a lot of effort she stood on her own hooves, moving slightly. She looked up, one of her eyes notoriously swollen from the blows, but that did not prevent her from clearly distinguishing the silhouette of the creature on the other side of the bars.

-That's how I like it Chrysi, you really make Mommy proud of you- the queen's smile changed to a grimace -Which leads me to wonder why you're still been so foolish and clumsy. Letting you be carried away by your feelings-

The glitter coming from the queen's horn unlock the cell door.

-I'll ask you just once...- the princess remained silent, her gaze fixed on her mother's eyes –Who did you get that energy from?-

_SILENCE_

-Well, maybe a slightly more intimate punishment will get you to change your mind- by swirling her head, Cocoon indicate the soldiers to get inside the cell.

The soldiers looked at the battered princess who could barely stand, then looked at the queen with worried expressions.

-Go ahead, do what you want with her and make sure you're not any gentle or else I'll take care of her punishment properly by myself-.

The soldiers looked preoccupied at the princess, clearly disagreed with her queen's methods.

-Please...- whispered the changeling princess. She was aware of the pain she would have to go through but she knew perfectly well that the soldiers would treat her much better than her mother would treat her –I beg you... -she murmured so low that only the soldiers could hear her-.

The group looked at her sadly. In her gaze they could see fear and the they fully understood what was the true terror that engulfed her at the time. They were soldiers of the hive and their mission was to watch over her majesties, even if to do so they had to hurt her.

-You've heard her- one of them said, closing his eyes in an attempt to muster the courage to do what his duty dictated.

The group approached the princess with firm pace and tears in their eyes. Just a little push was all they needed to take down the already sore princess.

Chrysalis kept her mouth shut and her gaze fixed on Cocoon's, she would not give her mother the pleasure of seeing her scream, moan or even beg.

The changelings began by biting her body, nailing her fangs into the body of her princess, who remained without emitting a single sound.

The first of the soldiers stood just at Chrysalis hips and separated her back legs while the others continued to nibble on her body

-I'm sorry princess- mused the soldier before attacking the intimacy of the changeling princess with all his might.

The feeling of the soldier's limb aggressively ripping her intimacy almost made her scream. It took all her willpower to keep her lips firmly closed, although she could do little to prevent tears from beginning to roll down from her cheeks, she did not take a moment away from her mother's sight though.

The soldiers began slapping her and biting harder. One placed his long limb over her throat by cutting off her breath as the onslaughts continued to increase in rhythm.

The soldiers began to take turns. Some penetrated her from the front, others from behind. They did their best to be careful not to hit or bite the areas of Chrysalis' body that were still severely injured,

The act continued again and again, Coccon remained out of the cell at all times while his minions worked insatiably. She could see her daughter writhing in pain without looking away from the defiant gaze she was throwing at her.

It was until the soldiers were exhausted that the queen gave the order for them to withdraw.

-I'll be back in an hour, hopefully by then you've thought things over- said the queen igniting her horn to lock the cell once again.

Chrysalis keep lying on the ground, her body covered by a viscous liquid with a characteristic smell, her mouth was full of saliva combined with that same sexual juice, from her eyes keep coming out silent tears. After a while she stopped hearing her mother's footsteps, indicating that she had left the dungeon.

-Luna- she uttered in a broken voice, as she let out her voice finally crying openly in complete solitude.

* * *

**_Special thanks:_**

**_I take this moment to congratulate each and every member of Silly Filly, Studios for creating such beautiful stories and having introduced me to the desire to delve deeper into this fandom._**

**_Author's note:_**

_Hope you will have a grate Halloween night?_

_As you may have noticed, I been very busy, however, I will try to keep updates on time. In addition to the MLP series ending and my activities at work._

_This chapter was slightly longer than the previous ones, so it took me some time to get it ready. Specially cause the original one has some serious orthographic issues I have to correct._

_I hope you enjoyed it._

_Thank you for the support and time you have devoted to my history, see you in the next chapter._

_Have a nice weekend you all._

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**


	11. Decisions

_Hello dear readers here Halsenbert once again with a new chapter of Moonbeam._

_I hope you all enjoyed last chapter. So without further ado..._

_Let get Started!_

**_Author's note:_********_MLP does not belong to me as well as its characters, characters and OC's of this story belong to their respective authors, the present story was made not for profit and with the sole purpose of entertaining._**

_Read and Review_

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 11 – Decisions.**

As soon as they accessed castle lobbies, Clover was greeted by a pink projectile that sent her straight to the ground followed by an earth pony who, unable to stop herself, ended up stumbling over the unicorn and the little pegasus. The little filly was still laughing Incessantly.

Celestia covered her muzzle with her right hoof giggling, then the deity used her magic to separate the ponies and re-position them on their four hooves.

-By... All... Ponies... I'm... Glad... you... Came back...- said Smart Cookie trying to catch her breath.

Celestia bent slightly to nuzzle the hyperactive pegasus.

-I missed you too Cadence- the alicorn replied with a maternal tone.

The little pink pegasus fluttered around the sand-colored unicorn, who grinned at her in return.

-Okay I'll play with you, but you'll have to be a good pony, understood?-

The little pink pegasus continued laughing clapping her hooves in full delight.

-That's how I like it, young lady- Clover said, letting the young filly land on her back. Clover starts jogging into the back gardens of the palace -Come on Cookie I'll teach you a couple of things about how to take care of foals-

-You know... it's not... Fair... You always use... your magic to... catch her, I... On the other hoof... have to... chase after her... Phew... all over the place... you... know?- replied the earth pony trying to catch her breath as she forced her hooves to reach her friend.

-You look happy princess- Siegfried pointed out.

-I am... After all, listening to my beloved ponies laugh once again, it is... a true blessing-

Epsilon noticed the saddened tone of the deity and fully understood what her princess meant. After all, the war against the crystal empire had opened wounds that might never be able to heal. It was almost like waking up from a nightmare, only this one had really happened.

Many ponies had lost their belongings, their homes and their loved ones. She knew beforehoof that the kingdom of Equestria was too young, it was logical that it should go through many trials before achieving the harmony and stability their two princesses desired. But Epsilon never imagined that two catastrophes would occur in such a short time.

She and her brothers had decided to follow Luna because they believed in her, believed in her because they had witnessed the goodness of which the princesses were capable, after all they were the first to accept them as equals.

That is why Megrez, Alcor, Merak, Siegfried and herself agreed to fight for them, even though they would not have the support or empathy of the rest of the soldiers of the kingdom.

It was for them that they would be able to shed every last drop of their blood. It was for them that they would rise each and every time in order to protect their princesses, even if their own bodies were completely broken. It was because of them that they were willing to remain in the shadows. They were capable of that and more, if they could see their princesses prosper.

-The greatest reward a ruler can receive is the selfless love of his people- mentioned the metallic blue fur pony as she kept her gaze in the direction in which the trio had disappeared.

-I have always thought that such a gift must be earned- complete the deity of the Sun before resuming its walk.

Siegfried and Epsilon followed the deity of the Sun to her personal study, that room was in the east wing of the castle. It was full of scrolls, books, paintings and objects everywhere. Several completely unordered shelves formed a small maze of knowledge that encompassed most of the studio's room.

The alicorn walked through the small corridors formed by the shelves until she reached a modest desk on which were stacked several towers of papers and old books. A few ink bottles and a few feathers were on the side of a pair of rolled scrolls sealed with the unmistakable shield of the Equestria's main ruler.

The sun's deity soon took a seat on the other side of the desk, she arranged her flank on the soft cushion until it felt at ease. Then she looked at the two metallic blue ponies who remain motionless on the other side of her desk. Celestia Looked at them and let out a long sigh before dropping on the desk heavily, surprising both night knights.

-Emmm... Princess, do you feel any good?" asked Siegfried approaching a couple of steps.

-It's complicated- replied the pearl-colored alicorn looking at him without bothering to lift her chin from the wooden surface.

-You can trust us, your majesty- replied the lieutenant of the night guard, looking at her with concern.

Celestia's eyes fell on Epsilon, who apart from having removed her helmet from her head remained in her position looking at her with her only good eye. A tuft of mane partially covered her opposite side hiding her wounded eye.

-It's about Luna...- said the sun's deity, lifting her face off the surface of the desk with heaviness.

-Did something happen to her?- added Siegfried worried.

-Lastnight we spent all our time by her side. I personally set up guard in her room after the funeral. I assure you, your majesty, if something bad had happened to her, I would have noticed it- replied Epsilon with property, taking special care to keep secret the constant sobs of the indigo alicorn. She knew that despite always maintaining a calm and strong exterior the princess of the night was especially sensitive and was fully aware that Luna was still blaming herself for Megrez's death.

-Perhaps it is best if I tell you everything from the beginning. You'll see Clover and I spent the night with Zephora's tribe-

The deity noticed Siegfried's look of concern growing in intensity.

-B-but Majesty, the last night of autumn the tribe of zebras make a festival that is a little... well... It is not a place you would expect a princess to be in- the pony blushed.

-Yes, well I suppose that information would have been more useful to Clover more than for me, although I cannot say that Zephora's tribe had any bad intentions either-

-No, but...- Siegfried chose to put aside the subject, had no interest in knowing what his princess or Star Swirl's protege had done that night –Anyway, what were you say princess?-

-Well, putting that aside. Our goal was to inform us if Zephora had managed to find out anything about the possible side effects that could arise as a result of our exposure to King Sombra's magic- The princess let out a sigh as she got up from her seat and began to go around in cricles –However, she does not appear to have identified anything new. The problem is that Zephora thinks there's some kind of threat we'll have to deal with soon. And... I'm sure Luna is her target, I'm still not quite sure how serious the threat is but I don't want to take any chances. It's one of the reasons I made sure to convince Hurricane to allow me to create the night guard.

Both ponies looked at the deity carefully.

-I know how much Luna means to you and how much she appreciates you back, and after seeing your combat performance even Hurricane had no choice but to trust my judgment and leave you in care of my sister permanently as her personal guards , especially in times when I am not able to take care of her by myself,

-I understand that ruling a kingdom mired in chaos is hard for you, but now that things have calmed down. Won't it be possible that you can spend more time with her too?-

-Unfortunately not Siegfried- the sun princess replied with sadness -Even now that the war is over, there is still much work to be done. The villages of Appeloosa, Manehattan and Filly Delphia had to stop their construction in order to send resources to army camps. Most of the workforce throughout the kingdom was moved to the various camps to stop the advance of Sombra's troops, and not all of those volunteers returned in one piece or able to continue their work anymore. That is not to mention that the suffoals we have suffered from other kingdoms have continued to increase. The kingdom's economy was terribly affected by the spending of war, and the raw materials were also over-exploited in order to meet the demand of recent months. What is more, some of the noble families are not entirely satisfied by everything that has happened and I am aware of the fact that they distrust us. I have no doubt that some of them think that we are not sufficiently prepared for this job, especially having in mind realize that this is the second time the kingdom has been attacked at this destructive level.

-I understand- Siegfried said.

-If you want to avoid a coup or an uprising by the nobles. All you need to do is give us the order princess- said the mare annoyed. She immediately stretching a pair of vampire-like wings, she was clearly offended by the fact that some ill-educated rich boy could even think about dethrone the princesses.

The deity of the Sun look sternly at the mare. She knew that if she gave the order none of those present would tempt the heart before taking the life of a pony that was against the royal crown.

-I would prefer to avoid another confrontation if possible, Epsilon-

The mare bowed, she clearly disagreeing with the monarch but did not intend to disobey her princess either.

-If you prefer to take care of it by yourself, I will respect your decision- Added Epsilon

\- Thanks captain. Although to be honest I do not think I can deal with them. With the whole workload by myself. Especially considering the numerous meetings with the nobles. It's going to be hard for me to organize my time-

-What about sending Luna to talk to them? I'm sure she'll be more than happy to put them in her place- Siegfried said, swirling his eyebrows.

-I don't want to send Luna to lead with them right now, not after all the stress she's been dealing with lately.

-So you plan to send Luna to make expeditions all over Equestria, to take care of economic activities?, pardon me if I offend you princess, but Luna is not the type of mare that is good for financial management, she is more of an action pony. Isn't that why you decided to overtake the battlefield while you were finishing the administrative preparations?

-Luna is as capable as I am of handling all my activities, it just a little bit harder for her, she just need to put a little more work on some subjects that's all-

Celestia remembered for a moment, while it was true that both she and her sister had been educated to administer an entire kingdom, Luna had never shown a particular interest in administrative activities such as finance or strenuous trade negotiations and she remembered pretty well how her younger sister used to specially avoid everything related to taxes. Luna had always been more attracted to the strategy and combat activities their mentor StarSwirl talked about whenever he told them about one of the pillars adventures, which is why the princess of the night had not been surprised that she took the initiate ready to confront Discord as soon as they heard of the Draconequus' betrayal.

The same thing happened after Sombra's first attack, Luna did not hesitate and surely did not reflect for a second before moving to the front line in order to slow down the empire's advance.

However, despite Celestia's refusal to allow her younger sister to lead the fight with her own hooves, the sun deity could not think of anyone more capable of dealing with the counterattack so she allowed her to go, no doubt Celestia had spent days and nights fully awake, working tirelessly to join her younger sister on the battlefield, but that did not demean Luna's excellent work in keeping the empire from invade the whole kingdom.

But that was before Sombras's spell hit them. Something had really changed in Luna and even now it was impossible for the deity of the sun to identify it.

-Luna is very strong physically and mentally. But every creature has a breakpoint, and I think my sister has reached hers for some time.

-What do you mean, princess?- asks Siegfried.

-After Sombra vanished the crystal empire, she and I tried to find any survivor. It was not long before I realized that Luna looked extremely agitated at the time, she looked frantically and with extreme desperation for some sign of life, but all we could see around us was just snow and rocks, followed by more snow- The deity of the sun paused —I couldn't describe how happy she got when we find Cadence in the snow- The pearl-colored alicorn closed her eyes, her face looked sad and extremely concerned —She didn't hesitate even for a second before executing a healing spells on Cadence despite how exhausted she was at the time.

After a brief silence Celestia continued.

-I know Luna has a very kind heart, but sometimes that's her biggest weakness. When she puts too much effort into something and things go wrong, she usually blame herself for it, even when is clearly some-pony else's fault.

The princess looked out the window an old memory came back to her mind as she watched the beautiful blue sky.

-...-

-...-

-...-

* * *

**Flashback**

Celestia would swell in her bed, she felt extremely tired, her eyes ached, her cheeks were numb to smile for so long, for all the ponies, she was even unable to bear the pain of her hindquarters caused for been sitting for so long. She also made a mental note to make sure to ask her assistants to get her a softer cushion for her throne.

As exhausted by the meetings and all the real duties that had arisen due to Discord's betrayal, Celestia knew she had forgotten something, it was like a little voice that constantly poking at her head.

That voice had followed her all day, from the time she had risen to sunset and as much as she had wished to remember that in Tartarus she had forgotten she was unable to remember what it was. She had gone to bed in the hope that a little rest would help free her mind and allow her to remember what in all pony kind she had forgotten. She knew it was important, she actually remembered that, and she also knew it had had something related to her beloved ponies, other than that she really couldn't recall any other detail.

-HAAAA- complained audibly spreading both hooves in the air -It's official, I won't be able to sleep well tonight either-

Heavily and with its sore flanks, she stood on her four hooves and set out to pour herself some cake.

Being honest the prank Discord had played her was not entirely unpleasant, at least now she could enjoy more often the delicious desserts the real cook, Jelly Cake prepared, even when she looked like she was addicted to them.

-Perhaps a night walk around the garden will help me clear my mind?- declared the monarch lighting her horn and a second latter the doors were wide open.

In front of her own chambers was Luna's bedroom, the door remained open and the curtains could be seen running wide.

-I guess Luna's already at work- Celestia said.

The older monarch advanced with weary step through the long corridors, usually the nights were extremely quiet in the castle of the two sisters and that one was no exception.

Amid a mixture of frustration at having no one to talk to and relief from anyone watching her walk in such a manner… she really had to make sure of changed that cushion first thing morning… She finally got to the Castle's kitchen.

Using a simple searching spell, she locates a hidden cake that was still left and took a generous slice. The white-pearl alicorn then repositioned the rest of the cake back were she had founded and cover it to protect the last slice f the strawberry cake. After that she levitates her cake into her mouth.

-Mmmmmhhh- moaned pleasantly the moment the strawberry frosting touched her palate, delicately savoring the texture, consistency and ingredients in each bite while jogging happily in the direction of the outdoor gardens.

Her mouth was filled with extremely pleasurable sensations, each small bite triggered any amount of sensations of pleasure and satisfaction like no other. It soon sensitized to feel the softness of the lawn under her hooves before she looked up, what she saw left her in awe.

The sky looked stunning, the stars glowed like never before, the smaller ones twinned subtly while the larger ones seemed to constantly change shapes. It was almost as if they were emitting a silent melody, as if it were a living majestic painting. At the top stood proudly the silver Moon, flooding the atmosphere with drops of light.

-Your Skye is amazing Luna- she murmured. Celestia seemed to be under some kind of spell that kept her from looking away from the wonderful night skye above her.

The realization hits her as hard as a block of concrete in the middle of her face. To the point of making her completely lose her control in the energy that kept her piece of cake suspended mid-air.

Without losing any more time she turned around and entered the castle, panic invaded her to the point of clouding her trial completely. She galloped across the aisles, not stopping to think about whether if she was making too much noise with her hooves or if she wake up any pony every time she opened a door.

Now she remembered it perfectly, the only thing she hadn't done in the whole day, the only thing that had nothing to do with a problem or natural disaster that was related to the Draconequus betrayal, the one thing she had been personally asked for as a favor.

-Damn it! Why in Equestria was that the only thing I had to forget?! - shouted frustrated.

-Idiot, idiot, idiot, I'm a complete idiot!- She cursed herself as she spread her wings and shot out from one of the windows.

-Oh Luna, where are you?- she murmured, trying really hard to think. She had walked all over the main hall and the rooms her sister used to be in, unsuccessfully.

-THE TOWER!- Celestia exclaimed suddenly, swirling hard.

She circled the tallest tower in search of her sister until some sounds caught her attention. There, leaning over the railing Celestia could see her little sister staring at the stars that had just begun to cross the sky.

-Luna- she murmured. Her throat was dry, making each word hurt her deeply.

She descended silently behind her younger little sister, who seemed not to have noticed her presence so she decided to approach cautiously, Luna's sobs becoming clearer the closer she was from her.

-Lu-Luna... I-I'm sorry...- she hushed.

Luna burst in tears suddenly, her suddenly loud cry make Celestia run towards the dark-blue alicorn and embrace her with her hooves and wrapped her protectively with her long wings.

-Luna... i'm so sorry- she tried to apologize, yet her words were suppressed by her little sister's crying. The sound she was emitting ripped the deity out inside. Celestia had just done some terrible harm to her beloved sister. Although clearly unintentional, she still could not forgive herself for this.

The older sister felt the blows Luna was throwing on her chest with her hooves, however what hurt her most was feeling Luna's tears moisten her white fur. The damage was already done and all she could do was keep her in her own legs and wait for the young princess to vent with her.

**End of flashback**

* * *

-Not long ago, I did great harm to my sister- confessed the deity surprising both knights -I promised myself I wouldn't let her suffer that way ever again, but...- she paused once again -I know something else happened while I was under Sombra's spell. I already try to talk to her but she refused to tell me... from then 'til this day I haven't stopped thinking that perhaps the spell may have affected her in some way, that is why I hoped Zephora could give me a clue that would allow me to decipher the mystery, However, I think I'm more adrift than before- she added.

-Princess...- replyed Siegfried.

-I didn't want to push her anymore, but... at this point I doubt she is willing to tell me at all- cut him off the deity of the Sun. The knights remained silent -Unfortunately with everything that has happened in the last few months it has been impossible for me to talk to Luna at all and the war itself has managed to take her further away from me-.

-That's not true princess. Luna... I mean, Princess Luna doesn't hate you or anything- Siegfried said -She cares for you a lot and no matter what happened I'm sure she'll forgive you. It's not in your sister's nature to hate somepony like that. It is one of the reasons why she constantly puts her own life at risk before risk any of her subjects. She just wants to be useful, to help you in your duties and that's why...-.

-That's the problem...- the monarch interrupted him -Luna thinks that what she does is not enough, she has not realized how much she has done and how much she's helping me-

-And don't you think if you assign her some extra duties, she could take care of it?"- questioned Epsilon -I don't think the princess has any problem dealing with some of those pretentious and egocentric nobles on her own-

-I'm sure Luna can deal with them for a while, but... not in her current condition, I'm sure that you two have already noticed the lack of spark in my sister's eyes, that joy that surrounded them has been gradually consuming and after this war I think that the damage has only been aggravated-

Both guards thought for a moment, although Luna acted "normal" when spending time with them, it was also true that her attitude was a little tighter, even with Crisi seemed to behave more reservedly, they knew that the relationships between mares did not were very well seen. However, it did not seem that the black unicorn had done anything that would cause the odd behave of the dark-blue alicorn.

-That's normal after what we've been through, but I firmly believe that now that peace has finally returned to the kingdom, princess Luna will be able to regain her smile- Siegfried said.

-Yes, well... I really hoped she'd take some vacations, but I'm sure she won't accept it-.

-No, she won't- they responded in unison causing a friendly smile to be drawn on the face of the pearl-colored alicorn.

-I really envy you- she murmured.

-I'm sorry, princess, but didn't hear what you said- Siegfried said.

-I'm sure whatever's trying to hurt Luna will come looking for her here in Canterlot, plus I think it would be easier to keep an eye on Luna if this place wasn't that big-.

-I suppose you're right- agreed the night watchman while massaging his chin with his hoof -If we could in some way decrease the amount of ponies entering the castle or maybe move Luna to a less crowded region, it would be safer for the princess-

-So far only Puddin, Hurricane, Platinum and Clover are aware of my intention to leave to my dear sister the lands of the old castle for her to manage- Celestia, resuming her walk around the room.

-Is it a slightly isolated place don't you think?- commented Epsilon raising her eyebrow.

-Yes I know, but I think it might be a good opportunity. I will be able to give my sister some of my duties there and at the same time it will keep her away from the stress of the daily basis-

"And especially from me!" thought the monarch.

-Being apart for a while may also help in our relationship- Celestia said.

-But if she's in danger, it could be very risky to move her to a place like that - Epsilon object taking a couple of steps forward.

-That castle is better protected than this one, I assure you, besides...- the princess looks at them -I'm sure she won't be alone, she'll still have you four-.

Epsilon let out a long sigh –Pardon me princess, I do not agree with your decision, however, I can assure you that we won't let anything bad happen to Luna-

-Ejem... you mean "Princess" Luna- Siegfried corrected her.

-Humm- She ignored the pony looking away.

-Hehehe, I'm sure she'll be fine- the monarch said.

-Tell me Your Majesty, did Zephora give you any clues that can help us identify what is threatening Princess Luna?-

Celestia nodded solemnly -All I know is that it is an elongated, black creature with a long horn, wings and fangs. I really doubt that it will be any difficult to identify her-.

-Do you think it's some kind of dragon?- Epsilon suggested looking at the princess with her good eye.

-I doubt it, it would be very easy to identify a dragon and the tribe of Zephora knows them well. If she had seen one in her vision, I'm sure she would have mentioned it.

-I don't know, maybe she didn't come up with something that rhymed along with dragon at the time and decided to omit it- Epsilon said.

The princess giggled –I doubt it-.

-No matter what could be threating Princess Luna, I'll keep my promise and assure you we'll protect her promise we'll keep her safe-

-I know could count on you. Now...- she said clapping her hooves enthusiastically -I'd better go back to the ceremony, I don't think Hurricane will forgive me if I'm late- both guards nodded and subsequently followed the alicorn out of the room.

* * *

The castle gates opened wide, revealing an fancy unicorn, she was walking in perfectly, slightly wagging her perfectly rounded flanks. She was wearing a long light purple dress, witch glows under her the dim light. Her horn shone gleaming as well as her polished hooves. Her fur was brushed to perfection and her curly mane fell gracefully on one side of her face. On her head she wore a silver crown adorned with beautiful precious stones, on her neck was a beautiful ruby necklace which perfectly matched her attire.

Princess Platinum wait patiently at the end of the stairs gracefully, stealing the sight of hundreds of ponies waiting anxiously outside the castle.

-WOW Platinum, I can see that you don't skimp on expenses. That drees must cost you a fortune-

The princess closed her eyes for a moment she did not have to look to know to whom that little voice belonged.

-It is a pleasure to see you too Puddin...-The unicorn stopped half-sentence, her companion was wearing a strange hat that looked more out of a circus than anything else, the extravagant colors she sported did not combine at all with each other. Their surprise only increased by paying more attention to the rest of Puddinhead's attire. The strange figures, geometrically attached to each other did not seem to follow a definite pattern, neither did the color that filled them. It was really strange to see such perfectly distributed chaos, something that would certainly hurt her eyes and yet force her to keep looking closely at the earth pony's clothes.

-What do you think of my suit? Isn't it fabulous?- said the pony taking a full turn to show off every corner of her clothing.

-Truly… unique- the unicorn replied unable to think of a better word to describe her friend's attire.

"Sweet Celestia is it even ok to wear something like that to an official ceremony!" the unicorn cried to herself.

-I knew you'd agree. Smart Cookie was against I wore it, but I'm glad I ignored her advice, that is, what does she know about fashion anyway?- said the earth pony jumping around.

-You know you should possibly give more credit to your counselor, after all I trusted her judgment- the unicorn stipulated. It really must have been a headache for Smart Cookie to deal with Puddinhead, she really admired the pony for her patience.

-Can you explain to me why they took so long?- snorted Commander Hurricane as she gracefully descended to the level of the other two leaders.

-Come on honey, you should be in a better mood after all, today is the first day of winter, it's a big celebration- Platinum said as she slightly rub the commander's chest.

-Of course I'm in a good mood- the commander replied, turning her back on them.

-Is it a blush what I see?- Platinum questioned the pegasus in a mocking tone.

-NO IS NOT!, it's just the heat, now come we can't keep wasting, it is already time to start the ceremony-

The three advanced to the front of the crowd who waited anxiously for the moment their beloved princesses appeared on the balcony above them.

* * *

The sun's deity entered the room, followed by a couple of his royal guards. The room was slightly darkened, but the cheerful laughter of the indigo alicorn and the pegasus filly flooded the atmosphere with warmth.

-t's been so long since I hear you laugh dear sister- said the multicolored mane alicorn.

-Your're right Tia, it's been a long time since we've been able to laugh like this-

-Your Majesty- said the pegasus bowing to the deity of the Sun, whom she seemed to locate perfectly despite not being able to see her.

-I'm glad to see you once again Snowdrop- replied the deity by lifting the filly's chin using of the feathers of her wing. -Are you ready, my dear?- she asked politely.

-Of course, Your Majesty- the little pegasus replied enthusiastically swirling her tiny wings.

The deity of the night simply gave her a friendly smile nodding in agreement.

-If so, I see no reason to keep them waiting- said the sun's deity advancing towards the balcony followed by her little sister, between them was the little pegasus holding among her little hooves the winter star she had selected specially for this year.

Behind the trio advanced the royal guards followed by a cream-colored pegasus with pink mane.

-I'm really proud of you, my dear Snowdrop- muttered Primrose, as she watched her little daughter walking side by side with the rulers of the kingdom, tears of happiness filling her eyes.

She had always seen her daughter as a blessing, despite her inability to appreciate the world with her own eyes, Snowdrop had been blessed with a much greater gift, the ability to see through the hearts of other ponies and fill them with joy. And now she was there in front of her, side by side with the most important ponies of the whole kingdom, who had accepted her as one of her own, all thanks of snowdrop's own merits.

Truly her little girl was born for greatness and Primrose was sure that greatness would be what would await her daughter, for her long journey was only just beginning and Primrose knew her tittle girl would never travel alone again.

She watches her daughter step across the threshold of the balcony and disappear into daylight amid applause and cheers. She felt like she was the proudest mom in the world.

* * *

The ponies erupted in cheers of joy and rejoicing when they saw their princesses accompanied by the pegasus appearing over the balcony of the palace's tallest tower.

-It is a great honor to share a new winter by your side. One of many prosperous winters to come- speak Celestia using her real Canterlot voice to make sure her words reached the ears of all their subjects -This year has been one of the most difficult we have ever lived, but I assure you that we will not rest until we ensure that harmony reigns in our land once more—the crowd cheered their princess.

The sun's deity lifted her hoof silencing the crowd, then she looks at the little foal nodding. The little girl discovered the winter star she had kept protected between her hooves, the winter star was exceptionally detailed, it looks beautiful and full of life. Celestia could appreciate the effort that the pegasus had pawned to create such a work, who despite been so small carried a much greater weight since she had become a symbol of the desires and hopes of every pony in Equestria.

The pegasus approached the edge of the balcony before dropping the piece of ice that she had so jealously kept secure in her hooves until that moment. A moment later, the rest of the pegasus began to kick in the clouds, from which lots of snowflakes began to fall down. In a matter of seconds the skyes and earth were covered by millions of those little winter stars.

It was an eye-catching spectacle, the joyful laughter of the little fillies and colts as they play with the snow, soon became louder and clearer.

Winter was no longer a time of sadness and pain, now it could bring the same joy as spring, without losing its original purpose.

The deity of the night remained quiet, watching the scene taking place before her eyes. Just be sitting watching as the little winter stars falls from the skye was one of her main pleasures, one that she could only appreciate for a short time each year. In the past Luna had been drawn to the nights when the snow fell silently from the sky, but after meeting the little pegasus sitting right at her side, her best friend, she couldn't help but think of all those nights she spent just admiring the Snowfall from sky to ground.

Both Snowdrop and the winter stars she creates every winter have very much in common. For starters they shared almost the same color, both were silent and of course both were Lunas most precious treasures. But the most important thing was that they both also had much in common with her beautiful nights and herself. She was truly grateful to have met that foal and that was why she also thanked every moment she spends by her side.

Unconsciously the princess of the night protectively wrapped Snowdrop in her wing. The little filly did not seem to be uncomfortable in any way as she simply nuzzled the princess' chest.

Celestia just looked at them, a Warm smile placed on her lips. Perhaps it was true that Luna possessed some freedom she did not possess at all, even though Luna worked mostly at night, it was clear that the connections she had with those who remained by her side were really special. Snowdrop, Siegfried, Epsilon, Merak, Alcor and Megres, all have something in common. They'll never think of deal any harm to her younger sister and none of them wanted to be by her side because of her social status. They all Love her sister for who she was. Celestia on the other hoof has had a lot of problems finding even one pony who she could fully thrust and did not follow her just because she was royalty. Some of the few were her captain Caramel, Clover and Zephora.

Watching Luna nuzzling her little friend's neck affectionately made her think. Luna would be safe under the care of her night guards and would always be surrounded by those who loved her even if she herself was forced to spend less time by her side, Celestia knew her little sister would never be alone.

"Tomorrow I will talk to Luna to start the preparations in order to move her to the old castle so that she will be able to take some of my duties from there" she thought as she turned around and retreated back inside the castle were there were some paper towers waiting for her signature. Paperwork was the worst and she still had work to attend to and a big to-do list that seemed to never end.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows, the night guards keep watching closely.

-Luna said that winter star was made especially for Megrez- Alcor said quietly.

-That little girl really has talent- Siegfried said, looking at the winter star maker, who remained sitting between the dark-blue alicorn princess's long legs.

-Epsilon, are you all right?- asked Merak.

The mare remained staring with her only one good eye at the indigo colored alicorn. Her stoic expression was hard to read even for her friends.

-Epsilon...- called him again.

-Our mission is to take care of our princess and make sure we're by her side whenever she needs us- replied the young mare by giving him a killing gaze, which make Merak take a precarious step back.

-We know, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy a view like this- Siegfried replied as easy going as ever.

-You can do whatever you want in your free time Siegfried, I really don't care how many mares you sleep with then, but while you're on guard you'll fulfill your duties without distractions- the mare refuted by opening her wings menacingly.

He knew first hoof how dangerous his leader could be, not to mention Epsilon's words were truth. After all, if what Princess Celestia and that zebra suspected was true, none of them could let their guard down, at least not until they knew for sure their princess would be safe.

-I'm sorry, you're right- he replied, looking down.

-Well...- Epsilon said turning around and looking at her princess once more. -Tonight we will talk about the rotations, I want to make sure she will be accompanied by one of us at all times...-

-Yes, of course- Siegfried replied.

-Sorry if I sounded more pissed than usual, but I want you to understand the importance of the oath we have taken-

-Yes, Captain!- all three responded as one.

-You really are incorrigible- mumbled the mare with a tiny smile.

* * *

The smell of sex completely invaded her body, she wasn't sure how many times she had been assaulted, but she could bet that by that point the whole hive had used her own body for at least one time.

The dim light that illuminated the dungeons, barely allowed her to see beyond her hooves, the wounds on her body still ached but her brain seemed unable to process the sensations at all.

She decided to keep her mind busy on the only thing she knew could keep her from lose her sanity. She had lost her first time, had lost her pride and her royal status, but still kept in her heart the only feeling that her mother could not take from her, the only one not even she could fully comprehend, that feeling that grew in her every time she thought of her beloved princess of the night.

She rose to her hooves with difficulty as she began to sing, letting her crystal tears fall freely once more.

_(It is recommended to follow the rhythm of the song "Every Day a Little Death" from the Count of Montecristo)_

_-...-_

_Another night full of destress. Another one just full of pain._

_Another night fully awake inside this shadow place._

_-…-_

_The is no light, there's only pain and I can barely hold on._

_Each time the same and nothing changes at all._

_-…-_

_And every night I search for her in my solitude._

_Deep inside looking for her sweets smile_

_-…-. _

_And every time my hopes became crushed and I feel alone. _

_And a little bit more of me dies_

_-…-_

_Another night just full of sex. Another one just full of pain._

_Another night ripped here and there inside this shadow place._

_-…-_

_There is no Skye, there is no hope and I still trap in this cage._

_And now I see there is no me without her._

_-…-_

_Every night a long-time rape. And I can't even cry._

_Every night a little death and still I try to stand._

_-…-_

She then look at her sealing as if she could see the night Skye.

_-…-_

_She will come back. I just must wait. She soon will rescue me_

_I have my faith. I know that she'll find the way._

_-…-_

_I will live when we're together again._

_Every night I will stand until then. For her._

_-…-_

_And every night I'll try again to reach her in my dreams._

_And finally, I will be able to smile._

_-…-_

_Then one day I will open my eyes_

_She will be standing right by my side, once more._

_-…-_

She then look down again shutting her eyes and whimpering.

_-…-_

_But there's this little voice. That tells me this is hopeless._

_That she won't be in time. Before I finally break._

_-…-_

_I can't but stop to think, I tell her name to mother._

_And she'll be hunting her, until she gets her life._

_-…-_

_Killing her!_

_-…-_

_I can't bear to let my mother hurting my marefriend._

_I can't let her now her name, even if means… my very end._

_-…-_

_Cause without her by my side._

_I already just been death._

_-...-_

The characteristic sound of the swirling of her jailers, echoed in the cell where the young Changeling princess was, got her immediate attention.

Although fear overwhelmed her by imagining what was to come, she held her mask firm on her face. She had to stay strong and return to her beloved ruler of the night.

-Princess- the Changeling flipped at the soldier's fearful call.

Their eyes met for a moment, shame invaded the gaze of the soldier in front of her.

-I'm so sorry for what I did to you- the guard continued taking all his courage to face his princess -I won't ask for your forgiveness, less to excuse my actions, but I want you to know that I only tried to protect you just like the rest of the hive.

-You don't have to worry. I know very well that you have had no choice- replied Changeling princess.

-Still that does not justify our behavior, and that is why I have brought you something in return-.

The soldier placed one of his helmets on his own chest which began to shine, after a few seconds he removed his hoof from his chest, on the tip of it floated a small sphere of energy that glowed in a light blue color.

-No, no, no, you can't give me that, Mother will kill you if she finds out- the princess begged him frantically waving her hooves in a negative way.

-The greatest honor of a soldier is to die for his queen... or in this case for his princess- replied the soldier by offering her the small amount of energy he was keeping on the tip of his foreleg.

-No, please don't- the princess pleaded, resisting the hunger that gripped her before such a delicacy.

-Take it princess, it will give you the strength you need to heal your wounds and lessen your agony- the soldier replied by again offering the energy ball that floated over his black hoof.

The changeling princess approached the bars as long as she was allowed by the chains that remained tied to her body. She stretched her neck and opened her jaws to absorb the small amount of energy held by little soldier and then swallowing every last spark.

The feeling she felt consuming that small portion of love made her feel alive once again. Although it could not end her hunger it certainly helped to temporarily diminish it.

-I must retire princess, or else the queen might suspect- the soldier said, looking in all directions to make sure they still were alone.

After making sure there was no one else any nearer, the soldier looked at the princess one last time before making a pronounced bow turning around and returning to his post.

-Wait!- He was stopped by the princess. –Please tell me... what's your name?-

-Spur- replied the changeling before resuming his walk out of the hive dungeons.

-I thank you, Spur- the princess said sincerely -I'm sure she'll come for me- the princess muttered in hope.

She waits until the soldier hooves were no longer hear. She took some time and in deep thoughts, if she was strong enough she could consume some of the energy of her soldiers during the sex act and perhaps be able to contact Luna and escape from that place.

She knew how powerful the princesses were and trusted that together with her beloved alicorn she would be able to take the throne from her mother. If Queen Cocoon was so interested in the energy that the dark blue alicorn possessed, it might only means that Luna and Celestia could be enough to overthrow her. After all they have already defeated a king.

She look with determination at the chains that imprisoned her hooves, no matter what kind of torment she faced, she would rise victorious in the end.

_(It is recommended to follow the rhythm of the song "I will be there" of the Count of Montecristo)_

_-...-_

_Never mind if there's no Moon rise, never mind if always rains_

_Even if I must face this world at its end._

_In the dark or light, I will be standing beside you my love._

_Every were you will find me there_

_-…-_

_I will free myself from this place. I will find you once again_

_And I'll love you in a hundred thousand ways._

_When your lift your gaze I will be there embracing you with my legs._

_You and me, together once again._

_-…-_

_I will be there beside you, during days and nights along._

_So close your eyes and lend me hold you tight._

_I will be there forever, and I take care of your soul._

_This do I swear, I will be there._

_-…-_

_I will travel to your dream land. As I promise years ago._

_And right there I'll be yours and yours alone._

_And I'm certainly I will always be true when I am at your side my love._

_You will find me there._

_-…-_

_Doesn't matter what we're facing. If they're hunting you or me._

_Cause together we can conquer all of them._

_We will fight them back, and finally free we'll be one more time and then_

_I will be right there._

_-…-_

_I will be there beside you, through the lonely nights once more._

_So close your eyes, cause you won't be alone._

_I will be there, like freedom. I'm your shield and your support._

_Cause you're my mare and I'm yours as well._

_-…-_

_These chains will not stop me. Free again I will be._

_And my hate they're gonna face._

_Even if I have to sink my hooves in bath blood._

_Just call me, I will be there._

_-…-_

_I will be yours forever, I will be right by your side._

_So close your eyes, remember my embrace._

_I will be free, like justice I will find my way back to you._

_Just call my name, I will be there._

_-...-_

_This do I swear… I will be there…_

_This do I swear… I will be there…_

-Jejejeje- laughed Changeling princess.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_First of all I want to thank you for following this little story (and above all for the patience you have had waiting for the publication of the new chapters)._

_As you may have noticed, it's the first chapter that features a song. XD well two song in fact. The original one (The spanish version) used the "I Know Those Eyes" song instead of "Every day a little death" one, but I though in the English version this one fits more._

_To be honest the most complicated thing about this chapter was to give a coherence to the ideas That I plastid in this chapter, so I had to edit a couple of dozen times the original text when it came out almost a year ago, so that the ideas did not feel so forced and to be able to give a little more fluidity to the scenes of Celestia._

_And while it's not my best job, I admit I'm happy with the result. I hope you enjoyed it in this version too._

_Thank you for your support and until next time._

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**


	12. In the Dream Room

_Hello dear readers here Halsenbert once again with a new chapter of Moonbeam. I appreciate the interest you have given to this story and the precious time you spend on it._

_And without further ado._

_Started!._

**_Author's note: MLP does not belong to me as well as its characters, characters and OC's of this story belong to their respective authors, the present story was made not for profit and with the sole purpose of entertaining._**

**_Warning: This chapter contains explicit violence, gore and sex scenes, readers discretion is advised._**

_Read and review._

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 12 – In the Dream Room.**

The first day of winter had lifted her humor considerably, to the point that she did not care about the lack of attention from the nobles. After all, she had her attention totally focused on her little friend.

One pony around here or another over there was encouraged to ask some occasional questions or regarding her filly companion that remained by his side. While it was true that the princesses were known for their kindness and dedication to the kingdom, it was also true that the ruler of the night in particular was not seen accompanied by another pony constantly. So, seeing her so relaxed and carrying a smile on her face wasn't something ponies saw particularly every day, or nights.

Luna spent most of her time, playing with Snowdrop in the castle's back gardens. When the atmosphere began to cool too much, she and her pegasus friend decided to enter the castle where the monarch prepared some hot chocolate and lit the fireplace to read some stories to Snowdrop.

The deity of the night enjoyed reading books to her, it was a hobby she had learned about from the little girl's mother. Unable to use her own eyes to read the words written on them, Snowdrop learned to enjoy the books through her mother's narratives and even more now that Luna also tells her some of her own from time to time.

She would often tell her adventure stories, sometimes tell her about the stories of her own mentor's exploits, and even sometimes tell her some of the anecdotes she and her older sister had embodied in the two sisters' diary.

Of course, the little girl also enjoyed these stories and it was that little taste that inspired Luna's desire to help the young foal enjoy books for herself.

With the help of Clover the Clever she developed a language that Snowdrop could learn by using her tact. So that she would be able to read books and writings specially designed for her. The language consisted of generating small bubbling spheres on the surface of the paper or parchment in question, it was a complicated language and in turn consisted of a very simple structure but perfect to overtake her little filly friend blindness. Through this method Snowdrop was able to decipher ideas by feeling with her hooves and wings the surface of the paper, so that she could generate mental images of the symbols and translate them into an idea.

The sand-colored magician really honored her nickname, the new language Luna and Clover had practiced for months without rest allowed the night princess to communicate with the little girl in a much deeper form, and although the princess herself still struggled to adapt to this new means of communication, did not demean their advances in the least.

Before the war started, Luna spent large amounts of her time learning to master that new language and certainly this also helped her during the war against Sombra as her senses and perception were exacerbated by this practice.

The minutes turned into hours and the hours passed in a blink of an eye, before realizing it, the time to rise the Moon arrive, starting the first winter night and also announced the end of her time next to her dear friend.

The deity took off the look of the book she had been reading to her, discovering that the little girl had fallen sound asleep lying down between her forelegs, her small body emboldened perfectly to her laso and her head rested on one of her hooves. She remained silent looking at Snowdrop in the light of the warm fire that remained lit in the room, until the sound of two pair of hooves caught her attention.

-... Your Highness...? - called her a sweet and extremely friendly voice. she knew the voice of that mare very well.

-She fell asleep- the deity replied by gently passing a helmet over the cloud-shaped mane of the filly that remained nestled under her gaze.

-So it seems, after all she tried very hard to finish that last star I am not surprised that she was so exhausted...- commented Primrose, her fur sported a pale yellow color, accompanied by a pastel pink colored mane and beautiful pair of blue and clear eyes like the sky.

-She is been trying too hard-

-Well it's normal, she is eager to meet your expectations and frankly I think the mere thrill of seeing you again didn't let her sleep either- the mother smiled at the princess.

-She don't need to exhausted herself for us. It is not our intention for her to work until exhaustion, she knows that it is not an obligation to show up at the winter commencement ceremony.

-She's aware of that, but it doesn't mean she doesn't want to give you her best, after all she knows this is her destiny and I'm sure she's proud of it- Primrose was in front of the princess who was still watching and stroking the little girl –I'm sure she's not the only one who works more than necessary- she paused before continuing –Princess we were very concerned about you, we didn't get a response to our cards during your stay on the battlefront... we thought... I, I thought...-

-It's funny you know...- Luna said interrupting her friend's mother -We have lived for a long time in this world, we have seen many ponies die, especially in these last few months. But we never paid much attention to the fact that our life will be much greater than that of all of you- the princess took a little pause and then continued without looking away from the little girl who sleeping under her care –I suppose by our nature the sense of time that my sister and I have is very different from yours, but in this war we lost a close friend and... well that taught us how fragile life really is- her dark-blue hoof trembled slightly as she continued to pet the mane of the foal.

The movement was barely noticeable, but not to Primrose, who immediately noticeed it. The mare was about to break the silence when the deity spoke again.

-It's the first time I've felt the fear of losing some pony...- the monarch said, changing her pronunciation sounding much more colloquial, something that very rarely happened, especially in front of others.

-Wars are terrible, they only cause suffering. The cruelty that is experienced in them changes the ponies and in the end even after a victory there is really no winner, because we all end up losing something in the process- said the mother.

-We will protect this kingdom- said the indigo alicorn with determination, returning to its polite tone again -What happened to the empire will not happen again- the ruler continued as she lit her long horn, levitating Snowdrop to her mother's hooves.

-Don't forget that you too must take care of yourself Princess Luna, losing you can also cause deep pain in those of us who love you- Primrose told her.

-Thank you for allowing us to spend this time with her Primrose- the monarch gave her regards after returning Snowdrop to her mother.

-I'm the one who's grateful for everything you've done for us princess- Primrose replied, shocking her head. To which the deity of the night simply responded by giving her a pleasant smile.

-We must withdraw and begin with our real duties. You are free to stay as long as you want-

-I thank you kindly Your Majesty, but we must return home before the snowstorms begins-

-In that case use our carriage, we are sure you will enjoy it- the deity of the night replied.

-I... could not- began to object Primrose, but remained silent immediately when Luna lifted her fore hoof.

-I would be more offended if you rejected my request than if you accepted it- the ruler said, taking a slightly more serious tone, to which the pale-yellow pegasus nodded.

-Excellent!- said the alicorn, intertwining the feathers of her wings in a triumphant gesture -Epsilon, I know you are here- called the deity of the night.

From one of the darkened corners of the room emerged a pony dressed in dark armor. Her fur sported a metallic blue color that seemed to absorb the low light that came from the fire of the chimney. Her wings were pointed as knives and formed by a membrane of a dark color instead of feathers. The tip of her helmet covered her nose and jaws but little did with regard to the bright amber eye whose feathered pupil reminded Primrose of a reptile. Her other eye however, remained covered by a lock of hair that fell over the other half of her face.

-At your command, princess- the mare replied in a friendly and polite tone.

-Escort my guests back to their home, make sure they arrive safe and sound. And please take Siegfried with you, I can feel his look on my flank – Added the princess carrying a sly grin.

-Tha is not what I… I wasn't looking at the princess' flanks… - objected a much more serious second voice.

From the other corner emerged a pony very similar to Epsilon, although clearly it was a slightly taller stallion with well-toned muscles and athletic figure.

-I can't believe it, can't you behave with propriety?- Epsilon repressed Siegfried, taking care not to raise too much her tone of voice so as not to wake the filly that slept peacefully in her mother's hooves.

-Please Epsilon you know that I would not do something like that... AUCH! let go of my ear, I can walk alone I don't need you to drag me all over the castle. Auch! Beware of the fangs, Auch!-

-Princess...- said Primrose a little worried.

-They may sound and look scary, but they're good ponies, they'll take good care of you two- the monarch interrupted her with a smile on her face -To them I would trust my life so there's no reason not to trust them yours- she said again in a much more friendly tone.

"_I think I overdid it with the joke_" thought the deity of the night.

"_I don't see it that way_" replied the voice in her head.

"_I'll have to apologize to him another time_"

"_If I'm honest, I think the punishment is fair, he got what he deserved for that makeup prank_"

-Mmmm, you may be right- the deity replied a little amusingly.

-What do you mean, princess?- asks Primrose.

-Oh nothing, we were just... thinking aloud- said the somewhat dubious princess. She approached to Primrose looking at the little pegasus sleping peacefully in the hooves of the cream-colored fur mare. Luna lean down her neck depositing a kiss on the forehead of her dear little friend –We hope to see you soon dear Snowdrop- then she looks at Primrose -Take good care of her please-

-Of course, Your Majesty- the pegasus replied.

After this, the indigo liquor waited for her companions to leave the room, escorted by her two friends.

She didn't really mind Epsilon and Siegfried staying close to her for as long as she had spent next to Snowdrop, after all she had gotten used to that during her time on the battlefield. However, the strange thing was to see them dressed in their combat armor despite the war had finally ended.

She knew her friends and knew that they were not particularly lovers of the army and the only reason they had joined it was to stand by her side during the confrontation with Sombra.

-We'd better pay Tia a visit- she declared, setting off on her way to her sister's quarters.

* * *

The deity of the Sun trotted exhausted through one of the carpeted corridors that connected directly to her chambers, next to her was Clover who carried a large pile of books with her telekinetic grasp.

The monarch had spent the last hours grouping her duties and preparing the activities she would delegate to her sister once she moved to the old castle. The trickiest thing would be to convince the aristocrats and the nobles to attend meetings at night, but she would worry about that after talking to her little sister.

-It seems that the work has accumulated quite a lot in recent months- commented the sand-colored unicorn as she glanced at a scroll that listed in an orderly manner the numerous activities that the princess of the day would have to attend first thing in the morning.

-Don't even remind me, Clover- the monarch replied somewhat exasperated. -I haven't even been able to eat in peace, I'm surprised my horn wouldn't have been numb to levitate my quill to be signing all that paperwork for hours-

-Well I don't think it works that way, normally the extensive use of magic would have exhausted any other pony but the magic reserves of the alicorns are quite superior, so something like that won't affect you in the least- the unicorn replied without looking away from the list.

-That does not decrease mental fatigue in any way also- replied the monarch.

-I'd love to do some research on the abilities of the alicorns, who knows maybe I can find a way to become one- the unicorn jokes -Who knows maybe I can challenge Pansy to a career- well now, Celestia didn't know if Clover was really joking or not any more.

-It's not that simple, my sister and I don't know much about our race. I mean, we possess the strength of an earth pony, we fly like the pegasus and we're able to use magic like unicorns, but in the end it's still a mystery even to us- the monarch said looking at the ceiling -Being honest I don't even remember how it was that we arrived here in the first place- continued the monarch with a melancholy tone.

-Have you ever regretted coming into this world?- asked Clover as she readjusted her hood.

-No and I do not think I will ever regret it, I have known many things and many valuable creatures, and although I know perfectly well that not everything can be happiness in life, it is those sad and difficult moments that make us appreciate even more the good times. I firmly believe that in everything there is a balance especially between darkness and light-

-You may be right- Clover agreed -But that doesn't rule you out of having some selfish desire from time to time princess-

-Well if there is one to the other, but if your intention is for me to tell you about that, you will have to prepare me a unique dessert-

-Oh your Highness, that can be arranged- answered the sand-colored unicorn, after all one of her friends knew the creator of one of the most impressive desserts ever made in Equestria.

-Really?- she was questioned by the deity of the Sun, but Clover could notice the tone of interest in Celestia's voice.

-I'll tell you something princess, if I can bring you a unique dessert on the hearts warming eve, you should help me with my research about the alicorns… Do we have a deal?-

Celestia looked at her companion with skepticism. Clover's curious and bright mind could help her discover more things about her own race, and if she could taste a unique dessert during the process, there would be no way the deal would backfire at her… right?-

-Okay, but if you can't impress me with your chosen dessert, you'll have to become my official dessert maker, which means you'll have to get me a new one every week-

-It's a deal, princess- the magician replied with full confidence.

Both mares shook their helmets before resuming their way. They continued to advance down the aisle holding an animated talk. Turning around in one of the corners both were surprised by the appearance of a dark-blue coat alicorn whose long mane imitated the night sky itself. Luna wore a black breast plate with a white moon in the center, in her helmets were her light blue metallic hooveshoes and a black tiara peeked over her head just behind her long horn.

-Ahhhh!- Scream surprised the sand-colored unicorn by the sudden appearance of the princess of the night.

-Luna!- cried the deity of the Sun by placing one of her hooves over her heart -For all ponies sake, I didn't sense your presence dear sister… you gave us a good scare though-

"_Of course you didn't notice_" the voice said in her head, but the youngest of the monarchs decided to ignore the comment for the time being.

-Could we have a word alone, dear sister?- spoke the smallest alicorn with a well-placed poker face.

-Oh, of course- the ruler of the day replied, as the rhythm of her heart returned to normal.

"_That was strange_" thought the deity of the Sun, it was really strange that some poni managed to surprise her that way, including Luna, but this time she had not noticed the presence of her sister at all, had not even heard her hoofsteps despite wearing her metallic hoofshoes.

-Clover, could you take the books to my room?- asked the Princess of the Sun.

-Of course, Your Majesty- the unicorn replied. She then said her farewell to her rulers with a bow and then continued her journey to the older Princess' chambers.

-She's adorable, don't you think?- commented Celestía.

-Beware dear sister, she is several dozen years younger than you- said the younger princess with a mocking tone.

-I could use my status to change the law, you know?- replied Celestia in a playful tone.

-You know, sometimes it's hard for me to know if you're serious or not- her sister replied by arching her eyebrow, to which Celestia simply responded with a laugh.

After a while walking down the halls they found the way in the castle dining room. The eldest of the sisters went to a porcelain teapot and after taking it with her magic entered the kitchen, knowing how much her sister enjoyed their talks accompanied by some tea the youngest of the princesses, took a seat at one end of the modest table.

The dining room was relatively modest, as usually only princesses used to use it as it was more common for them to use the large banquet hall whenever they have meeting with the noble's families.

The dining room table had been built of wood as well as the chairs, all upholstered in a salmon color, which for the judgment of the deity of the night was too striking color and that sometimes ended up irritating her eyes.

The table was covered by an alpaca tablecloth, which appeared to have been embroidered by hoof. In the center of the table was a golden fruit bowl, brimming with the freshest fruits of the region.

The dining room was surrounded by beautifully decorated floor-to-ceiling windows showing some images of the landscapes of Equestria, others illustrated fruit-filled dishes while the rest simply had transparent glass adorned with beautiful velvet curtains. And it was thanks to these huge windows that the moonlight could gracefully illuminate the interior of the dining room without the need to light any candles.

-I suppose you also would like a cup of tea- the voice of her sister caught her attention.

-Why yes, thank you very much- replied the youngest licornium by taking the cup her sister offered to levitate her to her hooves.

The deity of the night looks at the darkened tea that filled its steaming cup before taking the first sip. The taste of the liquid was slightly bitter, leaving a cinnamon flavor on her tongue. If there was one thing she really admired about her sister, among many others, it was the ease with which she could make her that delicious tea.

-Does it taste good?- Celestia asked expectantly, lightly dismayed by her sister's strange look.

-The tea is delicious Tia, thank you kindly- replied the indigo alicorn by drinking a second sip.

-I'm glad... and well, what did you want to talk about?- asked Celestia by placing her elbows on the table and placing her chin on her crossed hooves while keeping her own cup of tea levitating beside her. Due to the smell of sweetand and the pale pink color the liquid has, Luna assumed that her sister cup of tea would be able to cause diabetes to any pony who dared to drink it. The princess of the night looks down at her own tea cup.

-Tell me Tia- she started with a serious tone -Did you assign Epsilon and the others to be watching me all the time?-

-Not exactly- her sister replied, bringing her tea cup in the air before taking a small sip of it.

-You would mind explaining to me then, why Alcor and Merak have been following me closely since Epsilon and Siegfried left and why the latter were behind my back since this morning's ceremony began?- the younger of the princesses asked, looking of from her teacup to her older sister's.

-Well the reason for that is very simple Luna, they are now your personal guards- the sun's deity replied carelessly.

Seeing her sister arched her eyebrown again she continued.

-After what happened in the empire I set out to talk to Hurricane and together we made the decision to allow you to have your own royal guard- Celestia drank another small sip of her rate –Considering how much they supported the cause, I thought that the four of them would be the best option for you to start- Celestia continue lowering her cup and looking at her sister expectantly.

-My own royal guard- said the youngest monarch looking back at her tea cup.

-Well it already has an official name you know, "Night Watch", that was the name we gave it- Celestia said.

The silence was present, all that could be heard were the sips that the sun's deity gave to her cup of tea, while she waited for Luna to finish processing the news.

-The main duty of a royal guard is to protect us, so I figured having your friends as your personal guards would be less uncomfortable than assigning any stranger- the older alicorn.

Again, silence ruled the room while Luna stared at the contents of her teacup, while Celestia began pouring a second cup by adding several sugar cubes inside.

The mind of the indigo alicorn was working at full speed. Although she had certainly discussed with her dear sister the subject of having her own guard. That request had been more in order to have an additional fighting force that could be used to prevent or failing to deal with situations such as the one the kingdom suffered during Discord's betrayal or the invasion of the crystal empire. Not just to protect her from any harm, there was something odd about all this.

On the other hoof, even if her soldiers were ordered to stay at her side as long as possible, she could train them in more effective combat techniques. After all, if there was one thing the war against the crystal empire had taught her very well was to fight. She had trained hard from the first moment she put a hoof inside the military camp and with the support of her closest friends she could perfect her combat techniques as well as theirs and be prepared if any other foolish creature dared to declare them the war once again.

-Is something wrog Luna?- the eldest of the sisters inquired, after not receiving a response from the deity of the night.

The indigo alicornio let out a sigh that until that moment she did not know she had been holding. Then Luna bring the teacup to her lips sipping back the contents of it.

-It's nothing dear sister, it's just that the news has been very sudden- the younger princess finally replied.

-Why yes. It is true its not something that is heard every day after all- comment on the deity of the Sun enjoying her tea.

-I really appreciate the gesture- said Luna with a kind tone.

-It hasn't been that far, but at this point the only thing I regret is not doing it before-

-You don't need to be so Tia- the deity of the night replied contently.

-I can't help it Luna, the truth is that we can barely get out of that battle unscathed, to think that if we had been better prepared to...-

-It's better not to think about it Tia- the indigo liquor stopped her. Lunas voice was neutral but, Celestia cul sense some venom coming from her lips.

Celestia let out a resignie sigh.

-I also need to warn you, that the Night Watch will receive order just fom you or me directly, and they will not be in the public eye- said Celestia in a much serous tone.

Luna Closed her eyes, she could understand why, her friends were kept in the dark, but it didn't prevent her blood from start boiling. Fortunately, she kept her mental state in check before responding.

-I… understand Tia- Luna just looked over her cup as she continues to drink the content

-There's something else I want to talk to you about and I think it's a good time to do it- said the pearl-colored alicorn.

The youngest of the sisters remained silent to let her sister explain herself without interruption.

-The duties have been accumulating and it will be very difficult for me to take care of all the slopes and it would be very helpful if you could support me with a couple of extra tasks- said the deity of the Sun.

-What kind of tasks?- asked the young alicorn.

-You'll see, there are some laws and petitions that have been going unaddressed and it would be very helpful if you could review them for me-

-Of course dear sister,- the princess replied politely.

-I've also had to split some of the meetings with the leaders of the noble houses to make sure i attend to their requests before the end of the season- the monarch added.

-All right, Tia, we'll take care of that- replied the princess of the night with property.

-One last thing Luna-

-Yes, Tia?-

-I've been thinking about leaving you in charge of the old castle, it won't be for too long though... - the monarch said. Noticing her younger sister's strange look she added -I know it's not the most active place in the kingdom, but I think it's the perfect place for you to relax without neglecting your other duties as well.

-Do not worry Tia, everything will be under control I promise-.

-Thank you Luna, I really don't know what I would do without you- answered the pearl-colored alicorn rising from her chair and kissing her younger sister in the base of her horn.

While the deity of the night seemed a little strange that her sister suddenly decided to give her a personal guard, a piece of land and extra work in a single night, it wasn't her intention to reject them either. After all, her work as guardian of the dreamland had also been increased by the constant nightmares that her subjects had, especially those who had suffered in their own flesh the ravages of war. Secondly, Luna hardly refuses to help Celestia every time she asked her to.

-I must retire Luna, I feel exhausted I will see you in the morning for breakfast- she said goodbye to her sister with another kiss at the base of the horn.

-Rest well Tia- the youngest replied as she watched her sister leave the room.

The deity of the night remained silent for a moment. She knew she didn't have much left before she had to start her journey protecting the ponies in their dreams from constant nightmares. The deity of the night rose from her seat and set out to retreat.

The first thing she did once she found herself sitting on the throne was to check her emails, there weren't many letters for her. Most of them adorned with a light blue ribbon and a blue bell-shaped stamp. Luna was certainly that Snowdrop had sent her all those letters during her time on the front line. She had already read them all several times, she really treasured them, although she also knew that she had not been able to respond adequately because of how busy she had been back at the crystal empire.

A few other letters were apologies, hey explain that several of the things she had requested for her new room in Canterlot would not arrive in time due to the complications that the postal service had suffered during the encounter between the kingdom of Equestria and the crystal empire.

She look carefully at the small pile of cards several times but found none coming from Chrysalis.

The monarch assumed that her beloved changeling would not use her real name to send her a message, but she was sure that none of the letters she had on her hooves had been sent by her. Chrysalis had promised to contact her as soon as she was back in the hive and had assured her that she had nothing to worry about because one way or another she would find a way to communicate with her.

However, she could feel something was off. No doubt something had not gone according to the plan, otherwise Chrysalis had been able to communicated with her immediately.

-I'm probably freaking myself out for nothing. Not even a day has passed and I behave like a teenager- she said reluctantly.

"_You still have a chance to talk to her, you remember, you have the power to invade the dream of any living being_" the voice in her head replied.

-Invading is not the word I would use- she answered herself.

"_When you do so without the other's consent it's called invasion and I honestly don't think you've applied for any pony's permission to do so. So I'll keep calling it as I please_" the voice replied in his mind.

She was really beginning to get used to those personal talks that she engaged in her own conscience. On the other hoof, she was delighted that her new personal guards would stay remote enough not to hear her mutter alone.

-Well, call it what you want. But I think you're right, maybe I should try to get into her dreams, maybe that's where we can talk and who knows. Maybe she can even enjoy our company for a while- Luna thought at loud.

"_That's my little Luna_" answered the voice in agreement.

The deity of the night energized her horn letting herself be enclosed in darkness. In a blink of an eye, all sounds and light sources left her giving her access to the dream room.

The room was surrounded by small spheres of light floating everywhere with different luminous intensity.

The brightest spheres represented the most pleasurable dreams of a pony, in them she could even visualized with complete clarity the content of the dream and usually those dreams were about a particular situation that provided the dreamer with a enormous well-being to his heart.

Others were slightly opaquer, the spheres of these creatures were covered by a slight mist. These were the most common dreams among ponies, they did not present an overflowing joy, nor did they present situations of stress or terror.

Some dreams among which were these two types of spheres of light were intellectual dreams, in which the dreamer was giving some speech, executing some artistic, literary, scientific or political activity.

Others were symbolic dreams: which usually presented situations in which the dreamer could identify a situation thanks to his experiences and experiences.

Other dream were the emotional ones: In them the dreamer lived situations of great emotional force, although some could be sad situations or moments of anguish, usually these dreams were not harmful, as they used to be presented by the loss of a beloved one. A breakup between friends or partners and even for losing some competition or failing some important test. Likewise, in these dreams a pony could live situations of great joy, such as meeting with a loved one, achieving a goal that is in mind or even achieving something extremely special.

Other dreams could be classified as telepathic: in such dreams the dreamer usually acquires some kind of information from one mind to another. It was these dreams that the princess of the night used to build shared dreams when she wanted to teach a lesson or allow two or more ponies to share the same experience.

Motor dreams on the other hoof, came when a dreamer experienced a dream in which he performed some kind of physical activity that required a sporting effort, such as running, flying or swimming, among others.

The intrinsic dreams presented in the dreamers could be dreams in which the dreamer faced a situation of high adrenaline like having a fight.

Compensatory dreams corresponded to those dreams in which dreamers obtained something they could not have in real life, such as became wealthy.

There were also sexual dreams. Personally for the princess of the night, those were the dreams in which she least liked to intervene, since usually involved situations in which the dreamer lived an erotic fantasy of some kind with some pony else. These dreams were much more common in adolescent colts and fillies and were generally caused by the hormonal change that their bodies undergone in times of heat.

Some of the most complicated dreams for the ruler of dreams was undoubtedly the premonition dreams. These were too scarce and used to occur when an extremely important event could change the fate of one or more dreamers at once. The more destinations that would affect such a premonition, the easier it was to identify it.

On the other side were the unpleasant dreams: whose spheres were usually covered by a dense cloud and which presented situations of danger or a sense of discomfort and displeasure for the dreamer. After the last events the number of these spheres had increased considerably, giving a greater amount of work to the princess of the night.

Finally, there were the nightmares. Unlike unpleasant dreams, those dream spheres had a dark, almost blackened color and the light they fired was a blood-red tone. If a dreamer was trapped inside one of these nightmares he could suffer emotional, physical and mental damage depending on the intensity of the nightmare. The most dangerous ones could generate a disorder in the dreamer so strong that they could even damage the victim's personality and behavior. While unpleasant dreams could cause the dreamer to experience a situation of stress, or in which the dreamer had to face for himself a situation of great risk, nightmares on the other hoof affected the worst fears of the dreamer, generating a world in which the dreamer would be forced to face not only situations of danger, but he should also face his own deepest fears on a level that would never have been experienced.

That's why the princess of the night paid special attention to these. Usually a nightmare did not immediately appear in the mind of a dreamer, but this one was gradually scaling darkening the dream until it reached a blackened tone.

However, once a nightmare completely obscured a dream and it began to emit that red light, the only way out of the nightmare in a piece was to overcome the terror it could cause.

Even for the deity of the night accessing a nightmare could be a challenge of great effort, but getting out of it without the dreamer being able to overcome his fear or face the situation that this could generate, it represented a demented effort and ended up exhausting her. Not to mention that the dreamer could get hurt by the forced breakdown of the nightmare in which he would have been trapped.

And it was this last kind of dream that Luna now had to attend to more recurrently. Because of the experiences of war many of their subjects and soldiers suffered unpleasant dreams so intense that if they were not carefully taken care of they could turn into real nightmares.

"_Well... and what are you waiting for? look for her!_" demanded the voice in her head.

"_I know, you don't need to rush me_" the indigo alicorn replied.

The deity of the night casted a magic spell searching for her beloved one. For a moment she remained in her current position while searching for the conscience of Chrysalis. After 6 minutes or so, she slowly open her eyes trying to decipher what was going on.

-She's not... dreaming- Luna mutters completely stunned -Oh Crisi, where are you?- she asked worried, her voice unable to hide her concern. Something on her chest told her that the young changeling was in trouble but she had no way of locating her right now.

The only clue she had was the Everfree Forest. After all, she knew that Chrysalis hive was somewhere deep in that forest.

"_Well it seems that accepting our dear sister's offer will have more than one benefit_" the voice said in her head. The deity of the night agreed.

* * *

The groans of agony and despair filled the corridors of the deep hive's dungeons.

-You have a will worthy of the royal daughter of mine- the queen said dryly, her gaze remained unchanged as she watched her descendant writhe by the pain caused by the thorny vines that increasingly squeezed her body.

While it was true that their scales functioned as a protective shell, they were not able to completely block the hardened spines of the devil's bond, for being a plant of the underworld it was in its nature to strangle its victim and drain it from its blood.

-Just tell me his name and this will end- demanded the queen.

-N…No- replied princess changeling by clenching her teeth.

Cocoon look at her in a mockery -You know? I'd like to know what will break first… your body or your spirit- said the queen placing her chin on her hoof as she watched the scene with interest.

The princess's choked screams began to subside as the thorny vines squeezed her body by limiting the air every second.

Chrysalis pressed her teeth tightly, saliva escaped from her mouth as she felt her limbs twist because of the constricting grasp of such a plant born deep in Tartarus. Her emerald eyes began to fill with blood and she could feel the blood from her body seemed to slowly traverse her veins. She sould feel her bones been squished like a grape.

-And it looks like I won't have to wait long to know the answer- the queen smiled, showing her fangs.

-Your Majesty...- said one of his general changelings, he has been observing, his eyes shows the enormous concern for his unfortunate princess.

-Y-Your Majesty...- repeated the general this time in a much more distressed tone.

_Crack!_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

The sound of the skin being pierced and the bones breaking were overshadowed by a terrible cry of agony that ripped Chrysalis throat.

The soldiers' protective instinct urges them to fly alongside their princess in an attempt to help her, biting her vine and tearing it apart in seconds to free her from its bonds.

-It seems I have my answer, I'm proud of you dear. I was almost sure that your spirit will broke first- said the queen laugh like a maniac -Tonight there will be no more punishment, so I recommend you rest... If you can...- the queen mocked her before getting out the cell door.

-Moth, Papillon- the queen's hardened tone hedged the soldiers' skin instantly. "Take care of her, those wounds are not lethal but I do not want royal blood to be wasted anymore. The soldiers nodded fearful.

-Good...- She sentenced in a threatening voice.-

-I'm sorry Princess...- Moth immediately shut up as he looked at the princess he was embracing between his hooves. Chrysalis was smiling despite the injuries she suffered.

-Princess is something wrong?-

-One night- she said sorely, without taking the smile off her face -That's all I need-

* * *

The deity of the night continued to desperately search for her beloved changeling. Concentrating her magic as best she could to reach the farthest corners of the entire planet.

Suddenly she felt a small fraction of the changeling energy, it comes from one of the furthest points from the dream room.

Without wasting time she flew tracking the source of magic to its origin. She stopped in front of a small sphere that barely shone. Without thinking twice, she burst into the dream.

* * *

_**Inside the dream.**_

The forest in which the princess of the night found herself was extremely dense. The night had fallen and the shadows covered everything. There was no sign of any star in the firmament nor of her beautiful Moon in the sky.

She advanced through the thick green floor to a clearing she instantly recognized. In the center of the clearing was a beautiful lake of moderate dimensions. The same lake that resided in the vicinity of the castle of the two sisters. On the surface of the lake Luna could see the image of its beautiful Moon which seemed to be enclosed inside as the sky remained dark and empty. And there… lying down on the shores of the lake, completely motionless lay the figure of her beloved changeling.

-Crisi!- she cried in anguish as she ran full speed until she reached her side.

-Lulu, is it you?- Chrysalis askes her voice sounded raspy and it looks like she was barely able to speak. With difficulty the changeling opened her beautiful green emerald eyes to look at her blue sapphire ones.

-Crisi for all the ponies what happened to you?- asked the deity of the night nuzzling her carefully not to move her too much.

She could tell the bumps, cuts and bruises her beloved had all over her body.

-Who did this to you?-

-Luna, I don't have much time, the pain of my body will end up waking me up and I don't know if I will be able to immerse myself in the dream again. I need you to give me some of your magic, just enough to be able to... ending it-

-Crisi, what are you talking about? You're too weak, tell me where you are and I'll come for you right away- demanded the deity of the night.

-NO!- Chrysalis replied, her panicked voice -You can't come, she'll hurt you and I won't... Argh!- Chrysalis groaned arching her back.

-Chrysalis please!-

-Just give me your energy! I'm sure that will be enough, I can take a little more of the soldiers, the next time they come to have fun with me, just give me what I ask...-

Chrysalis was silenced by the pressure of the lips of the night deity upon her own. That fresh breath invaded her again. It felt so good to feel her long tongue invade her cavity, Luna massaged the palate of the changeling with circular movements that quickly drove her mad, then Lunas felt her beloved her fangs taking care of them she move her tongue back-and-forth only to finally capture Chrysalis thin tongue with her own.

Chrysalis allowed Luna to deepen the kiss by dropping completely on the lawn. She missed her, really missed her, and although the sensations she felt at the time were not as strong as when they were facing each other in the waking world. She couldn't help but think that she could soon feel that soft fur between her hooves once again and savor Luna's intimacy.

The changeling princess tried to move her hooves south of the body of the alicorn but Luna kept them firmly on the ground as she had completely immobilized her, the changeling did not give importance cause Luna had already done this on a previous occasion and if she was sincere it was exiting to be the prey from time to time.

"_I'm sorry Crisi, but this will hurt_" thought the alicorn.

Before the Changeling princess could begin feeding on the princess's love, the latter lit her horn by delving into Chrysalis' mind.

Having access to the dream room gave Luna the chance to delve into the subconscious of her subjects which allowed her to more easily identify the fear of the pony and therefore facilitate her work when dealing with their nightmares.

However, this time Luna accessed the subconscious of the mare lying at her hooves with a completely different target in mind. She abruptly invaded Chrysalis' mind in search of something that would allow her to identify her location. The invasion was sudden and so aggressive that the changeling suffered a terrible headache that forced her out of sleep at once. The dream shattered spectacularly as the deity of the night was shrouded in the deep darkness again her coat turning into a deep black color.

**_End of the dream_**

* * *

Chrysalis rose suddenly, receiving as a reward an intense pain from every corner of her body making her groaned in pain and kicked in all directions.

After what felt like hours the young changeling princess finally calmed down again as she finally lay in the cold floor completely motionless once again.

Moth and Papillon looked at her for another moment waiting for another reaction but all she did was keep lying on the cold floor of the cell, her eyes barely open looking at the void.

-We need to be more careful not to hurt her again- Moth said, bringing medicinal herbs and bandages back to the still motionless princess.

Soon after Papillon joined him and the two continued their work, healing more delicately the inheritances in her body, despite their best efforts they knew her princess felt pain each time her reacts at their touch.

-We should talk to the queen- Papillon said.

-What do you mean?- Moth questioned his mate.

-Just look at her Moth, she barely survived that. Next time Cocoon could end up killing her. The princess is at risk here-.

-You know she would stop if the princess wasn't so stubborn, all she has to do is tell her a name and the queen will leave her alone-

-Yes, I know but…-

-Papillon, the hive always come first. The princess must know it, I don't understand why she protects someone who is not even part of this hive- Moth replied with an annoying tone -She knows the rules… we all know them and although I disagree with the queen's methods I certainly }understand the queens motives and...- Her princess's sobs made him shut up on the spot. Her spirit was starting to break down.

-Luna, why did you do it?- she mumbled between quiet sobs as her tears fell freely from her eyes to the ground.

The soldiers looked at her confused. Moth looked at Papillon and he looked at him too.

-Well at least we have a name now- Moth said carefreely.

* * *

_Crash!_

-...-

-...-

The gates to the throne room were wide open suddenly after the cracking noise.

Brothers Alcor and Merak entered the throne room the instant their princess' magic blew out the glass from several windows. The scene in front of their eyes left them completely in silence.

Most of the throne room was covered by a dense fog of darkness, from the walls to the ceiling, shadows which had completely obscured the room emerged from every corner and seemed to move on their own. The sharp tips of the shadows had shattered several windows because of the magical pressure they had exerted on the glass. And there in the midst of that darkness was their beloved princess turning her back on them. Her mane waved gracefully as her body seemed to continue emitting a strange black steam around her, which also seemed to be causing the dense fog that now covered most of the room.

-Princess, are you all right?- asks Merak hesitantly.

-Everything is fine- replied the indigo alicornio with a distinctly annoying tone of voice.

-We heard the glass break and thought that...-

-WE SAY WE ARE OK!- shout the indigo alicorn using her real Canterlot voice –... Just… let me have a moment alone- she added in a more calmed voice.

-Of course, Your Majesty, as you wish- they responded in unison before leaving the room and closing the doors behind them.

-I've got what I need- said the Princess in a very low voice. Her eyes glow like sapphires under the moon light and her torn pupils stared the outside towards the Everfree forest. Her gaze already filled with hatred and her frowning eyebrows hardening her features.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_OMG I don't know about you, but I feel sorry for whoever cross Luna's path now._

_Well Luna's starting to talk to herself more now._

_Poor chrysalis. I always thought that Chrsyalis was really different from the rest of the changelings. I think that constant torture can can scar you enough to not wanted to be friends of any pony else, so maybe that's why she had never accepted the oportunity to be reformed in the first place._

_I hope you've enjoyed the chapter._

_By the record. Thank you for the support and time you have devoted to history, see you in the next chapter._

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**


	13. Complot

_Hello dear readers here Halsenbert once again with a new chapter of Moonbeam. Although somewhat late I wish you a Merry Christmas Eve._

_Last call… Curtains up!_

**_Author's_********_note:_********_MLP does not belong to me as well as its characters, characters and OC's of this story belong to their respective authors, the present story was made not for profit and with the sole purpose of entertaining._**

_**Warning: The following story contains explicit violent**____**and/or sexual content,**____**so discretion**____**of the reader is advice.**____**It may also contain or talk about sensitive topics, so reading this content falls under the responsibility of the reader.**_

_Read and Review_

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 13 – Plot**

The night had fallen on all Equestria, the ponies slept peacefully and lukewarmly in their beds. Few chimneys remained lit to heat the interior of the houses in order to fight in some way the winter cold whipping furiously from the outside.

By the onset of winter the blizzards had increased considerably, the snow fell in abundant amounts at night and temperatures fell below zero degrees. The rivers and lakes were completely frozen and the trees completely lacked leaves and fruits, which were replaced by icicles that hung from their frozen branches.

In the midst of the storm, you could see a hooded figure walking awkwardly through the accumulated snow. His partially frozen hooves barely supporting his weight on the unstable ice and snow road.

The hooded pony turned into a dark alley, and stopped in front of a wooden door, partially illuminated by a faint candlelight.

The pony knocked three times with his hoof while browning his teeth. It didn't take long before a scratchy old voice answered the call.

-I though you would come sooner Lord Blueblood, they've been expecting you to arrive earlier-

-It's hard to ride in this hailstorm and the carriages get stuck, now move away old colt and let me in, I'm freezing out here- the hooded colt demanded.

-Why, of course my lord. Come in- the old pony replied stepping aside as the Lord make his way inside.

The place was almost empty except for the bartender who had answered the door and three more ponies that shared a table located on the opposite side of the bar.

-Blueblood!- exclaimed a unicorn of red-brown fur and black mane from the table on the other side of the bar.

The unicorn that has his attention was currently wearing a sheep's wool coat embroidered by hoof, clearly a garment of the best quality of fabrics. His dark suit matched perfectly with his mane. Underneath he was currently wearing a light pink turtleneck garment that looked extremely warm too. Next to him was sitting a medium age Pegasus with a cyan-colored fur and a light gray mane adorned with perfectly defined curls and a pair of charming blue eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket and several medals of his multiple achievements in battle.

Sitting next to the Pegasus was a mare dressed in an elegant Gothic style dress. The lady's horn was adorned with a gold ring inlaid with sapphires, her pink coat was adorned by a fire-red mane that gave her appeal a wild touch, but the most catchy were her beautiful eyes, which have a rare violet tone just like the ones of the red-brown coated unicorn.

-Greetings gentlecolts!- replied Blueblood -Madame- the lord added taking the lady's hoof and kiss it gently.

-We're glad you could get there despite this Storm Blueblood- spoke the Pegasus, his eyebrows furrowed as soon as he notices the light blush on the mare's cheeks.

-Thank you Captain Wind Chaser- the newcomer replied as he pulled off his hood finally uncovering his white fur and golden mane.

-Gentlecolts please, can we continue our affairs? I remind you that we don't have all night - they were interrupted by the red-brown coated unicorn.

-I'm sorry Lord Red Wine- replied Wind Chaser.

-Come on, brother, don't be so rough with them, they're just being colts that's all-

-I'll let it go this time, just for your dear sister- replied Lord Red in a loving voice.

-That aside Red… Can you tell me why in Equestria you wanted us to meet in this dump- questioned the blonde unicorn.

-Are we friends Blue?- asked the brunette mane unicorn throwing at him a bag full of golden bits. The bag made a very familiar sound as it fell on the wooden surface illuminating Lord Blueblood's eyes.

-Of course Red!, you don't know how grateful I am to you or how grateful our family is for everything you've done for us- the blonde stallion answers by taking the bag of bits and proceeding to save it under his suit.

-Then I need you to be honest with you- Lord Red continues, he lit up his horn with a magenta aura to levitate a glass of wine up to Blueblood's lips. The blond stallion gazed the red liquid suspiciously. He the looks at Red. The brunette Lord had a neutral expression over his face, just waiting for him to drink it.

–Go on baby, it's one of our best wines- said the lady encouraging him.

-Su-Sure- replied Blueblood before drinking the contents of the glass. Red Wine smiled at this.

-Well, what do you think? Does it taste good?- asked the red-brown coated unicorn.

-It's terrible- replied the blonde unicorn in disgust… Realizing his own words, he instantly covered his mouth using his white color hooves, he was fully aware that statement could be considering very offensive, and Red was not the kind of pony he wanted to mess around with.

_HAHAHAHA_

Laughted Lord Red wiping a tear from his face–Your face was Priceless…- As soon as his laugh stopped, he added -I am aware of the horrible taste this particular wine has, it is also what makes it so special-

Unable to comprehend the words of brunette unicorn, Blueblood decided to remain silent.

-Now, tell me Blueblood… What do you think of the princesses?-

The question was simple, a question Blueblood had heard thousands of times over the years, the same question he always answered in the same way each and every time, like a well-practiced speech.

-They are terrible rulers, perhaps they were able to maintain balance at first but there is no doubt that over the decades their reign has only declined. Not to mention that we, nobles, have been forcing us to lower us to the level of those commoner ponies, those dirty and disgusting farmers. I honestly think someone like you would be better off in power. Even the Platinum family does not deserve to retake the lead, after all this is by far the fault of its stupid leader. That mare… that so self-called "Princess Platinum"… she made the clumsiest decision by allowing herself to join Hurricane and Pudinhead. If I just had the opportunity to put the princesses aside and take control I would make sure that someone like you took the reins of Equestria, so I'm sure things like the ones that happened with that dracone... whatever it's called and that stupid King Sombra won't happen again- replied Blueblood.

Once the little speech was over Blueblood remained motionless in his chair, utterly perplexed, the words had escaped from his mouth unconsciously. The word had come out on their own. He had speak up his true desires and not his well-practiced speech. As soon as Blueblood locked his gaze on Red, his lips trembled with terror. His body began to sweat as he watched completely stunned the empty cup that had been offered to him before.

-I told you it was one of my best wines, didn't I? Excellent for extracting the truth from the lips of those who drink it-answered Red in a mocking way.

-My lord I regret it, I implore you please do not tell the princesses. If they find out what I already told you they will execute me for sure. They will not tolerate any kind of treason. They might mercilessly executed me in charge for having thoughts against the crown- he began crying while kneeling at Red's hooves, leaving aside all his pride as his eyes filled with tears.

-How pathetic- the mare said disgustingly.

-No, no dear Pink Wine, don't be rude so with our gest- Red replied -After all, he has spoken to me honestly and truth so, I think he deserves our forgiveness.

Blueblood felt a hoof perch gently on his blond mane. He looked up to meet a pair of bright and glowing red eyes looking at him with interest.

-Do not fear me Blueblood as I do not plan to betray you, but quite the opposite actually. I think the Blueblood house could be of great use to our cause, and as long as your true loyalty is with me, you have nothing to fear of- Red lifted Blueblood's chin with his hoof to look at his eyes.

Blueblood looked at his interlocutor in fear, Red's eyes seemed to shine even brighter and redder, and his cold gaze seemed to pierce his flesh.

-Now Blueblood, let's make a deal- The blond stallion simply nodded as he continued to stare at Red's hypnotic eyes.

-I'll make sure to attach your house to the royal family, but in return I need you to do what I order you from now on- said the brunette stallion -It's a fair treat Blueblood, you'll be the face of royalty and all you have to do is follow my orders-

-Of course, my lord- the blond stallion replied in a trembling voice.

-Excellent… Wind Chaser… Give me my dagger- ordered lord Red.

The Pegasus pulled out a metal dagger he had been hiding under his wings. The handle was pure silver and had inlays of rubies. The blade of the dagger, on the other hoof, sported a slightly reddish tone.

-Here you have my lord-

Red lit her horn and the magenta aura covered the dagger making it levitate until it stood in front of it.

-Now dear friend. Do not think that I did not trust your word but, as you know lately you can not make deals like this without a guarantee… right?- Red placed his hoof on the lips of the blond stallion –That is why I will have to ask you to make a blood pact with me. It will be quick and it's a very simple process. You'll see… I will make you a little cut and then I am going to pour a few drops of my own blood over the wound. It's just to make sure you don't break our deal. You know, just to be certain that your sincerity and devotion are indeed… genuine-

Without another word, Red made a small cut on Blueblood's right hoof. As soon as the red liquid came out the wound Red cut his own hoof letting a few drops of his own blood fall into Blueblood's wounded hoof.

Blueblood felt the touch of that strange blood burning his flesh and wound. He almost panicking as both wounds closed almost instantly.

-It wasn't dad bad, was it?- said the red-brown coated stallion mockingly.

Suddenly the brunette stallion stood up removing his grip of the blond pony who fell to the ground.

-Now, How about if we resume our conversation with a more suitable drink- commented Red as he stood next to his sister who brings him a bottle of wine.

Red waited until the golden mane stallion took his seat before continuing.

-Now, I hear that Princess Celestia is planning to move some of her royal activities to the outskirts of Canterlot. She had even re-schedule some meetings outside the capital. Everything seems to indicate that her younger sister will be in charge of attending to these matters-

Blueblood listened intently as he watched the lord serve some of the thick liquid contained inside bottle of wine in another glass.

-It may be an excellent opportunity. With the princess of the night outside the capital we can act freely- said Red before taking a sip from his drink, he took extreme care not to spill a single drop while his sister imitated him filling her own glass.

-Princess Luna will be transferred in two days although we are not sure where, but Commander Hurricane told me that she would be escorted by four elite personal guards, so an attack would be ineffective- commented the Pegasus who did not seem interested in the drink the other two were currently sharing.

-It will not be necessary, attacking the princess during her transfer would be really stupid, and would not help me in the least Wind Chaser. After all, my real goal is that our future prince Blueblood can get closer to Princess Celestia. If we succeed in overthrowing the older sister, Princess Luna will not present any challenge.

-Forgive my rudeness, my lord, but Captain Caramel commented that Princess Luna seemed to possess a natural skill for strategy and combat. I do not consider it prudent that we belittle her in any way.

-I do not Chaser, that is the reason why I do not intend to stand in her way right now. However, Princess Celestia is the one who has the greatest influence in Equestria, so the most sensible option is to approach Celestia before dealing with Luna-

-I understand, if we can sympathize with Princess Celestia it will be easier to take control of Equestria- concluded Blueblood.

-Exactly- Red replied.

-So what is the idea my lord?- asked Wind Chaser.

-I have already spoken to the leaders of the noble houses of Manehattan and with the exception of the Orange family the rest of the houses agree that the princesses have lost touch to maintain harmony in our kingdom and consider that a change is necessary-

-The Oranges?- you're talking about those farmers that shares blood with the Apples?, they're nothing but unimportant land farmers- Blueblood replied with a despot tone in his voice.

-Such an ignorant colt- the mare murmured while filling her glass once again.

-You'll see my dear partner. The Apple family along with the Oranges are not very wealthy. However, they possess an excellent skill for agriculture, not to mention the Apples have been expanding their territory migrating from one area to another in Equestria. I assure you without fear of making any mistakes here that those "land farmers" as you call them, will be able to become one of the most influential families in the whole kingdom in a short time. They may not have many lands or purchasing power, but I recognize talent when I see it and the best proof is the fact that even you have heard of them, and you know who they are-.

-What about the other territories?- asked Wind Chaser.

-I have already begun to take care of them. Thanks to the recent chaos caused by the war against the Crystal Empire, gather allies has been no problem. Although, the territories of Fillydelphia, Appleloosa and Trottingham have proved to be the most complicated to add to our cause, I believe that Manehattan will became our headquarters once we finally get everything together-.

-What do you want me to do?- asked Blueblood. It was obvious that Red had started with these preparations since long before and had it all well planned. Which, been sincere, really worried him.

-Your noble house has a lot of influence here in Canterlot. All you have to do is give your support to the noble houses that were affected by the war and make some contributions with the families who lost their loved ones, that will attract Princess Celestia's attention and give you the push you need to start getting closer to her, I will take care of the rest-

-That sounds like you want me to just stand there looking good. Like if I am some kind of trophy-

-See… you have understanding the idea pretty well, and if we have nothing more to discuss… Oh! I almost forget to tell you something Blueblood… I will send a messenger in a few days to explain what your itinerary will be once Princess Luna left the capital so far I don't want you to do anything stupid- continue the red-brown unicorn ignoring the disapproving look of the blonde stallion.

-Can you tell me the name of your contact?- Blueblood asked a little irritated.

-You won't need to know-

-In that case you could tell me at least what he looks like-

-You won't have any trouble identifying her, I assure you that-

-And how in Celestia's mind am I going to know who she is?- asked blonde stallion completely pissed. At least he already knows it was a "she".

-Oh don't worry! it will be easy to identify her. She's an incredibly skilled mare for her age, just make sure you don't leave her near a musical instrument, she tends to be distracted near them- after saying this the stallion stood up on his four hooves before offering his free hoof to the mare that had just finished her drink -Come dear sister... Wind, make sure our guest returns home safely-.

-No offense my lord, but... I think I'm the one who should take my wife home, after all Lord Blueblood is totally able to return to his mansion without my help-

Red looked over his shoulder at the Pegasus as his sister approaches at his other side.

-This has been a very fulfilling night captain, do not ruin it with fits of unjustified jealousy, now do as I asked you and escort Lord Blueblood to his mansion. I won't repeat it a third time. Is that clear, Captain?- replied the lord in a dangerous tone.

-Crystal clear my lord- replied Wind Chaser reluctantly.

-Excellent. Could you keep this for me dear?- said Red giving his dagger to his sister, who looked at the bloody blade and proceeded to wipe it with her tongue before light up her horn. She proceeded to levitate the dagger and hide it inside her dress. Then both brothers left the bar without saying another word.

-Damn Lord, if it wasn't for his sister, I have already sentence him to die by hanging- said the Pegasus between hissing -You know Blueblood… I don't think you have any idea what you just got yourself into-.

-D- Don't worry. After all, I believe Lord Red is the best pony for the job, is the leader of one of the most powerful noble houses of Equestria and has helped us a lot for decades, surely I can trust him-

-As you wish, it is your decision, now let us return to your mansion as soon as possible, I want to sleep with my wife today-

Both ponies set out to leave the place. Soon they went out and into the darkness of the night.

* * *

_If you are not comfortable with incest you should skip this scene_

* * *

Inside an elegant carriage both brothers remained seated next to each other. Pink Wine was close to her Big brother their flanks almost touching.

-I don't understand it Red. What is the point of been married to that second-class soldier?-

-Don't be upset dear sister. Remember that this is only temporary. You just have to drain his blood, and everything will be back to normal, but make sure to do it after I have taken control of the capital-

-It's annoying to have to fake this. I hate every time he touches me. Whenever he kisses me, I just wanted to rip off his throat- the mare said as she curled up on his brother's chest nuzzling him affectionately.

-I know dear, but I promise you it won't be for long- Red said placing his foreleg around her shoulders.

They both started kissing, first soft and then more passionately. Red let the mare scour his body with her hooves, while holding her in place by placing one of his own hooves behind her neck. Red savored the characteristic taste of her saliva combined with the metallic taste of the red liquid they had been drinking that night. It was driving him crazy.

-Red, how much time do we have before we get to the mansion?-

-Just enough…- he replied and began to unbutton the mare's dress using his magic.

-Tell me Red, you really think it's a good idea to send her to him, I understand that you've become infatuated with her since you found her, but I'm worried that she might cause us a problem if she came to betray us-

-You have nothing to worry about dear, the reason I gave her the gift of darkness in the first place was because you notice that she had a very special skill. Besides, she can't read or write, let alone talk, so she won't be a problem-.

-And what will happen if she loses control-

-She won't. Somehow she's much better than you and I at it- answered Red, he lay the mare on the velvet seat -Now let's put that aside and let me satisfy my hunger, I really need you-.

The mare nodded once, it was sufficient indication for the lord, who opened its jaws showing a pair of long tusks that easily penetrated the neck of the mare, who groaned in pleasure as soon as she felt the stallion biting her before he starts sucking at her blood.

-Oh Red!, you were really holding yourself back there- she moaned in pleasure.

-You have no idea dear- answer Red with a seductive tone, slightly away from her neck from which a slight thread of blood was draining. His deep voice, make her feel a chilling sensation run through her back, a feeling she certainly loved.

The stallion began to bite her once again with tenderness and desire, each bite left a small mark under her pink coat, as he traveled further and further to her hind legs.

-You are already wet Pink- mention the stallion reaching her intimacy. Her sex shone in the moonlight as if a layer of glass covered every corner of her cherry.

-I need you Red- the mare told her as she tried to control her breathing, failing miserably, she was so turned on there was no way she would be holding back anymore.

The stallion soon introduced his tongue into the intimacy of the mare invading her soft and wrinkled womb. He loved the taste of her juices, slightly salty and at the same time possessed a slightly acidic taste too.

Feeling the stallion's tongue invading her insides, Pink Wine could not help but involuntarily arch her spine, her body desperately tried to adjust in a position that would allow her brother's tongue to delve into the depths of her womb.

Hearing the constant moaning leaving his sisters mouth, Red could no longer resist, he removed his tongue and bit her hardened clitoris.

A sonorous groan escapes from the mare, a groan so loud that even the driver of the carriage could have heard it.

-I can't take it anymore Red... I want you inside me...- she begs him by separating her trembling hind legs.

-As you like my lady- replied the stallion and pulled off her clothes before lying her on the floor of the carriage.

Without wasting any more time, he introduced his humongous limb into the mare, brutally invading her intimacy. The sudden assault caused the pink unicorn to explode with pleasure instantly and start screaming in pleasure.

Red felt the walls of the female tightened around his cock, the mare's womb walls were sucking him madly preventing him from removing his limb from her. Without waiting for any response, he began to move his hips in a constant swing alternating the speed increasing or decreasing the rhythm of his lunges holding her in place by her flanks, as she starts massaging her own nipples.

Both began to moan intensely as the stallion began to increase the rhythm.

-I'm coming-

-Do it in my mouth- replied the mare by turning his eyes blank as she let herself be carried away by the feelings of pleasure that burned her inside.

The stallion removed its hardened limb and abruptly inserted it between the female's lips, making its way to her throat and soon he continues his assault.

Red could feel the female's cavity contracting over and over again with each lunge, and he finally reached his own climax in an explosion of fire and madness while his seeds of love flooded his lover's mouth.

Pink felt that burning liquid go through her throat with powerful jets exploding inside her to the rhythm of the palpitations of the limb that obstructed her mouth completely, she started swallowing the hot liquid until her lover's dick calmed down. A few seconds felt like an eternity as the stallion let his sperms went out while the lady kept swallowing each drop, until Red finally plug out his limb from her mouth and walked away leaving her free.

The mare began coughing as her body was trying to regain some air while finishing swallowing the residue from that viscous liquid she had learned to love so much.

Red took a quick look out the carriage window before turning his gaze to his sister, who could barely catch her breath.

-You'd better put on your clothes dear, we're almost there- he said as he started putting the suit back on.

-I don't think that's a good idea- the lady replied, pointing out her garments which had finished slightly stained.

Without a word, the lord lit his horn and wrapped his own coat in a magenta aura. He then levitated the coat and placed it on the already naked mare's shoulders.

-Use that, it will protect you from the cold-

-You know very well that the cold does not affect us Red- Pink Answered.

-It may be, but it's not proper for a gentlecolt to let a lady walk in the snow without any clothes- he whispered in her ear causing a slight blush on his sister.

-Thank you- the unicorn replied wrapping the coat around her body, and enjoying the remaining scent of her brother.

* * *

-Princess. Did you asked for me?- asked Alcor stepping inside Luna's bedroom..

During the last days, the ruler of the night had explicitly asked not to be interrupted during her breaks, nor did she allow the servants to come in and fix her room. For that reason, her chambers were full of books and papers everywhere, there were several maps drawn from the different corners of the kingdom and even of some neighboring kingdoms.

There were also several notes on many of them that seemed to be related to the stars' positions in the sky, and a large number of books of all kinds were tossed away all over the place.

-Is everything ready for our journey back to our old castle?-

-Why yes it is, your Majesty. The preparations have already been made, Siegfried personally Tooke care of everything, Epsilon is on duty right now and Merak is patrolling the castle-

-We are glad to hear it. We were doing some research and apparently there are some areas that have not been properly explored inside the forest. We would be pleased if you some of you could explore the area a little before our transfer, if you do not mind of course- added the ruler by raising her gaze from the parchment she was reading.

-Of course we can, I will speak to Epsilon-

-Thank you very much Alcor, it will help us a lot- answered the deity of the night taking care to maintain a neutral tone.

-It's a pleasure to serve you princess, if that's all shall go-

After the princess nodded once, the guard turned around and left the room as soon as he could.

"_So now__you're going to use them to help you locate her?_" spoke that well-known little voice inside her head.

-I see no problem with that, besides, I have to make sure to concentrate on my duties until I locate her, fortunately I am sure that she is somewhere deep in the Everfree forest and they already know the forest so tracking the place will not be complicated for any of them-

"_I don't think it's a bad idea either, but are you sure to trust them with this? None of them will be happy when they find out what__she__really is_".

-I am sure they will welcome her with open hooves, after all, they already know what it is like to be rejected by the society. I am confident they will agree, the only thing I regret is that we had not presented them Chrysi real self before-

"_I wouldn't have much confidence in that if I were you_".

-They are our friends, none of them will ever fail us- the indigo alicorn said confidently still looking at the piece of parchment that lay on top of her desk. On it could be seen a map of the Everfree forest, in which was framed an area circling the poisonous swamp.

The deity of the night continued with her activities by going into the dream room and reviewing some decrees Celestia had asked her to read and determinate whether or not they should be applied. Luna reads the piles of papers and review the current information of the cities that were affected during the war.

Despite how boring it was to do the paper work it did not bother her at all, on the contrary, knowing a little more of the current situation of her kingdom helped Luna to feel more in contact with her subjects. This encourage her to do her best to become a worthy ruler as her sister was. A slight knock on the door caught her attention.

-Come in!- announced the ruler of the night.

The door opened slowly as a mare with a metallic blue color coat and a mane with a slightly darker grayish blue color covering half of her face stepped inside. The mare stare attentively at the princess with her amber eye. Alcor and Merak were following her closer at each side.

The three ponies wore their black and silver armors which had been customized with the emblem of the moon on their chests. The three night-guards entered the room before closing the door behind them.

-Princess, Alcor told me about your request and fortunately Merak has already finished his patrol, if you wish I can prepare a quick trip to investigate the forest before we move to the old castle-

-I thank you Epsilon, but I must ask you a favor before I tell you any details about this mission-

-Whatever you wish, princess- replied the mare bowing at her princess, and followed by her companions.

-If you agreed to do this, you should not discuss any detail with absolutely anyone else. However, I will not force any of you to full fill this mission-

-There is no need to, Princess. We gladly do it for you- they responded in unison by bowing their heads respectfully.

-Thank you my friends- the deity of the night state with a small smile, she made a little pause, as if trying to collect her thoughts before continuing –I need you to search this area of the forest and notify me of anything you find in there- said the princes levitating the parchment to Epsilon's hooves.

-That area of the forest is beyond the limits on which we lived once- commented Merack looking at the map.

-Princess, if it's not indiscretion, could you tell us why you're so interested in that particular area?- Alcor added.

-I'm sure the princess just wants to be sure that the area will be a proper place to settle down- Epsilon said looking at her brothers with a frown gaze -Don't worry princess we'll take care of it- she added.

-I thank you- the princess said -But I do not want you to take any unnecessary risks, so if you find anything out of the ordinary, I order you to return and we will discuss it- the princess continues with a serious tone.

-You don't have to worry princess. We'll take care of everything- said Alcor.

-Alcor… you and Merak will stay here to take care of the princess. Siegfried and I will take care of the exploration and return in the morning- ordered Epsilon with authoritarian tone. The stallions nodded immediately -As soon as I get any news. I'll notify you princess-.

-I have full confidence that you will do an excellent job Epsilon- the deity of the night said by placing a hoof on the shoulder of her most loyal knight.

-I will not disappoint you- Epsilon said. The knight took the princess hoof with her own and placed a tender kiss on top of it. She then extended her pointed wings and fused into the shadows disappearing in a blink of an eye.

Merak and Alcor bowed before leaving the deity of the night to stand guard outside her door. As soon as she made sure she was alone, the deity went to her balcony and stared at her night sky.

-Don't worry Chrysi. I will be with you soon- she said, placing a hoof on her chest.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_Ok to be honest I do not know if I will be able to post the next chapter on time, mainly because of the Christmas Eve and the New Year celebration. However, I hope I could be able to post it before this month ends._

_Feel free to comment and give me any advice to improve my English narrative._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next time._

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you._

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**


	14. To the Rescue

_Hello dear readers here Halsenbert once again with a new chapter of Moonbeam. I wish you a happy new year to you all._

**_Author's note: MLP does not belong to me as well as its characters, characters and OC's of this story belong to their respective authors, the present story was made not for profit and with the sole purpose of entertaining._**

**_Warning: The following story contains explicit violent and sexual_********_content,_********_so discretion_********_of the reader is recommended._**

_Read and review_

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 14 – To the Rescue.**

The days felt like an eternity, the pain did not let her rest much less sleep, sometimes the only thing she manage to do was to become unconscious due to the intense pain of her wounds, only to came back to the real world once again because of the same pain.

She knew she would not endure much more in that state, and the few amount of energy she had managed to collect every time the changeling patrols rapped her body by invading her intimacy, was barely enough to heal her wounds.

She had already lost count of how many days had passed since she had last seen the sunlight or the subtle glare of the silver Moon, and locked in that cell she was also unable to tell at what time the day gave way to the night.

For a moment her mind allowed her to travel to the nights she had spent next to the princess of the night, Luna's intoxicating smell, the softness of her fur, the sweetness of her smile, that melodious voice Chrysalis loved so much and of course that delicious taste Luna's lips possessed. Warm and happy memories quickly became painful moments as soon as she opened her eyes only to find herself caged once again.

The simple fact of that the odds of seen her once again was increasingly scarce, caused her a sense of pain that she had never experienced before. An amount of pure pain that was not physical and yet hurt her deeply.

It felt as if an outsider's force squeezed her heart opening countless wounds inside her over and over again.

Something had changed deep inside her own been since the night when the deity of the night saved her life from those guards. From the moment those turquoise eyes looked at her, her body began to feel so warmth, it was a good warm sensation she had never experienced before. A pleasant warmth that had grown day after day and had begun to expand rapidly inside with every moment passing by the indigo coated alicorn.

But now that same strange feeling that had blossomed inside her chest was beginning to consume her. It plunged her into deep sadness and caused her pain that, although it seemed impossible, caused her more harm than all the pain her mother inflicted on her with each visit.

She opened her eyes again, her emerald eyes once full of life now just reflect the sadness and emptiness that consumed her.

Her body reeked of sweat, blood, sex fluids and dust. Her mane, once green as a piece of jade, was so dirty that knots began to form. The chains on her hooves had burned her skin, although right now, the intense pain that assailed every corner of her body made it difficult for her to know which of all her body parts felt the worst.

She heard some murmurs outside her cell, followed by the unmistakable sound of her mother's hoofsteps. She was initially tensedying her skin, as it was impossible to guess what kind of torture awaited her this time. However, she was certainly sure of one single thing… whatever will happen she won't say a word. She would rather die before betraying her beloved alicorn.

-You really impress me, daughter of mine. Few would be able to bear what you had, and yet your foolishness is still annoying- said the Changeling Queen from the other side of the bars. Cocoon looked at her daughter's body lying on the ground and those empty eyes.

-Majesty, I truly think you'd better let her rest a little longer. If you continue, I´m afraid the princess won't last long-

-Tell me Moth, are you unhappy with my methods?- the queen spoke in a tone that made the scales of the little soldier shiver in fright.

-I… I just… It's just that...-

-If she dies, all I have to do is beget a new princess, which will not happen as long as she continues alive- said the queen, wrapping the changeling with her magic in a firm grip.

-But if you consider that my decisions are wrong you have every right to express it, although I can't be sure of what I will do after Listening to you- mentioned Cocoon as she began to squeeze the changeling liking the soldier's cheek.

-Luna! - shouted another changeling soldier.

The sound caught the attention of the queen who looked away from Moth an focused her gaze directely at the other soldier.

-Do you have anything to say Spur?-

Moth looked at his companion with great concern, then his gaze returned to his queen's.

-It the name the princess murmured the other night, we do not know what it means or who it is but it seems to be the name of the pony the princess has been trying to hide from you-

-Oh!, My dear Moth you should learn from our friend here, he just saved your life and my dear daughter's too- said the queen losing her grip from the changeling, who fell hard on butt first on the floor.

-Feed her properly, but she will remain in this cell for a while, my daughter's negligence has not yet been forgiven- ordered Cocoon. She give them her back, then and proceeded to return to her nest.

-You shouldn't have said anything- Moth murmured as soon as the queen was out of sight.

-She would have killed you if I hadn't said anything-

-The princess will not approve this-

-Sometimes it is necessary to hurt those we love, in order to protect them- Spur replied nuzzling Moth's neck in great affection.

* * *

The Everfree Forest's swamps were well known to be one of the most at-risk sites in the forest. Methane gases enveloped the surface, while the viscous liquid was able to trap any animal or creature that perched on its surface without any ´proper care. The area was also covered by thick vegetation formed by gigantic trees and multiple extremely poisonous flowers.

There deep in the forest two shadows made their way through the area as they crossed the place.

-I do not understand, what is the point of exploring this area? It is too far away from the limits of the castle, even if we find something it won't represent any threat as long as it remains here-

-I don't know, maybe the princess knows something we don't, and the least we can do is follow her orders, that was our command and we must fulfill it no matter what-

-That does not mean we should blindly obey her Epsilon- Siegfried replied.

Epsilon returned into her physical form flapping her wings just enough to keep her body up in the air, and completely stopped her advance. Siegfried stopped a couple of steps ahead, equally resuming his physical form.

-Did you just imply that... I blindly obey the princesses?- she said rising and eyebrow

-Don't take this the wrong way Epsilon… but, obeying without thinking is known as doing things blindly-

-Blindly-

-Yes, blindly-

-I assure you that I'm not blindly obeying Luna, besides this gave us the opportunity to know if the strange creature that Princess Celestia told us about is around, I will not be able to rest peacefully until we find it-

-Me neither. I've been thinking about that and that's why I didn't say anything when you asked me to come with you either, we might find something here that can give us some clues-

-A black creature, with wings and a horn-

-Yes, but you don't need to…-

-No, asshole- Epsilon rebuked him before hitting the back of Siegfried's head with her hoof, which produced an echoed sound.

-Hey! What gives?! what's wrong with you?!- protested the stallion.

-Shut up your muzzle- she said covering his mouth with her hoof -Look there- Epsilon said in a low whisper pointing with her other hoof.

Siegfried looked in the direction Epsilon was aiming. There, among the trees he could distinguish a creature he had never seen before. It was shaped like a pony, but its structure was more similar of an insect, it had holes in its legs and a small horn that protruded from its forehead. The creature also had a pair of seen thought wings that was vigorously fluttering.

-Ok, I must admit, I didn't expect that- commented the stallion as he crouched himself in the undergrowth behind one of the wooden logs.

-We must notify the princess immediately- Epsilon said.

-And just what we would tell Luna?... Sorry I meant "Princess Luna"- he corrected himself when he noticed the mare's frowned gaze.

-We should talk to Luna first, besides, watching that thing more carefully… It does not quite match the description given to us by Princess Celestia, that's not as tall and thin as the Princess described it, it also does not have an elongated horn, it looks more like a sting-

-Well now that you mentioned, you're right-

-Lets come back to the castle. We will talk to the princesses about this. You'll take care of informing Princess Celestia. But we'll talk to Princess Luna first-

-Agreed-

Both ponies resumed their ethereal form and retreated in silence taking care to make as little noise as possible, so as not to alert the creature.

* * *

The deity of the Sun was in the streets of Canterlot, as was customary she was accompanied by a pair of Pegasus guards dressed in bright golden armor, next to her was trotting Captain Caramel.

-Well princess, our next stop will be at the Sweetcandy orphanage- said the captain as he browsed his to-do list -After the conflict, the number of orphans increased, and the place barely has room to accommodate them-

-I understand, Captain- the monarch replied -I suppose we'll have to disregard some resources in order to build some expansions to the building-

It didn't take them long to get to The Sweetcandy Orphanage. The building was relatively new like everything in the capital. However, its current size clearly had not been designed to accommodate more than 40 little ponies at once.

The gardens barely had enough room for the wave of small colts and fillies to walk freely around.

Most of them look healthy, however the deity could tell that some of the foals wore bandages. Although it did not seem serious it was obvious that the infants had suffered considerably the consequences of the war.

-Your Majesty, it is an honor to have you with us- speak an earth pony, her face was wrinkled due to pass of time, she wore a long robe that covered her body completely, and a hat with colorful flowers.

-It is a pleasure too Sweetcandy, may we come in?- said the ruler of Equestria in a subtle tone.

-Of course princess, come in- replied the old lady, guiding her inside the enclosure.

-She is beautiful and has a very gleaming fur- said a small unicorn, her mane wore a light pink color adorned with yellow and blue lines, her fur was white. The filly had a pair of light blue eyes like the sky and was hugging a plushie bunny against her chest.

-Come Freshmint I want to see her more closely- commented a second unicorn of peanut-colored fur, its hooves and ears were covered by a brown color fur, while her snout had a much bright color, her face was adorned by a small freckle and her rebellious mane looked a slightly orange color.

-Wait Cinnamon-said the first filly running behind her friend placing her bunny plush doll on her back with her magic.

-What these two are up to this time- murmured an earth pony colt with a dark brown fur, which was on the other side of the garden -Come on Dreamwish- the colt said rubbing off a pegasai of dark blue fur.

-Chestnut you know I love your sister, but she always ends up getting in trouble, we should leave her alone this time- the other colt replied.

-Precisely, that's why if she gets into any trouble I must be by her side, especially now that our parents are gone. I am her big brother and it is my duty to take care of her- Chestnut replied.

-OK Chest. But I don't want any complains when we get caught in whatever they are up to- said the pegasai.

The place was humble but had potential, the orphanage was mostly built using wood, but the terrain was sturdy enough to withstand a couple more floors. Celestia eyes carefully look at the details of the corridors, rooms and reception, she was sure that some of her real builders could give the place a nice touch.

-Your Majesty?- the voice of the old lady immediately caught her attention.

-I'm sorry I think I just got caught by this place- the princess replied.

-Oh I'm so sorry I know you're not used to such a dirty place, is just that... with the arrival of the last group of foals, the money is no longer enough to bear the costs of the maintenance and I prefer to use the bits to feed the children-

-Oh no, no, no, that's not what caught my attention. That is, it's normal for a house to be messy when there's a foal in it... Now I can see what forty of then can do...- Celestia giggled covering her mouth with her fore hoof -In fact, It would be more concerning to me if the house was in impeccable condition, given the current situation- the monarch reassured the old lady -An despite what they have had to go through. I can see that spark in their eyes and hear them laugh full of joy. All this makes me see that the money that will be invested in this place won't be wasted-

For a moment the old mare did not know what to say, she just stood there watching the deity of the Sun walk by and observing every corner of the place always with a friendly smile on her face. She heard Celestia speak to her but couldn't properly process the words that caught her ears.

-Some paint... I think an additional 50% could be enough to cover the expenses and I'm glad the Bluebood family decided to provide the money to cover the expenses from now on-

The mention of the famous house of nobles immediately called the attention of the mare.

-Wait a minute princess... are you telling me that the Blueblood house agreed to sponsor the orphanage?-

-Is it so hard to believe?- the princess asked -Caramel told me the same thing- added the sun's deity looking at her captain, who simply raised his shoulders.

-Not that I mistrusted your word but the Bluebloods are… not exactly the best known for their generosity, or their kindness... Well overall if you allow me, I must say that their attitude is not the best-

-Yes well, they've always been kind to me, so I wasn't surprised when their eldest son sent the letter with the Blueblood seal explaining how eager they were to help you all-

The princess extended her hoof to Caramel, who pulled out a scroll and handed it to her. The pearly fur alicorn ignited her horn and through her magic spread the parchment before beginning to read it aloud.

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia:_

_We have heard of how complicated the current situation of the kingdom is right now, and I must say that the noble house of the Bluebloods are very sorry for the loss of so many innocent lives caused by the crystal empire sudden banishment, not to mention the lives that our brave soldiers gave up to ensure our survival._

_I understand that your hooves are quite full right now. Certainly, you must be busy taking care of the kingdom and its habitants. So the Platinum family has communicated to us the need to support them and you, in order to help as much as we can to make sure our kingdom return to its old glory as fast as we can._

_That is why I am pleased to inform you that the noble house of the Bluebloods is ready to provide its full and unconditional support for the maintenance and protection of the Sweetcandy orphanage._

_We hope that our support will be of great help. Please feel free to contact me if you need anything else._

_Cordially: Lord Blueblood._

* * *

The old mare remained silent several seconds after the princess finished reading the scroll.

-I suppose you have no objection to this, Mrs. Sweetcandy- the monarch said, smiling kindly.

-Oh no, of course not. I'm actually glad of hearing they are planning of supporting this orphange, I'm think I am just surprised that's all-

-I am so glad to hear it, now if you'll excuse me I must retire- I still have a couple of issues to attend to with PuddinHead-the princess mentioned -My sister will come tomorrow with an architect to evaluate the property and study the structure- she added saying her goodbye to the old lady.

-O Princess Celestia you're very kind. I appreciate it so much really- the old lady said, making a little bow because her old hips prevented her from doing more complex movements.

-It's nothing… really, you should thank Lord Blueblood, though. After all, he was the one who offered to lend the mony to make some changes in here-

-Please let me make up to you, and show you some of our gratitude, I could even prepare you some tea Princess-

The princess looked at the mare fondly before responding politely.

-Well I...-

-Come on princess let me be a good hostess and serve you some tea, I think there's a little cake to go with it- interrupted the mare anticipating the ruler's decline.

-Well being honest… it would be very rude of me to refuse such a kind invitation- Celestia replied somewhat nervously, as if she were trying to endure the desire to start bouncing around.

-Excuse me, Your Majesty. But are you sure it's the right thing to do?- Caramel questioned her with an eyebrow raised.

-Come Caramel don't be so fussy, it's just a cup of tea-

"_And a little slice of cake_" thought the monarch.

-It won't take to much time- Celestia said, placing herself behind the captain and pushing him with the Wing sketching a huge smile from side to side.

-For all the ponies- the soldier murmurs -Well I don't think there's a problem if we teletransport to the castle as soon as we finish here- added Caramel.

-Of course, I've got this… now. Let's go! Our cake is cooling- She immediately cleared her throat – Ahem! I mean… the tea, our tea is cooling- she corrected herself still pushing the soldier.

Across the hall opened a door from which four small ponies head popped out.

-Did you hear that… their going to reshape the orphanage- Cinnamon said in full excitement.

-I don't know Cinnamon, I don't like that "Blueblood" guy… the time we cross paths with him on the street he wasn't very nice to Freshmint- Chestnut replied.

-Come on brother… You have to admit that at least that peanut brain stallion, might not be totally a jerk and if he wants to donate his money, who we are to deny it?-

-I agree with your brother, most nobles see us with contempt expressions and those who don't look at us like that, just felt pity. I don't want the help of any of them just because they want to impress the princess… they are just a lot of hypocrites- Dreamwish said.

-If Paprika and Peppermint were here, they would agree with me- replied Cinnamon –You're with me don't you Fresh?- she said looking at the white unicorn.

-Well I...-

-Don't do that Cinnamon, you know she wouldn't tell you NO even if she knew you were wrong- Chestnut lecture her.

Cinnamon frowned and began to jog away.

-Well, I still think it's a nice opportunity-

-Wait, where are you going? – Chestnut call her.

-To have tea with the princess of course- said Cinnamon, raising her chin proudly.

-Oh for the love of… Cinnamon comes back here!- Chestnut hissed. Through the corner of his eye, Chestnut could see a white figure moving slowly. Noticing Chestnut's gaze turning to her, Freshmint stopped mid step.

-Come on Chest, you know that whenever something gets in your sister's head she almost never listen to you- said Dreamwish.

Chestnut let a sigh slip.

-I know, besides, Fresh also wants to go and as I said if she's going to get in trouble, it's best for me to be there to take responsibility-

* * *

The sun's deity was sitting in front of a modest wooden table. A small cup of porcelain tea between her hooves and a generous slice of pineapple pie in front of her. Next to her, Caramel was drinking his own cup of tea in a calmly way, his much smaller piece of cake appeared to have a lost a big portion that was now part of Celestia's slice of pie. It was not a cake but she was certainly not complaining

In front of them both was sitting the Sweetcandy, there was no cake on her plate, she had her own teacup carefully placed in between her fore hooves while blowing at her tea.

-Did you see captain? The best way to let the stress go out of your system is with a good cup of tea accompanied by a quality dessert- Celestia said.

-I thank you kindly princess- the old lady mentioned, drinking some of the sweet liquid.

-No Sweetcare. I am the one who should thank you for letting me taste such a delightful dessert. You really are an expert in the art of pastry, don't you?- said the Sun princess before cutting a slice of the pie. She then place the peace of desert on her palate and tasted it making an adorable sound the instant the pineapple and frosting flavors made contact with her tongue.

-Well I'm glad you liked it so much, but the I didn't bake it, the girls did it. I was just supervising them-

-Well I think they will have an incredible career as pastry chefs if they continue been this good... MMMMmmmhh- groaned with pleasure completely overloaded by the sweet taste of dessert.

The captain looked at the princess who seemed to have lost her facade and was currently behaving in such a... normal way. It was usually difficult to read the feelings of the pearl-colored alicorn, but seeing her talk in such a natural way by completely ignoring all classes and titles made him smile.

Although the ravages of war were still present up to that point, Caramel had not stopped to think how much he missed seeing his Princess smile so sincerely. He always saw Celestia behave in such serene and friendly attitude, always so incredibly perfect that she seemed unreal, but now... seeing her sitting there chatting so openly like any other mare, drinking tea in an orphanage and enjoyingor a slice of cake (and part of Caramel's own slice). It brought back memories of his early days as captain of the royal guard.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

-Listen to me Caramel! I do not want you to put me in ridiculous, understood? So it better be that you behave with extremely well in front of the princesses. I don't want to hear any complaints… Because if I hear even a single one, I'll pluck you like a chicken- Hurricane warned Caramel, their muzzles dangerously close to each other.

-B-But commander we are vegetarian-

-SILENCE SOLDIER! You don't know the things I've had to do to survive out there on the battlefields, and… DO NOT DISAGREE WITH ME!-

-Yes Commander I promise you I won't let you down- he responded. Caramel could feel several drops of sweat walking down his face while doing so.

-Well, now move your big fat ass, get in there and introduce yourself to the princesses, NOW!- Hurricane ordered him, roaring at him and causing the pegasai to fly out at full speed and crash into the wooden door of the throne room.

The newly named captain lost his balance and fell to the ground giving a couple of turns and jumps before his muzzle hit the end of the stairs at the throne's foot. He was in a rather embarrassing position, his hind legs were completely spread out, his tushie was up in the air and his own tail was partially covering his face -Oww- he groaned in pain.

The sweet little chuckle of a young mare caught his full attention. The newly ascended captain looked up and stumbled upon the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. It was a young mare with pearl-white fur and a bright pink mane. She was laughing softly covering her mouth with a fore hoof.

The captain looked away on the side of the young white coated mare where a second even younger one sat on the cushion of the second throne, she had an indigo-colored fur and her mane was a slightly lighter blue color. The younger one was also looking at him with a stoic expression.

He deflected his gaze again to the mare in front of him who kept laughing, he stood there enraptured until a third voice caught his attention.

-Heavens Princess, I didn't expect such a peculiar entrance from our captain- said a sand-colored pony. The captain immediately recognized her.

He jumped up, his body sweating uncontrollably. He was completely nervous as he saluted the royal princesses.

-I am very sorry, Your Majesty, for having presented you with such inappropriate behavior-

-Ho my goodness Tia. The boy hit his head really hard… and by the way I win the bet… I think you owe me now, so you will have to eat Discord's blackberries- said the deity of the night approaching her big sister.

-OK... hahaha... You win... hahahaha. I will eat the… the blackberries… hahahaha- the deity of the Sun kept laughing.

-I-I don't understand, are none of you upset?- Caramel asked.

-Excellent work captain- the Voice of the Commander make him shiver –Relax captain… I have never plucked a chicken before, and I'm not interest in start practicing with you. I am vegetarian after all… besides, the princesses don't look like they're upset, so I'll say it was an excellent start-

-Well let's stop playing games- said the sun's deity, finally recovering her composure -It's a pleasure captain, from now on we'll be in your care, I hope we get along wonderfully- the princess said, stretching her hoof.

-O-Of course Your Majesty- Caramel replied giving her a hoof shake -You can count on me. I won't let you down-

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

The captain closed his eyes as he let his memories flow into his mind.

-EEKK! - the deity of the Sun gave a squeack alerting both the captain and the old lady. Caramel spread his wings exposing the sharp steel daggers that were hidden between his feathers.

The princess looked behind her as the captain lowered his weapons following the monarch's gaze to the base of her flanks, where a small foal was huddled behind the princess, holding among her tiny hooves the undulating tail of the Sun deity.

-Cinnamon, for the love of… What did you do to the princess!- rebuked SweetCandy fting the little filly off the ground, pulling the princess' tail away from her reach.

-I'm sorry Grandma Sweetie, I just wanted to know what it was made of. Why does the princess mane and tail moves that way?- said the curious filly looking with her emerald eyes at the princess of the Sun.

_SIGHT_

–What would I do with you little one- said the old woman resignedly.

-It´s quite okay Sweetcandy, the foals are curious and there were no bad intentions, so there's no need for scolding- the princess said, looking at the filly with her kind smile.

-It's all right, Your Majesty- the old lady said, putting down the filly.

-Did you really love our pie princess?- asked the foal almost immediately.

-I love the colors of your mane princess- said a second unicorn who was standing at the entrance of the dining room door along with two little colts.

-Come on my little ponies you can come closer if you want- the princess said smiling.

The three foals ran to the princess's hooves looking at her in amazement.

-You're very tall princess- said Chestnut.

-Is it very difficult to lift the sun?- asked Dreamwish.

-How old are you?- asked Cinnamon.

-Do you have a special pony?- asks Freshmint.

-Oh, they're interesting. No, it is not very difficult to lift the sun, after all I have practiced it for a long time. I don't have a special pony and I must say it's not very polite to ask the age of a mare, my dear- replied the monarch amusedly.

-But I am also a mare, that cancels the confidentiality, right?-

-They are adorable, unfortunately dear ones I have already exceeded my available time, but I promise to come another day to see you, okay?-

-Awww- exclaimed the little ones disappointed.

-It's not fair. Why I'm the only one whose question hasn't been answered?- Cinnamon said.

-Enough little ones, the princess is busy… you have to understand it- Sweetcare said as she escorted the little ones out of the dining room -It's been a pleasure princess I hope you'll visit us another day- the old lady added looking at her over her shoulder.

-Of course I will, I'll be happy to come back some day- the princess replied, as she watched the mare guide the little ones to the garden.

-The sacrifice was worth it. Despite the lives that have been lost, we managed to save many more and we were able to protect their innocent's smiles- said Caramel.

-Yes, that's right- the princess replied, her voice carried some melancholy.

As Celestia looked at the ponies, she saw the image of a young foal with indigo fur and light blue mane fluttering cheerfully around the hall. Her curious, extremely playful nature and her friendly smile placed on her face looking at her with a pair of big bright sapphire eyes. Celestia recalled the nights when her little sister slipped into her room to lie next to her every time she had nightmares. She also remembered the terrible breakfast Luna made for her, always looking at her with her beautiful turquoise eyes, just expecting to know if her breakfast was any tastier. She couldn't remember the last time I'd tasted one of those terrible pancakes, but She really missed them.

-Princess?- called he captain looking at her with some concern.

-Caramel, do you think I'm pulling my sister aside?-

-What? No you're not Princess! Don't think that… You just want to protect her… If Zephora's warnings are true and someone is after princess Luna, the first place they will look for her will be here in Canterlot. Besides, the night guard will protect her; they protected her during the war against the Crystal Empire didn't they? They are very capable ponies you have nothing to fear. You said it yourself; the castle of the two sisters is the safest place for her-.

-I know but... I have the feeling something's not right. I know it doesn't make any sense, it's just, I feel like Luna's at risk, and it's the same feeling that invaded me when Sombra cated that spell on me. I haven't told anyone but in the nightmare he trap me, I was able to distinguish a black mare tall and thin, with wings and a long horn, although I can't remember it lucidly. I know that what Zephora saw is related to that creature some how-

-Do you think that...-

The Pegasai was interrupted mid-sentence when a winged figure suddenly emerged from the shadows, his mane light blue and metallic blue fur make him unmistakable.

-Siegfried! Is there something wrong? You look… agitated-

-Your... Your Majesty... It's... Princess Luna... She and the rest of the guard... are gone...- pronounce the guard trying to catch his own breath.

-Gone?... Gone, where?- asked the deity of the Sun worriedly.

-To the Everfree... Forest- siegfried added breathing desperately.

-What? but why?- was the only thing the princess could think of.

-You must come with me, we have no time to waste- continue the stallion by marching through the back door.

-Princess wait I must warn the guards outside the door to accompany us-

-We will get ahead of ourselves Caramel but I need you to join us as fast as you can. Also, notify this to Clover, ask her to contact Zephora to take action- ordered the deity of the Sun rushing to follow Siegfried without waiting for the captain's response.

* * *

_**Some hours before**_

-Could you tell us what did you saw?- the tone of the princess of the night was deep and serious. Much more than they would have expected.

-Well, it was a strange creature, like an insect but in the shape of a pony- Epsilon repeated calmly -It had wings and a little horn. Although it didn't seem dangerous, we thought it would be something you'd like to know- she continued.

-Chrysi- murmured the princess of the night.

-Excuse me did you say something princess?- asked Siegfried.

-I must go, that's where they're keeping her- replied the deity of the night in full determination.

-They keep her, Keep Who?- Epsilon asked too.

-I'm talking about Chrysi, something bad happened to her and I'm sure she's close to where you found that changeling-

-Changeling?- they asked in unison looking at each other.

-It doesn't matter right now. I don't have time to waste I must go and rescue her- the deity of the night said as she opened the hidden door on the back of her bedroom.

Both ponies were perplexed to see what the princess was hiding in that room. On the wall were several swords and a big scythe. There was also her own black and silver armor shining like the moonlight.

-What? NO. Excuse me Luna but we're not going to let you go anywhere… especially if it's a place, which you have to go to wearing your armor-

-I agree with Siegfried. I do not mind if Chrysi is your special pony Princess, but the life of such a common pony cannot be compared to yours. Our mission is to protect you and if that means preventing you from doing something stupid then that's what we're going to do- Epsilon Put her hoof down firmly.

-Such a common pony?- Siegfried took a step back by hearing the princess' tone, yet Epsilon decided to step forward.

-Okay, what I said was wrong, but you must understand, that putting your life at risk does not justify your actions. Throwing yourself into danger like this is not right, and I won't let you do it-

-Tell me Epsilon, have you forgotten the pain of losing someone you love so much- The princess's eyes began to get wet as her gaze hardened.

-Of course not but...-

-You know just like I do. What it's like to see someone who you consider part of your family die in front of you. To know that you were there and you were still unable to save her. Knowing that the universe decided to take from you something you really loved, but tell me one thing. Do you have any idea what it's like to know that her death is none other fault, but yours?- the princess approached the mare who did not back down a step while keeping her gaze fixed on her princess.

-Of course I know. I know very well what it feels to know that if I had reacted more quickly I could have saved Megrez. I can still remember what I told her that day, while holding her head in my hooves, with my body covered in her blood. That day is as fresh in my memory that I can recall it as if had happen just a minute ago- Epsilon replied almost shouting, clearly annoyed by the accusation of the princess.

-And what would you think if I told you that I could have saved her life?- the princess' make Epsilon's heart skip a beat. Two more stallion entered the princess bedchambers. Alcor and Merak had hear Epsilon's voice and without hesitation came inside.

-What happens princess why are all of you screaming?- asks Merak. Seeing the princess with that cold look that reflected such fury and so much pain, he and Alcor stood motionless in their positions, the door closing loudly behind them.

-What… are you talking about?- asked Epsilon using a warning voice.

-I was there too Epsilon, I saw you all as you were fighting those soldiers. I was about to approach you and help offer some cover when my sister managed to open a hole in the shield that protected the castle. At that moment I made the decision to abandon you in order to face Sombra, we needed to defeat him if we wanted to end the war… In that single moment I chose to sacrifice my five best friends… to save thousands of innocent ponies- The deity of the night approached Epsilon further shortening the distance between them. They kept their gazes locked.

Epsilon could feel as if the princess's gaze pierced her soul, she felt her hooves fail her as she fell under her back, she could see her own face reflected in the eyes of her beloved princess. And what she saw left her speechless, for the first time in her life she felt terrified. Terrified of her princess of the night.

-And you know what did I get?- continued the deity of the night, her magic consumed the light of the whole room spreading darkness through the corners blackening the walls and windows –I make each and every one of the crystal ponies to banish into Darkness. I let one of you to die. I got Merak to lose the pony he loved most in this world. I got you to lose sight of your left eye. I make Cadence to become an orphan. I got my sister to have nightmares every night because of the side effect of Sombra's spell. I caused the elements of harmony to disconnect from my essence. And I let Sombra to take the best of me and twist my conviction until he turned me someone just like him- She said emphasizing every word as tears flowed from her sapphire eyes.

The night guard remained silent as the princess spoke. Luna remained face to face with Epsilon -Princess… Did you…?- Epsilon did not know how to finish her statement.

-Yes Epsilon… I murdered him. I skinned the bastard, cut him and dismember him part by part, and worst of all is… that I enjoyed every second of his agony. I enjoy it so much that I did not even consider that Sombra would use his last forces to create a spell that linked his own life to the crystal ponies while I was just focusing in tortured him. So when I hit him with my magic to finish him. He uses my magic as a catalyst to detonate his own spell and as I banished him he took the entire Crystal Empire and its inhabitants along with him-

The princess bit her lower lip so hard it ends up bleeding, then she half-turned and began to put on her armor.

-So now don't you dare to tell me to leave Chrysi on her own just to protect my own life. I'm not better than Sombra now and despite that I am the last pony who cares from her-

-Princess- said Siegfried.

-A leader who expects her subjects to die for her must be willing to die with them, and I will never do anything as cowardly as sitting and watching as others lose their lives for fear of death. That would be dishonorable to me- added the ruler of the night.

The room remained silent only the metallic sound of the armor could be heard clearly, finally Luna took the scythe with her magic and proceeded to close the hidden door once more.

-Now you only have two options. To stay here or come with me and help me get her back home, your decision- commented Luna looking at them.

-We owe you our life princess and as your dark knights, our duty is to stay by your side no matter what- Epsilon said standing up, then she bowed at her princess' hooves. The rest of the knights imitated her.

-Well then there's no time to waste- the deity of the night said.

The princess took the flight followed by Alcor and Merak who followed her at full speed leaving the palace by flying through the balcony. Siegfried approached Epsilon soon after.

-You know that if one of those things is the one after the princess, we will practically be delivering her to them, right?-

-That's right… that's why I need someone to get reinforcements and only we know how to get to that part of the forest-

-Reinforcements, are you talking about Princess Celestia...-

-Come on brother just be creative and… forgive me-

-Forgive you? For what?-

-For this...-

_POW_

Epsilon hit him hard at his side, just a bit under the stallion's ribs knocking Siegfried down instantly. The stallion tried to stand up a couple of times unsuccessfully. The mare had hit him precisely on his liver causing him a terrible pain.

-I must go. And once again, I'm sorry brother- it was the last thing the mare said before she spreads her wings and follows her princess of the night.

-Damn Epsilon you only had to ask for it… you didn't have to hit me so hard- he groaned under his teeth -that mare does not how to fake her blows- he added landing on his knees again.

* * *

Inside an old mansion was a stallion with red-brown fur and black mane taking a bath. Next to him was a couple of mares cleaned his fur by using the bubbles formed on the surface of the huge bathtub. A pair of knocks on the door got his attention.

-Come in! - ordered the stallion with his deep voice.

-My lord- spoke a young mare with orange fur and green mane, opening the doors of the bathroom. On her flank you could see a cutie mark in the shape of a viper showing its venomous fangs.

-What news you bring me Viper- asked the stallion as the rest of the mares continued their work.

-Lord Blueblood had delivered the letter as requested, the plan is underway. Princess Celestia Declined her attendant with the nobles from the houses of Manehattan and Fillydelphia. Apparentlythe princess ended up having fun at the orphanage and didn't show up for the meeting. We just saw her captain leave the building along with other two soldiers, though. We search the perimeter, but there was no sign of the princess. I also sent one of our little canaries to deliver that message to the nobles. As you expected both were very upset and have decided to stop supporting the princess, they want someone else to take control of Equestria now-

-Excellent work Viper, notify our silent bird. It's time for her to get in touch with our blue-blooded pawn- said Red Wine.

-As you wish my lord- the mare replied bowing at him and leaving the bathroom.

-I bet the princess blood will be delicious. I can almost taste it. The blood of an alicorn will give me enough power to conquer every corner of Equestria and any other nation that dares to hide from me. Soon the whole world will be my cattle and my dear Pink Wine will be mine again. I just need to be patient and let that clumsy Blueblood to take over. And when he does, I'll be able to take care of those princesses once and for all- said Red, as he stroked the flanks of one of his good looking mares -but before I could have some fun by myself- he added, approaching another mare, who began to kiss the stallion passionately.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_I considered it appropriate to add the pancake__scene__to this story to give greater emotional strength at the end of MLP's chapter "A Royal Problem" and I honestly like the result, I hope it was also to your liking too._

_See you in the next chapter of Moonbeam._

_I'm Halsenbert Singing out. I wish you all a Happy New Year._

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**


	15. Reunion and Freedom

_Hello dear readers here Halsenbert once again with a new chapter of Moonbeam._

_First of all, sorry for the delay I was on vacations, so I did not have any time to write at all. Secondly, I will need to clarify something before starting this chapter, only so that you do not get confused. The character I'm going to introduce is one of my favorites and making it part of this story based on one of the many theories around its behavior in the MLP series. I'm not going to give Spoilers, so I'm going to explain this background in the final notes, so without further ado._

_LEEEETS BEGIN!_

**_Author's note:_****_MLP does not belong to me, nor does its characters, characters and OC's of this story belong to their respective authors, the present story was made not for profit and with the sole purpose of entertaining._**

**_Warning:_****_The following story contains explicit violent and sexual content, so discretion of the reader is adviced._**

_Read and Review._

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 15 – Reunion and Freedom.**

The mansion of the Platinum family, was located in the center of the new capital of Canterlot, the place had been strategically chosen by Princess Platinum, so they could be aware of any eventuality that might arise, so they have equal reaction time no matter where it happens.

Platinum's family was undoubtedly the most powerful of the three tribes, for years they were representing the prosperity, elegance and power that unicorns possessed. Qualities that in ancient times had made them pedantic and prepotent, making them feel superior to the Pegasus tribes and especially of the earth ponies.

While it was true that in many ways the race of unicorns had demonstrated their apathy to the other breeds of ponies, it was also true that this had changed radically after the first heart's warming eve. Princess Platinum had drastically changed her mind after witnessing the power that only the union of the three races could produce. Together with Clover the Clever, they spend several years to the reform of the great noble houses of their tribe without success, gaining several enemies in the process.

Along with these problems the young Princess Platinum was also forced to deal with the multiple attacks caused by other races, which occurred throughout the newly founded kingdom. She, together with PudinHead and Hurricane did all they could to keep the attacks to a minimum with the help of pillars leaded by Starswirl.

It was not until the disappearance of the famous sorcerer that the three young rulers were told by Clover herself about the existence of the young allicorns who had been under StarSwirl's care and the preparation they had had so that one day they could take their place as rulers of the kingdom. The three leaders decided to put their hopes on the young mares and instruct them to govern with virtue, justice and harmony. Being the victory of the young Celestia and Luna over Tirek, the moment that would define their coronation as absolute rulers of the kingdom above the three leading families. This led to the kingdom's thriving and ushering a time free of wars and conflicts.

However, the arrival of Discord and his betrayal had unleashed an enormous amount of conflicts, but the clincher came when the war against the crystal empire started.

Platinum was no longer the same strong young pony and although her body was not of an old mare, she and her friends were certainly not as young as Clover the Clever, Private Pansy and SmartCookie were. Although certainly the longevity of the unicorns was greater than that of the Pegasus and even more so of the earth ponies, if she had to choose a term she would certainly choose "_Mature_".

-Hey princess, why the long face?-.

The sudden voice of another mare completely derailed Platinum's train of thoughts making her nearly spill her tea cup over her carpet.

-Oh!... it is you Clover- the unicorn said, placing a hoof on her chest and depositing the porcelain cup on the tea table in front of her.

The room was quite spacious and full of paintings, sculptures, vases and all sorts of expensive things that Clover never really cared about. In fact, the sorceress remembered burning one of Platinum's carpets by accident while practicing a spell in front of the fireplace that, as now, was filled with a beautiful warm fire.

-I've told you a thousand times, it's not proper from a lady sneaking around- Platinum reprimanded her.

-Well, if I may say so, I was just walking as I usually do, it was you who didn't seem to be in this world at all- the sorceress replied acumenfully. Platinum simply looked away.

-Did something happen during the meeting with Manehattan's and Fillydelphia's noble houses?- asked the sorceress, removing the hood from her head and leaving her sand colored mane free once again. Platinum let out a long and deep sigh before responding.

-Things are not right Clover, the noble houses of Equestria are beginning to question our leadership capacity. Hurricane says she is fully capable of keeping the rebels at bay and Puddinhead firmly believes that all this is only a temporary problem caused by the war, she blindly thinks that we should only give the nobles time to calm down.

-And what do you think princess?-

-You know I don't like you using that term with me Clover, I'm no longer your princess, I quit been so a long time ago- the elegant unicorn replied standing from the couch and advancing to the fireplace.

-Yes well, for me you will always remain been my princess, princess- the sorceress replied kindly.

-I think another war is about to break out Clover- the unicorn said seriously -I know Hurricane trusts the capabilities of her soldiers and I also know that Puddin is just trying to cheer us up and avoid panic, but I've seen it in their eyes they both know that the slightest spark will start another war. The nobles no longer trust us as they did in the past and if they turn theirs back at us now that the kingdom is so vulnerable, I don't think we can bear it.

-It's just your imagination, you know that the nobles will not rise against the princesses, those nobles may be a pain in the flank, but they are not a bunch of fools. A rebellion against the crown will not serve them, none of the sorcerers will join them and being sincere the princesses have enough power to end any uprising they might provoke. They does not have the power to do anything against the crown

-But they have influence Clover, you know very well how dangerous a pony who knows how to manipulate words can be- the sorceress looked down.

-Yes, I know… But if my friends have taught me something, it is that the true power of a pony comes from their love for others, friendship and affection are the greatest force of our race It helped us with the Windigos that night, remember?-

-How could I forget it, that was the night I regained hope and my humility- Platinum turned and focused her gaze on the sorceress -You know Clover, I don't think I ever thanked you for what you and your friends did for us that night-

-You have nothing to thank me princess- replied the sand-colored fur mare.

-I think it'll be fair for me to reward you with a favor, so go ahead ask me what you want and I promise you I'll do what's in my power to grant it- Platinum said by placing a hoof on the sorceress' shoulder.

-Well now that you mention it… there's something I'd like. But it will be extremely complicated that I can get it by myself. On the other hoof I'm sure that you will be able to get it easily- Platinum smiled.

-Well go ahead tell me what it's about, dear-

-I need Chancellor Puddin Head's special pudding recipe-

Platinum's smile was erased almost immediately before being redrawn on her face again.

-Yes, I think I know how to get it-

A few murmurs were present outside the room, before the door opened suddenly. Starting at the mares, standing there in the entrance was a very hectic Captain Caramel.

-Miss Clover, I've been looking for you everywhere, I need your help NOW!- said the Pegasi by grabbing the mare's hoof and taking her out of the room while the butler of the Platinum family repeatedly lectured him.

Platinum stood several minutes in front of the fire, gazing at the flames as they consumed the wooden logs.

* * *

-Are you sure that pony is in danger?- asked the deity of the Sun as she flew at Siegfried speed.

-That's what Princess Luna said, though I don't know how she knows- the night watch colt replied.

-My sister is too reckless, she should have notified me rather than go on her own. It's too risky-

-I agree with that, but she does it because she has no idea that she herself is in danger, maybe I should have told her the truth, I'm sure princess Luna will understand-.

-I'll talk to her about this later, the first thing to do is find her and make sure she doesn't get hurt. At least I'm glad you didn't leave her alone-

-It is our duty and pleasure to protect her, Your Majesty- the pony replied proudly -AUCH!- the colt said, grabbing his abdomen, which caused his speed to slow down.

-Siegfried, what's the matter?- asked the princess genuinely concerned.

-It's… nothing, I'm… fine- the stallion replied, doubling his efforts to fly faster.

"_Damn Epsilon, she really doesn't know how to hold back herself_" he thought as he tried to ignore the pain in his abdomen as well as the princess's gaze.

-I can tell you're hurt-

-I'm fine princess, you don't have to worry about me. Our main goal is to find Princess Luna as soon as possible- Siegfried replied.

-The best course of action is to cure you, if my sister is in danger, I will need you to be in perfect condition to help me. I assure you it will not take much-

-Ok you can do it princess, but only if you can do it while flying- answered the stallion without slowing down.

-Of course, I used this spell many times on Luna, she used to hit things very often when she was a filly- mentioned the sun's deity, slowing down the tension of the moment.

-I relate to that, beg your pardon but Luna can be a little clumsy from time to time-

-Even now I still see her as a little filly- Celestia said as she began to execute the spell -No matter how much I have grown, I often forget that she is already an adult capable of making her own decisions, but... It's just that I've looked after her since we were little, we've fought many times, but we've always been able to make amends. I don't know what I would do without her- remarked the monarch.

* * *

_**FlashBack**_

Sitting on a cloth cushion stood a young alicorn barely smaller than a pony, she had a pearl-white fur and pink pastel mane. A thick book lay on her hooves.

Celestia's reading was interrupted when a small cry was heard on the other side of one of the shelves followed by the sound of several books falling to the ground.

-Luna!- she cries abandoning her throwing aside her book and rushing to the aid of her younger sister.

As he walked down the library she came across a huge pile of books that formed a small mountain.

-Luna, are you all right? Answer me!- called Celestia, scared as she desperately removed books from the pile.

After removing a particularly dusty book she found the little indigo alicorn, who coughed a little due to the accumulated dust, her sky blue mane, was covered by the dust of the books as well as her face, while her little horn still had several pages attached to it. Without wasting time the older sister lit her horn and levite to the smallest one to her hooves embracing her.

-For all ponies Luna, are you all right?, did you hurt yourself?, does something hurt?... your wings, your horn, your hooves, your neck?- asked as she carefully inspected her little sister.

The little filly coughed a couple more times before looking at her big sister with those huge, tear-filled eyes, clearly trying to prevent them from sprouting tears freely.

-I'm fine I tried to use a spell to attract a book, but, they were all too tight and ended up falling on me- the indigo alicorn replied as she carved her eyes in an attempt to dry her watery eyes.

-Oh Luna, you didn't have to do it alone, you could have asked me to help you- She said kissing her little sister on her forehead, just under the base of her little horn.

-I didn't want to bother during your studies- the younger one replied as Celestia passed her feathers over her eyes to dry her tears.

-It's no nuisance Luna, come with me I found a book that you will love-

-Does it have dragons?- asked the little filly excitedly.

-You bet it does - Celestia replied, placing the little filly on her back.

_**End of FlashBack**_

* * *

-Princess? - the guard caught her attention.

-Oh, I'm sorry I was… thinking-

-I was telling you that we are already in the forest we must descend, otherwise we will not be able to locate them-

-All right- replied the deity of the Sun, descending quickly followed by the night guard.

"_Oh Luna, please don't do anything foolish until I get there_" thought the princess.

* * *

The darkness of the forest looked denser than normal, the little light penetrating from the treetops had decreased considerably. Deep in the forest two creatures flew over the perimeter, their thin wings swings at high speed to keep them afloat without knowing what was stalking them at the time.

-Did you hear that?- iasked one of the creatures.

-What? I don't hear anything- replied the second changeling.

-Exactly, no insects, no toads, all this makes my scales shiver Midge- said the first one looking around.

-Come on Slug, don't be such a chicken, we've been patrolling this area for years, you know the forest can be strange from time to time-

-Heck if I know, but I don't think it had ever been this spooky before, it's too quiet, something's not right. I can… I can feel it-

-Stop being such a coward and let's move on- I don't want Captain Moth to rebuke at us- the second changeling said, continuing to advance.

It was only a moment before the changeling noticed that his partner was unusually quiet. Considering how cowardly he was, he would probably try to convince her to retire, but this time Slug hadn't said anything, which made her turn around. Behind her there was no one, her companion had completely vanished without making any noise and there was no sign of any battle either.

-What the...-

The changeling does not finish the sentence when a pair of hooves held her tightly by the neck completely cutting off her air supply. Her attacker pressed its chest against her wings preventing her from moving freely.

Midge felt her attacker force her to quietly descend into the bushes, the last thing she could see was the metallic blue fur of a foreign pony, her eyes were shaped like a reptile and glowed an intense amber color, the pony wore a black helmet with adorned with silver and blue colors. She and could distinguish the pony's sharp fangs protruding slightly from its lips before falling into unconsciousness.

-Those are all the guards at the perimeter princess- Alcor said, removing himself from the unconscious body of the changeling.

-Well tie them up and muzzle them like the others I don't want them to alert the rest, we must enter as quietly as possible- the princess of the night answered as she lit her horn- Slowly the darkness began to invade the place while Merak and Alcor tied the two unconscious changelings.

-We won't be able to enter through the front door, they'll see us coming- Epsilon said, she kept her good eye fixed on the huge hive that remained hidden deep in the forest.

-We won't, there are better ways- the princess said as the shadows around the way began to form a black hole in the trunk of one of the trees.

The princess of the night and her guards entered the shadow hole merging with him to reappear inside a long tunnel deep in the hive.

-I had no idea you knew a trick like this your majesty- Alcor said impressed.

-We've been studying some magic in the last few days- she mentioned the deity without giving it any importance.

-The magic you just used is very similar to the one Sombra used- Epsilon pointed out, looking at the princess.

"_It seems that you were discovered my dear Luna_" said the voice in her head.

-Yes well, it seemed that his spell was based on the manipulation of the shadows created by objects and being the ruler of the night, it turns out that our magic is compatible with that kind of spells. It is also identical to the ability you have to move through the shadow- answered the deity - Now, follow me we must locate Chrisi without attracting much attention- she continued her silent walk. The rest follows her immediately, placing them self around the princess.

-Do you have some plan to track her down?- Epsilon asked, putting herself in front of the group.

-She is in the dungeons. I know it because I saw it in her memory just follow my directions and we will be there in no time-

The group advanced through the hive tunnels with speed and caution, Epsilon assaulted a couple more changelings as they descended to the dungeon, leaving them unconscious with little effort. The three guards cleared the road deftly and then hide the unconscious changelings in the shadows.

After several minutes they finally located the entrance to the dungeons, which was guarded by a pair of guards armed with metal armor and a pair of spears.

-Okay, the hallway to the door is too long there's no way we're coming near without being noticed- Epsilon said looking at the hallway using the blade of his dagger as a mirror.

-We don't have much time before any of those things discover the soldiers we knocked out- Alcor pointed out.

-Can you use a dream spell on them princess?- asks Merak.

-I haven't perfected the induced sleep spell yet, if I used it, it won't last long enough to get out of the hive before they wake up- the princess of the night replied as she stood with her back at the wall.

-Well, we don't have much time, we have to think about something fast- Alcor whispered.

-All right, I'll do it- Epsilon said, taking a curved dagger on each fore hoof.

In a quick movement the mare emerged from the corner throwing the first dagger pointed precisely at the eye of the first guard who fell dead instantly.

Surprised by the sudden attack, the second guard barely had time to take his weapon when a second projectile hit his neck so hard that it came out from the back of his neck.

Drowning in his own blood the changeling tried to make some sound that would alert his companions. Epsilon rushed to fly and pinned down the guard to the ground before taking the sharp dagger with her teeth and slashing open the wound completely, allowing the creature's blood to soak the ground forming a huge pool of blood under them.

-Damn it Epsilon, what do you think you're doing?- Alcor and Merak reproached her trying not to scream as they approached their partner at full speed.

-Now what's the problem?!- the mare answered by looking at them both in disbelief -We couldn't knock them out, and if we wanted to avoid being discovered this was the best way- continued pulling the head of the changeling -You see, it's dead there's no way he can alert anyone-.

-We promised that we would not kill anyone if it wasn't absolutely necessary- Merack reproach.

-Oh, please. After all the crystal ponies we killed during the war, you're going to give me a lecture on Ethics and Morals-

-It was different Epsilon, we were at war, we did it to survive and to protect the princesses- Alcor strike back, supporting his brother.

-This is the same thing, if we'd faced them in combat, they wouldn't have tempted their hearts-.

-Enough!- the voice of Luna immediately silences the three night guards.

-I regret my behavior princess, I will be willing to receive my punishment for my actions- Said Epsilon Kneeling in front of her-

-It won't be necessary Epsilon, you were right. It was the most appropriate way to do it- said the deity of the night by passing by and opening the door of the dungeon -Now watch the entrance, I'll free Chrisi and then we'll get out of here-

-Yes Your Highness- the three responded bowing at her.

-Epsilon come with me- ordered Luna to what the mare simply nodded before following her into the dungeon.

The place reeked terribly, in the cells there were bodies of animals and other creatures, corpses that lay in their cells, all of them partially devoured. They continued to advance to a large cell, darkness prevented them from clearly visualizing what was inside.

Luna deeply inhales the scent of the creature lying in the cell, the smell was strong and unpleasant, sweat, earth, blood and the musky scent of sexual fluids combined into an aroma that forced Epsilon to cover her nose. However, among that plague there was a smell that Luna would recognize anywhere, a smell that brought her peace whenever she perceived it.

-Chrisi?- she asked in a soft, tender and kind voice.

-NO! GET out! LEAVE ME ALONE!- the voice on the other side of the cell was unmistakable, there was pain in her tone, and an almost palpable fear.

-Chrisi is me, Luna. Don't you recognize me?- the deity said, cautiously approaching the cell.

-YOU'RE NOT REAL!, IT'S A TRICK OF MY MOTHER!, SHE WANT YOUR NAME AND I WON'T GIVE IT TO HER!, DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME, I WILL NEVER GIVE IT TO HER!- screamed in full rage the voice from the other side of the cell.

The sound of moving chains indicated to Luna that Chrysalis had moved away from the entrance further into the darkness of her cell. The deity of the night approached the one more and lighting her horn she hits the lock with a blast of magic.

-Princess- Epsilon's helmet landed on hers at the time she was about to open the cell door -Be careful, what you will see there may not like you- added the mare looking at her princess with sadness in her eyes.

Without saying anything else The deity of the night opened the cell door and went inside. There wrapped in the darkness her eyes changed, her pupils took a torn form, her gaze now adapted to penetrate the darkness could distinguish a completely distinct Chrysalis. The changeling princess' body had wounds everywhere, her mane was a mess, she had one of his eyes swollen from the blows and her hooves and neck were chained and bleeding.

-Oh Chrisi. What have they done to you?- the tears of the princess of the night began to roll down from her sapphire blue eyes. Without thinking she took the changeling princess between her hooves with extreme care so as not to aggravate any of the wounds and then wrapped Chrysalis with her wings -Who did this to you? tell me please- continued to let her tears fall on the face of her beloved changeling.

The unmistakable softness of the embrace helped Chrysalis to return to herself. She had waited for so long just to feel her beloved princess once more. She rubbed her nose against the fur of the deity of the night inhaling deeply Luna's essence. She difficulty lifted a hoof to feel the softness of that indigo fur that she missed so much. It was when she felt Luna's the tears, that hers began to show. She felt so happy, as never before, but at the same time frightened that it would be just a dream and nothing more. She feared that at any moment her mother would wake her up again only to return to her nightmare.

-I'm sorry Lulu, it's all my fault- Chrysalis said with a broken heart -I should never have left you-.

-Don't say that Chrisi. I'm here now, everything will be fine, you're going to be all right, I promise- the princess replied bringing her beloved closer to her heart.

If Luna had learned anything during that war, it was to distinguish how serious were the wounds of a pony… and Chrysalis's were too aggravated. Even if they managed to get her out, in her current condition she wouldn't last long enough, and she most certainly die before she got to the old castle.

-Princess, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we must go, we don't have time- Epsilon said. From her position she was not able to see the state of Chrysalis, but by the behavior of her princess she knew that she would not survive -we must leave, I will help you carry her, but we have to get out now-

-Kill them- Luna mutter in tears.

-Excuse me… I think I miss heard you-

-I want them dead- the deity replied, clenching her teeth -Kill them all-.

-But princess there are thousands of them, we can kill a few, but they outnumber us considerably, it would be suicide-

-IT'S AN ORDER!- She screamed full of rage and hate.

-I'm sorry princess, but it's an order I can't comply with- the mare replied.

-Then leave us alone- the deity of the night said as she continued sobbing.

-I… understand- without saying anything else Epsilon turned around and advanced to the entrance of the dungeon.

"_They did this_" she wasn't in the mood to listen to the voice in her head, but she still did it anyway.

"_It's very serious, I can't lose her_" Luna thought.

"_You can still save her_" replied that voice.

"_My healing spells won't be enough. She needs a real doctor. She has internal wounds, if I use the wrong spell it could do her more damage_" Luna replied.

"_You still have a choice… You have to feed her_" the voice replied. Luna could feel as if a dark fur mare like a shadow spoke to her ear. "_She told you the first time you kissed her, didn't she? She told you that your love is able to sustain her, that means a very generous amount of it could heal her_" the shadow creature added.

Luna's eyes suddenly opened, she knew what to do, even if it put her own life at risk.

-Chrisi- Luna said in a soft voice -I need you to kiss me-.

* * *

-And the princess? What happened Epsilon?- questioned Alcor as soon as they saw her friend came out from the dungeons. Without a word the mare continued to advance by closing the door behind her.

-What are you doing now? - this time it was Merak who questioned her.

-The princess will not leave. These creatures hurt her special pony. For what I hear she does not have much time left-

-Then we must get the princess out as soon as possible, Otherwise we won't be able to leave this place. And we don't have much time left either- Alcor replied impatiently.

-Didn't you understand it?- Epsilon's gaze made him take a couple of steps back -She won't move and we don't have the strength to force her to do it-

-That's just great!- replied Alcor throwing his hooves up in the air.

-So what's the plan?- asks Merak.

-The plan is very simple my friends. We are the night guard, our duty is to protect the princess no matter the cost. Even if it means loose our own lives. So we will stand in this place and kill any creature that tries to cross this door-

-You know this is just suicide. You saw the number of soldiers that are around this place, that's why we decided to sneak in, because there was no way we could get rid of these things alone- said Merak.

-I never said anything about getting out of this alive brother. However we may still have a chance. If Siegfried did his job he will come with reinforcements- Epsilon added popping her neck -If we can endure until then, we may be able to survive. If not... well, I must say this will be the shortest job of my life- she added, smiling at her friends.

-For Lunas sake Epsilon, you should take things more seriously- said Alcor taking the spear from the guard that her friend had defeated earlier.

-I'm sure Megres will be proud of us- Merak said, taking the other spear.

-No matter how much you want to see her just do me the favor of not dying first, all right?-

-Yes captain- her colleagues responded in unison.

The three suddenly heard a hum similar to that produced by a swarm of wasps when flying.

-Well guys it's time to show what we can do, the one who kills the least invites dinner-

-Done- Alcor said.

-I just hope you don't cook Epsilon, I don't think I could survive another one of your meals- Merak jokes.

A group of changelings appeared around the corner of the hallway, none of them armed.

-Spur...- said one of the soldiers as soon as they saw the three guards standing next to the changelings corpuses -Alert the queen, we have intruders in the hive's dungeon-

-I will- the changeling replied before flying out.

-Ladies first gentlecolts- Epsilon said before propelled herself with a rapid movement of her wings towards the changelings soldiers.

Without giving them time to react the mare cut the throat of two of them, she kicked the face of a third and finally threw a feather-shaped blade with one of her wings. The blade was embedded at the base of Spur's neck knocking him down instantly.

* * *

-N-No Luna... I'm too weak... Ki-kissing you now... in my condition... could kill you- replied the Changeling Princess hardly breathing.

-Chrisi, listen to me... You are dying- sentenced the indigo alicorn with regret -You have to do it. I don't want to lose you-.

-I'd rather die than live without you- the agonizing Changeling replied.

-I will not die, I promise you- the princess of the night assures her.

-How can I be sure of that?-

-I just need you to heal your most serious wounds, when you do, I will stop you. Trust me, I will before you can drain my love completely-

-I can't take that risk Lulu-

-There is no risk Chrisi- said the princess of the night, bringing her lips closer to Chrysalis' ones.

-I love you...- whispered the dying princess before her lips made contact with Luna's.

The kiss was as she remembered, those soft lips were warm as sunlight, but the breath and taste of the princess of the night were as cold and fresh as the winter nights. They kiss again and again, deepening more and more as Chrysalis inserted her tongue into Luna's mouth. She delighted the moment Luna responded by entangling her tongue in her own, Chrysalis started sucking over and over again as if she were provoking her, it was as if Luna was encouraged her to beat her in that tongue dance and Chrysalis would not refuse such an invitation. Luna began to suck her too, pulling her saliva while biting her tongue gently. Chrysalis could not resist it, that taste drove her mad like no other creature had done in the past.

The princess of the night felt the changeling's hooves rise slowly up to the back of her neck as she began to suck her with the same passion. She could feel her energy coming out of her body as Chrysalis began to suck her love. She couldn't understand why a few months ago she couldn't tell Chrysalis those words, that changeling was her greatest treasure, and yet a few days ago Luna's heart didn't accept it. However, she had no doubts anymore, she knew what Chrysalis meant to her and what she was willing to give to see her happy once more.

Luna's thoughts stopped when changeling clinged harder while intensifying her forces.

"_Enough_" Luna thought. She was trying to pull her away without success.

-Chrifi- tried to call her by name, but the changeling had fallen into a total ecstasy, consuming her love at an alarming rate. She had to stop her and she had to do it fast.

"_Siiiii_" the voice inside the princess head replied "_Give her all. Free yourself from those feelings_" the shadow continued, "_You don't need them, all you need is to stay by MY SIDE_"

"_What you're talking about_" Luna thought as she continued to try to get away from Chrysalis.

-Chrifi- tried to pronounce by pushing harder.

"_I don't understand you dear, why do you resist your true self, you just have to let me take over and I'll make sure we get out of this place alive and in one piece_" continued that voice echoing in her head.

-NOF- tried to shout -CHRIFI-

* * *

-Your Majesty, there are intruders in the hive, they are trying to reach the princess- the changeling said, entering the nest.

-Spur!- Moth cried at loud, running to his companion to help him lean on himself. He immediately noticed the blade that remained stuck in his neck, if he removed it he would kill him, and if he left it he would still die -Your Majesty… Spur, we… we must help him- pleaded Moth looking at the Queen. The queen approached serenely, looking at Spur for a moment before she asked.

-How many are down there?-

-Three… Your Majesty- replied the changeling with difficulty.

-You were ten and they were only three. Still, you couldn't stop them?- questioned the queen with disapproval.

-They're not common ponies, they fight like demons… one of them ended up with six of us in an instant- the soldier apologized.

-Your Majesty… don't you see how severe his wound is, we must take care of him immediately or else…- Moth interrupted.

-How disappointing...- the queen said -But I suppose you are right Moth. We must take care of him as soon as possible- Cocoon said as Moth stepped a couple of steps away from her. The queen carefully looked at the wound, examining the severity of the wound while Moth remain still holding Spur.

-Tell me Your Majesty, will he be al…?- The queen suddenly hit the blade with her hoof sinking it deeply into Spur's body causing the soldier to writhe for a few seconds before finally lay still on the ground.

-Subject resolved- she said.

-SPUR!...- screamed the changeling taking his companion's motionless body, while his scales stained with blood -WHY?!- Moth shouted at the angry queen.

Cocoon swayed his head as if she didn't understand the behavior of her subordinate.

-You wanted me to take care of him, and I did, maybe you don't realize that… he's not suffering anymore. I show him mercy- the queen replied.

-You didn't have the right to do that to Spur-

-Well it was clear that you wouldn't do it and to be honest, he was my son just as you and everyone else are. I think I have every right to take the lives that I give you- she replied annoyed.

-I won't forgive you- Moth replied confronting the queen.

Cocoon masterfully dodged the attack capturing one of Moth's wings with her fangs. She later retracted her neck tearing the changeling wing completely as the solder was thrown across the room banging against the wall. It took him a couple of seconds to recover when a shadow enveloped him. Moth look up to meet the inexpressible gaze of his queen.

-Listen to me Moth, I don't need you to forgive me for anything, all I need is for you to do your job like Spur did, now alert the troops, I want them to take down the intruders before I arrive or else, I'll make sure to devour you in front of everyone else to see if they learn the lesson- The soldier nodded before running away shouting orders at curious soldiers who had peeked into the nest chamber.

* * *

The entrance door to the dungeon opened wide. Epsilon, Alcor and Merak turned their attention to the entrance immediately. To their hooves were a lot of dead changelings lying on the already blood-soaked floor. The surface of the walls were tinged with red as long as the sealing.

-Princess I'm glad you thought about it, we must go immediately every patrol we beat doubles its numbers, we won't be able to keep up with this pace for long- Merak said as he took some time to catch his breath.

-I can see that you were able to give Chrisi first aids. She looks better than I anticipated- Epsilon said, pointing to the unicorn the princess of the night was carrying on her back. The unicorn's fur was black as night and her mane and tail green as Jade.

-Princess, Is there something wrong?- asked Alcor when he noted the princess said nothing.

Luna looked up, her eyes looked a light zarco color like ice, and her pupils were elongated like theirs, it was not until the ruler smiled slightly, that they could appreciate her sharp fangs like knives she had behind her lips.

-It's all right Alcor, it's time to go home. I have a meeting at the orphanage tomorrow and I don't want my sister to worry about my absence- the indigo alicorn said.

-Of…of course your majesty but, what about this things? How do you want us to get out of here? it will be difficult to go unnoticed now that they are looking for us.

-You have nothing to worry about Merak, I'll take care of them-

-Princess you don't look like yourself- Epsilon said after noticing the way her princess spoke. The alicorn lit her horn, levitating chrysalis in her unicorn shape and placed her on Epsilon's back.

-Make sure nothing happens to her. I will clean the path- the ruler said, resuming her walk.

* * *

The sound of the screams and wails of her subordinates led the queen to the main tunnel. Cocoon stopped for a moment to observe the situation carefully, in front of it was a massacre, the lifeless bodies of hundreds of her soldiers lay in on the floor or impaled on black stakes that appeared to have been created from shadows. Some soldiers had been fortunate to have lost their heads or received cuts to their hearts with a large weapon.

She looked up in the direction of the hive entrance, where the last three soldiers faced an alicorn armed with a large crescent-shaped scythe, which despite being covered in blood still possessed a glow similar to the Moon's light on its blade. She turned her gaze to the three strange ponies that accompanied her, one of them carrying a black unicorn with green mane and tail, it did not take her long to discover her identity.

_SLASH_

The sound of the weapon cutting the flesh again caught Cocoon's attention, there in front of her eyes she watched as the alicorn took down another of her soldiers effortless. As soon as another tried to copy the alicorn's form a pair of spectral swords appeared over him cutting him at his mid-section splashing with his blood the alicorn as the latter sank her blade into the chest of the last soldier she had in front of him.

-Your Majesty- Moth said with a trembling voice.

The queen lifted her hoof to request silence to which the soldier immediately shut up, as did the army of changelings that accompanied them.

-Will you let them go after what they did?- Asked another of the captains to the left of the queen.

-Let them go, we won't gain anything by taking them down now- the queen smiled.

-But your majesty- Moth once again indagated about his monarch's attitude.

-If you can't see it Moth, then it doesn't make sense for me to explain it to you, but I think we can let things keep going- the queen said, turning her way back to her nest followed by the rest of the swarm.

-I don't understand, why you just let them take the princess?- Moth asked, looking incredulously at the entrance to the hive as it closed leaving the intruders out of their sight.

-So that's Luna… Now I understand why the name was so familiar to me. It's funny thought, my daughter may have done her job much better than I expected- the queen laughed ignoring her solder's question -To steal the heart of the princess of the night… that was devious. The youngest of the princesses may become the ruin of Equestria… When my daughter finally consumed all her love, our true goddess will be born at last and we will reign on earth- Cocoon continue to speak for herself.

The queen pondered a little as she entered the nest and watched her larvae touring the place.

-But first I need to get something to protect the hive, I can't let another magical creature enter my domains in the same way the princess did- She murmured.

* * *

-Sorry I can't help you, no, no, no–

-For Celestia. Do you not understand that this is an emergency Shayla? I need to speak to Zephora as soon as possible, it is important- Clover emphasized from the astronomy tower of Canterlot.

In front of it was a silver plate filled with water, reflected on the surface of the liquid you could see the face of a young zebra, her mane was as colorful as a rainbow and her face had outlined a pair of arcane figures.

-I don't know where Zephora is, so I can't communicate you with her, no, no, no- replied the zebra by denying with her head repeatedly.

-Damn it Clover this is a waste of time- said Caramel, who walked impatiently back and forth.

-Chill out captain, it will take only a couple of hours for the team you sent to reach the forest, but without anyone who knows the forest it would be a suicide to go into it to try to search for the princesses, and instead of looking for six ponies, we would have to worry about an entire regiment too- said the sorceress trying to calm the captain of the royal guard -Listen to me Shayla. I know you're upset about what happened the night we met and I am sorry for having left without telling you anything but this is an emergency. Zephora is the only one who can find the princesses inside the forest so please help me- begged the sorceress.

-No, no, no, you're mistaken. Shayla knows the forest better than Zephora. Shayla being able to guide the ponies to the princesses, yes, yes, yes-

-Oh for the love of Celestia why the hell didn't you say it before?- Cried at loud the captain.

-Because ponies asked Shayla to find Zephora to talk to them, not asking Shayla for help in finding princesses in the forest-

-Well Shayla, you win I'm sorry. Now I need you to wait for the royal guards, and help them locate the princesses, as soon as you know anything about them contact me-

-Yes, yes, yes, then Shaylia charge favor to pony- the zebra replied by nodding her head repeatedly before interrupting the communication spell.

-Caramel, what did she say in the end?- asked the somewhat concerned sorceress.

-That she would charge you- the captain replied -Now if you'll excuse me, I must catch up with my soldiers, before anything happens to the princess- the captain announced before leave the room at full speed.

-Oh my Celestia I will need a good drink, I think I will talk to Smartcookie about this before the headache ends up killing me, she is better with the relationship stuff anyways-

* * *

Lord Blueblood entered his mansion after returning from his walk with his new fiancée Summercream. It was not uncommon for the young lord to invite girls from high society with the promise of turning them into his queens, but unfortunately until now he had not found one that worth it. Most of them were all very "_talkatives_" they were worse than birds, and kept talking and asking him nonsense. Summer on the other hand appeared to have been a quiet mare, which had pleased her quite a bit, but he couldn't accept her as his fiancée, not with a name like that.

-Summercream, really? Who in his right mind would name his daughter Summercream. Is a terrible name! I have no idea why she was so upset when I told her, it's the truth?- he kept throwing pests, as he threw his coat and hat at the old butler standing on the side of the laying.

The butler was wearing elegant clothes, his fur groomed in an opaque grey color and his mostly silver mane still had some black lines on it.

-I can't imagine why my lord- expressed the butler, flooding every syllable in sarcasm.

-Neither do I understand Cent, now tell the maids to bring me a nice cup of hot cocoa and prepare my bath, I can't wait to get this off me- said the white-haired unicorn pointing a huge stain of honey over his chest.

-Yes sir but...-

-Shhh, what have I told you about thinking Cent?-

-That I should not express my ideas if I am not asked sir- the butler replied.

-Well now that we clarify that point, do as I asked. Honey is very difficult to remove so you have to do it as soon as possible-

-I know, sir, but...-

-Enough Cent, I'm not interested in your ideas. I'm still waiting for my cup of hot cocoa-

-Immediately sir but...-

-WHAT CENT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?- replied the lord pissed off.

-Well sir there's a young lady who came to see you- replied the butler.

-Young.. young lady?- repeated the stallion surprised -And tell me Cent, that young lady is... attractive?- asked the Lord interested.

-Oh of course that she is sir-

-Well what's her name?-

-I don't know, sir-

-Ok, what noble house does she come from?-

-I don't know either, sir- replied the butler.

-For all the...- the lord took some air to calm down a little -Okay Cent, you happen to know why did she came for?-

-I have no idea why she came here, but she brings a letter for you-

-So, she is a mailmare?-

-No sir doesn't look like one-

-I will judge for myself Cent. Now bring my cocoa that I still have my hooves cold for walking in the snow-

-Yes sir, immediately, the young woman is waiting for you at the reception-

Blueblood walked into the reception with his usual port, but what he saw there left him speechless. It was a young mare in his twenties, his fur was snow-white, she was wearing a grey and purple turtleneck sweater, in her hind-hooves she wore a pair of long mismatched socks but somehow combined. The mare's tail and electric blue mane looked untidy with a strange, somewhat wild touch that made her irresistible to the eye. On its flanks you could see a cutie mark in the shape of a black musical note. However, what struck him most was that the young mare was leafing through the scores of the grand piano in the room.

_EJEM_

The lord trying to get his attention. The mare, however, simply put the scores back in place and opened the piano's cover, sitting on the bench deftly before starting to play the keys quickly, alternating time from slow to faster to slow again.

The lord recognized the melody, or rather the melodies, that strange pony was playing two melodies at the same time fitting the notes and time of one with the other while her horn glow in a lavender color to move the scores of both songs at the same time.

-See it sir I told you she wasn't working on the correspondence business- the butler said, with the hot cocoa cup in his helmet.

_EEEK_

Shrieked the lord -Stop scaring me like that Cent or I'll fire you before I get a heart attack-.

-And that would be...?-

-Bad Cent!, that would be bad, now tell me how long she's been doing that-

-Well, since she arrived a couple of hours ago, practically since you went to your appointment, and tell me sir, didn't your date go well?- asked the butler clearly mocking the Lord's situation.

-No Cent the date did not go well... Excuse me- the blond stallion raised his voice to try to make himself heard above the sound of the piano without success.

-Drop it sir, I've tried to stop her a couple of times, but she only pays attention to me when she finishes playing-

Resigned the Lord remained silent until the mare finished the melody, which despite finding it noisy and outside any musical standard he knew had resulted in his liking.

-Excellent darling, that was a good job- said the butler approaching the white unicorn, followed by Lord Blueblood.

The moment the mare turned her gaze, the surprise once again assaulted the lord, noticing that the young filly wore a pair of dark violet crystals protecting her eyes.

-Dear, this honey-covered gentlecolt is Lord Blueblood- said the butler pointing behind his shoulder to were the Lord was standing.

-You don't think you have better things to do Cent?-

-Not really sir, but I'll be on the next room in case you need my services- the butler said, retiring from the room.

-All right, dear, Cent told me you brought something for me-

The unicorn lit her horn, pulled a card from under her sweater and levitated to the lord. Blueblood took it in his hooves to observe it. Distinguishing the huge "_W_" that adorned the stamp of the letter immediately knew who it was from, his gaze passed from the letter to the unicorn that now looked over her glasses with a pair of bright red eyes like blood as she lick her own lips.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have. I think a lot of you hoped I'd kill Cocoon, but I held back._

_Now as I promised:_

_In this story I'm taking the idea of the fandom that gave Vynil Scratch a vampiric personality and yes, I know her eyes aren't red in the series, but it's the color they will take when the vampires in this story still can't completely control their hunger and "No", Vinyl will not speak in this story I like to think that she is able to communicate through her music without the need to use words, I will add more details of why she can't speak as the story goes on._

_**PS**: Only in case you were asked why Luna has not perfected the spell to induced sleep. The reason is because she wants the ponies of the kingdom to enjoy her night, not sleep during it, that is why. Although she knows it, it is not exactly her preferred spell._

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**


	16. A place to call Home

_Hello dear readers here Halsenbert once again with a new chapter of Moonbeam._

_I hope the work will still give me time to update this story, I recently move to a new project at my work, o I´ll must certainly be really busy. However, I'll do my best to keep updating as sooner as possible._

_LEEEEETS Begin!_

**_Author's _****_note: MLP does not belong to me, nor does its characters, characters and OC's of this story belong to their respective authors, the present story was made not for profit and with the sole purpose of entertaining._**

**_Warning: The following story contains explicit violent and sexual content, so discretion of the reader is recommended._**

_Read and review_

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 16 - A Place to Call Home.**

The way back was a silent one, the princess of the night took Crisi with her magic and placed on her back while, behind her, the three guards flew almost at ground level.

Epsilon unlike Alcor and Merak, barely carved a few scratches on her armor, while the other two had some blows and cut into their bodies.

-Those things were really annoying, and they had a pretty hard skin- said the youngest of the three.

-They have scales Merak, their body was covered by them that's why there were so tough, It was some kind of an insect exoskeleton- Alcor replied.

-Well whatever they were, it was amazing what the princess did. The way she handled her weapon striking them so hard. Colt! That was awesome. It was just a piece of cake for her – exclaimed Merak as he swept and moved from side to side awkwardly mimicking the princess's earlier movements. He was, in fact, completely astonished by Luna's power – I mean, we had seen her fight before, both during the training and real combat, but I never had the time to stop to observe her in close interest, but...-

_PLOP_

-AUCH!, why did you do that Epsilon?!- complained to the male pony after receiving a blow from the mare's hoof right on the head.

-SHHH!- was rebuked by the female who placed her other hoof on her lips to emphasize.

Without saying anything else Epsilon turned her gaze and continued her flight at a prudent distance from the princess of the night. The captain of the Night Guard kept wondering how it was possible that her princess, who was one of the kindest creatures she had ever known, had been able to take the life of so many creatures without tempting her own heart.

In fact, at that very moment the princess didn't look like herself. It wasn't just her attitude. It was her body language too. Her movements and presence seemed to have changed in just an instant, even now she could feel residue from that strange presence in her. It was an awkward yet frightening feeling.

Merak looked at the Princess for a moment too, Luna was walking slow and calm, but he immediately understood Epsilon's concern, something had happened in that dungeon, something he and his brother would possibly never know, but a quick glance at the black fur mare reaffirmed his suspicion. Whatever they have done to the jade mane unicorn the princess was carrying on her back, had certainly triggered something inside their precious princess of the night.

Alcor, for his part, merely followed the group, but something caught his eye, the path they crossed was slightly different from the one they have arrived. They were certainly not coming back to Canterlot.

* * *

Siegfried took the creature lying on the ground among his fore hooves, the creature's limbs were tied and his snout gagged, the creature was still unconscious but alive.

-This one is also alive, there seems to be no marks of force, I suppose my brothers took care of taking them out of combat to avoid unnecessary killing. Although I don't know if I could say the same about the things that left that strange castle, many had blood marks in their mouths- when he didn't get any answer the stallion stood up and looked at the deity he was guarding.

Celestia kept her eyes fixed on the huge hive, Moments ago, witnessed hundreds of these creatures leave the site guided by what appeared to be a kind of pony-shaped insectoid queen and slightly taller than herself. The very moment Celestia saw the creature, she knew immediately that Zephora's words had been fulfilled, that creature has to be the same one behind her sister Luna and that simple thought give her some chills. Celestia and Siegfried had remained hidden in the bushes knowing perfectly that they two would not be capable to face such a great army.

Now, however, she lay motionless in her current position even knowing perfectly that those creatures had already retreated from the site. Celestia's hooves couldn't find the courage to move forward. It wasn't until the ruler felt the soft touch of another pony on her shoulder that she seemed to come out of her trance.

-Princess, are you all right?- asked the night knight, concern was reflected in Siegfried's voice.

-I'm OK Siegfried… I was just lost on my own thoughts, that's all… Come on, let's investigate this place before those things come back - without wasting more time, both of them went inside the abandoned hive. Neither was prepared for the scene they witnessed as they entered the main tunnel.

The place was full of corpses, the floor was dyed with blood from mutilated and partially devoured bodies, blood strewn on the walls and ceiling was all they could see, wherever they look, the metallic smell of blood assaulted their sense of smell.

-It's terrible what they did to them, at least that explains their bleeding snouts, they seem to devour each other… it's so disgusting- expressed the stallion examining one of the bodies - I really felt so much pity for them, no one deserves a fate like this- added Siegfried.

-It is true that the others seem to have devoured some of the bodies, but...- the princess paused as she looked at the bodies in detail -that itself doesn't seem to be the cause of their deaths-

Siegried approached the monarch to observe closely the heap of the corpses next to him.

-All the bodies appear to have been mutilated, impaled or pierced by some kind of sword, although, judging by the size of the wounds, the blade must have been of considerable size, such as...-

-A scythe - complement the guard.

-You said my sister was carrying a scythe. I'm sure Luna doesn't handle such weapons, she did not like long big weapons like my lance, but when I see this… I can tell that my sister must have taken Sombra's scythe without me noticing. I hear that some soldiers used to keep their enemy's favorite weapon as a war trophy or something- said Celestia.

-You mean it? Princess Luna is not that kind of pony, she wouldn't keep a war trophy- denied the stallion.

-I also find it hard to believe, but the most important thing now is that she and the others were here-

-Then… it means we're late- Siegfried's voice was about to break -Those things should have killed them, there's no way all four could escape from such a big army on their own-

-You're wrong…It looks like they found a way to pass through that mob- the princess said, looking in the direction of the entrance.

-How can you be so sure?-

-Look at the bodies- the princess added.

The stallion looked at the pile of corpses, Siegfried could see the cuts and bites, they were all scattered along the tunnel.

-I can see that they managed to kill hundreds, but I doubt they were able to escape from the rest or all those creatures would be dead too.

-If you look closely at them Siegfried, most of the corpses were fighting with their backs facing the entrance, meaning they were trying to prevent something or some pony from leaving the place- Celestia asserted.

Siegfried looked at the scene more carefully, some of the soldiers seemed to have been thrown at the walls, others had fallen by turning their backs on the entrance while others lay on their backs with their bowels exposed, but the marks on the floor indicated that the blow of the weapon had come from the other side of the entrance.

-Even though I understand your point princess, I'm sure they didn't come out of a fight like that without been seriously hurt-

-So we must go out and look for them immediately- mentioned the deity of the Sun as she looked at the ground -There are two pairs of four ponies blood hoof prints, which seem to be heading to the entrance, we can possibly follow the trail of blood, if they are injured it will be best to find them before that army does it- Princess Celestia added, spreading her wings and speeding out of the place followed by the night knight.

"I hope Luna is all right" thought the deity of the Sun fearful of what might have happened to her sister.

They flew several meters to the ground following the blood tracks.

-The hoof prints stop here- Siegfried said, looking at the around.

-It's a good sign- the princess replied, earning a strange look from the stallion -It means all four of them are strong enough to take flight.

-I understand, but that will complicate our search party. I don't think they will rise too high, after all the forest provides them with good protection. It will be more difficult for that army to find them, as long as they remained hidden inside the forest-.

-I know my sister, the only reason they would walk so far may be to force their pursuers to think they are heading straight ahead on it, but I'm sure if they took the flight without leaving the forest it means they changed their trajectory, possibly back to the old castle, it is the closest place Luna knows and if any of them get hurt, it is the most obvious place because it is equipped with medicines and first aid equipment.

* * *

-Princess where we're headed?- asks Alcor

\- We placed some stars in the sky during our journey to the hive- the princess said, her voice lacked any kind of felling -As long as my sister doesn't lower the sun they'll be well hidden in plain sight. I'm using them to get back to the castle… there I would be able to take proper care of Chrysi's wounds- she added with a slight tone of sadness.

-And what about Siegfried, I am sure that he should have warned Princess Celestia of all this, if they come to us they will not find us- Epsilon added.

-My sister is smart enough not to attack the hive without a proper army. About Siegfried… it's best if we talk about whatever happened in my room back at Canterlot Castle as soon as I finish treating Crisi's wounds, is that clear Epsilon?- when the captain of the night guard notice the tone of her princess the mare gulped.

-O-Of course your Majesty- Epsilon replied, her companions simply shared a concerned gaze.

-Very well- finally said the indigo coated alicorn -The castle is not far away, we will get there very soon-.

-Epsilon...-

-It doesn't matter Alcor, I assumed she'd find out sooner or later-

-So you asked Siegfried to look for Princess Celestia?- questioned Merak using a quietly tone, hoping the princess wouldn't hear him.

-It would be more accurate to say that I force it, but yes I did it- the mare replied by keeping her good eye fixed on the princess in front of her.

They continued in silence until they finally spotted the castle in the distance. The last time the group was there was to bury their friend, and now they were arriving again at the place with their hooves covered on blood. They entered through the west wing of the castle where a guard received them completely stunned, Epsilon was grateful that the pony would retain himself from asking any questions, and let them in. They crossed several corridors until they reached the old bedroom of the night deity.

-Wait outside- was all the princess said before entering her chambers by closing the door behind herself.

-I'll stay here and take care of the princess. You should go and take bath… go get some good-looking- Epsilon said.

-It is not necessary Epsilon. We can be here too-

-I haven't been harmed during the fight, but you guys look pretty bad… so please take care of your wounds and washout all that blood- Epsilon said without turning to see them

-Okay, we won't be long- Alcor said, placing his hoof on Merak's shoulder.

As soon as the two brothers went out of her sight, the mare advanced to the nearest window in front of which hesitatedly dropped on her flanks, she was not sure how long she could have endured lying to her brothers. Epsilon place her hoof on her left side, grimacing for pain before removing it. She looked at her hoof for a few moments. The blood that dyed her fore hoof was fresh, not like the rest of the blood stains on her body and armor.

-It seems to lose sight of my left eye has affected me more than I thought- she said smiling -At least this time I didn't let any pony get the hit instead of me- the mare coughed up a little covering her mouth with her bloodied hoof.

The pain in her side intensified for a moment before calming down, however, the metallic taste of blood in her mouth made it clear her time was shortening even more now.

-It's fun Megres… to think that you sacrificed your life for me even though you were the only one you knew I didn't have time left... Fate can certainly be whimsical to some of us, but I'm not going to leave our princess when she needs us most. So, you'll have to wait a little longer to see me again- the mare said looking at the castle's back garden from the window. From there Epsilon could clearly distinguish the tombstone of her friend and sister -I promised to protect them and I will fulfill it, after all they are our family even if we do not share blood ties, they will always be the most precious thing to me-

A Celtic tune of a piano began to be heard as the night slowly began to cover the kingdom. The moon light started bathing her as her gaze went up in the night Skye.

_-(The song is "In the land of Twilight" from "Yuki Kajiura")-_

_-…-_

_I will sing for crescent moon._

_Dancing with my shining blades._

_Smiling 'till the end comes soon._

_In the land of twilight._

_-...-_

Epsilon started dancing taking out her two blades from under her wings. She closes her eyes while the melody increased its compass.

_-...-_

_La, ra, la, ra, la, raaaa,_

_La... la, ra, raaaa,_

_La, la, ra, la, la, larala_

_-…-_

_La, ra, la, ra, la, raaaa,_

_La... la, ra, raaaa,_

_La, la, ra, la, la, larala_

_-…-_

Epsilon opened her eyes looking at the garden once again.

_-…-_

_In the land of twilight, under the moon,_

_We dance for the little ones,_

_dance around the garden, jump to the Moon_

_We sing with the castanets._

_-…-_

_I will sing for crescent Moon._

_Dancing with my shining blades._

_Smiling 'till the end comes soon._

_In the land of twilight._

_-…-_

_I will be protecting you._

_Guarding you in any way._

_And my blades will kill for you._

_Till my flame runs out._

_-…-_

Epsilon was dancing moving her hind legs in perfect rhythm. Her fore hooves controlling in perfect synchronization the movements of the silver blades. She spins, jumps and flips with grace.

_-…-_

_I will be searching for you._

_If the grim collects my soul._

_I will be waiting here for you._

_In the land of twilight._

_-(Epsilon along with the Chorus)-_

_High and loud, the sound of the bell of the twilight… Ringing._

_All alone, it rings and echoes in twilight… In your place._

_-(Chorus)-_

_Now you are watching us from outside of the moon_

_Wanna be in our company_

_But you are lonely._

_Dancing with no pony by your side_

_Runaway child, to your hiding place._

_-(Epsilon)-_

_La, ra, la, ra, la, raaaa,_

_La... la, ra, laaaa,_

_La, la, ra, la, la, larala_

_-…-_

_I will sing for crescent Moon_

_Dancing with my shining blades_

_Smiling 'till the end comes soon_

_In the land of twilight._

_-…-_

_I will be protecting you._

_When the grim collects my soul._

_I will be waiting here for you._

_In the land of twilight._

_-…-_

_La, ra, la, ra, la, raaaa,_

_La... la, ra, raaaa,_

_La, la, ra, la, la, larala_

_-…-_

_La, ra, la, ra, la, raaaa,_

_La... la, ra, raaaa,_

_La, la, ra, la, la, larala_

_-…-_

Epsilon stop singing and dancing as the moonlight bathed her metallic blue fur and brought out her bloodied armor. She then proceeded to hide her blades once again before turning around and heading back at the gates of Princess Luna's bedchambers.

* * *

Celestia and Siegfried arrived at the castle without further complications. being greeted by the same guard who had received her sister, however, upon seeing the eldest of the monarchs he was unable restrain himself anymore and soon broke the silence.

-Your Majesty, I am so glad that you are here, I did not know what to do, I have no idea what happened, but... I... I just didn't know what to do and I think...- he said quickly and tripped the words because of how nervous he already was.

-Calm down please- the princess told him, gently placing her wings on the shoulders of the royal guard -Take a deep breath- the stallion obeyed holding her breath -Now let it go slow - the royal guard obeyed again, exhaling slowly -All right now, if you can tell me what happened-

-it's Princess Luna your majesty, she came here a few moments ago, but she and her guards looked, well, they looked very bad and they were covered in blood… lot of it-

Upon hearing the stallion's words, the princess's serene gaze was immediately turned into one full of fear and deep concern.

-Siegfried, go to my room you will find a glass sphere I need you to communicate immediately with Clover and tell her where we are- Without wasting time the stallion nodded and with a quick wing-flap he enter the castle at full speed.

-Princess I...- began to say the guard before being interrupted by the sun's deity.

-Listen to me, I need you to go into the forest in that direction- she told him pointing out the path with her hoof -You'll find a zebra village… I need you to look for Zephora or anyone who knows about arcane medicine- the guard nodded again, but before he left the princess added -And please… be careful- The stallion nodded one last time before galloping into the woods.

As soon as the guard was far enough, Celestia ignited her magic to try to locate the presence of her sister. The moment the moon began to ascend through the sky she was able to locate her sister, near her there were two more presences, she recognized the one outside the room, but she was not sure about the second, which was inside Luna's bedchambers. So, she made the decision to speak to the pony guarding the entrance to the quarters of the deity of the night before making any careless movement.

Quickly the ruler of the Sun teleported to the corridor that overlooked her sister's rooms.

As she reappeared, she clearly hears the song of a mare not far from her position. Celestiae made sure to be seen by the armored pony, but her surprise was even greater when the moonlight bathing the pony allowed her to clearly see the abundant amount of blood that covered the mare from her hooves to her head.

-Your majesty- the mare said surprised to see Celestia trotting to her with a look of disbelief firm on her face.

Before Celestia could say anything, the door of the room opened leaving in sight an indigo alicorn also bathed in blood. While Epsilon had abundant splashes all over her body, the princess at night wears a dark red-brown color especially is her mane, on her face and her back. The blood on her fore hooves was fresher and covered them almost completely. Luna's gaze looked much calmer than Epsilon remembered, and the younger princess was still wearing her armor except from her helmet.

-Luna!- exclaimed the pearl-colored alicorn throwing herself into her sister's hooves by wrapping her in a protective embrace -Don't give me that kind of scares again- she said before you turned away a little from her -Tell me, are you okay, did you hurt yourself?- she added genuinely concerned.

-It's okay Tia, I'm fine- replied the indigo alicorn using a cold tone, almost without any kind of feeling except hate.

Celestia took a couple of steps back surprised by her sister's odd behavior. However, she quickly regained her posture and hardened her tone too.

-Well, I'm glad you don't have any injuries, but I must point out that the fact that you and your guards are covered in blood is not something to be taken lightly-.

-I don't see what the problem is, after all, all this blood is not from any of us- the princess of the night replied as if the subject was irrelevant.

-Luna this is a serious matter, I can't believe you've done something so careless, it's just like you don't realize any of you might have died today- the princess of the sun insisted, looking sternly at her younger sister.

-Tell me something… Did we supposed to leave her in that damn place? They almost killed her!- replied the youngest of princesses by raising her voice as she pointed to the pony that slept under her bed blankets.

-You might as well be dead right now. If you had notified me, we could have assembled a rescue group without foolishly endangering yourself-.

-Sure and tell me Tia…- said the princess of the night with venom in every word -Where are those soldiers now? If you were so afraid something would happen to us, you should have formulated an action plan, right?-

-Luna Listen to me...! -

-NO! You LISTEN! - Celestia was abruptly interrupted by her sister. Luna's eyes were glassily and full with tears -When we found her she was almost dead!- said the princess of the night between sobs -I barely had time to save her, I thought she would die in my hooves... You don't know what it's like to see someone you love fade like that. You have no idea how stressful that moment was for me, or even what I was willing to do to save her life- Luna continued try to keep under control her own sobbing.

-Luna I...-

-Princess...- murmured Epsilon, feeling the pain of her monarch and friend.

-And you know what, I don't regret anything, because it was worth it... I was able to save her... I managed to protect her, and now she's here by my side… she is still alive and breathing. Although, hat doesn't matter to you in the least. Fr you, she is no more than another pony from the kingdom. So, don't lecture me for what I did, because no matter how much I could hate myself for what I did back there… I swear, if I had to do it again, I would do it without hesitation- Celestia was speechless, she knew how much Luna Loved her special some pony. But whatever happened back there, makes her younger sister change, she could see it in her eyes, all the same pain she had seen on Luna's gaze way back at the end of the battle against King Sombra -Now if you don't mind I have to go back to the city I have a meeting with our subjects, so I will go clean up myself properly.

Celestia followed Luna with her gaze as she made her way to the private bathroom closing the door of her quarters after crossing the threshold.

-Epsilon…- added the princess of the night without changing her tone of voice.

-Y-Yes princess-

-I don't want anyone to bother Chrysi until I've come back, is that clear?- she said.

-Your wishes are my orders. I will not let you down-

-You never have- the alicorn replied.

Listening to those words, the mare felt grateful like never before. Then Epsilon look at the Sun Princess who had her eyes fixed on her younger sister.

-Your Majesty...-

-Don't worry about me Epsilon, I understand. To tell you the truth, I did the same thing as her and ventured to try to rescue you without waiting for reinforcements as Caramel told me to. I knew they would take too long and by then maybe it would be too late to help you- the pearl-colored alicorn closed my eyes and then opened looking at the mare next to her – I am glad Luna have you, I can see that I made the right decision by entrusting my sister's protection to the four of you.

-Don't say that princess, you know we do it with pleasure- the mare replied.

-I've asked you to bring Zephora here to heal your wounds, I'm sure that even if you don't show it, you've all been hit pretty hard too.

-Yes, well, it's just a small cut is not serious at all- replied the smiling mare -You must have seen Alcor and Merak, they did... Oh no...- suddenly Epsilon's expression became a panicked one -For all Luna's stars, the boys are taking a shower right now, if the princess gets in...-

-KIAAAAAAAAAA-

-Oh well I guess that'll make Luna forget a little bit about all this, besides it seems that it's too late for that now- Celestia said -I'll go to my bedroom as soon as the doctor arrives, I'll let you know- she added setting out on her way to her own bedroom.

_PLOP_

Epsilon simply let a sigh escape after hearing the sound of the princess's hooves banging on the heads of her unfortunate night guards.

-I suppose this will be your home for the time being- Epsilon said, looking at the huge door behind her.

* * *

The blonde unicorn remained motionless, what could he do in the current situation after all? if that young mare was who she claims to be, it meant Red was ready to start his move.

He opened the letter without turning his eyes away from the mare who had again begun to look at the music notes. A few minutes later Blueblood began to read its contents, the writing was neat and calligraphy type, the kind of writing used by noble families.

* * *

_Dear Lord Blueblood._

_I am pleased to inform you that your donations to the orphanage have been successfully approved by the princesses._

_I have been informed that soon the princess will prepare a meeting to speak with the leaders of the most important noble families of the kingdom and discuss the actions we will take towards our kingdom._

_I am also pleased to inform you that I fully agree with your contributions to the most in need, so I have decided to follow your example and make some donations to the cities that are farthest from the kingdom. It will be a pleasure for me to comment on this decision with the princess tomorrow morning as the sunset falls, unfortunately my activities will not allow me to introduce myself earlier, but I would appreciate if you would support me by requesting the meeting with Princess Celestia, in order to reflect on my commitment to this decision, I have sent this letter with one of my closest relatives, Vinyl will accompany you in whatever you need from now on, she is a talented young mare and she will surely know what kind of advice to give you, although I must warn you that she did not talk too much, I'm sure you'll know how to work as a team in no time._

_Sincerely: Lord Wine_

_PS: I hope you don't mind my family member living in your mansion at the moment You don't have to worry about your expenses I'll take care of covering them._

* * *

Although he did not understand why Red had written such an unclear letter of his intentions, two things were clear to him. The first was that Red hoped to put him in the princess's crosshairs, just as he had promised that time at the bar.

The second and most important was that the strange and quite attractive mare was there just to keep an eye on him. If there was one thing he liked about all of that, it was that the young mare didn't seem to be like the rest of his conquests and although noisy, the music she played wasn't particularly annoying.

-All right, miss, um...- the blonde one look again at the letter -Vinyl would you be so kind as to tell me if you brought any luggage-

The mare deflected the gaze from the music sheets to look at the stallion, her eyes remaining hidden behind her dark purple crystals.

-Well, did you bring any belongings with you to ask Cent to help you settle in one of the rooms?- mentioned the Lord.

The young mare looked at her socks, then her turtle-necked sweater and then stood on her four helmets before starting to jump to the entrance of the hall where the butler was waiting for her lord's orders.

-Miss?- said the earth pony, noticing the mare approaching him jumping before throwing herself to the hooves of the butler who, although surprised by the sudden action managed to catch the young lady -WOW!, careful miss, you could hurt yourself if you keep doing that-

-I can't believe Lord Red sent me to such a childish marei- Blueblood said, approaching them.

Noticing the proximity of the stallion, the mare licked the butler's neck while using her magic to press some keys from the Piano reverberating the tune of the "_DO_" note and producing a serious tone that echoed in the room.

Both stallions were left motionless in their positions as the mare descended back to the ground.

The young white unicorn stared at the Lord, though she was wearing those dark sunglasses, Blueblood could feel the mare's hungry gaze perching on him. The message, though it had not been in words, was quite clear. If the Lord did not agree to what she asked of him, the mare would not tempt her heart to end the life of him or any of the inhabitants of the mansion.

-I understand, there is no need for violence here- replied Lord blueblood -Cent… prepare a room, Miss Vinyl will accompany us for a while- ordered the blonde stallion.

-Yes my Lord, this way miss- the butler indicated to the young mare who soon followed him closely.

-Fantastic, this happens to me for making deals with those pervert brothers- he said- I just hope Red keeps his word and respect our deal, so I would gain control of Equestria.

* * *

Vinyl watched every detail of the mansion, recording in her memory every corner of it, it was not the first time that she did such a job for Red. Thought she did not find it particularly pleasant, but the vampire had saved her life when she had seen herself on the brink of death and she should have to pay him in some way.

However, the Lord of the Wine family had been surprised when the mare had discovered that the sunlight did not affect her in the same way that it affected the rest of the clan and thanks to that her master assigned Vinyl most of the infiltration work.

Even among her own race, the young woman seemed to have unusual talents, her memory allowed her to learn quickly, especially learning how to play music instruments.

Apparently Red thought that her transformation into a vampire had somehow increased the power of her special talent. Somehow, she was able to consume solid food which made her pass as a common pony among society, but she had to maintain a blood diet to keep her supernatural talents functioning especially her magic, which weakened considerably with the lack of blood. Despite of it, the mare was not particularly attracted to her desire for blood unlike the rest of her clan members, so she would only feed if it was necessary to accomplish her mission.

-You know miss, I must say that you have an incredible musical talent- Cent said, drawing the full attention of the electric blue mane mare.

Noticing that he had the attention of his companion the stallion continued.

-I used to be a music instructor before the war started, I had a school in Fillydelphia, but... the war took away my students- he remarked.

The mare looked at the stallion curiously as they advanced down the corridor.

-Many of my students were young prodigious... like you, unfortunately many were also careless- he continued remembering his good old days.

-Many of them decided to enlist in the army when they hear that King Sombra lifted his hooves against Equestria, they wanted to do something for their country, you know- the old stallion said.

The unicorn kept looking at him carefully.

-Some were too ambitious and blindly thought that if they took part in the war they would achieve glory faster, but... - the old butler let out a sigh- most of them died in the first week-

The white unicorn tilted her head.

-I still remember their faces the last day I saw them leaving the academy. They were ready to give all they have on the battlefield and I couldn't make them change their minds-.

They continued to walk until they reached a very particular room. Looking inside the young mare could not prevent a huge smile from drawing on her face.

-I dropped out of school and for years I was living on alms until Miss Daisy Blueblood offered me a home in exchange for my services-.

The room was furnished with a desk, several booksellers, a bed in perfect condition and multiple music instruments. The room had wind, string and percussion instruments everywhere.

-Miss Daisy always likes to hear me play something for her, especially when she got sick- Cent paused, recalling the old head of the family lying in bed -And I was always proud to play just for her-.

The old grey-fur stallion looks as the mare inspect one instrument after an another. She was amazed with each one. After examining all of them Vinyl stopped at one in particular, it was a Cello, it did not seem to have anything special, but for some reason the instrument attracted her attention.

-I see that not only do you have a good ear, you also have a good eye for these things, that was Daisy's favorite instrument-

The mare looked at the instrument and then placed a fore hoof gently on the surface.

-That was the instrument with which Miss Daisy met me, the same Cello I was playing the night she found me in the street and gave me a home-

The young woman slid her hooves around the instrument feeling its body, its fine curves and the stiffness of its strings.

-Would you like to hear it?- asked the old stallion.

The white unicorn nodded vigorously shaking her fussy mane.

-I'm glad, I hope you don't mind, but I haven't played for years, so it may not be a good gig- said the old stallion taking the bow and positioning the Cello next to him.

Vinyl took a cushion with her magic and leaned over supporting her head on her fore hooves.

The melody of the instrument made her feel strange, she could feel great joy listening to the notes of the melody that flooded her ears and yet she could also feel the sadness of the stallion playing it for her at the same time.

It was a perfect melody in many ways, it had a smooth rhythm, which went up and down, everything in sync with her heartbeat.

For a moment, for that precious moment Vinyl completely forgot everything around her and let herself be guided by a wonderful dream as the music guided her through a world she had not known before, all the instruments she had heard in her life, this was the first that made her feel at peace.

She felt her free spirit for the first time in years, such as the day she received her cutie mark, that same sense of joy and pride filled her once again.

She felt herself traveling to the time when she still had her voice, the time when she and her family lived happily in the corners of Equestria That time when only her music mattered and nothing else, the time when she did not have to kill to survive.

Those years that now felt so far away, felt so close, the music had touched her cold heart for the first time in several years, warming her up one more time.

When the melody was over, the young unicorn still lay on the cushion her closed eyes behind its dark glasses and her head supported by her hooves were completely relaxed.

-I'm glad you liked it- the old butler mentioned, returning the instrument to its place.

The mare remained in her current position, she did not move, as if waiting for the stallion to continue his performance.

-I'm sorry, miss, but my free time is limited, I must go with Lord Blueblood, but if you wish and given that it seems that you will stay with us for a while. I could play a little more for you, who knows, maybe I could even teach you how to play it-

Vinyl nodded slightly, without moving from her position, still processing the experience that the instrument had given her.

-Then I'll see you later, miss- said the stallion closing the door behind him.

The young mare lay for several minutes remembering each note, every sound that instrument could deliver, it was a sound that could be combined with many other instruments, but for some strange reason she preferred to listen to it alone.

The mare opened her eyes and rose up from her new favorite place to listen to music and approached the instrument in front of her.

Once again, she caresses the surface of the Cello before touching it with the tip of her horn. Silently she executed a spell on the instrument, then looked at it again. Vinyl had made her decision, she could learn to play any instrument she wanted, but she would never dare to play that instrument herself, That would be her Cello and only the ponies who had the soul of music as Cent did, would be worthy to play it for her.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_I hope that this chapter has been to your liking:_

_The song Epsilon sings in this chapter is this: __**Yuki Kajiura - In the land of twilight, under the Moon**__. Just in case anyone's interested in hearing it. It's really good, and it have a catchy rhythm. As it is understandable, I had to make some minor changes, but try to leave the translation as faithful to the original as posible._

_As for the song that Cent performs with the Cello, it is "__**Perfect**__" performed by __**Vesislava Todorova**__, you can find it on her you tube channel accompanied by a piano._

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**


	17. My other me

_Hello dear readers here Halsenbert once again with a new chapter of Moonbeam._

_Now the moment we've been waiting for, let's have some wonderful hunger games:_

_AND LET CORRUPTION START!_

_Read and review._

**_Author's _****_note:_****_MLP does not belong to me, nor does its characters, characters and OC's of this story belong to their respective authors, the present story was made not for profit and with the sole purpose of entertaining._**

**_Warning: The following story contains explicit violent and sexual content, so discretion of the reader is adviced._**

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 17 – My other me.**

The bathroom was large enough to house a dozen ponies inside, the torches on the walls glowing with a beautiful amber light bright enough to illuminate the room and in turn dim enough not to hurt your eyes.

The night princess began to slowly take off her armor, her face still had a slight blush do to her previous incident with brothers Alcor and Merak, she knew they had no bad intentions. And being fair, much of the blame was herself not having knocked on the door before she slipped it.

While it was true that many ponies, including her and her sister, did not wear some kind of garment, it was well known that personal grooming was a private activity for any pony. It wasn't the first time she'd seen a stallion in its most natural form, but it didn't stop to make her feel embarrassed for what had happened.

She deposited the steel pieces of her armor on a specially designed mannequin and proceeded to remove her royal accessories and crown to place them on the side of a set of towels resting on the surface of a wooden piece of furniture located at the left side of the mannequin , moments later The princess of the night walk over the bright marble floor to the bathtub.

Luna immerse her hind hooves into the water surface first to test the temperature before diving completely inside. The hot water relaxed her tired and tense muscles, felt the water moisten her shiny mane as she spread her elongated wings to allow the heat of the water to completely soak them. Then Luna close her eyes and relax completely by letting herself be carried away by the water.

At that moment the deity thought of forgetting everything, of no longer worrying about her schedule she was supposed to attend at Canterlot in a few hours, stopped worrying about the hundreds of changelings killed by her own hooves, and the multiple crystal ponies had already damned. The dark blue alicorn had to admit that lately she was making more mistakes than successes which ended up frustrating her more than necessary.

"_Let's be honest with each other dear Luna. If you had given me full control back then during our fight against King Sombra just like you did tonight, the king would have died before he could prepare his spell_" the voice spoke at her.

"_You were the one who wanted to have fun torturing him_" the indigo alicorn replied keeping her eyes closed, while she still floats on the water surface.

"_You still can't deny you enjoyed it too, you felt as excited as me back when we kill all those creatures, I could felt it_" the voice replied again.

"_I must admit it felt really good to unload all my frustrations on him but now I feel worst_" the deity of the night replied as turning her body upright lying on her back on the surface of the water, her eyes remained closed the whole time.

"_I'm glad to hear you like it, they deserved it, there's no reason to pity them. They messed with what was ours and damaged it, we had every right to destroy them, although I would have preferred to wipe them all out at once_" replied the voice with a mocking tone.

"_We had to take care of Chrisy, if we stayed to finish the rest of the hive, we could have put her in great danger_"

"_I'm only telling you this because they might seek revenge for what we did. If we had exterminated them already, we would have nothing to worry about. You're still too nice to your enemies Luna, that'll only end up bringing you more trouble than solutions in the future._"

"_Tia was right, we could have died there_" formulated the princess of the night, opening her eyes to carefully observe the ceiling. The princess could still see in it the engravings she and her beloved sister had made with the luminescent painting that Starswirl had once brought them.

"_I don't understand why you don't trust my words. You don't realize that with me by your side, you have nothing to fear of. I promised you I'd take you all out of that place safely, and I kept that promise, didn't I?_" The voice answered her.

"_Yes, I admit that you did your part of the deal and I am grateful for that_" the ruler said, shaking her head.

"_Although I must say that you disappointed me a little, I expected your anger to do much more, but it seems that something prevents you from releasing it completely_" the voice pointed out.

"_I don't know, I understand what you're saying, but I still don't think it was the right thing to do_" Luna replied.

"_You told Celestia yourself that if necessary you would do it again_" mentioned the voice

-And I keep it... But that doesn't mean it's the right thing to do... Nor am I so unconscious as to justify my actions that way, in the end they also followed the orders of their mother- Luna reproach at loud straightening her body inside the bathtub.

"_I don't understand why you didn't look for her then, you extracted information from the hive through Chrysalis' subconscious, you investigated where they kept her prisoner and how to get there undetected. You even searched for its approximate location inside the forest, so why not look for the nest too, you could have killed the queen and then rescued your beloved princess_" answered the voice in her head.

-Accessing abruptly in the subconscious of another can cause serious damage and the further we search the greater the damage would be done, so I only focus on looking for her. We will take care of the queen later, I am not willing to let her go unpunished for what she did to Chrisy- answered the princess of the night hardening her gaze.

"_Then why not look for her now that it's more vulnerable_"

"_I plan to destroy her pride along with her body and for that I need to face her at her best, besides I do not want to involve Tia in this_" the indigo alicorn answered.

"_I swear, that damn loyalty you have to your sister will end up sooner rather than later, but you can be sure of one thing... I will always be here for you my dear. All you have to do is ask for it and I will help you, it will be a pleasure to end the mind and body of that queen along with all the rest of your foes_"

-Why thank you emmm...- Luna thought for a moment -Excuse me but what should I call you?-

"_Oh my dear Luna. I am the nightmare you created to hunt down and torment your enemies, so you have every right to call me whatever you want_" the voice replied.

"_Well if you put it that way, I think it would be best to call you Nightmare_" replied the alicorn lying back on the water surface and closing her eyes once more.

The alicorn finished grooming, using some of her favorite smell soap. She then rinsed her fur and feathers and proceeded with the arduous task of brushing her coat, mane and tail before wrapping herself in the soft towels.

"_Tell me Nightmare, you said I was the one who stopped you from reaching your potential, what did you mean by that?_" ask the alicorn looking herself in the mirror. The alicorn she saw in the reflection looking back at her had a black fur like the deepest night, eyes and hairy as cold as ice and kept a macabre smile on her lips.

"_O my dear Luna, that I suppose is up to you, you and I possess great power, but only united will we be unstoppable, if our desires and hearts are not synchronized our power cannot be complete, but I assure you that, if we both join our wills and hearts nothing will stop us. You can be sure of that_"

-Well that will be complicated if your intentions are to end the lives of others without hesitation you know...?-

"_You haven't noticed yet, dear. There's no turning back, I certainly did most of the work, but who gave the order was you, don't you remember?_" answered the black alicorn in the mirror.

-That was because...-

"_Actually, you and I are not so different. Deep inside, you know what must be done to end the problems of the kingdom. It is necessary to put in their place those nobles who only care for themselves, show your subjects that not only Celestia rules them, after all you are also in your right to be loved in the same way that they love her_" continued the dark alicorn on the other side of the mirror.

A soft tone began to sound.

_(The song they sing is based on Kein Zursck – by Wolfsheim)_

_-... (Nightmare)...-_

_There's no turning back_

_Listen to my words_

_Can you remember our childhood?_

_The wonders of our… World_

_-...-_

_And some day you realize_

_That not all its happy life_

_There is also so much pain_

_-...-_

_Never stop just keep ahead_

_Step by step survive_

_Must keep stand and never turn around_

_Submit to your desires_

_Don't contain your deepest needs_

_Must keep stand and never feel ashamed_

_-...-_

_There's no turning back_

_-...-_

_Submit to your desires_

_-...-_

_Everything will find its end_

_What you've done, it's in your past_

_What's now will never last_

_-...-_

_Words spoken full of rage_

_The step you risked to take was banned_

_Now your confidence is no longer by your side_

_-...-_

_Never stop just keep ahead_

_Step by step survive_

_Must keep stand and never turn around_

_Submit to your desires_

_Don't contain your deepest needs_

_What it's today, will never be again._

_-... (Luna)...-_

_I just wish I could make__the time went back_

_To save those ponies life's_

_-...(Nightmare)…-_

_Well, I'd like to see. What will you give in?_

_To get what you desire_

_-...-_

_There's no turning back_

_-... (Moon)...-_

_Submit to my desires_

_-... (Both)...-_

_There's no turning back_

_-... (Nightmare)...-_

_Your life in circles spins around_

_Trap in your nightmares you feel now_

_You feel your time is just a waste right now_

_-...-_

_You must take lead of your own life _

_If not now, when will it be...?_

_You must conquer your fears and rise again._

_-... (Luna)...-_

_Never stop I'll keep ahead_

_Step by step survive_

_Must keep stand and never turn around_

_Submit to my desires_

_Don't contain my deepest needs_

_Must keep stand and never feel ashamed_

_-...-_

_I just wish I could make__the time went back_

_To save those ponies life's_

_-...(Nightmare)…-_

_Well, I'd like to see. What will you give in?_

_To get what you desire_

_-... (Both)...-_

_Never stop and keep ahead_

_Step by step survive_

_Must keep stand and never turn around_

_Submit to my desires_

_Don't contain my deepest needs_

_Must keep stand and never feel ashamed _

_-...-_

At the end, the princess of the night found herself in front of her own reflection, but her eyes and smile were identical to those of Nightmare.

-There's no turning back- she muttered to herself.

* * *

At the entrance of the castle arrived a group of Pegasus guided by Caramel who was accompanied by a young zebra with a particular and colorful fur.

The zebra carried a curious artifact built mainly with crystals and wood, the unconventional mechanism produced a sound very similar to that of a clock while one of the gems seemed to change color from a crystalline color to a slightly Greenish one.

At the entrance, the sun's deity and the three stallions who formed the night watch were in their four hooves waiting for them.

-I told you all, yes, yes, yes. My compass did not fail no, no, no- said the zebra cheerfully shaking the curious mechanism from top to bottom with her hoof.

Seeing the three stallions wearing a black armor, with their unmistakable amber eyes looking at them, the murmurs were not made to wait.

-Princess Celestia!- said Caramel hastening the passage to meet the monarch of the kingdom ignoring her subordinates mumblings.

-I'm glad you could get here Captain- say the princess in her particular friendly tone.

-I'm glad you're all right, princess, I'm so sorry for the tardiness, we were searching the forest, but it seemed that Miss Shayla's device only made us go in circles- mentioned the Pegasus staring at the zebra that now seemed to draw something on earth with a branch she was holding with her mouth -we were lucky enough to ran into cadet GreatWhistle in the middle of the forest or else we would still be roaming in the Ever Free Forest .

-I am also glad to see you Captain- the princess looked at the zebra above the pegasus' head before proceeding to approach her –Miss Shayla?– called keeping a calm tone.

The extravagant zebra left the wooden branch on the ground before answering energetically.

-Oh yes, yes, yes. I'm Shayla. Be an honor Majesty- said the zebra narrowing the hoof of the princess who at first instance seemed surprised, however, after an instant she smiled warmly at her.

-The pleasure is mine Miss Shayla, tell me… do you know anything about arcane medicine?-

-Oh, yes, yes, yes. I study every Book of Medawbrooke, know recipes by memory- answered the zebra with jubilation.

-It's a relief to hear that. Follow me please- said the pearl-colored alicorn, Shayla just obeyed -I wish you could take care of the wounds of some ponies if is not much trouble- added Celestia stopping in front of the three night guards.

-Yes, yes. Me delighted - answered the zebra approaching the three stallions. The zebra curiously examined the strange ponies for a few seconds -Come with me, yes, yes. Shayla have the necessary ingredients yes, yes, yes- said the zebra entering the castle followed by the three guards.

As soon as the group entered the castle the murmurs of the royal soldiers seemed to increase the volume. Despite not speaking out loud, Celestia had no problem hearing some of the things they mentioned.

-I can't believe they leave those things in charge of protect our princesses- said one of the soldiers.

-I know, did you hear what GreatWhistle said? I wouldn't be surprised if one of those things hurt Princess Luna and that's why they were covered in blood- said another.

-It is true, when they fought the crystal ponies they did not tempt their hearts to finish them, I am sure they would do whatever they could, just to taste the meat of another pony- a third one joined them.

-Those things are only useful in wars, now that peace is back, they should be locked up before they attack some pony, instead of giving them the title of knights. I don't feel safe around them- added a unicorn.

-I don't understand why princess Celestia has them near her sister, if something like that was close to my family I wouldn't be able to sleep at night just thinking about what those monsters could do to them- another soldier said.

-They should be grateful for the princess, if it weren't for them, they would still be homeless creatures- the first pony said.

-That only shows the kindness of our princess- added the latter.

-Princess Luna is more at risk with them than with us, I still don't understand why Princess Celestia put them in the care of our princess of the night- say the third.

-Soldiers- Celestia calls them raising her voice in a firm tone, the discomfort was noticeable – Instead of discussing nonsense, I want you to make sure that all the entrances of the castle are safe, nothing and no one will enter without my permission or my sister's. Is it clear, gentlecolts?-

-YES YOUR MAJESTY! - they responded in unison by making a military salute before breaking up heading to the entrances to the complex.

As soon as they withdrew the princess of the Sun let out a long sigh. From the moment she and Hurricane had decided to train the night guard they were aware of the refusal they would receive from the rest of the royal guards and especially the soldiers who were seeking their right to be a direct part of the royal guard. After all, unlike a soldier who worked under Hurricane, guards under the direct orders of princesses were known as the elite among warriors, an honor few could have and could only be earned by the princesses decision.

Jealousy and envy had always been a problem the two sisters had to face, and since Discord's betrayal, those feelings seemed to have multiplied greatly.

-Majesty? - Caramel's voice bring her back to reality.

-I am exhausted Caramel, Luna wants to return to the capital to attend her meetings with the representatives of the noble families of Canterlot, I would like her to take some sleep, but I very much doubt that she will listen to me, especially after what happened today-

-Despite what happened, Siegfried and the others look pretty good, a little battered, but it doesn't seem to be anything serious. But what about Princess Luna and Epsilon. Are they all right or did something happen that I need to know?...-

-A close friend of Luna was injured today, right now it is out of danger thanks to the spells of my dear sister, but... I heard that pony was about to lose her life in that place.

-Is there anything I can help you with princess?- said the captain placing a comforting hoof on the shoulder of the ruler.

The princess took a few seconds to organize her thoughts. -I'm afraid, this is only makes things worst. I didn't want to resort to this, but I think the wisest thing to do is for Clover to assemble a group of sorcerers to strengthen the castle's security in case the creatures they faced decide to attack my sister again. I'm convinced she and the tribe of Zephora will be able to keep anything near the castle at bay- Caramel nodded.

-I understand Princess-

-Tonight, my sister and I will return to Canterlot. I'm sure Luna will leave her friend in the care of one of her guards, and I need you to stay too. Look for Zephora, I must talk to her as soon as possible, there's something I want to discuss before taking any action-

-I will look for her, your majesty. As soon as I locate her I will inform you-

-Why thank you Caramel. Would you like to join me? I am sure that a good cup of tea will help me to calm down-

-Of course, Your Majesty- the captain replied, accompanying the monarch inside the old castle.

In the large hall was Shayla massaging Merak with a viscous liquid. Just like him, Siegfried and Alcor had removed their armor to allow the zebra to work freely on the wounds. On the surface of the floor was a pair of leather saddlebags and a bunch of small bottles of different colors and shapes. When looking at them Celestia assumed that they would be some kind of lotion or medicine that the tribe of zebras used as a medicinal remedy.

-O princess I'm almost done, yes, yes, yes- said the zebra as she gently applied pressure on some of the bruises displayed on the stallion's body under her hoof.

The Princess of the Sun could clearly appreciate how much the zebra enjoyed being on top of the stallion, keeping each of its hind legs on each side of the guard's hip. Who seemed to make an abnormal effort to avoid touching any private area of the zebra.

-As soon as you're done with them, let me know. I'll take you to my sister and Epsilon, they may not like it, but it's important that you also examine them a little to rule out any possibility- the monarch said as she went on her way.

-Oh, yes, yes, yes. Me being happy to help- replied the zebra with a friendly smile on her lips.

* * *

Outside a huge door adorned with a starry sky, clouds and a beautiful moon carved to hull stood a young mare, her black and silver armor glowing in the light of the moon.

Her body still resented the tiredness of their combat. Her side had stopped hurting almost completely, her mane falling on her face leaving her badly wounded eye slightly exposed.

The sound of two pairs of walking helmets caught her eye immediately. For a moment she thought her eye was playing a joke on her. She thought that perhaps the tiredness and stress of combat made her see strange things, but after shaking her head forcefully and refocusing her gaze on the deity of the night approaching her down the long carpeted corridor, she noticed something that was not the same.

The princess looked normal or almost normal, her fur was a little darker than usual, probably due to lack of light. But Luna's eyes seems to glow in an spectral way, as if they were some pony else's eyes.

For a moment the mare was lost in those beautiful, frightening eyes that were moon-like and cold as ice. He immediately recognized that feeling, it was the same feeling she had had during the journey back to the castle.

-P-Princess?- Epsion finally found her own voice -Are you all right?- she added without looking away from those hypnotic, bright sapphire eyes.

-We have never felt better- replied the princess of the night stopping in front of her. Luna's voice was the same and used that tone she had always used with them. For a moment the silence endured, Epsilon felt herself completely lost in the deep gaze of the princess, that frightening look, which somehow also captivated her.

-You don't have to be afraid of Epsilon, none of you- the princess said, placing a hoof on the side of the mare's face gently.

Epsilon got caught in that soft touch, it was the first time in a long time, that the princess of the night touched her in such a delicate way. It was a delicate and loving touch, the touch of the princess she and her brothers met years ago in the gardens of that same palace, long before the war, long before all those tragedies.

-You are creatures who were born of the night and who have proven to me time and again your loyalty and friendship. And just as you are willing to give everything for my well-being, I too am willing to do the same for you- the princess added without taking her gaze away from the mare.

-P-Princess... I...- Epsilon could not find the words, as if they were refused to come out of his lips. It was as if Luna's power had completely trapped her in an eternal intermediate state between a dream and reality, that imposing presence capable of doing terrible things and in turn capable of delivering unconditional love.

-Shhh-

Silence the princess approaching her. Luna looked closely at the mare, Nightmare's eyes improvised her vision and allowed Luna to see the supernatural things that the night hid from others. It was thanks to those eyes that she could see the silhouette surrounding her friend, the same silhouette that she had seen many times on the battlefield, an air of death.

-Epsilon, why didn't you tell me?- asks Luna, surprised by her friend's lack of care.

-I... I don't know what you...- tried to say the mare temporarily coming out of her trance.

The princess's gaze made her stop completely. Luna's gaze had softened and reflected sadness in her eyes. She then realized that the indigo alicorn had somehow discovered it. I let out a long sigh by turning away her face from the monarch's delicate helmet.

-My blood is poisoned- speak the mare without daring to look at the deity of the night in the eyes -It happened long before I met you- she added in a barely audible tone.

Epsilon took a moment to organize her thoughts.

-At that time my brothers and I lived deep in the forest- she began to tell.

* * *

**Flashback**

Nights deep in Ever Free Forest were extremely dark, she and her siblings had traveled for days feeding on the little creatures of the forest.

-Epsilon we should go back- said Alcor. At the time he looked much thinner and more fragile than he was today, although he was certainly still the largest. On its flanks you could see a cutie mark with the symbol of ying and yang wrapped in flames behind which you could see an arcane.

-We can't go back to that place and you know it. We don't know what they're going to do to us when they find out we run away- the young Epsilon replied to Alcor, her two beautiful amber eyes staring ahead. On its flanks you could see a cutie mark formed by an arcane on whose surface a pair of fire foxes were intertwined forming the symbol of ying and yang.

-I know, but we're starving and eating herbs doesn't seem to work the same way other creatures' flesh does- Alcor replied.

-I told you that we will only eat other animals when we have no choice, you know how much that displeases Megres- Epsilon replied by looking hard at the older pony.

-They don't have to starve to death for me Epsilon- said the other mare, her mane and tail were long and lacy, because of her brilliance you could conclude that she had them very well taken care of, unlike her companions her mane sported a sky blue color adorned with white stripes. The color of her fur however was the same metallic blue tone as that of her brothers. Megres had a thin complexion, her muscles were not as turned as Epsilon's, but her appeal was not affected by it. On her flanks you could see a cutie mark in the shape of a rabbit formed with fire which emerged from a symbol of ying and yang located just behind it, on the forehead of the rabbit you could distinguish a small arcane.

-I don't like to feed on meat either, it's strange and the feeling is disgusting- Merak added, while keeping one of its wings on Megres's back trying to protect it from the cold. On Merak's flanks, a cutie mark in the shape of a bat that appeared to emerge from an arcane made of fire could be seen, that bat jealously protecting a sphere with the symbol of ying and yang between its wings.

-Anyway, we must be careful, the fact that the guards of that place do not dare to enter the forest means that we must be especially careful- added a young Siegfried as he looked nervously at the surroundings. Like his brothers, his flanks sported a cutie mark consisting of an arcane surrounded by a ring of fire at the centre of which was the symbol of ying and yang.

_GURRRR_

The sound alerted the young ponies who placed themselves against each other's backs forming a circle that would allow them to locate their attacker.

_GURRRR_

The echo of the sound made them look back and forth trying to locate the source of that growl.

_GURRRR_

-Alcor?- Megres draw their attention, noticing the source of that sound.

-Yes? asked the male pony.

-Are you really that hungry?- she added, raising an eyebrow.

_GURRRR_

The roar of his stomach did not go unnoticed this time, who looked at him strangely. Making the young pony blush.

-For Celestia, I had no idea you could make a noise like that- Siegfried said mockingly.

-You scared us brother, for a moment I thought...-

_GRRRR_

-That wasn't me- Alcor said, as he felt the gaze of his brothers and sisters.

The sound of the leaves alerted Epsilon who in a quick movement pulled Megres from the road by pushing her with the weight of her body before a shadow leaped from the bushes taking her with her.

The creature rolled several times because of the loss of balance caused by the movement of the mare, who with its helmets reached a halt to the dreaded jaws while nailing the bone tips of its wings into the sides of its adversary repeatedly.

Epsilon felt the clutches of the beast tear ingered its loin opening its flesh instantly. Acting instinctively the mare applied a lever with its hooves opening the mouth of the beast before inserting its snout inside and biting the creature's tongue with its own incisors.

Feeling the overwhelming pain of his tongue being torn off with a single movement, the creature released a scream while removing its claws from the mare. Unfortunately, Epsilon's wing got stuck on the side of the creature. Epsilon struggled for a couple of seconds before releasing the tip of its wing from the side of the creature before feeling an intense pain running down its left side before being dragged by that strange object a couple of meters before its own weight release her body as the huge sting came off her body.

She looked to the place where the creature had disappeared, emitting screams of pain, she was sure she had seen the mane of that winged creature and the huge stinger on its tail.

-Epsilon!- The voice of her sister caught her attention as she made an effort to get on her hooves again.

Being the fastest in the group, Epsilon was not surprised that Megres got to the scene first. Her concern became apparent the moment the blood of the mare began to close the wounds suffered on her back.

-Epsilon, for all the ponies that was that?- said her friend, helping her get up.

-It looked like a kind of lion with bat wings and scorpion tail but I'm fine, My wounds will heal in a moment... AUCH!- cried the mare falling to the ground again.

-Let me check you- said her friend. It didn't take Magres too long to notice the wound on the side of the mare which seemed to take longer than usual to fully heal by closing the hole that stinger had opened in her side body.

-I told you I'm fine. Sometimes I'm glad that whatever they did to me in that place, would give me the ability to heal really fast otherwise I'm sure I couldn't get back on my feet for several days- Epsilon snicker getting up right at the moment when the rest of their teammates arrived at the scene.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

-A Manticore- Muttered the Princess of the Night.

-At that point I didn't give it much importance- the mare said, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground under her hooves.

Epsilon looked up by smiling at the princess.

-When we were examined to be recruited by the army to join you in battle, one of the nurses told me that my blood was toxic. Apparently it was impregnated with a very powerful poison- Epsilon said still smiling -the doctor said that my ability to heal had allowed me to stay healthy during this time, but it seems that it also caused my blood to strengthen the poison to the point that my own blood will begin to destroy me from the inside– Epsilon felt the princess's hooves surround her in a hug.

Epsilon treated with all her willpower to prevent her voice from cracking, she squeezed her teeth while preventing the tears from escaping from her eyes. It wasn't right for a royal guard to break down like that. It wasn't like some pony like her to let others watch her week. As she could call herself a night watchman, if she could not keep her own feelings under control in front of her beloved princess.

-You don't have to contain Epsilon- speak Luna wrapping her up with her wings.

-Megres was the only one who knew, when that crystal pony attacked us, I realized that his weapon was made of heraldica, since the cut he made me was able to deprive me of sight. Megres must have realized that and decided to take the blow that killed her in my place.

By this point Epsilon could barely maintain a stable voice but was unable to prevent his tears from rolling down her cheek.

-I thought I had more time, but apparently the wound of that spear affected my regeneration power so my life time has been cut even further-

"_If you wish I can give you more time_" spoke Nightmare.

"_What do you mean?_" ask Luna intrigued.

"_I know a spell that will allow her soul and ours to be linked in that way our magic could lessen the effect of heraldica on her body and we could lengthen your life expectancy_" the voice remarked in her head.

"_Tell me what I have to do_" asked the indigo alicorn.

"_Just do as I say. Remember that the more our opinions coincide, the greater our power"_ Nightmare added.

The mare turned away from the princess.

-I understand your annoyance at having hidden it for so long, but I didn't want to cause you any more worries than Princess Luna already has- the mare said, wiping away tears with her helmet.

-The only thing that bothers me about all this is not realizing it much sooner- said the deity of the night looking at the mare -You have done a lot for us, it is time for me to give you a gift worthy of your sacrifice- said the indigo alicorn. Her eyes seemed to glow brighter than before and the color of her fur had darkened further.

Epsilon stared at the princess's hooves until they gently held her face.

Slowly the princess approached her face. As if bewitched by some kind of haunting, Epsilon closed his eyes and let herself be carried away by her instincts, Epsilon's heart began to beat hard. She could feel the blood pumped through her head, when suddenly the soft touch of her own lips pressing against Luna's made her heart skip a beat.

Epsilon felt the cold taste of the princess, fresh as the night she loved so much. She could perceive as if something was running through her body, completely filling it from the tip of her nose to the tip of her tail, the feeling was pleasant and at the same time strange. But she certainly decided to accept it.

After a moment the princess push away from the mare, who still kept her eyes closed being a thin thread of saliva was the only thing that joined them.

-Open your eyes my beloved night star- said the princess -open your eyes and watch the world with the gift of the night that has been delivered to you- added the indigo alicorn.

The mare slowly opened her eyes. The iris of Epsilon's left eye looked like a beautiful silver color, which contrasted completely with the amber color of her right eye. She could feel a strange energy running through her body, a power like never before, that energy source completely filled her.

The mare looked up finding the princess's gaze once more. This time Luna's eyes had returned to normal and her fur had taken its natural tone.

-From tonight you will be my sword and enforcer. From tonight I will be your strength and your livelihood, two souls who live as one, but exist separately- said the ruler of the night.

-Why thank you Princess Luna, I swear here and now that my life belongs to you and it will be for you that I will live no matter what I have to do- I swear I will watch over your well-being for as long as I live- Epsilon replied bowing with deep respect and gratitude.

-Thank you Epsilon. Now if you excuse me, I would like to spend sometime alone with Chrisy before I came back to the capital… I don't want anyone to interrupt us-.

-All right, Princess- Epsilon replied, standing aside to make room for the youngest of the kingdom's monarchs.

The princess came into the room closing the door behind herself. Her eyes ran through the darkened room until she noticed the bed at the center.

Luna approaches to the side of the bed. The figure of the sleeping creature placidly wrapped by the darkness of the night was no longer of an unicorn, had the body protected by soft scales and a smooth, elongated mane, its huge eyes remained closed as its nostrils breathed deep and rhythmically the air around her. A pair of long tusks peeked out of her upper lips, running almost to the base of her snout. In the center of her forehead you could see a long and twisted horn that barely flashed a slight bright green glow.

Even in the dark and thanks to her night eyes, Luna could distinguish even the marks of the blows and wounds that remained fresh on the body of the sleeping changeling.

It was a strenuous and careful job that Luna had to do to heal and clean the wounds in Chrysalis' body, disinfect the cuts, deflate the blows, and repair several broken bones. However, if something useful she had learned from her time on the front lines were certainly healing spells. And she was grateful of it, otherwise she would have found herself in the need to get some pony else to be in charge of healing her beloved and that could not only have jeopardized Chrysalis's identity, but could also have put the changeling's life at risk.

-Chrisy, I'll look for those who did this to you and I'll finish them I promise you- said Luna, laying her at the base of her twisted horn -Here you will be safe, Epsilon will protect you. Rest now, I'll come back for you later- Luna said as she stroked the face of the changeling with her hoof, pulling aside Chrysalis mane to take a better look at her.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_As you may imagine I had to modify the lyrics of the song a little bit especially because it is not a song in English and the literal translation of the lyrics was not properly__rhythmic, so I did my best to fit it without losing its meaning, well most of it. Jajajaja._

_In this chapter I considered it important to include a little of the history and abilities of the night watch and although I know there are more questions than answers, at least I hope it had aroused your curiosity. XD. I must tell you that when I wrote the original chapter in Spanish, I have not yet fully thought about the special abilities of each one of them. So… I will place some of their abilities cautiously in the chapters in order to not bring them spontaneously, but for the moment I have only revealed the two main abilities of Epsilon. As a curious fact, I must tell you that the cutie marks of the five guards hold several elements in common which links them to each other. This taking into account the way in which CMC's cutie marks are structured which show a connection to each other and still have something that differentiates them._

_As always thank you for the support you're giving me, it really helps me go on with the story._

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**

**In memory of Carolina López Beloved aunt and life's example.**

**May/1947 - February/2020**


	18. The Captain and The Ruler

_Hello dear readers here Halsenbert once again with a new chapter of Moonbeam._

_I hope you enjoy it and Im really sorry for the long wait. Almost a hole moth, man that's messing up. But without further ado… LET'S BEGIN!:_

_Read and review._

_**Author's note:**____**MLP does not belong to me, as does its characters, the characters and OC's of this story belong to their respective authors, this story was made not for profit and with the sole purpose of entertaining.**_

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 18 – The Captain and The Ruler.**

The corridors of the intricate castle of the two sisters were certainly much more dreary during the nights than the EverFree forest itself, or at least that was the thought that crossed Shayla's mind as she toured the interior of the castle in the company of the deity of the Sun.

The decoration was undoubtedly sublime, there were banners made of the finest fabrics that hung from the walls. A large number of valuables could be seen such as vases, paintings everywhere, and few battle armors that were also used as decoration. The carpets in the hallways were soft and plush and yet the zebra still preferred the forest, it really felt strange being in a place like that. She certainly did not see herself living in a place like that, perhaps inside a tree, but never in a castle, she did not find it "_Natural_".

Celestia and Shayla approached the room guarded by Epsilon. The huge wooden door adorned with a hull-carved nightscape made the Night Guard's Captain looks much smaller than she actually was.

The mare looked at the two of them, paying her attention especially to the strange colorful zebra that accompanied the deity of the Sun. Epsilon was quite intrigued by the fact that that zebra used so many colors in its fur and mane. However, after a quick look, Epsilon turned her attention to the rare bracelet carried on one of the zebra's front legs, which purple color emitted an unmistakable glow.

-Princess- said the guardian by bowing slightly without looking away from the zebra.

-Is my sister available?- asked the pearl-colored alicorn looking at the door of the room that remained firmly closed.

-I'm afraid Princess Luna wishes not to be disturbed for the time being. But she assured me that would be ready to go to the capital in time with you, your majesty- replied the mare by looking at the princess before rising up and focusing her amber eye once more on the zebra.

The extravagant zebra was unfamiliar with that kind of pony, having cared for Siegfried's wounds and his brothers Shayla noticed a big difference between them and the common ponies. While her own curiosity had led her to learn the anatomy of many supernatural creatures. That pony kind was still a rather intriguing mystery.

First of all were those wings built with rigid needle-thin bones, which were held by a bat-like elastic membrane and covered by a thin layer of soft fur.

Secondly, their eyes seemed to be more adapted to night-time activities, so their pupils could better perceive the changes in light allowing them to move more deftly at night or in low-light places.

Finally, the biggest difference Shayla noticed in them was in their teeth. Although their front teeth were very similar to those of a common pony being those extremely thick and resistant to crushing herbs, branches or fruits, the sharp tusks and molars they had seemed much more adapted to hold and tear meat. A fact that was interesting and somewhat horrifying if you thought about it from the point of view of a prey.

Despite this it also found great similarities, although their bodies had notable differences, their bone structures and muscles were not very different from those of the rest of the inhabitants of Equestria. They had bodies very similar to those of a pony, their hooves were smooth like those of any other stallion and had no claws like the ones a predator would have.

Despite all this, the zebra could not understand why the soldiers had exhibited such unwelred behaviour in front of Siegfried, Alcor and Merak. After all those ponies were also creatures that could bleed and feel like any other pony.

Now, however, Shayla's curiosity had just received a nudge of gigantic proportions. The mare in front of her emanated a rather abnormal aura even for her species. While that aura could be a characteristic of females of their breed, it did not seem natural at all. On the other hoof, she was not sure if that breed of ponies had the same date of heat as the others or if this particular breed began its season of heat at this time of the year. And although Shayla's nature prompted her to ask that question, the zebra preferred to restrain herself thinking that perhaps it would be an unsatisfied first approach.

It was enough to look at the mare's eyes... or at least the only one who was not covered by the lock of hair, to notice that the mare was completely different even in comparison of the three stallions she had just attended at the reception of the castle. Her curious nature made Shayla concentrate her full attention on that Night Guard... Inside her, a trace of unicorn-like magic could be perceived, although the zebra could not locate the source of that energy. And being honest, she couldn't deny either that the mare had a body… that really turned her on.

-She is Shayla, she is an excellent healer, I brought her to make sure she takes care of you… Your brothers had several blows and I would like to make sure that every pony is in excellent conditions... that includes you- added the Sun's Deity noticing the look that Epsilon was directing at the zebra next to her.

The Night Guard looked at her princess for a moment to respond with full respect.

-With all due respect, your majesty. I am in a better state than my brothers-

-Dear, you are covered in blood- the deity of the Sun added kindly.

-Blood that doesn't belong to me- replied the mare. The zebra's movement quickly caught her eye forcing her to focus her gaze on the alchemist once more. The zebra stepped forward looking at the mare's hoof, however Shayla stopped her advance at the sight of Epsilon's gaze.

-Shayla's sorry, yes, yes, yes. But to Shayla thinks that blood it's yours- the zebra said, pointing at the mare's foreleg.

Epsilon removed her hoof from the zebra's sight before returning her attention to the princess standing in front of her.

-I'm fine, it was a scratch, nothing to worry princess- Epsilon replied.

-Luna had already told me that none of you feel comfortable near a doctor, but I assure you that Shayla will not do you any harm, she just wants to help- The zebra nodded vigorously several times.

The princess low her head to be at the level of the mare, and then added with a soft tone. -She also has very good knowledge when it comes to the anatomy of rare creatures. As you can tell, it doesn't have racist complexes- said the ruler of the day winking at her. Epsilon only arched his eyebrow.

-...-

-...-

Noticing the mare's lack of response, the princess decided to take another kind of approach.

-Please- said the deity of the Sun by putting her best puppy face... or in her case, filly face.

Epsilon tried to ignore this, but the princess' insistence and huge magenta eyes ended up forcing her to give in.

-Okay- the mare reluctantly said -But you won't put a single hoof on me- she added addressing the zebra.

-Oh no, no, no. Shayla promises not to touch... just check- assured the zebra following the mare to the bathroom.

-And you'll have to stay out of the bathroom while I groom- added the mare looking over her shoulder to the zebra that followed her closely like a shadow.

Celestia wait until the corridor was alone once more before proceeding to gently knock the wooden door with her hoof.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_.

The sound of the hoof banging on her door caught the attention of the night princess, who had Chrysalis' foreleg among her own.

Luna let out a slightly exasperated sigh, before placing the Changeling's Princess' hooves under the mattress, proceeding to cover her with the blankets enough so that no one could see her from her bedroom door.

-Luna?- her sister called her from the other side of the door -I just wanted to know how are you, I'm very sorry… what I told you a few mometos ago, it was wrong, I... I just want you to know that I was just worried about you... And when I saw you all covered in blood I... for a second I...- Celestia let out a sigh, I didn't really know what to say, at the time-

Celestia tried to think of something on her way from the reception to her sister's room, but nothing came to mind, now she was standing there… in front of a door that seemed to have grown considerably, though it could also be a side effect of her anxiety.

-I'm really sorry, Luna- she finally said, recharging her forehead on the wooden surface.

Having received no response from the other side, Celestia turned around ready to go back to the reception... Maybe her sister was still upset... Maybe it would be better to wait for Luna to calm down a little bit. As much as it hurt to leave things like this, she will wait a little longer.

-We also regret what we told you Tia- spoke the indigo alicorn coming out of the room and closing the door behind her -It wasn't right of me. But I hope you understand that I have no regrets about anything else.

The Sun Princess looked at her younger sister with sad eyes.

-I understand, if you prefer to stay with Crisi... I could replace you at tonight's meeting- the monarch volunteered.

-Crisi's life is no longer in danger, apparently the spells they taught me in the militia worked well on her, now what she needs is to have enough rest, that's all-

It was true... partly... the spells she learned during the war had allowed Luna to treat Chrysalis' remaining wounds, though the greatest fate certainly lay in the changeling's ability to heal her worst wounds thanks to the energy the night princess had given her with that kiss on the Dungeon.

-I understand, but...-

-We era safe and sound Tia, We are also a princess and have duties to our people, We cannot neglect them for selfish reasons- Celestia kept silent -We suppose it was you who asked Epsilon to retire- added the youngest of the sisters, noticing the absence of her Guardian.

The deity of the sun just nodded.

-Understand, as soon as she gets back, we can leave- the princess of the night said, returning to her own room.

-Of course Luna- the deity of the Sun replied as her sister disappeared once more behind her bedroom door.

The deity of the Sun set out to retreat, her spirit somewhat decayed a little.

-KYAAAAAA- Epsilon's cry took her by surprise -I told YOU TO STAY OUT SIDE!-

* * *

-You're not serious your majesty, are you?- asked Caramel, the confusion present in his expression.

He and the princess were in the castle's back gardens. The light of the nocturnal stars illuminating the place with a dim and clear brightness, yet varying white and fluffy clouds had begun to cluster blocking most of the night sky.

-The creature leading that hive perfectly matches Zephora's description. I can't let them remain a threat to Luna's safety-

-But you can't split efforts looking for something that's hidden in the Everfree forest, it'll be a waste of time, not to mention that you'll end up not just putting your sister at risk, but you with her too-

-Even if it wasn't my wish... a confrontation will be inevitable. My sister and her guards attacked the hive in response to the abduction of one of her friends-

"Although I'm sure she's more than just a friend" the monarch thought to herself.

-Sooner or later they will attack us for revenge and I prefer something to be done now that we have the advantage, than to expect those creatures to take the lead as King Sombra did-

The pegasus watched his princess walking back and forth non-stop. Caramel understood the princess's restlessness perfectly, but the fact that Celestia's sister was involved in the matter clouded her judgment with ease.

-I understand your posture princess... and I assure you that I will always be the first to be willing to watch over your well-being and Princess Luna's too. But let's face it, they know the forest much better than us, even you who have lived in this castle for so long do not know what inhabits this place. The royal soldiers will have less opportunity being this an unknown territory- the stallion said, asserting every word.

Celestia stopped her nervous walk before looking at the lonely tombstone in the center of the garden. That piece of engraved marble made it very clear to her how fragile life really was. The kingdom had weakened, the war against Cristal's empire had considerably reduced the number of soldiers. The kingdom's economy was almost on the ground, farms could barely produce enough food because of land's over-exploitation, the vast majority of the workforce was physically or emotionally injured and in the worst case buried underground and tons of snow.

She was even forced to close several schools to avoid diverting resources from the troops on the first line of defense. Equestria was at its worst and did not have the resources to send a group in search of that threat without putting her sister or herself at greater risk. She really had her hooves tied up this time.

-My sister and I have been in charge of this kingdom for several decades, I always knew that it would be difficult to rule such a vast kingdom. But the smiles of the inhabitants of this land always gave me the strength I lacked to move forward- The pearl-colored alicorn closed her eyes recalling those years of peace and harmony that had covered her kingdom for so long ago.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_PUFFF_

One of the clouds that ran through the sky at that moment took the form of a pear with wings, before beginning to flap and traverse several circles of light adorning the sky.

-It's not fair!- squealed a small alicorn with indigo fur, little Luna still did not have her CuttyMark yet and her little horn barely sticked out of her fluffy blue sky mane.

The small alicorn focused heavily on an attempt to collect enough energy in her horn before a small spark of light came out of it and began to float in front of her. The brightness of the sphere of light was dim and pleasant, a type of light that emitted a heat of its own that seemed to fill the heart of any pony on contact.

-Wow- exclaimed a young Celestia, her size was only smaller than that of an average pony, her pink mane contrasted with the colorful mane she now wore proudly. On her white flanks could be seen a small golden sun. Next to her was an elongated creature with dull expression and whose body looked like a zoo combined into a single animal.

-It's beautiful!- added the young white-furred alicorn by approaching her forehooves to the sphere that was levitating in front of her little sister -Look, isn't it amazing?- said the pearly alicorn by taking the sphere of light between her hooves, while her little sister smiled cheerfully and proudly at her.

-If you ask me, I would honestly prefer it to have many more colors, maybe a little pink, some blue, might a bit of green- the draconequus answered looking at the dial with some boredom. The creature snapped the fingers of its lion's paw instantly exploding his cloud creating a small shower of colorful sparks falling around all three of them.

-Oh come on Discord, don't be like that, Luna tried quite hard... plus- add the alicorn looking at her little sister fondly who gave her back an involuntary little smile -It's a pretty impressive spell- Celestia took the draconequus' eagle claw.

-Oh my Celestia!... if you want to ask for my paw at least we have to have a date first- the chaos deity mocked without changing its boring expression.

-Oh sush you- Celestia replied -Just sit still- she added, and placed the sphere on her companion's claw.

-Come on Tia just fill yourself with courage and tell me that you lov...- the draconequus looked at the sphere of light in its claw in complete incredulity.

For some reason that faint brilliance caught his attention completely, setting aside any sarcastic comments that could occur to him at that very moment.

-You even managed to keep him quiet- Celestia joked, she and Luna start giggling at Discord's expression.

The laughter of both however did not seem to distract the draconequus who remained staring at that sphere of light for a while longer. As the heat of that light ran through his body ending inside his chest.

-I suppose so- replied the young Draconequus.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

-I totally miss those days, captain. That time when we were young and without all these duties at hoof. Those were good times, why couldn't all be happy moments, why do we have to suffer so much in this world?- asked the princess, opening her beautiful magenta eyes by looking at the stars.

-I think life has these bad times so that we can treasure the good experiences even more- Caramel said, approaching his princess.

-I suppose that makes sense- she said more calmly.

Caramel looked at the princess's mane waving no-stop, in the moonlight she looked as spectacular as a lunar rainbow, those long lashes that adorned those beautiful eyes that day by day made him remember that he still had much to live for.

-You're right, the kingdom hasn't recovered from the damage we suffered during war yet, but I can't ignore Zephora's warning either- she said, looking at him right in the eye -Caramel, I want you to stay here with my sister, I'm sure you'll be able to keep the castle right safeguarded until the situation stabilizes.

-But majesty I don't think it's the best...- The princess put her helmet on the stallion's lips.

-I know that your duty is to protect the kingdom above all else, but I assure you it will not be for long, I am sure that in a couple of months we will have the support of the noble houses and they will help us rebuild our kingdom-

-You really thinks they will help out of sheer charity, you know how greedy the nobles can be and although there are their exceptions, I am sure that most will not provide their support without first receiving something in return-

-I am aware of this Caramel, but we cannot rebuild the kingdom without everyone's support. I will do what I have to do to protect my subjects and if that means I have to give in to some requests I will be willing to do so.

-But Princess Celestia...-

-I know that what I am asking you is out of your duties, I understand your anguish, but I cannot let my people continue to suffer because of me either. There are sacrifices a princess must make to ensure the proper functioning of her kingdom. With all the work I'll have for the next few months, it's going to be impossible for me to take care of Luna. I don't want to leave her alone either, but I think the stress is affecting her, I really want her to take a time away from the stress that comes with being a princess, a little time alone with her special pony may help her forget about all these problems for a while, and maybe she will smile again like she used to before all this.

-You are also a pony and as such you have the right to take time off from time to time-

-I will when things stabilize I promise you so-

A pleasant silence was made present as the stallion watched the deity of the Sun levitate a pair of flowers up to the marble tombstone of Megres.

-I don't think anything can get close to the castle without Zephora detecting it. Clover and a couple of sorcerers will also be nearby to keep the castle shields active at all times. And with you guarding the surroundings with your soldiers, I'm sure Luna won't be in any danger. And in the worst case Luna will have her guards by her side at all times, they are very capable ponies and I know you will know how to guide them in a fight if necessary.

-I don't doubt them, they're really awesome creatures, but... I'm sure you've already noticed that the soldiers still can't get used to them- he said, looking away -Despite all that Lieutenant Siegfried and Captain Epsilon have sacrificed for the kingdom, many ponies are still afraid of them-

-The ponies are afraid of what is different and that is why they end up rejecting anything other than themselves, even between the three races there is still a lot of friction and unethical practices. I do my best to diminish them, but I can't be so arrogant as to think that I'll get rid of them completely in such a short time. However, I hope that the day will come when we can all live in peace and harmony.

Small winter stars began to fall from the sky drawing the attention of the princess and the captain.

-I know you're striving to make us all happy and what's happened lately has affected you a lot, but it's not time to give up. If necessary, I'll take care of carrying you by myself until the end of this journey, so that after crossing this storm you could see sunrise once more- remarked the captain.

Celestia took a couple of snowflakes on her hooves, observing the artwork with that kind look that characterized her so much.

-The pegasus have begun to spread the winter throughout the kingdom, I hope that this year we can have an splendid Heart's Warming Eve together- the princess said looking at the castle tower behind her, behind the windows of that balcony located at the top of the tower was the room of her beloved young sister.

-Dear Sister-

The deity of the Sun moves her eyes to meet the gaze of her younger sister, who was accompanied by Siegfried, Alcor and Merak. The pearl-colored alicorn assumed that her sister had left Chrysi under the care of Epsilon.

-Are you ready Luna?-

-Yes, dear sister. We must leave now or else we won't make it in time for the meeting- said the dark-blue alicorn.

After saying goodbye to the captain of her royal guard, Celestia turned around and began advancing followed by Luna and the Night Guards. Caramel simply stood in place watching them embark on the flight back to the capital.

-I also hope I can spend the Heart's Warming Eve with you princess- the stallion said as he laid his gaze on Megres's tombstone, while the snowflakes covered it little by little.

-I never told any of you soldier, but I always thought it was unprofessional of you to love Princess Luna more than you loved our kingdom… It is ironic that I am now the one who shares a similar feeling to my beloved princess, worrying more for her wellbeing more than my own kingdom's one- added the captain before turning around and went back to the castle to organize his troops. The stallion did not notice the mare watching him from above, her amber eye looking at him from the other side of the tower's window.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_Well here's the new chapter, it's really not as long as the last chapters I've uploaded, but I hope that doesn't bother you XD._

_I wish you a nice week and see you on the next chapter. ALLONSY…_

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**

**In memory of Carolina López Beloved aunt and life's example.**

**May/1947 - February/2020**


	19. The forgotten ones

_Hello dear readers here Halsenbert once again with a new chapter of Moonbeam._

_I hope you enjoy it… and without further ado… LETS BEGIN!_

**_Author's note:_********_MLP does not belong to me, as does its characters, the characters and OC's of this story belong to their respective authors, this story was made not for profit and with the sole purpose of entertaining._**

_Read and review._

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 19 –The forgotten ones.**

The night had fallen on Canterlot, the ponies were preparing to go to sleep peacefully in the comfort of their beds. The snow falling from the sky completely covered the streets and maintained a rather cold atmosphere outside.

In the center of the city, there was a large manor in which you could observe the light of a window still on.

_PLOP_

-AUCH!- groaned a snow-white coated stallion with gold blonde mane -You didn't have to hit me with the drumstick!-

The mare on the other side of the room levitate back the drumstick she had threw before, once she got it back she resumed her melody by enthusiastically hitting the drums and cymbals.

-For Celestia's sake, I can't concentrate with that much noise!- reproached the stallion.

-You know, sir, I think that's her way of telling you that you're doing a terrible job with the cost sharing reduction- an earth pony remarked entering Blueblood's office while carrying two cups of tea that were already served.

-Listen to me Cent, if it's someone's fault… I have to reiterate that it's yours for teaching her how to play that hellish instrument, you know I hate it-

-Actually, she seemed to know that fact very well, because she chose it precisely to bring it to your office-

-Well that doesn't help me, does it? And since I haven't told her about my private life, the only one left that could have spill the beans is you Cent-

The drum roll and high-speed pounding of the drums forced the Lord to block his hears with his white hooves in a rather futile attempt to prevent the sound from drill down his head. On the other hoof, the butler remained motionless watching the mare who continued to play enthusiastically at a frantic pace.

-All right, All right. _THAT'S ENOUGH!_. Just tell me what the hell you don't think is correct so I can fix it.

The mare ended up banging on the cymbals and sketching a white smile that didn't go unnoticed by the butler… being honest it was hard not to do it when the mare had a couple of fangs shining at him.

Vinyl approached Blueblood's desk by taking a pen with her magic and making several notes on the parchment.

The blond stallion looked at the scrolls for a moment, redistributing his resources in that way, would directly affect his budget for a while, but if the charity project succeeded, Blueblood would be able to attract the attention not only of the princesses, but of other noble families too, especially the ones from Manehattan. If the mare's plan was correct, the lack of resources in that area could give him the power to become an important partner as a supplier of goods and of course it will also improve him as a business partner. He just had to make some minor changes and the distribution of his resources will be in no danger.

Despite being a plan formulated without any apparent business knowledge the mare predicted pretty well where to direct the attention of the stallion. The problem now lay in just one question. Why did Red Wine expect him to start the investments? While Red had made it clear that he would support him, he found it strange that the prominent Lord was not interested in achieving fame… Red's interests were apparently completely different and although Blueblood could not yet decipher the high class Lord's game, it was obvious that Red planned to get some benefit in some way.

-It doesn't seem like a bad idea my lord, but I think that to be able to invest in the development of Manehattan, you require an additional partner or else you will risk falling in bankruptcy. Besides, the only families who would dare make such a risky move in our current situation would be the Platinum and the Pants family- the old butler pointed out.

-If the three of us come together we could invest our money safely and speed up Manehattan's business growth- the lord said still in deep thoughts -The problem is that none of them have enough influence in that area, it will be a hard work to convince them to make such an investment-.

A quote levitated in front of the Lord stopping on the town hall that could be seen on a map located next to the pile of scrolls on the Lord's desk. The town hall drawn there was adorned with a perfectly "W" over the entrance of the porch.

-That's right! I remember the Wine family was helping with the construction of the first buildings in Manehattan, although after the war started it seems that Red stopped sending materials to that region. Lord Red could give me the support to start the construction of those business there, he had a lot of influence in that region- The butler exclaimed as he ofered one cup of tea to the electric blue mane mare -I heard Lord Red Wine and Lord Luxury Pants will show up at the castle tonight. It seems Lady Marvel will also be present, if you rushed my lord you could still catch up with them and talk to them about this- Cent commented as he gives the Lord the other cup of tea.

-Damn it Cent, that kind of information is the first thing you should tell me- said the blonde mane stallion, taking the scrolls with his magic and rushing out of the room.

Vinyl decided to drink some tea. The taste was sweet but barely enough for it to be perceived without overshadowing the taste of the herbs. She took off her gaze from tea in order to look at the butler's eyes.

Without letting go of her telekinetic grip from the cup of tea offered by the butler, the mare advanced to the old stallion until he was within inches away from her. Then in a fast and fluid movement the electric blue mane mare kiss Cent on his cheek before turning away and giving a kind smile to the old thin butler.

-I'm glad it was of your liking Miss Vinyl- the butler said, smiling this the mare left the room trotting rhythmically to follow the lord.

Standing on the outside of the fence at the main entrance of the manor you could see the figure of a small earth pony with silver mane and tail and a dark brown fur color. The colt was covered with an old gnawed sweater, which had a strong smell hard to ignore. The colt had several scratches on his little body and its limbs felt as if they were about to break because of the extreme cold. The snow's layer covering the streets did not help him in the least because the height of it made it even more difficult for him to walk through it.

The metal door suddenly opened up by a yellow aura hitting the colt right on the snout and causing the door to bounce equally on Blueblood's face, who had lost his balance and had ended up stumbling upon his own hooves before finally landed face first on the cold colt stood up after the lord did it, the little one felt dizzy and disoriented when the shadow of the lord covered him completely.

-How dare you obstruct a lord your little one...! - looking at the ragged foal he quickly took a couple of steps back as if the little one was infected or something like that.

-I'm sorry- replied the frightened foal crouching as much as he could.

-For Celestia, go somewhere else and take your dirt with you- the stallion said, shaking his hooves while keeping a safe distance from the little colt.

Before the little one could make his own hooves to obey the command a bowling ball-sized snowball hit the lord, knocking him down again on the cold surface.

This time the pony that appeared in front of the colt was a snow-white mare with a rather wild electric blue mane, who wore only a pair of dark glasses while levitating a cup of tea towards the young kid.

The colt looked hesitantly at the liquid offered to him with such kindness before his own thirst and his urge to drink something that might warm him up a little ended up forcing him to drink the content in one take.

-Damn, the fact that you're living in my house at Lord Red's request doesn't entitle you to treat me that way- snorted the blonde mane stallion from the floor.

He just needs to look up to realize his mistake. The mare looked at him from above, just standing next to him, even covered by those dark crystals the Lord could notice the reddened glow that the eyes of the unicorn fired at the time.

-Lady Vinyl! you shouldn't go out without your coat on, you could catch a cold- screamed Cent from the door carrying a coat on his front sigh relieved that his butler ended up having the mare's attention.

The white unicorn mare lit her horn with a violet glow taking the colt and swapping him over the coat Cent carried on his helmet a second ago.

-You know we can't shelter a child from the street just because…- said the lord standing up as he shake off the snow from his coat before picking up the scrolls that had fallen to the ground after his stumbling.

Vinyl just gave him a look -If I'm doing charity work it's because Red asked me to, but I assure you it's not my intention to spend a single bit on that colt, not even a penny. If you want him to stay here, you'll pay for all he needs with your own money and another thing… I will allow this only until the end of winter, then he'll have to go-The mare simply nodded as she put on another coat she already took from some place inside the manor.

-I'm glad it's clear. Cent!- said the blond unicorn with authority.

-Yes my lord?- replied the butler still carrying the colt in his hooves.

-Make sure you give him a bath first- the Lord said -I hope when I come back, he won't smell bad- added the stallion, resuming his path.

Noticing the mare looking at the small foal, the gray coated butler added.

-Don't worry, I will take good care of him, after all I had raised my own children when they were little. Now they live far from here, of course, but we made sure to see each other at every Heart's Warming Eve- Cent replied reassuring that to the white fur musician. Vinyl nodded before setting out to follow the lord.

The butler waited until they were both out of his sight to proceed to close the gate and return to the interior of the manor.

-Well little one you heard it, I'll give you a bath and then I'll pour you some dinner- he said.

* * *

The torches of the imposing castle shone in the dark with a warm luminous tone. Through the large windows of the long corridors of the castle any pony could see the beautiful night sky in all its splendor.

The main hallway however was adorned by a pair of quite recent stained glass. In one, it could be clearly observed the two sisters using the elements of harmony against the god of chaos, locking him in his current stone prison. On the opposite side any pony could see a stained glass window containing the now extinct Crystal Empire, however, unlike the first stained glass window this was been dismantling by a pair of ponies who were currently removing the pieces to place them on a cargo cart taking care not to break the colorful crystals.

Three elegantly dressed ponies advanced along the long corridor, one of them had a red fur and black mane, the stallion was wearing fine clothes and a coat in a thick end that certainly also looked extremely warm.

The second stallion was wearing a black top hat and a monocle placed in front of one of his blue eyes, the second lord wore a black matching coat and tuxedo, his fur was as white as the snow surrounding the outside of the castle and his royal blue-colored mane gave him an impressive fancy aura.

In the middle of the two stallions was a beautiful young mare, her white fur and purple mane looked so perfect that it was hard to imagine that she was not a pony doll. Her beautiful violet eyes matched perfectly with the dress she was wearing that night.

The three unicorns advanced to the huge doors of the throne room where two ponies with metallic blue fur and amber eyes awaited them, the guards were dressed in their black armor on theirs's armor's chests was engraved the emblem of the princess of the night.

The immutable gaze of the night guards made the mare felt really nervous, who did her best not to look at them eye to eye.

-Good night gentlemen, Would you be so kind in announcing the princess that Lord Luxury Pants, Lady Marvel and Lord Red Wine have arrived, please?- Red said.

-Of course my lord, wait a moment- replied Alcor entering the throne room and closing the door behind him.

-My Celestia, princess Luna's guards are intimidating- whisper the mare to the top hat stallion, gaining a chuckle from Luxury.

-I hear they come from a special breed of ponies, although it's the first time I've seen them- replied the stallion with a charming voice.

-Princess Luna is waiting for you- said Alcor coming out the throne room. He stepped aside to allow them to enter the room. Merak just imitated his brother.

The three unicorns crossed the threshold, once inside the throne room they clearly hear the gates been closed once again behind them. The throne room was imposing and really spacious, the windows that adorned it were much larger than those seen in the hallway, the salmon-colored walls now obscured by the scarcity of day light were adorned by huge pillars that were placed all over the throne room on which you could see bouquets of lavender flowers adorning them.

At the end of the hallway was the throne of Canterlot, at the foot of the throne was another of the night guards, who carried his helmet under one of his wings. His long mane formed a pair of tips in his back and his physiognomy made him look thin despite having very well-toned muscles.

Sitting on the throne was the deity of the night. Her mane and tail waved gracefully as if some kind of invisible wind force was moving it all the time. Her perfect posture and her cold, calculating gaze remained focused on the newcomers.

-Your Majesty, I hope we haven't made you wait too long- the black mane stallion took the initiative to speak first.

-Don't worry Lord Red- spoke the indigo alicorn -My dear sister mentioned that you have a request for us- the princess said bluntly.

-Yes, your majesty. We have requested this meeting to be able to deal with some issues relating to the current situation of the kingdom- spoke Luxury Pants by removing his hat to make a small bow -The total war damage has not yet been able to be accurately calculated, but it is important to let you know that the northern colonies are the most affected ones-

-We are aware of the damage those lands suffered. When we came back from the battlefield, we had been able to appreciate the state of the northern towns and villages- the princess said, remaining in her seat -We are also aware of the looting and the constant attacks that Manehattan, Fillydelphia and Appeloosa have suffered because of the neighboring kingdoms. However, we hope that you have not requested this meeting just to tell us about what we all already know. I sincerely hope you better have some ideas to analyze them together and see if some of them can be done to improve the situation of the kingdom- added the princess who had finished writing something on a scroll, she later put it at her left side.

-The situation is complicated, your majesty- spoke the mare taking a couple of steps forward -Many of the noble houses are extremely displeased with the situation… We understand that due to the events of recent months the situation turned from bad to worse, but you must understand that the new laws that prevent nobles from collecting taxes in addition to the ones that have abolished the purchase of work strength and sports hunting has begun to affect the life style of many of the noble houses- Explained the young mare.

The deity of the night stood on her four, her gaze completely centered on the mare who, feeling the threat, quickly took a couple of steps back.

-Certainly you are not talking about those laws that prevent slavery, pony trafficking and the "sport activity" as you called, to the action of hunt and kill other ponies and creatures… will you Lady Marvel?-

-Don't get me wrong, Your Majesty...-

-Because I must point out that I completely agree with Celestia… those practices must disappear completely- added the deity of the night taking a couple of steps forward.

-And I agree with you Majesty, but...-

-But what... Lady Marvel?- replied the princess in a distinctly annoying tone, which caused the mare to gulp. The other stallions noticed the way the deity of the night was looking at the mare who was now crouched on the ground under the princess' gaze.

-What Lady Marvel is trying to say is that, although we share your ideals, just as we have with the Platinum family's ideals to improve the relationship between unicorns, pegasai and earth ponies. There are many noble houses whose main sources of income came from those practices, practices that have been carried out for generations entirely and since long before the first heart's warming eve- Luxury Pants intervened trying to lessen some tension.

-Another reason why it is no wonder that the earth was ravaged by the power of the Windigos back then- replied the monarch by turning her gaze to the stallion with the top hat.

-I know that it is not to your liking princess, and I regret if we have offended you in any way, but if we want the noble families of the border of Equestria to change their minds we will have to do something better than harass them and place a sword's edge on their throats every time a soldier discovers them performing those practices. We need a much more stable and permanent solution your majesty- replied Luxury.

"_I agree with him. Rather than threaten them we should just execute them, it would be much simpler… fewer mouths to feed and we could distribute their goods with the rest of the kingdom, that would also help reduce poverty_" said the voice inside her head, although this time Luna had to accept that it might as well have been her own thinking and not Nightmare's.

-I think I have a solution that might be useful to all of us princess- Red said calmly -Lord Blueblood and I have been talking about it for a while, and I sincerely think his idea could be very useful-

-We are listening- said the indigo alicorn, to Marvel's relief, Luna was on her way back to the throne.

-The young leader of the Blueblood family has told me about his interest in investing with the noble families of Manehattan to develop new markets and businesses- Noticing that the princess was interested, Red continued.

-If we develop new markets in which noble houses on the edge lands can focus, we could deflect their frustrations and lead them in order to generate a new trade that will allow the kingdom's economy get back on track-

-That would be a good solution, although many of the leaders of the families will oppose it. They are more suspicious than the nobles living in the capital. They will almost never accept a deal like that from the Blueblood's family, since they are a very recent noble house-

-Marvel is right even with a noble family as the Wine's supporting the project, I doubt that the nobles of the edge land will accept it- Luxury added.

-What about the rest? Is it possible that the noble houses of Canterlot can come together to carry out this project?- asked the deity with a much more serene look, her tone much more friendly.

-If the princesses give their approval, I doubt that the houses of the capital will oppose and would even give greater solidity to the idea of Blueblood. With the noble houses of the capital supporting him, none of the other Equestria's noble families would see his heritage at risk- Red added placing a hoof on his chin.

-We will speak with Celestia to notify her of Blueblood's project. As soon as we have a response, we will let you know- added the deity of the night.

-Of course, your Majesty- the three unicorns responded simultaneously.

-If you don't have anything else to add… then you are dismissed- added the princess moving her hoof.

-Well I'd like to talk to you a little bit about the Heart's Warming Eve party that will take place in the castle- I've been working on some details and I'd like to be able to share them with you princess- Said Lady Marvel taking several scrolls out of her mare's purse.

-Unfortunately, I must withdraw your Majesty… I will be waiting for your answer- Red excused himself before turn around and leave the throne room.

* * *

As soon as Red left the Castle he was intercepted by an exhausted blonde mane unicorn who was accompanied by a crazy electric-colored mane mare who carried a pair of dark glasses on her snout's bridge.

-Oh my dear Blueblood I can see that my assistant is treating you with some rudeness- the lord mocks looking at the huge protuberance on the forehead of the stallion.

-Oh this!? I did it to myself with the fence- replied the blond stallion -But that's not the important thing here Lord Red...-

-Yes, I can see that…- the lord added looking at the mare that was accompanying the other Lord.

Vinyl had always despised the dirty and lascivious look on Red's eyes whenever the lord looks at her, fortunately for the musician her particular state prevented the Lord from forcing over her the same control the firstborn child of the Wine family can force over all the other mares in his harem.

Vinyl had already read lots of the books that Red kept at his Manor. Her researching gives her some knowledge that only the tow brothers, Red and Pink, already knew about the clan's tradition and rituals. Vinyl had discovered an old book in The Private Library of Red, which explained the four blood vampire's rituals.

The first ritual was known as "_ABSOLUTE OBEDIENCE BOND_". It seemed that a vampire could easily compel a certain level of control over the will of those with whom the vampire combined his blood. It wasn't really difficult; All she needs to do was open a wound on the victim's flesh and then pour some blood on it. For some weird reason it did not seem to work on her when the lord tried to use the ritual to make her do his will.

The second ritual was known as the "_SUPREMACY BOND_" which indicated that if a mortal pony drinks the blood of a vampire, it gives the recipient a force, speed and ability to heal superior to those of an ordinary pony. That state will only work until the ingested blood is fully digested by the receptor's organism. Although so far Vinyl had had no interest in trying that ritual with any pony, so she did not really know how the ritual could affect the behavior of the receptor.

The third ritual of which Vinyl became aware was called "_THE DARK GIFT BOND_" which explained that to turn a mortal into a vampire it was necessary for the vampire to inject some poison holder on theirs fangs into the victims body, more efficiently by biting the victim's neck. Most vampires had the ability to control the release of that venom, the same way a viper can hold it, but once that the mortal was poisoned with it, the vampire had to subsequently give some of his blood to the victim before the venom killed the mortal creature. If the victim survived, he would become a vampire too and his strength will be just a bit inferior of his master's.

However, there was also an extremely important and dangerous ritual that Vinyl would never forget, one that could mean her own end. It was a ritual known as "_BLOOD BOND_" which consisted of pouring the blood of a living mortal directly into an exposed wound of the vampire, in doing so the vampire lost his ability to secrete the deadly venom from his fangs making him completely dependent on the mortal with whom he had shared his blood, which linked the vampire to a single prey for life. This also means that once the mortal dies the vampire would perish too.

To be honest, Vinyl didn't see any sense for a ritual like that and frankly the musician had no plans to use it in her whole no-life. After all, she had already experienced a first death, so Vinyl had no intention to experience a second one.

-Listen to Me Red the plan you have for the investment project will not work without the support of the other noble families...- said the blonde unicorn showing Red the scrolls scribbled by Vinlyl.

-Oh you don't have to distress, your investment project going headwind to stern. I can assure you I've already shared your idea to the princess and I doubt that she misses this opportunity, so… all you have to do is wait for her to request for your presence, Celestia will certainly give you the good news very soon- Blueblood was stunned by the stallion's comment.

-But-But I thought that you-

-Oh no. You don't have to thank me for anything Blueblood- Red said, putting a hoof on the blonde's shoulder -I did it gladly… After all, I have high expectations from you- added Red, removing his hoof and proceeds to retreat from the palace.

-But I thought...-

-Oh by the way- the Lord interrupted him -Be sure to take my dear Vinyl with you when the princess calls you, it will be of great help to you her presence- he said as he passed a hoof over the cheek of the young mare, who was uncomfortable by the contact and immediately departed. Earning a smile from the lord.

While it was true that the mare was rebellious and unwilling when it came to intimacy, the truth was that Red got excited quite a bit every time the young mare refuses to do his will. Vinyl being the only one of his concubines, as he liked to call them, in resisting his charms and methods was also the only one who really offers him a challenge.

-I love that you play difficult, even knowing that you owe me your life- the stallion said -I will look forward to your report, my dear Vinyl- he added before boarding his carriage and taking the journey back to his manor.

* * *

The drowned sobbing of a filly woke her from her sleep. It wasn't a particularly good one anyways, but it was still much better than average, yet the small unicorn with clear brown fur opted for researching who of her roommates was so sad… Although she had a very good idea of who might be.

Cinnamon got up and climb down the stairs of her bed trying to make as little noise as possible to avoid waking up the other orphans.

Once out of bed she proceeded to leave the room, in which the rest of her friends slept as did her brother Chestnut.

The foal lit a light at the tip of her horn and proceeded to walk through the dark corridors of the orphanage following the sobbing that was heard more clearly now.

She went out into the back garden, being honest she was not surprised to see her friend there, her white fur glowing in the moonlight, that color make really easily for Cinnamon's best friend to be confused with the surrounding white snow, her pink mane and tail being her only distinctive color.

Cinnamon approached the other unicorn who was hugging a rabbit plushie as if the stuff animal would be able to comfort her somehow. Her crystal tears, however, keep falling like waterfalls on the snow.

-Fresh?-

Her friend's sudden voice made Freshmint hold back some tears.

-Oh Cinnamon I don't... I didn't want to wake you up... I thought if I stayed out I wouldn't bother any pony- she said sobbing.

-All you're going to get out here is a cold Fresh, come on, let's come inside. I'll make you some hot chocolate, I also know where grandma hides the cookie jar- Cinnamon added giving Freshmint a wink.

-But we can't use the stove, Grandma Sweet forbade us- replied the filly by wiping away some tears with her hoof.

-Maybe, but if I can make my friend happy it's worth the risk- the cinnamon fur color unicorn replied.

Freshmint followed her friend back to the orphanage down to the kitchen, Cinamon climbed on one of the benches and using her magic she took a jar full of chocolate bars and a second one filed with her own cookies. Cinnamon placed the chocolate bars in a bowl with some water and proceeded to light the flame of the burner. They started eating some of the cookies while waiting the bars to meltdown under the heat of the fire. Then the light brown coated unicorn took the container and poured the contents into two cups which she proceeded to place on the table. They both took a seat at the table on one side of the other.

-Well Fresh tell me, was it another nightmare?- asked the filly looking at her friend while sipping some of the hot chocolate.

-Yes- her friend replied timidly

Both remained silent for a moment until Freshmint was encouraged to continue.

-I know there's nothing to be afraid of anymore but I keep reliving the same moment over and over again, those crystal ponies entering our house and... And Dad... I... I try to help him b-but.. Mom takes me to that old closet and stands in front of the door so they won't find me, I can still hear her screams- she said as more tears came out of her clear blue eyes.

-I know this won't stop your nightmares, but next time, just shout my name and I'll make sure to keep those Sombra's soldiers away from you and your family- Cinnamon said, hugging her friend nuzzling her affectionately.

-But how are you going to do it?- asked the with unicorn.

-You don't have to worry about that, after all I can do anything in my dreams, I assure you that moving away those nightmares will be a piece of cake- assure her the brown unicorn as she stroked Fresh's mane with her tiny hoof.

-Oh Cinnamon! I wish I was as brave as you, you're not afraid of anything-

-Before passed away, mom taught me the best way to share your courage with someone you appreciate-

-Really? How can you share to me some of it? - asked the white filly looking at Cinnamon right in the eyes.

-The first thing is to drink a cup of hot chocolate- Cinnamon said, lighting her horn and bringing her cup closer to Freshmint.

Freshmint drank the contents of the cup as her friend's hooves hugged her protectively.

-And what's the second step?- asked Freshmint once her cup was empty.

-The next thing is to sleep in my mom's arms, but since she's gone… I'll take care of hugging you while you sleep, what do you say?- asked Cinnamon looking at her best friend with a friendly smile on her face.

-I think it sounds great- Fresh answered hugging her back.

A couple of hours later an old mare entered the room, seeing the two little ones asleep still hugging each other, one of them with swollen eyes due to the constant crying. The old mare took them in her hooves and proceeded to take them both to her own room.

-I wish I could do more for you little ones, but right now, all I can do is watch your sleep- said the old lady, tucking the two of them into the warm covers. She did make sure not to separate them from each other. After all, they only had themselves now -Thanks to Celestia that Blueblood decided to donate some of his money to our orphanage. At least with that we will be able to cook a dinner for the Heart's Warming Eve. I was afraid this year we could not have one- the old lady said stroking the two filly's manes.

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

_I personally liked the end of this chapter. It introduced us some of the characters that will be in this story, hope you can figure out who they are, and you get an idea of the role they will have in our history. I did not know their official names, so I use some of my owns to name them._

_The Heart's Warming Eve is approaching. And with it will come some important things … I hope, hahaha. Take care and remember to stay safe._

_There is a fan fic called "Simply Rarity" written by Somber, which I suggest you review is very good and will help you understand why Lady Marvel is so similar to Rarity at least physically._

_With out further a do... See you Next time... ALLOONSYY!_

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**

**In memory of Carolina López Beloved aunt and life's example.**

**May/1947 - February/2020**


	20. The touch of a tiny hoof

**_Author's note:_**

_Hello dear readers here Halsenbert, hope you continue to enjoy this story._

_As always, I bring you a new chapter. Hope you like it as well, honestly this is one of my favorites chapters. Sorry for the long delay, I have to face some silly things so I wasn't really able to keep going with the translation of this story almost for a month._

_So without any a due, LETS BEGIN!:_

_**Disclaimer: MLP does not belong to me or its characters, the characters and OC's of this story belong to their respective authors, this story was made with the sole purpose of entertaining.**_

_Read and comment._

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 20 –The touch of a tinny hoof.**

Absolute calm... that was the first thing that came to her mind.

The fresh smell of the lawn and the soft breeze enveloped her at that time. The sky sported a light blue tone like she had never seen it before. Clusters of clouds enticing unhurriedly crossing the sky from end to end.

Her Sun stood proudly on top of the sky, illuminating with a warm and bright light everything around her. Her bright pink mane and tail undulate at the rhythm of the wind in an endless dance.

Under her hooves, she could feel the softness of that greenish carpet, Celestia looked at her own hind legs noticing in total surprise the lack of her horseshoes. She did not wear any of her royal clothes, her necklace was absent as well as her royal crown, and although this certainly made her feel strange due to the lack of weight of those accessories, at the time it was not really something that worried her at all.

With her magenta eyes she observed her surroundings. The fields of flowers covered the land as far as she can see. In the distance Celestia could see the bushy forests and the towering mountains that surrounded it. Rivers and lakes of glaucous and crystal clear waters adorned the landscape around them producing a relaxing sound.

"_Such pace and quiet_" she thought closing her magenta eyes for a moment as the pearl alicorn let the breeze play with her mane. The deity posed her royal flanks on the fresh surface of the green grass enjoying the warmth of the sun light and the sounds of the rivers. After a moment she finally opened her beautiful magenta eyes once again.

In that vast and majestic landscape, she noticed something that really caught her eye. Behind her was a hill covered with a kind of flowers that she did not recognize, on top anypony could see what appeared to be a huge and leafy tree made of crystal. Her magenta eyes rested on the object of interest, suddenly she felt a powerful impulse that prompted her to approach the strange tree that stood majestically on top of the hill.

Celestia watched every detail as she approached to the top hill slowly, she was somehow mesmerized by the gorgeous tree and its imposing size.

It was a peculiar tree… an extremely peculiar tree. The tree had an extremely thick and shiny trunk, it was covered by a rich foliage that stretched along and high the top of this encompassing a large area. Each leaf, every branch and each fruit was made of a material similar to a luminescent crystal.

From its numerous branches hung thousands of colorful fruits in the form of plums, plums that fired a clear fleshy glow like the tree itself. Each of them had a translucent crystalline structure, at its center Celestia could see different figures, each unique and unrepeatable.

The pale white coated princess stood under the foliage of the tree appreciating its splendor, there roofed under the tree's dim light, she directed her gaze to the base of the trunk, in it was located another pony that was currently looking at her face to face. However, due to the bright light emanating from the tree's trunk, the alicorn could only distinguish the silhouette of the pony.

She tried to cover some of the light by closing her eyelashes a bit trying to focus on the other pony as best as she could. Considering the fact that the pony's silhouette had well-delineated curves there was no doubt that it was a mare. On top of the pony's head she could notice a medium sized horn located right in the center, so Celestia was mostly certain that that the other mare was a unicorn.

The mare's complexion was thin and very similar in size to her sister's, her mane was straight as was her tail and even though she could not see her face she was sure that the mare was looking at her with a friendly smile on her lips.

The deity of the sun I try to speak, but for some reason the words did not come out of her lips. Celestia tried to clear her throat, but she couldn't make any kind of sound at all.

The light of the tree began to intensify suddenly, forcing the deity of the Sun to cover her magenta eyes with a fore hoof. The wind blew hard preventing her from hearing clearly. The mare seemed to speak to her, however, she was unable to hear a single word she was been told. Soon the foliage, branches and fruits of the tree began to shine as well with the same intensity blinding her completely and forcing the Princess of the Sun to firmly close her eyes.

-Princess Celestia...- it was the only thing Celestia could hear, the tune of the mare's voice was warm and full of appreciation and respect. It felt familiar and yet the deity was sure that she had never heard it before. Despite this the alicorn was able to detect a slight tone of sadness in the voice of that mare.

Celestia tried desperately to talk, but the result remained the same and her own voice never came out.

-... I'm sorry - those were the last words she could hear.

* * *

The princess woke up early as usually, her beautiful magenta eyes looked around her room, it was the first time she dreamed of something like that and she wasn't sure what it meant.

"_I should talk to Luna about this_" she thought to herself, but monarc quickly set aside the idea.

Her schedule was too busy and she wouldn't have time to see her beloved sister who probably should be exhausted by then. The night before Celestia offered Luna to take care of the the SweetCandy orphanage remodeling plan. The original idea was that the princess of the night would take over, Luna was will be talking to the royal architects to make sure they inspected the building correctly and could build a better shelter for the little ponies. The problem was that because of the previous day's incident, her sister had not caught an eye for a long time and Celestia knew it, she was sure that as soon as she finished her duties in the orphanage, she would waste no time returning to the two sisters' castle to take care of Chrysi.

She couldn't blame Luna at all, Celestia herself had spent many nights fully awake every time something worried her too much. She was not in the least surprised that was a characteristic she shared with her younger sister. Especially after the shooting star fiasco from a few years ago.

That night Celestia blamed herself and even now, the white pearl coated alicorn could not be able to forgive herself. After all she had made Luna cry like never before. To be honest, Celestia didn't think she'd one day be able to forgive herself for it.

The princess of the Sun slowly stood on her all fours, then she walked to her dressing table from which she opened the top drawer with her magic to take a baby pink brush.

Using her magic, the princess lit some of the torches in her room and began grooming her mane, then proceeded to repeat the process with her long tail to end up brushing her white fur. She took her accessories from a small bed table, and then proceeded to put on her necklace, then her horseshoes and finally her golden crown. She definitely felt more comfortable with these accessories on.

From one of the lower drawers, Celestia took a small box, from which she gets some cosmetics. The princess starts applying a little shade to her eyelids and some extra volume to her lashes. She had never really needed much makeup, so she felt that maybe she could sell some of her cosmetics to donate the money or maybe pass them on to her sister, although the colors of her makeup probably wouldn't be much to Luna's liking.

With a quick look in the mirror Celestia decided she was ready to start her day. The white alicorn walked to the balcony and after opening the doors wide, she left the room exposed to the outside environment. The sun's deity took a moment to admire her sister's night sky as well as the bris of the cool winter morning.

The capital was covered by a layer of white snow, the houses and buildings sported a shimmering white mantle that left very few uncovered spaces.

The princess breathes deeply, inhaling the scent of that winter morning before lighting her horn and proceeding to raise the Sun.

Celestia watched with satisfaction as the light of her bright star slowly covered the surface, revealing the beautiful mountains, forests and lakes surrounding her kingdom. That landscape was very similar to the one she had witnessed in her dream and gave her the same level of tranquility she felt during her strange dream.

Celestia stood still right there, looking at the view with her chin over her fore hooves, which rested on the baluster of the balcony.

She definitely loved her kingdom and its inhabitants, and of course they love her too. Celestia had all her hopes set that maybe one day she and her sister would be able to eliminate the constant conflicts and live a pace and quiet life protecting the ponies they loved so much.

The kingdom of Equestria was one of the most natural resource-rich places, the fertile lands that made it up were perfect for sowing and growing hundreds of different types of products such as fruits, vegetables, legumes, cereals and wheat.

Equestria also had a large variety of ecosystems, which allowed the three pony races to choose their abode in the regions with the climates that suits them more according with their lifestyles. And with the new lands being populated at the ends of the kingdom, these options also grew.

Indeed Equestria was a very rich kingdom so the Solar princess hoped that restoring the economy and reviving trades would not take too long, perhaps in a few months they could have some solvency or at least avoid losing bits at all, but the support of all its inhabitants was indispensable to achieve that goal. Each pony had to play a part if they wanted to restore the greatness of the kingdom and Celestia had to be the role model, she would work day and night if necessary, make sure to guide her subjects and lead them as best as possible to ensure that each action was executed correctly.

The white coated alicorn had to do whatever was at her disposal. She would be sure to restore the kingdom and lead it to a new era. A time she'd dreamed of many times before.

Celestia knew that she had an obligation to her ponies and they needed her now more than ever, The deity of the Sun had to be the pillar that endured the pain and showed strength during the hard times.

The monarch had already begun her work by ordering several of the castle's aides to begin handing out some of the castle's assets such as gems, clothing and blankets to different parts of the kingdom, mainly the poorest areas, and had also offered refuge to families who had lost everything during the war.

With a little luck Celestia could sponsor the Heart's warming eve inside the castle to lift the spirits of her little ponies a bit more, she hopes that somehow the celebration would also encourage the inhabitants of Equestria and reminds them how important was to help each other.

At least she was sure that the three leaders would agree with her and Luna would always be by her side to support her decision.

"_If my beloved ponies are happy, they will be able to prosper_" she thought while she was ready to start her day.

* * *

-You need to rest princess- Siegfried claimed.

-I'm fine, I can do this, it won't take long- replied the deity of the night, letting a long yawn slip.

-Seriously?- he replied sarcastically cocking an eyebrow.

-Yes- the princess assured.

-Ok, but because I'm in charge of your safety and… mainly because I don't want Epsilon to beats me for letting something happen to you, I'll make sure to stay by your side at all times- the guard said to look at it seriously.

"_You __know I like the boy, he has a clear sense of survival_" the voice in her head said. The princess simply stuck her eyes.

-Okay… anyway, I'm sure if you don't come, Alcor or Merak will so…-

-I'm glad you're beginning to understand what it means to have your own guard princess- the stallion replied mockingly.

-And believe me, I'm starting to regret it- the deity of the night replied sticking out her tongue.

While it was true that the stallion gas annoying sometimes, she also knew that unlike Epsilon, Siegfried had always been much more open with her, especially when they were alone. Luna knew she could tell him anything and the night guard would always get her an honest answer.

Being sincere Siegfried was like the younger brother she never had and his presence had always helped Luna to vent many times, Siegfried was the first she had told about her relationship with Chrysalis and while Luna still did not tell him the whole truth about her special some pony the princess of the night knew Siegfried would have the less... "_exaggerated_" reaction of the four.

-You know Luna, I haven't taken the milkshake you owe me for covered you up every time you went to see Chrysi when we were in the north-

"_Yes, definitely the one who would least exaggerate_" she thought for herself.

-I hoped that by now you would have forgotten about it- the princess of the night replied, as she packed a few muffins inside a basket, she then proceeded to cover it with a piece of cloth to keep them warm.

-Come on Luna, that really hurts me… did you really think I'd miss an opportunity to show you off out there with me having a nice date? I think most of those pompous nobles will be really pissed off if they sees us together having the date we deserve as the nice couple we are- replied the stallion by exaggerating his gestures.

-No, I just don't want to be killed by half of the capital's mares when your conquests find out about us- the princess replied in a mocking tone.

-Oh come on! You know you'll always be my favorite-

-I'm mostly Sure you say that to all the mares you know-

-No… just to ones that are really catches my eyes- he added, wiggling his eyebrow in a very suggestive way.

-Whatever you say "_casanova_"- the princess replied, throwing the basket of muffins at him -You'll take the muffins, I don't want to be late- she added leading the way.

-At your command, my princess- the guard replied by taking the basket with one of his wings and proceeding to follow the princess of the night.

* * *

The bustle turned into murmurs and these quickly turned into cries of joy after seeing the newcomers. While the army of colts and fillies ran to the entrance followed by SweetCandy.

-Step aside little ones please. You can go play in the garden- the old lady said with her maternal voice. The army of ponies moved away from the door to allow Sweet to receive the newcomers correctly.

SweetCandy really couldn't blame them, it was the second time a princess had appeared at the orphanage and having heard Cinnamon's experience with Princess Celestia it was clear that the young ponies had not planned to miss the opportunity to meet the youngest of the rulers.

-Princess Luna is an honor to have you here with us- Sweet said, bowing as pronounced as her old joints allowed.

-HELLO LADY SWEETCANDY, THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT HAS ARRIVED!- replied the princess using the Royal Canterlot voice. Causing the old lady to be baffled for a moment and the little foals to hide behind the door. Siegfried just facehoofed himself.

-Oh no your majesty. I'm not a lady, you can just call me Sweet- replied the old mare.

-All right… Sweet… May we come in? we'd like to start as soon as possible- Luna said, using a more neutral tone.

The princess pointed to the pony on her right who wore a workman's helmet, a yellow vest. In the pony's flanks Sweet could see a cutie mark that shows a wood board with nails

-Of course princess, please go ahead- said the old lady, stepping aside to let the princess and her companions get inside.

The first thing Luna could see as she entered was a huge amount of curious eyes watching her from behind SweetCandy. Immediately the image of a little pink fur pegasai lying in the snow came to her mind. Luna shook her head.

There were thirty, maybe forty foals living in that orphanage and she could not guarantee that these were the only ones who had become homeless after the war, probably throughout Equestria there were several dozen more that had been left without someone to look after them. Luna knew deep down that it wasn't her fault, but she still felt guilty about what had happened. She gritted her teeth unconsciously before directing her gaze to her night guard.

-Siegfried… I want you to stay and take care of them, if I need you I will let you know- ordered the princess of the night with a firm tone.

-As you wish, my princess- replied the stallion.

-And Siegfried…-

-Yes, your majesty?-

-Be nice- Siegfried nodded once.

-Come on now little ones- said the stallion smiling at the little ones who seemed to have lost their enthusiasm for a moment due to the serious gaze of the night princess.

-Go ahead little ones, its ok- the old lady said.

Still a bit doubtful, the army of foals went out into the garden following in the hoof steps of the night guard.

As soon as the little ones were out of sight, Sweet turned her tired eyes to the princess of the night, who was chatting with the other stallion, while the latter was beginning to take notes and take measurements.

Although Sweet was an old mare, life had taught her well and experience really was something she certainly had. Because of this she could easily see when one of the foals tried to hide something from her, or when one of them suffered in silence. And... for a moment SweetCare was sure to have seen that feeling of pain reflexed in the princess's eyes, it had been for brief moment, almost as long as the blink of an eye, but she was sure she had perceived it. While Sweet was no one to give advice to the rulers of Equestria, she certainly could not let anything like that pass off… After all her cutie mark had always meant her talent to take care of others, her instincts had never failed her and even if this wasn't the case, her own nature prevented her from ignoring that.

* * *

-Here it is little ones, a gift from the princess to you- said the stallion, ungraping the piece of fabric from the basket.

-OHHHH- They said amazed, their curious eyes observing the succulent muffins contained in the basket.

-Unfortunately we had no idea how many of you were so you'll have to share them- Siegfried announced, taking the muffins and splitting them in half using one of the blades under his wing. The young ponies accepted the sandwiches with gusto as they continued to play in the garden.

Watching them go back and forth laughing and playing in the snow made him think of his own childhood, although the simple fact that he and his brothers grew deep inside the Ever Free forest practically forced them to fight for their own survival from the beginning, the truth is that, their worst moments had been when they lived them inside a four-walled building.

Siegfried wasn't sure yet how it was possible that these colts were able to look so happy in such a difficult time. It was almost like being inside a world totally isolated from what he knew. And that alone Makes him feel conflicted inside.

On one hoof, he was glad that those ponies did not spend their time suffering all the time. He sure was happy they were able to live the happy life he and the rest of the night guard had been denied.

On the other hoof, he was concerned that they being virtually alone in the world, this life style they had right now may not prepared them well enough to face future life's challenges.

-Mr. Soldier?- the voice of one of the little ones caught his attention.

-You can call me Siegfried little one- the stallion replied to the little unicorn with light-brown fur and dark-brown ears.

-Ok… Mr. Sie-Siiieg-?- the filly tried to pronounce correctly, after failing miserably she continued. -Mr. Soldier?- said the foal, going back to her initial question, which caused the guard to giggle.

-Tell me my little lady- Siegfried replied, smiling amusingly by the curiosity of the filly.

-What kind of pony are you?- Cinnamon asked looking at him with her huge emerald green eyes.

-I dear, am a night guard, a demon pony that, as you can see, are super special and charismatic- answered with his smile perfectly drawn on his face.

-Did you also participate in the war?- asked the filly.

-Yes dear, but believe me, you wouldn't like to hear stories of what we lived back there- Siegfried added with a slightly more serious tone, but without letting his smile fade.

-Mr. Soldier?-

-... Yes?- replied the stallion looking at the filly.

-Are you Princess Luna's special some pony?- Cinnamon asked.

Upon hearing the question, the stallion almost felt backwards due to the impression. After having recomposing himself, the soldier answered as calmly as he could.

-N-No- stammered producing a little squeak.

Siegfried cursed in his mind the instant a funny grimace was drawn on the face of the unicorn filly. The night guard was sure that little filly would not stop asking him questions all day and had a pretty good idea of the subject that most of them will be.

* * *

As soon as the princess of the night separated from the worker that had accompanied her, Sweet took the initiative to approaching the ruler.

The face of the dark-blue alicorn looked tired, now that Sweet looked at her more closely she noticed that Luna's eyes seemed to be forming a pair of dark bags under her royal eyelids. Without warning the indigo alicorn left a yawn scape, unaware of this the stallion behind the dark coated alicorn continued to work on the measurements of the place.

As soon as she could open one of her eyes and noticed the old lady looking at her surprised, Luna tried to regain her composure.

-Princess...? -

-Oh, it's a beautiful place, it really feels cozy, we can see that the little ones really enjoy their stay here, hehehe- the rules said nervously. -Sorry Hammer Wood we should leave you alone for a moment hope not to be uncomfortable- the princess said, addressing the stallion that continued to do his job.

-Of course princes. I'll take care of everything. I assure you can count on me- replied the stallion, resuming its work.

-Excuse us for the inconvenience Sweet Candy but, could you tell us where the bathroom is?- said the princess by placing her best mask and trying to sound as normal as possible.

-It's no trouble your majesty, the WC is upstairs to the left- the old lady replied, pointing the way.

-We won't be long and again… sorry for the inconvenience- the princess said before walking in the direction she had been told.

It didn't take long for Luna to find the bathroom, the princess rushed in before closing the door behind her, with her magic Luna let the water run, she took off her front horseshoes and proceeded to damp her face with the cold fresh water. After repeating the process several times Luna took a towel to dry her face while stopping the running water by using her magic.

After drying her face, she looked at the little mirror in front of her. Certainly the tiredness was palpable on her face, the bags under her eyes seemed to grow every minute and the edges of her eyes were beginning to look a little red, which caused her to let out a sigh as she looked down.

-I'm a disgrace as a princess- Luna said.

"I won't deny that, you look terrible dear" said another voice.

The deity of the night looked up only to find Nightmare's silhouette looking at her from the other side of the mirror.

"_You honestly think Celestia cares if you're sleeping well or if these ponies will thank you for what you sacrifice in order to make sure everything works out. I mean, you shouldn't even be here, supervising that worker_".

-Architect- the deity replied. Nightmare rolled her eyes.

"_Whatever he is… It's not your job, if this Blueblood guy was the one who decided to sponsor the whole remodeling of this building, shouldn't he be the one who should take the responsibility of been here to make sure things are done as they should?_".

Luna remained silent for a moment meditating.

-Lord Red mentioned that Blueblood was also starting an investment project in Manehattan. I'm sure he's busy with that too and so he wasn't able to manage the construction by himself- the princess of the night said trying to sound convincing.

"_Oh my poor, innocent and naive Luna. Do you really think that if this were really important enough as to send a princess… the nobles would not present themselves. I think your sister's just leaving you the minor jobs, maybe she thinks you're not ready for the big leagues_".

-Giving these ponies a good home does not seem like a minor job, especially after what we did to the crystal ponies... to Cadence... we take away her home, we leave her alone in the world and that's entirely our fault.

"_And that's why you accepted celestia to adopt her as her niece? you knew you have no experience caring for foals, so you left her with her and gave her full responsibility, what a way to atone for your own sins dear_".

-Shut up- Luna replied annoyed.

"_It bothers you because you know it's true. I guess that's why you also decided to take this job and refused Celestia to take your place_", Nightmare said mockingly.

-It's not that, it's just...-

"_You've been making very bad decisions lately, don't you? Like letting Chrysalis go alone to see her mother for example_". added the mare in the mirror. The black alicorn was carrying a big smile that makes the blood of the night princess boil. "_We both know how well that ended and if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't even have gotten out of there alive_", added the figure in the mirror Fueling Luna's wrath. "_You need me more than you think dear Luna_".

-SHUT UP, NOW!- Cried the dark-blue alicorn.

_CRASH_

* * *

The sound of the breaking glass caught Siegfried's attention as did the filly that kept asking him embarrassing questions.

Without thinking, the guard got up himself and flew through the nearest window on the upper floor leaving Cinnamon completely confused.

Siegfried passed through the window rolling a couple of times to absorb the blow and prevent the crystals from cut his body. He quickly went over his hind hooves, taking a pair of curved daggers from under his wings, which were open and flapping slowly ready to attack.

Sweet Candy's hasty steps caught the night gard's eye as Siegfried saw her climb the stairs as fast as her old legs allowed her.

-What the hell?- said the guard adopting a more relaxed posture.

-Oh for the love of Celestia, are you all right?- said the mare genuinely worried.

-Where is the princess?- asked the guard trying not to raise his voice. Sweet responded by pointing at the bathroom door.

The guard approached the door slowly, turning the old lady away with a hoof.

-Return downstairs the noise might scare some of the children. I'll take care of this- Siegfried said quietly. As soon as the old lady began to go down the stairs, he proceeded to open the door. His senses attentive and fully alert to any sound, smell or movement from the other side.

Inside was the princess of the night, her fore hoof pressing firmly against the wall, her darkblue leg had passed through the mirror. The mirror was completely shattered, several pieces of the glass scattered throughout the tile could be seen. The eyes of the alicorn were moistened and the tears flowed freely down Luna's cheeks, her pupils seemed for a moment to look elongated and thin like Siegfried's, but her sapphire eyes looked furiously at the point at which her hoof had made contact through the surface of the mirror and part of the surface of the wall. It had been a blow that could clearly have broken the bones of any king of animal.

-Princess- Siegfried said finally finding his own voice once again.

Hearing her friend's voice, the princess's gaze relaxed, her eyes returned to normal immediately and her jaw relaxed too.

-S-sorry. I'm sorry… I…- said the princess, sitting heavily on her royal but.

The instant her hoof was out from the mirror, Siegfried could appreciate the numerous cuts Luna had suffered. The guard quickly moved the floor glasses the best he could by using his own tail. He then opened the first aid kit that was embedded in one of the walls of the bathroom, fortunately it still had enough medication and bandages to treat the princess's wounds. Luna appeared to have been left in a state of shock, she was looking at her own hooves with empty eyes.

-Princess, could you tell me what happened?- Siegfried asked while extracting a couple of glass pieces from the princess's flesh before proceeding to clean the wounds and apply some medicine and disinfectant to finally wrap the ruler's hoof with some bandages.

-Princess?- asked the night guard again trying to get Luna's attention without success.

Not knowing what else to do, Siegfried stopped on his hind legs and proceeded to wrap his beloved princess in a warm embrace.

-It's okay Luna, everyone will be fine- Siegfried repeated like a mantra over and over again as he stroke Luna's mane trying to comfort her, soon he felt the princess's warm tears fall on his neck however there was no crying or weeping, just silent tears.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without further incident, Siegfried apologized to Sweet for having taken the princess to one of the beds without the old lady's concern, He claimed that that because of the lack of sleep the princess had suffered a dizziness that ended up causing the break of the mirror. Of course, he also apologized for the window he broke as he entered the upper corridor in such a haste.

It was obvious that the night guard lied at her, at least the part that indicated how the princess had been injured, but the old lady decided not to push any further. So, she simply told him not to worry, fortunately the money she was starting to receive from the Blueblood family could repay the damage. However, she expresses her own concern for the ruler of the night.

-The princess can rest as much as she needs here- she added kindly.

Hammer Wood continued his work making sure he had everything ready without bothering the alicorn, who had spent the rest of the day lying in bed, more by force than for any other reason.

By the time the sunset fell into the kingdom, the princess of the night decided to leave the room which, although comfortable, did not make her feel any better. Luna took a seat in the middle of the back playground, while observing the next snowfall.

It was one of her favorite hobbies, one that even her beloved sister wouldn't have dared to deny her.

Since meeting Snowdrop she took the initiative to watch each snowfall carefully, appreciating the designs of the various snowflakes falling from the sky, it was, after all, a gift very similar to the one Luna provided every night. Although, being honest, a part of her envied her little friend. The fact that the winter stars managed to bring joy to the ponies in the harsh winters was really beautiful. While her night was something very few ponies appreciated.

-I wish the ponies would also be able to appreciate my nights in the same way- murmured the deity of the night by catching one of the snowflakes with her injured hoof. The wounds didn't bother her at all… well just a little, but she attributed it to low temperatures.

* * *

-What are you doing Cinnamon? come back here- said a dark brown foal very similar to her.

-I'm not going to bother her Chest- replied the filly unicorn, heading for the garden.

-You'll just end up getting in trouble again and I'm not going to save your flank again- his brother said bluntly.

-I didn't ask you to do it- Cinnamosn replied, turning her back to chestnut.

-Damn that filly is like a trouble magnet- Chest resigned himself.

-You know you can't stop her, no matter what you tell her- his friend, a navy fur Pegasai reminded him, placing a hoof on his shoulder -But that won't stop you from going after her either, right?-

-No- Chest said resignedly. -But as good friends I know you'll be with me-.

-I was afraid you'd say that- said the pegasai, following his friend. -you know I'm starting to think this happens to us a lot- added the dark fur Pegasai as he swayed his wings.

The kitchen door opened in front of them. From the inside came Sweet Candy accompanied by Freshmint and Pappermint.

-Chestnut?, is something wrong?- asked the mare looking them in the eye.

-No, W-why do you ask Granny Sweet?- replied the colt nervously.

Sweet turned his gaze to the foal heading for the garden, so did the four small ponies.

-I don't think you should worry about her, she'll be fine, Princess Luna is not a bad pony... you just have to know her a little better- the old lady added, going back inside the kitchen and leaving the four little ones at the entrance.

-Brother…- Freshmint said, looking at the green mane color earth pony beside her with her big eyes.

-Go ahead Fresh- his brother replied by giving her unicorn sister a little push.

Fresh, wasted no time in racing to reach her friend while holding her stuffed animal using her magic to place the little bunny on her back.

The cinnamon-colored filly puts on a cozy sweater shelf with her name on it.

-Cinnamon!-

-Fresh? you shouldn't go out, it's cold outside-.

-If you go, Fuzzy and I go too- said the pink mane unicorn by putting her own sweater on along with a baby-green color scarf.

The sudden change in temperature made them tremble for a moment. Cinnamon looked up by scanning the garden, until she found Princess Luna, who was a little far away watching the snowfall.

-She looks focused, we shouldn't bother her?- Fresh said, hugging her plushie rabbit.

-I think she's sad- Cinnamon said without turning her eyes away from the indigo alicorn.

-Sad? How do you know that...? - said the pink mane unicorn before looking at the princess's glassy eyes.

Sitting there in the snow, that alicorn did not look scary as that morning, on the contrary… the princess had a melancholy look, it was a look that everyone in the orphanage knew very well. The same look that every pony had seen in their tracks every time they looked in the mirror. A look that projected solitude.

-Go ahead, I'm sure Princess Luna will appreciate your company- spoke a voice behind them.

Both turned to see that Siegfried was behind them, his back pressing against the wall on the side of the door, his main covered his eyes.

Both fillies nodded and began to walk on the snowy surface.

The deity of the night was immersed in her thoughts when the sound of small hooves steps on the snow caught her attention, she looked down where two little unicorns sat next to her.

-You shouldn't be out at this hour. You could catch a cold- the princess said looking at the foals with a serious expression.

-We couldn't help it, we like to see the sky when it gets dark- Cinnamon said sincerely, recalling the last night he had spent with her parents and how beautiful the night sky looked that night. The princess smiled kindly surprising both fillies.

-Well in that case would you like to see something amazing?- said the princess by lighting her horn.

The littles ponies nodded, Freshmint timidly while Cinnamon enthusiastically.

The deity of the night directed her horn to the sky, pushing the clouds away from the firmament, she then create a spiral of stars dancing around the silver Moon that began to ascend.

It was certainly a little earlier than usual, but she was sure Celestia wouldn't mind if Luna raises the moon a couple of hours earlier than normal.

-WOW!- Both foals watched the show marvelous from start to finish.

Luna simply turned her gaze to the now surprised fillies, who began to run around her, each one pointing to the little show. Unconsciously the lips of the deity formed a happy smile.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Here Luna became closer to this little fillies even when she did not noticed it by herself._

_**PS**__: I don't know about you, but I think Luna has a serious understanding problem with other ponies, but I couldn't resist her using the royal Canterlot voice as she did in the Nightmare Night episode._

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**

**In memory of Carolina López Beloved aunt and life's example.**

**May/1947 - February/2020**


	21. Triggered

_Hello dear readers Halsenbert here with a new chapter of Moonbeam._

_Honestly this chapter was going to be much more love-lover, but I decided for a somewhat different approach. Also the following events occur at the same time as the previous chapter._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and... Lets Begin!_

**_Author's note: _********_MLP does not belong to me either its characters. The characters and OC's of this story belong to their respective authors, this story was made with the sole purpose of entertaining._**

**_Warning:_********_The next chapter may contains scenes of sex or explicit violence, so discretion of the reader is adviced._**

_Read and review._

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 21 – Triggered.**

By the time the princess of the Sun began her daytime activities, her younger sister had already retired from the castle accompanied by Siegfried.

Celestia hoped that with the war's end, the barrier that somehow had formed between them would dissolve sooner rather than later. While she could assure that Luna cared about her, her conversations certainly did not go any longer than a few minutes and the last two times had been disagreements, which seemed to have increased the distance between the two sisters even more.

The white alicorn let a sigh out as she entered the room in a tired pace, a good breakfast and some sugar would help her to improve her mood, so the ruler decided to prepare some pancakes for breakfast.

Celestia kindly greeted the chef's baking offers before taking a few ingredients by herself: a bag of flour, some eggs, some milk and sugar among others.

None of the bakers seem uncomfortable with this, as it was quite normal for the Princess of the Sun to prepare breakfast for her and her sister from time to time.

-Good morning Princess Celestia- said an old chef, it was an earth pony whose cutie mark was shaped like a plate of salad over which were two jars of salt and pepper.

-Good morning Spice- replied the princess kindly as she placed her ingredients on a wooden table.

-Pancakes again? that bad was your night?- asked the chef bringing her a jar of apple jam.

-Let's say… was not one of the best Nights ever- Celestia replied as she started preparing the flour, eggs and milk mixture while taking the jar offered by Spice with her magic.

-I understand. I suppose the situation is still a little tense?- said the chef.

-It certainly is, but I have full confidence in my people, I'm sure we'll find a way to deal with all these situations- smiled the princess as she took some fruit offered by the pony - So how's your morning going Spice Fruit?- asked back the ruler.

-Pretty good your majesty. We're preparing everything to have the ingredients ready for the heart's warming eve. Although some of the ingredients have been tricky to get, I'm sure we'll exceed your expectations- he said with a friendly smile on his face.

-Sure you will- replied the ruler.

The princess crouched slightly to be at the other pony's height before whispering to him.

-I suppose you already have an idea of what this year's dessert will be, right?- asked hopefully.

-Oh no princess! Clover contacted us very early this morning and told us that she would take care of the dessert for this evening, she mentioned something about a culinary and marvelous dessert though… that much I can tell you-

Celestia remained in deep thoughts, rubbing her fore hoof under her chin as she continued to mix the dough.

Spice looked at the princess, remembering those days he spent teaching her how to cook and bake different dishes.

Since StarSwirl arrived at the castle located in the middle of the Everfree forest accompanied by two small alicornios, the ponies working at the castle fell in love with the two little fillies almos immediately. They were a couple of adorable ponies and quite exotic too. Until then it was not known of the existence of ponies that shared the characteristics of the three tribes combined at least not outside Myths and ancient Legends.

Certainly, Spice was one of the few ponies who had spent most of his life next to the princesses. And above all, one of the closest friends of the deity of the Sun as he was the one who taught her how to prepare almost all the dishes that were served in the castle. Spice teach Celestia and helped her develop her culinary arts, that way Celestia could learn how to prepare all kinds of foods, especially desserts… something that until now no one really understood was, why she elder alicorn was greatly fascinated by sweet dishes though.

From a young age the pale white alicorn absorbed knowledge of books like a sponge, unlike Princess Luna who tended to be much more distracted. However, those who really knew the two monarchs, also knew that Celestia tended to be clumsier than Luna in physical activities, and tents to rely on her brute force during Starswirl combat training rather than her combat technique.

Being Celestía the older of the two sisters, it was very common for other ponies to start thinking of her as the role model of the two, especially since the deity of the Sun tended to stand out notoriously with the activities she carried out, and under the tutelage of StarSwirl did not take long to become a pride pupil.

Everyone in the castle saw her fully focused on her studies and duties, and most important Celestia was used to took in care the wellbeing of others before hers. It was no wonder that the eldest of the monarchs quickly began to receive more attention from other ponies, especially when Princess Luna went on to take on her night duties after receiving her cutie mark. After all the princess of the night was rarely seen outside her night time duties.

-... I guess Clover really hopes to win the bet. I hope she gets something unique, I can't wait to try it- Celestia said as her tongue traveled all along her lips, she could almost savor the dessert's flavor that the prodigious sorceress planned to offer her to win their little bet.

With her magic, Celestia added some additional ingredients to the mixture that seemed to already have a proper consistency and finally begin to advance to the cooker.

As soon as Celestia began humming for herself as she continued her work, the chef decided it was time to continue his own activities. So, Spice leave the princess on her own, who began to chat animatedly with any other pony approaching her.

It was really incredible seen the princess radiating such a positive attitude especially in those times, but in a way… heart's warming eve was approaching and that clearly brightened the heart of more than one inhabitant of Equestria.

* * *

The deity remained in her seat as she took small bites of her breakfast. Celestia's gaze looked absent. The small dining room had become an ideal place for her, she liked to meditate while enjoying some pancakes accompanied by some tea and this was no exception.

Celestia had many things to think about, she chewed slowly as she turned her fork with the help of her magic aura. During the week she should attend several meetings with some high-class ponies who surely wished to obtain some special permits on lands that had been abandoned during the war. One of her biggest concerns was mainly the increase in taxes that nobles had applied for, with the intention to maintain their social status without affecting their pockets with the growing repairs that were carried out throughout the kingdom.

Celestia needed to re-distribute the kingdom's resources equally in the regions and pay special attention to the needs of the towns and cities that suffered most of the damage caused by war.

She had to focus on reopening the schools to avoid problems of illiteracy and this meant that she would have to form a new group that will be responsible for managing the academic system of the kingdom. An association that will be completely independent of the crown in order to keep schools running even if problems were presented within the government, that way she will prevent the scholar system from suffering any more issues.

The issue of reviving the economy and trade was still pending. Celestia knew that most of the raw materials used by the kingdom would not be a problem, however, she had to take into account that most derived products would have a serious decline in production because they had to greatly limit the consumption of raw materials, especially those that caused overexploitation of the land. Even if entrepreneurs did not like the idea, Celestia had to ensure that the kingdom's resources were not scarce and for this… it was necessary to let the land rest for a while.

The white fur alicorn moved her Fork to the pancake tower to take another piece and bring it back to her mouth almost automatically.

"_Perhaps the heart's warming eve will bring some ease to my little ponies_" thought the white-pearl alicorn. That night was especially important, because it would help her subjects to reconnect with each other again and it was for that reason that… despite the lack of money in the budget, Celestia had decided to hold the party open doors, that will help the ponies that had lost everything during the war and hopefully bring them a nice evening for once. Who knows, maybe it will help to increase the spirit of the Equestrians too.

Celestia also knew that Luna could handle military reconstruction and reorganization activities by herself, Although, after Crisi's predicament Celestia wasn't sure it will be a good idea. It was more than obvious that they would have to find the best way to restore the army's power in order to keep the kingdom protected without sacrificing more numbers and they need to consider that most of the military force will return to their civilian duties too. However, Luna wasn't in her best mental state to keep war activities under her care, it might trigger her mod.

On the other hoof, introducing Luna to social activities to help some of the ponies affected by the war against the Crystal Empire would help her younger sister to spent some time with her subjects and divert her attention from all the problems that overwhelmed her, especially if she spent that time with the younger fillies and colts. That was something Luna herself did not give credit for, but the ruler of the night seemed to have a good touch with the younger ponies, especially younger ones.

The White-Pearl alicorn swallowed the piece of pancake before inserting a new one into her mouth. Her thoughts then moved on to the events of the previous day.

"_How in Equestria was it possible for those creatures to abduct Crisi without any other pony noticing anything?_" She wondered.

It was curious that Luna had sent Siegfried and Epsilon to check the Everfree forest, specifically near the area where Crisi was trapped.

At first, the ruler didn't give much of a thought of it, but now that she meditated the issue with a good pancake, she could assure that her sister was aware of what was going on long before Epsilon and Siegfried found the hive. She recalled that some nights before, her sister had been collecting various scrolls and books, especially those that possessed information about high-level enchantments and Equestrian's maps and encyclopedias. Celestia knew this because she herself had tried to access some of these books when the librarian told her that she found it curious that her younger sister had asked for them the day before.

This led her to think of the creature that led the army of insectoids at that time. It was absurd that such a large, well-organized army had lost the fight against three guards and an alicorn. So the deity of the Sun started thinking that creature let them go on purpose.

Then there was the problem of the elements, they were the last line of defense they had and yet their power at this time was insufficient… No! it was best to think that they were not working right. The last letter Celestia received from Zephora contained no encouraging news, in fact, it seemed to indicate that the elements of harmony were somehow losing their connection to the two Alicorns. There did not appear to be any indication that the elements of Laughter, Honesty and Loyalty were restoring their characteristic brightness, it rather was as if the three elements were losing power with each passing day.

Celestia certainly had no idea how those artifacts worked, before disappearing without a trace, her master StarSwirl told her about the seed they had planted outside the castle as the last line of defense to keep Equestria safe. During the combat with Discord the elements worked quite well, although The ruler of Equestria did not yet understand the criterion that the elements used to transform the Draconequus into stone.

They had naively thought that these artifacts would help them stop Shadow as well… unfortunately something went terribly wrong with their calculations and they did not just were unable to activate the elements, during the fight they ended up losing the entire crystal empire too.

Now there was that dream she had had that morning, although she wasn't sure what it meant… Celestia knew that somehow the tree of harmony seemed to be trying to contact her. Possibly that unicorn-shaped shadow represented in some way the will of the tree of harmony. The monarch needed answers, answers she wouldn't find in any of the castle books.

The sound of the door suddenly opening bring her back to reality in such an unexpected way that Celestia ended up falling backwards from her seat.

-I'm terribly sorry, your majesty!- Smart Cookie exclaimed, as she was chasing the little pink coated pegasai that was fluttering around the dining room.

-We didn't want to interrupt your breakfast- Pansy added nervously as always, approaching to help her friend.

-Don't worry, It wasn't your fault I just got distracted- the ruler replied as she pressed the bump on her head with her fore hoof.

-Cadence is too hyperactive and just seems to be quite calm when Clover is near- Added Smart Cookie as she ran after the pink pegasai around the room.

-The previous crystal princess told me that Cadence was really a pretty special case of natural disaster, now I see what she means by that- said the princess standing up with the help of Private Pansy.

After shaking of some dirt from her fur and clean the traces of apple jam from her coat, the princess observed trio whit interest. Cookie appeared to be the target of all the shenanigans of little Cadence, while Pansy turned out to be the one who kept the poor earth pony as relaxed as possible. While teaching her lessons on how to take care of the little filly.

It was a bless to have the little one close and yet the filly was a constant remainder of the tragedy in which the crystal empire had ended.

With a gentle call the deity of the Sun caught the attention of the small filly who soon perched between her hooves to receive a kiss from the bright-white alicorn. The deity excused herself, before leaving the room, she leave Cadence on SmartCookie hooves.

She could not correct the mistake they had made in the Crystal Empire, but there was no point in continuing thinking about it, the best thing Celestia could do at the moment was to guide her subjects and help them out of the situation the kingdom was going through now.

Filling her heart with those positive thoughts, the deity of the Sun decided to start her day by heading to the throne room.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the empty space left by the stained-glass window that the castle decorators had placed the day before.

Although it was a good stained-glass window, quite pleasing to the eye even, Celestia had not to be any fortune teller to know that Luna should have requested the castle's workers to retire the decorated window overnight. Her younger sister was probably still uncomfortable with the situation, so the deity of the sun simply decided that it would be better to accept Luna's decision and leave the window as it was now.

Already in the throne room the monarch received the night report from Alcor, after reviewing the report agreed to help the House Blueblood as well as the families of Lord Luxury Pants, Lady Marvel and Lord Wine, to start with the investment project in Manehattan.

Celestia also made some notes regarding the observations that Luna had written in reference to the practices that the noble families of the kingdom's boundaries still continued to make.

-Princess Luna asked me to give this to you too, your majesty- Alcor added, giving the pearl-colored alicorn a piece of parchment signed with Luna's royal seal, a crescent Moon symbol made of bright red color wax.

It was a royal order to arrest any inhabitant of the kingdom who was caught by carrying out illegal activities within the territory of Equestria, in which case the perpetrator would be brought to trial before the princesses after which… if found guilty, the perpetrator would be charged with treason and the sentence could lead from being locked up in the Dungeons of the Tartarus for life to the immediate execution of the creature in question, all of this… depending on the seriousness of the action done by the perpetrator.

Luna had already drafted the full order and of course had also signed the parchment. However, in order to implement such requests, the signature of Celestia was required to proceed to hoof over the order to the council of Equestria which was formed by Platinum (Who represented the unicorns), Hurricane (Who represented the Pegasus) , Pudding (who represented the earth ponies), Clover (who despite her youth had been appointed as a representative of the sorcerers' council at the request of StarSwirl) and Zephora (who was part of the council thanks to her extensive knowledge and total impartiality to any of the parties involved). And there would be them who would end up approving or rejecting the implementation of the new law.

Celestia has no doubt that Hurricane would accept the motion. But the white alicorn was sure that Pudding Platinum and Clover would disagree with the act of execution, as they considered that an unnecessary and barbaric practice. Frankly. Celestia herself considers them equally extreme and unnecessary, that's why the older of the sisters had repeatedly rejected her younger sister's requests to personally deal with this particular issue.

Although if she thought about it carefully, after the recent war Celestia had to admit that at least Pudding could end up approving the motion.

It would be impossible for Platinum to accept the motion, especially given that the purpose of this new law would directly affect noble unicorns, who made up most of Equestria's noble houses.

Similarly, she was sure that Clover would not approve the new law primarily because of the act of execute other creatures, after all Clover The Clever considered very few things worthy of punishments as severe as that of Tirek's attempting to conquer Equestria shortly after Discord's defeat.

On the other hoof, Celestia could not be entirely sure that Zephora would not approve the motion if during the deliberation it was decided to withdraw the death penalty as part of the punishment.

Being honest if Celestia wanted to build a better kingdom, she had to avoid, as far as possible… base her reign on violent activities. There must be some other way… she just wasn't sure which one.

One of the notes that Luna had made clear enough was permission to take action with the help of the night guard to arrest the practitioners and take them to the castle to prosecute them as soon as the law would be approved. It was certainly important to start taking matters into her own hooves, but after the events of last night…Celestia wasn't sure Luna was thinking clearly right now. She was still upset about what happened to Crisi and that would end up clouding her judgment at the slightest provocation.

Celestia had to be the one who made her come to her senses, perhaps a talk before bed would be perfect, after all at that time the indigo alicorn will be more rested and could receive the news with a more serene attitude.

-I thank you Alcor, I will talk to Luna about this first thing in the evening- assured the princess.

The night guard bowed and retreated from the room using the door located behind Canterlot's throne.

The deity continued with her work by put everything else aside for the time being. She corroborated the list of earrings she had for the heart's warming eve celebration and decided to take a look at the preparations for the hall where the festivities would take place.

The ruler of the daylight was dedicated to organizing and signing the petitions that had come to her the day before and catching up with her delayed paperwork.

During the afternoon Celestia began with the meeting she had with Platinum, Hurricane and Pudding Head. Certainly, the three leaders were much more enjoined… and reunited with them directly as this, greatly reduced time compared to the long meetings she held directly with the noble families or with the masters of the numerous regions.

Platinum volunteered to oversee the issue of the investment project, her presence would surely give more weight to the project by making other noble families to give their approval and join the cause more easily.

Pudding would make sure to prepare a plan that would help the princesses divert the remaining resources from the kingdom efficiently, without further affecting any of the affected areas. Although the deity of the Sun was certain that most of that organization would be made by Smart Cookie.

By the time Pudding and Platinum retired, the princess remained in the room. As soon as the commander made sure her friends had left, she decided to address the princess.

-Here is the information you asked, your majesty. However, I am sorry to inform you that the results are not good-

-Commander, I can assure you; I was aware that it would not be of my liking- the deity replied, taking with her magic the parchment that the commander extended to her with her hoof.

-It will take us at least two years to train moderately new cadets, as most of the deaths were from soldiers of the kingdom after all, we ordered that our soldiers be on the front line to prevent as much as possible the listed civilians from ending up dead-

-What about the night guards recruiting?- the princess asked as she read the commander's report carefully.

-We don't have recruits yet, it may be because of the nature of Epsilon and the colts- the commander said.

Noticing Celestia's gaze above the documents Hurricane quickly added.

-Don't misunderstand me, your majesty. I have nothing against them, but the soldiers don't feel comfortable with them nearby-

-Well, there must be another way, after all the purpose of putting them as their first guards was mainly to show that we are impartial and we do not judge a pony by their ethnicity, but by their achievements-

-Believe me that it bothers me too, but talking to them is almost like talking to the wall, they only do things because I order them to, not because they want to do it-

-I asked Caramel to stay in the old castle for a few days in my sister's care, is it possible that we find new recruits before my captain returns?-

-I can't promise you anything right now, your Majesty, but I'm sure we'll find someone who's thinking of enlisting-

-I thank you, Commander- replied the monarch.

As soon as the pegasai was dismissed, the princess stacked the documents Hurricane had provided her, then took a couple of documents that remained on the desk showing pictures of ponies, with their names and attitudes written below the pictures.

Among documents the deity of the Sun took one that caught her complete attention. It was a picture of an earth pony, in his work history Celestia could appreciate extensive knowledge in the matter and a sufficient complete mastery to perform the position the ruler would offer him. The best thing was that the pony's current job was not far from the castle so it would be relatively easy to find him and offer him a position in the new Equestria Education Association the ruler was thinking of create.

-It's best to pay him a visit, plus I think Cadence and I would like some fresh-air right now- said the alicorn standing up.

* * *

_DING DONG_

Since Platinum sent him the letter with the approval of the investment project by his assistant by obligation, as the lord now used to call Vinyl, he assumed that sooner or later he would end up being called to the royal palace to begin preparations.

_DING DONG_

When the bell of the main entrance rang for the third time, the blonde colt thought about the number of times he would have to rebuke his butler.

-Cent!- Blueblood shouted even though he knew that the noise of the instrument would make it impossible for him to be heard- Damn it! stop playing that instrument and open the door at once!-

Hearing no answers, he stood on his four legs and set out to walk to the front door.

-Damn I'll cut your pay for this Cent, it seems that clumsy mare and that colt were the masters of the mansion… and what about me? I'm the master of this mansion, I'm the one who should be thanked for giving them a roof to sleep on, but NO!- the lord cursed.

_DING DONG_

-For all the ponies…! - said th elord opening the door before becoming completely motionless in his position.

He was certainly ready to kick any unwanted guest out of his territory, especially if it was some salespony. The last thing Blueblood expected, however, was to see that particular mare on the other side of the wooden door looking at him with that kind smile and centering her beautiful magenta eyes on him.

-YOUR MAJESTY!- the lord said almost throwing himself to the floor after trying to bow as fast as he could.

-Good afternoon my lord, I hope not to arrive at an inappropriate time- the alicorn mentioned while the foal on her hooves played with her smooth mane.

-N-No, of course not, your majesty. Go ahead this is your house- the lord offered stepping aside for the princess to get inside, while the two guards accompanying the princess remained on each side of the main entrance.

-Tell me princess, what can I do you for?- asked the quite angry blond colt.

-Oh I've come to see a couple of things, but first I'd like to know who's playing that instrument- the princess said marveled by the sound of the melody coming from the top floor.

-That's my butler, he's been teaching a guest how to play some instruments- Blueblood said. He tried to explain a little more about the mare but for some reason his mouth remained closed.

-It's a beautiful melody. And it's funny that you mention it because I'm here to see him too, I'd be very grateful if you could call him, I don't think I'll take long.

-Don't worry princess I'll do it right away. In the meantime, you can sit down on the reception sofa- the blonde said, going up to the first floor.

Soon the blonde returned accompanied by a thin stallion of opaque grey fur and a mostly silver mane and tail with some black stripes, his eyes though, were a bright lavender color. The equine wore a very well-ironed suit and wore on his back a Cello case.

Behind him was a snow-white fur mare wearing two pairs of socks with different color patterns whose shades of blue, violet, green and baby-pink strangely combined with each other. Her messed up hair had an electric blue color wild styled. Over her eyes carried a pair of dark crystals that kept the mare's eyes completely hidden. Walking at the other saide of the mare was a dark fur foal with a silver mane and tail who seemed not to want to stay away from the mare.

-Did your highness want to see me?- asked the thin stallion bowing at Celestia followed by the mare and the little foal.

-Professor Melody, I'm glad to see you in such a good mood, the last time we met we didn't end up on good terms and… I was worried that you didn't want to see me at all-

-What...? No, your majesty of course no. It is true that we had an argument, but I can assure you that I understand the reason why you made the decision to close the school music, I would not want you to think that I hold any grudges for that- the old stallion said.

-You don't know how glad I am to hear that from you- replied the deity smiling kindly -Please take a seat- said the princess pointing to one of the sofas.

The princess waited for the ponies to take their respective places before continuing.

-Professor Melody-

-Please princess, just call me Cent… I've stopped being a music teacher- the butler said.

-Now that the war is over, I hope you understand that one of my priorities is to restore the kingdom's study centers. Which is why I'm thinking of reopening schools and academies once again- the princess said as she looked at the stallion with all seriousness.

-Don't get me wrong, your majesty, but you didn't have to come all the way here to ask me to go back to the Music Academy- replied the butler.

-No, I know that. I suppose with a letter would have been enough, but there is another reason. You will see professor, with the aim of avoiding such conflicts in the future, I have decided to form an association totally independent of the crown, which will have the power to make the best decisions to teach the ponies the best techniques of study, so that if something like what happened during this war happened again, this association may have the possibility to maintain the school activities, without this directly affecting the actions of the government-

-Do you want to separate the crown functions from the educational system?-

-I think it would be the best way to make sure we don't neglect the education of the new generations. But for this I wish that the association, is made up of capable and dedicated teachers and you… Professor Melody are one of them. You fulfill the profile I am looking for, have extensive knowledge in the field, have a long career in the field of education and above all have strong moral values. I am convinced that young ponies will be in good hooves with you as part of the Equestria Education Association-

-Your Majesty, I... I don't know what to say, I really love being offered an opportunity like this, I... from all the other ponies, I really don't know what...-

-If I were you, I could start by accepting the job professor- the princess said, smiling at him.

-I would like to accept your offer Princess Celestia but... I am working for Lord Blueblood at this moment and I would not like to leave him so abruptly- replied the butler.

-Yes, I understand-

Vinyl took a violin that stood on one side of the piano and carried it to her hooves. She rose from her seat and began playing a couple of notes and then stopped abruptly and pointed with the bow at Blueblood. She then resumed her tune by stopping to point to Cent and herself before continuing with the tune. Then she puts down the instrument and looked at the lord.

Blueblood remained watching the mare, his expression being of total confusion as did the princess, who seemed intrigued by the way the mare communicated.

Noticing this, the musician shone her head pointing at Cent again and then pointed the violin at her hooves.

The blonde felt as if something had hit him in the back of the back of his neck, Blueblood look behind him to observe an orange levitating behind him, the fruit was sustained by the magic sura of the mare, paying attention to the fruit, he notice that part of the shell had been removed forming a "_W_" on the surface.

The lord immediately understood the message, the whole point was that he needed the princess to begin having an interest in him, and for this he had to find a quick solution to the problem without it affecting his interests.

-I have a suggestion princess- said the blonde stallion drawing the attention of the ruler -Considering that if the Association is established here in the capital, Cent could show up during the mornings at the academy and in the evenings, he could return here at the manor to continue his duties, after all, Cent is in charge of the mansion staff, so he could leave them some instructions to run during his absence and in the afternoons when I finish my duties he will also be able to return and continue to support me- offered the lord.

-The decision is yours, professor- the deity of the Sun said.

-I find Lord Blueblood's proposal excellent, that will allow me to attend to the activities of the academy without neglecting my work here at the manor-

-I'm glad to hear it, after all if you and Lord Blueblood agree I have no reason to object to it-

The deity stood up followed by the other ponies.

-I would like to ask you a second favor, professor-

-What is it princess?-

-Could you play some music for my niece Cadence? I've overheard that melody of yours earlier, an doctors said that music is good for stimulating the little ones brains, and I think it would be excellent for Cadence if she hears some pony with your skills, playing the Cello-

-I'm not that good really- Cent mentioned with a hoof on the back of his head -But I'll gladly play something for you and your niece, after all I promised Miss Scratch that I would continue to play for her too after our meeting-

-Then it seems to me that you are in luck because this afternoon you will have more audience- smiled the princess.

The butler stood up and placed the instrument's case of the floor before opening the case and took out the Cello. The butler placed the instrument next to him by positioning his hooves to start the melody.

Celestia watched as the electric blue mane mare got down lying on the ground crossing her hind hooves as she rested her chin on her fore hooves. The deity of the Sun could realize that the mare greatly enjoyed Cent's gigs.

_-(The melody Cent plays in this scene is: Sonata in "A" minor, Arpeggione)-_

Cent began his first movement gracefully, his fore hoof running along the instrument's arm with the experience that the years had left him, Cent's movements quickly alternated his speed, playing in short times and then lengthening times without losing his sync.

With each tune the audience could feel a feeling of emotion that invaded their souls. Vinyl couldn't help but wiggle her head and hind hooves to the beat of the melody that exalted her heart.

The sound of her beloved instrument being played with such mastery made her feel as if she were traveling to a new world, while the notes of the melody made Vinyl sail in a sea of emotions without end. Her heart could skip a beat with every change of time if she would have a beating heart. Vinyl's hooves swayed to the beat of the melody and her head moved back and forth under the charm of the strings.

With the exception of Blueblood the rest of the audience seemed to have fallen into a spell. None of them made any noise during the musician's performance, all remained muted, reveling in the sound produced by the old strings of the refined instrument from start to finish.

Vinyl's journey ended at the same time as the teacher did, it felt as if she was waking up from a long and beautiful dream, like any other she had had before. The white coated unicorn wanted to hear that instrument for the rest of her no-life. It was the only instrument that conveyed to her a feeling that no one else had been able to until now.

Vinyl couldn't understand why, but that old pony was not only skilled with the instrument, but the butler could also project his feelings through her and perhaps that was what she was most passionate about. Vinyl was a vampire who had lost her own voice and now could only communicate her desires through her music, Cent was the first pony in her entire life to have managed to convey her feelings in the same way she did.

The snow-white unicorn did not deny that the kingdom had many talented musicians, but something was definitely different with this one, something she knew she would not find anywhere else. Vinyl knew she wouldn't find another pony capable of doing something like that, that made her feel a little sad, compared to her that butler didn't have a long life, but she didn't want Cent to become a creature of the night like her master and the rest of her clan. Condemned to eternal darkness because as far as she knew, she was the only one of her lineage who could survive under the Sun's light.

-It has been a beautiful melody. I thank you for having agreed to my request professor Melody-

-The pleasure has been mine, princess- replied the butler by taking the fore hoof of white coated alicorn and gently kissing it.

-My lord, I hope to see you soon again to begin the preparations for your project, I am really looking forward to starting with it as soon as possible- said the ruler addressing Blueblood

-Of course princess- the blonde mentioned bowing at her.

After saying goodbye, the princess set out on her journey back to the castle leaving the mansion behind.

-This has been a very productive day- Celestia mentioned watching the snow fall from the sky, she hadn't noticed that it was so late, there was still some hours for her sister to raise the moon but she wanted to go back to the castle before Luna woke up, so she could see her in time and talk about the law her sister wanted to implement as well as the order she wanted to give the night guards once the law would be approved.

Suddenly and without warning, the winter clouds dispersed forming a huge hole in the sky as the silver Moon starts its triumphant rise surrounded by a spiral of stars following it, the spectacle was not less than amazing.

Celestia hear some ponies mumbling something around her, all of them looked strangely at the event, but she did not care to much about that, she simply devoted herself to admiring the short and rare show. If Luna had made such an eye-catching show that evening she would surely be in an excellent mood.

* * *

Luna returned to the castle completely exhausted, but not because of the lack of sleep, after all he had tried to rest in the bedroom that Sweetcandy had kindly provided her.

The real problem was that she hadn't really rested since her outburst in the bathroom. She felt as if something was quite odd, the silence that accompanied her now that Nightmare's voice had completely disappeared was starting to bother her.

Luna and Siegfried had gone to get some Coffee before returning to the Canterlot Palace. Most of the ponies had given them an odd look, sure, the princess of the night knew that most of the monies did not felt comfortable around her friends due to their unique appearance. However, she knew that those looks were different from before because this time, she was alone with one of the night guards. Maybe some ponies were thinking that she and Siegfried were dating. Maybe they just felt nervous cause it was her an not her beloved sister. It was hard to tell, normally she would be dealing with this in her own mind, talking with Nightmare to figure things out but after their fight in the bathroom that voice had been quiet as a grave.

Despite the fact that Nightmare had Put her nerves Luna knew that there was truth in those words, it seemed that Celestia was not giving her any important work and was just trying to leave her in charge of the duties that were simply too problematic or unimportant enough for her older sister to merit Celestia's attention.

"_Oh my poor, innocent and naive Luna. Do you really think that if this were really important enough as to send a princess… the nobles would not present themselves. I think your sister's just leaving you the minor jobs, maybe she thinks you're not ready for the big leagues_"

Those words were spinning around over and over in her head, making her feel more and more irritated each minute.

Suddenly he felt Siegfried's hooves suddenly stopping her in her tracks.

-Princess Luna- his friend's worried voice made her get out of her initial surprise.

She was so focused on her own thoughts that she had not noticed the huge door standing in front of her and with which she nearly crashed muzzle first.

-Are you all right Luna?- asked Siegfried genuinely concerned for her.

-Yes… yes. We… We're fine, just a little distracted- the deity of the night replied by igniting her horn to open the door wide before entering inside.

-Distracted- Siegfried repeated with a soft voice as he watched the princess of the night wounded hoof.

He had been watching Luna carefully, despite the fact that she agreed to go to that coffee as they agreed back in the Crystal Empire, he had noted that Luna had been lost in thoughts since the incident with the mirror. He also noticed other ponies looking at them with some weird expressions. And despite the fact that he joked about it once or twice. Luna's gaze had remain unchanged.

Leaving aside the beating that Epsilon would give him for letting Luna hurt herself with that mirror during his watch, Siegfried could not turn away from his mind the image of Luna, the gaze she had at that time was very similar to the one she had given them when they tried to persuade her not to go alone to look for Crisi.

It seemed to him as if Luna was much more unstable with each passing day, the Night Knight knew that Luna would surely be upset with him about it, but he had to notify Princess Celestia of what happened early that day.

It didn't take long to get to the throne room, from the other side they could hear the mumbling from a heated argument that took place inside the room.

In front of the door were two of Celestia's royal guards who set aside as soon as Siegfried and Luna approached the door.

Without waiting any longer, the princess of the night lit her horn fully opening the doors.

Inside were Celestia, Hurricane and three pegasus that Luna immediately recognized as the captains of the weather control: Fuzzy Cloud, Melty Snow and Wind Chaser. The latter looked at her with discomfort.

-Enough! We will talk about this tomorrow, now leave!- announces the ruler of the Sun with an authoritarian tone that she rarely used.

The first two captains left the throne room, Wind Chaser, however, stared at the deity of the night with frowned gaze.

Luna was not intimidated by the captain gaze, on the contrary, she stood completely raising her head and looking down at him with a poker face, her wings fully opened… it was a clear signal that she was trying to send the captain the message that she will not tolerate anymore his aggressive attitude.

Noticing the posture of the ruler of the night, Siegfried quickly stood between the princess and Captain Wind Chaser.

-Soldier, I'm going to ask you to take that look off and step off immediately, otherwise...-

-Otherwise what… Freak?- replied the pegasai with anoyance.

-LUNA NO!- cried Celestia.

-Captain take care of your…!- Replied commander Hurricane.

_ZAAAP!_

Before Siegfried could launch himself to the stalion in front of him. A powerful beam of energy hit the pegasai on the side throwing him to the other side of the room.

Wind Chaser let out a loud scream of pain that echoed in the throne room, the impact caused him intense pain in his wing, throwing him through the air uncontrolled, until he felt the ground stop his journey. He tried to stand up, but a new wave of immense pain hit him at full force, leaving him in a state among the unconsciousness produced by the natural sedatives that his body was beginning to generate at full speed, as a conscious state caused by the immense pain in his side.

Siegfried remained paralyzed for a moment trying to process what had happened right in front of him after the sudden attack, his face was partially covered by the blood of the pegasai as well as his armor and part of the carpet. On the other side was the body of the pegasai, Wind Chaser was laying on the floor, one of his sides was completely covered with blood, scattered on the ground Siegfried could see the pieces of one of the captain's wings.

Siegfried observed the panic on the faces of the two soldiers who were previously guarding the entrance, for upon entering the throne room attracted by the boast of pain they never expected to witness such a scene.

Celestia and Hurricane quickly approached the wounded pony to provide him first aids in order to prevent the captain from bleeding to death. The deity of the Sun ordered his guards to search for doctor in order to take care of the pony at her hooves.

Fuzzy Cloud and Melty Snow remained set apart, both looking at Princess Celestia and then Princess Luna, as soon as the dark-blue alicorn's gaze was on them, the two soldiers freak out feeling an indescribable terror that forced them to crouch in their position under the younger sister's gaze.

Noticing their reaction, the princess's gaze softened completely, the weight of what had just happened hits her like a bucket of ice water. She had just hurt one of her subjects without even thinking about it, scaring not only the two pegasus who looked at her terrified, but her own sister as well as Commander Hurricane and probably Siegfried himself.

-Princess you better talk to your sister- the commander said in a whisper, barely loud enough for the sun's deity to hear her.

-I will talk to her. However, I hope you understands that Wind Chasser's behavior has not been the most appropriate. Regardless of the situation, challenge Luna in that way and provoke Siegfried the way he did, deserved a punishment- replied the ruler, her tone denoted her annoyance.

-I understand your majesty and I am sorry if my attitude has made you uncomfortable, it's just that when I brought them here, I didn't expect things to go this bad- replied the commander.

The princess leave Hurricanes side and approached her young sister as well as her guardian. Celestia's serious face reflected her lack of approval for what had just happened, which caused Siegfried to lower his gaze ashamed.

-Come with me to my chambers Luna... Siegfried, please go rest, I'd like to talk to you in the morning if possible- said the princess of the sun in a serious and authoritarian tone, making her way to the door behind the throne.

Siegfried looked at Luna for the first time since the spell had been cast, reflecting on her face was a combination of sadness and full anger.

The night guard looked again at the princess's wounded hoof, and then placed a comforting hoof on Luna's shoulder.

-Luna…- mumbled the stallion looking at his princess's sapphire blue eyes.

-Luna!- said the eldest of the sisters with a severe tone.

The princess of the night deflected her and proceeds to follow her sister with her head down.

* * *

They walked in silence, the only noise that could be perceived was the one coming from her sister's hoof-shoes colliding with the ground.

Luna felt a lot of guilty and annoyance with herself, although she could say that the attack was justified because of the soldier's attitude, it was still wrong to literally maim the Pegasai with mere impulse. she knew what she had done was wrong. One thing was to kill the crystal ponies during a fight in order to survive or massacre a bunch of changelings for having hurt her special some pony, but to rip off a soldier's wing just because his attitude had been aggressive... Well, if she saw it that way, Luna had to admit that it had gone too far.

They continued walking in complete silence, the lack of communication began to increase Luna's anxiety, if only Nightmare had answered her, perhaps she would be able to calm down a little bit, after all that voice in her head had been very helpful the last few days. However, even Nightmare had been driven away by Luna's outburst of uncontrolled anger.

Walking through the cold corridors of the castle in that way made her feel more alone than ever.

"_If only I hadn't attacked him_" she rebuked herself in her mind.

"_If you hadn't… I assure you that Siegfried would have done it, but the punishment they would give him would be much worse than the one they would give you_" spoke Nightmare's voice.

For a moment Luna could feel a relief to know that Nightmare was still by her side.

Soon they arrived in Celestia's room, both sisters got inside before the deity of the Sun closed the door behind them.

-I'm not going to ask you why you did it… I think it's pretty obvious. Although I do want you to tell me, what were you thinking when you attack him?- said the deity of the Sun, her tone much calmer than the one she had used in the throne room.

-I don't know Tia, I just...-

-Luna… I know you've been through a lot these last few days and I really want to help you, but I can't do it if you don't let me in-

-I'm sorry Tia-

-The captains came to complain because apparently you opened a huge hole in the middle of the clouds they placed for today's snowfall spoiling their work. To be honest, I didn't think it was a serious matter…-

Celestia kept talking, but the brain of the dark-blue alicorn stopped following the conversation.

"_So it was all because of what I did to delight Cinnamon and Freshmint tonight at the orphanage?_"

"_Hahahahahaha, and to think that for a moment I thought our sister would understand_" Nightmare mocked.

Luna kept her eyes fixed on her hooves, as she felt her rage grow again.

-... That's why we have rules Luna… if we are the first to break those rules them Equestria won't thrive- said the deity of the Sun, showing Luna a scroll that the deity of the night immediately recognized.

-That's it- Luna said quietly.

-I'm sorry Luna but I can't accept a request like this… especially after what happened a few moments ago- said the eldest of the rulers, breaking the scroll and throwing it into the chimney.

-How selfish- mumbled the princess of the night.

-Sorry Luna, dis you said something- her sister said in a kind voice.

-It won't happen again- said the dark-blue alicorn before turning around ready to leave the room.

-Luna, please…-

-I said, I got it!- shouted the deity of the night hitting the ground with her wounded hoof.

-Luna, what happened…? how did you get hurt like that?- said the white coated alicorn when she noticed the bandages on her sister fore leg.

-And what does it matter! All you care about is that things are done the way you want!- roared the alicorn facing her sister muzzle to muzzle.

-Didn't you hear anything I just told you Luna? It's not about what I want, it's about do things properly, following the laws we set-

-So you can have a law to lock a friend in a stone prison for all eternity, just because he didn't know how to handle the pain you caused him when you broke his heart… But you can't let me take down the nobles who continue to defy your laws by buying slaves and hunting other creatures as happened to my friends Epsilon, Siegfried, Merak, Mergres and Alcor- the princess replied fiercely.

-You know very well, it wasn't because of that!- Celestia replied, losing her composure clearly hurt by her sister's words.

-As if you can know how they felt!-

"_How I feel_" Luna thought.

-It's your fault Discord ended up losing his mind!-

_SMACK!_

Celestia freezes instantly when she notices her younger sister's red cheek and then her own hoof.

-It seems that I'm not the only one who acts on mere impulse- the princess of the night said placing her wounded hoof on her cheek, she then turn around and left the room slamming the door behind herself.

The deity of the Sun remained there motionless watching her own hoof for a long time, she could still feel the impact of the slap she had given her younger sister.

Celestia walked to her mirror, she look at her own reflection, her eyes moist and irritated about to shed tears.

Celestia lift her hoof once again, then slapped her own face as har as posible.

_SMACK!_

* * *

By the time Luna returned to the throne room Hurricane and the others had already gone, probably to take care of Wind Chaser.

Inside the Hall, only Alcor and Merak were waiting for her standing in front of the throne.

-Princess is everything right?- asked Merak noticing the deity's red cheek.

-I'm fine- replied the ruler of the night with a cold voice.

The brothers exchanged looks of concern. They looked at the bloodstains that were still on the ground and then turned their gaze back to the ruler of the night.

-Alcor, could you give me the list I asked for?-

-Yes princess, Lord Wine was quite cooperative, his assistant said he was happy to give us the information as long as that will help improve the kingdom current situation-

-Excellent- replied the deity by taking the scrolls Alcor was offering her, the scrolls were wrapped in red ribbons sealed with a big "_W_".

* * *

Consciousness came to her slowly. She could feel the softness of the blankets that were over her body and the strange, fluffy and soft surface on which she was laying.

The putrid smell of the cells had disappeared and replaced by a much sweeter smell combined with the scent of wood. She also sensed a familiar scent, one that completely reassured her. She could go to the end of the world and would never find a similar smell anywhere else.

Chrysalis opened her emerald eyes observing the room she was in. In the room there were several wooden furniture and shelves. The Changeling was able to distinguish several books and scrolls scattered throughout the place.

The dark princess flipped to her side looking at the opposite side of the room, for a second she freak out by the figure of a pony standing out in front her, the figure appeared to be floating at the side of the bed, although, as she looked the figure more closely, she realized that it was just a mannequin wearing a dark-colored armor, in whose chest was visible the symbol of the Moon.

Chrysalis searched the room with her eyes once again, it was the first time she was in that particular room, the changeling princess always wanted to be in that room and now she was there, but the most important thing was still missing.

Chrysalis tried to stand, though, the pain in her body prevented her from doing it making her lay down once again over the mattress. She lit her horn to levitate a glass of water placed the night table and proceeded to drink the contents of the glass completely.

Her body ached and her magic was barely enough to levitate small objects, yet she felt safe and calm, a feeling she had really missed in the last few days. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

A murmur coming from across the room got her attention. Without much thought she use her magic to disguise herself as a young black-fur unicorn with emerald mane and tail.

Still sore, she made the effort to sit without turning away from the bedroom door, noticing that the volume of the voices seemed to increase.

The door began to open slowly, letting the light of the corridor come inside, her heart skips a beat as soon as she distinguished the figure that was on the threshold.

The dark-blue alicorn looks at her for a moment before allowing a broad smile to draw on her face.

-Welcome back Crisi- said the Alicorn princess closing the door behind her.

Chrysalis remained motionless; he wasn't entirely sure that any pf this was real. Certainly, the last days had been like hell, the changeling felt a terrible desire to run towards Luna and embrace her, but she was also terrified that by doing so the princess of the night would vanish and she finally will wake up from that beautiful dream finding herself in the hive dungeons once again.

-I can see you feeling much better- said the princess of the night as she approached her from one side of the bed, the princess's eyes looking her at all times -You don't know how relieve I feel seeing you're finally awake. I've been worried about you since we managed to bring you back- the princess added.

Chrysalis watched Luna move towards her, following the compass of the alicorn hips, Luna's waving mane floating gracefully in the air as if an invisible force kept her afloat. It wasn't until they looked each other eye to eye that the changeling princess was completely lost in that deep ocean of blue sapphire.

-Please… tell me you're real-Chrysalis felt her own eyes moisten, her ears down.

The princess of the night softened her gaze when she saw her beloved looking at her on the edge of tears- Luna approaching her beloved changeling princess until her lips were a few inches away from hers.

-Oh Crisi, I'm sorry I couldn't figure it out sooner, but you're safe now and I won't leave you ever…-

Luna's words were interrupted by the changeling princess, as Chrysalis threw herself into Lunas hooves.

The dark-blue alicorn embraced her special some pony protectively, she observed the numerous bandages wrapped around chrysalis body.

"_Fear no more Crisi. I'll be here to protect you_" the princess of the night thought.

Despite the wounds of her body, the changeling suddenly redirected the weight of the alicorn causing Luna to fall over the mattress.

The eyes of the changeling looked at her in the same way a predator looks at its prey, her long tusks completely exposed, her see-through wings fully extended, and her shiny horn surrounded by her emerald aura.

-Crisi…- whispered the alicorn looking at Chrysalis confused.

The changeling princess's hooves were shaking as the creature desperately tried not to lose control. Chrysalis could feel her partner's love, that intoxicating feeling her race desired more than anything else.

She desperately wanted to become one with Luna and replace those awful memories that remained fresh in her memory with the feelings the body of her beloved alicornio might give her.

Seeing Luna lying beneath her, looking at those big sapphire eyes, caused Chrysalis's instincts to begin to break free. Her true nature cried at her, asking to take dominate that mare. Her whole body wanted to extract every last drop of love the bark-blue alicorn had inside.

Chrysalis had Luna completely at her mercy, the princess of the night was completely helpless, if the changeling wished she could do anything with the ruler of the night, she could unleash her desires, she could forget the tortures suffered and regained her supremacy by using Luna. The frustration accumulated by being chained for so long wanted to be freed.

Chrysalis remembered each and every one of the times her body was mistreated and abused by others. All those times she had to suppress her own screams whenever a soldier forcefully penetrated her intimacy in order not to give her mother the satisfaction of seeing her broken. Her mother had ensured to destroy her pride and replaced it with a terrible desire for revenge. Being there, completely at the mercy of the atrocities Cocoon made her pass through every day, Chrysalis unconsciously developed a desire to regain control of her own life, a desire that tried to manifest itself furiously upon Luna.

-N-No… No like this- Chrysalis said closing her eyes and clenching her jaw.

The soft touch of the mare under her body forced the changeling princess to open her eyes. Luna's soft hoof making contact with her cheeks accompanied by that melancholy look told Chrysalis that everything would be fine. Even though she herself couldn't believe it.

Luna guided Chrysalis with her hoof until the changeling princess was completely lying on her.

-Fear not more Crisi- Luna said tenderly licking Chrysalis' lips -… It's all right, take me- she added without looking away. Chrysalis came out of her own shock and finally kiss her lips.

It was a short kiss, maybe a couple of seconds… but for the changeling princess, that moment was the equivalent of pure happiness. She repeated the process over and over again, kissing Luna slowly as if she was trying to enjoy every little second of it. Gradually the intensity of the moment began to grow, their kisses began to last longer and longer, Chrysalis felt her body temperature rise as she begged the night princess to give her access to her mouth.

Luna didn't protest and immediately open her mouth letting Chrysalis taste her once more.

Both deepened the kiss as the changeling's hooves caressed the alicorn's coat with repeated circular movements traveling from Luna's chest to her belly.

Without warning the changeling broke the kiss directing her lips to Luna's cheek advancing to the base of Luna's ear giving her small bites, before descending her neck nibling, kissing and occasionally liking the other princess coat.

-Crisi- moaned the deity in delight.

Chrysalis' kisses continued to descend further and further, a couple of them were placed on her chest before climbing again as the changeling's hooves continued their caresses around the top of Luna's waist.

Luna's wings spread over the sheets; she could feel the weight of the changeling on her body. She wasn't sure if the rumbling beat between her chest and Chrysali's was produced by her heart or not.

Luna threw her hooves in the air taking Chrysalis to keep her in place, avoiding the changeling to release her neck, encouraging Chrysalis to continue her work as she moaned with each display of affection of her beloved.

She didn't want it to end, she wanted her special pony to take her. She wanted Chrysalis to made her forget about her problems, Luna wanted to forget about the kingdom for a day. All Luna wanted was to keep thinking of Chrysalis, so her mind will be able to stay away from other ponies' problems and focus only on the two of them. She wanted to forget about her sister and what she had done to that soldier, and for that Luna needed Chrysalis more than ever.

She felt her hind legs tremble with emotion the instant Chrysalis began to low down once again. slowly descending nibling, kiss and licking her neck, then her chest to end up over her belly.

An explosion of electricity ran through Luna's body as the changeling squished her flanks. Chrysalis push up the lower body of the alicorn stoking and exposing Luna's intimacy.

-Luna…- Chrysalis whispered panting, her emerald observing the exposed flower of her beloved mare.

The deity of the night could feel her own face completely flushed, her body was burning with pleasure, her wings spread out were a sign that her body was trying to release all that heat. Her horn began to glow with a bright-blue color aura.

-Don't stare at it like that- protested the deity in a low voice, as she noticed the changeling that did not look away from her sex.

Chrysalis approached her muzzle to Luna's intimacy, her nose inhaling Luna's scent, which ignited the changeling's lust- She could see Luna's wet fur due to the deity fluids expelled from her sex.

-Please Crisi- begged the princess of the night with a deep flush on her cheeks.

The changeling looked her in the eye the instant she began to savor her intimacy causing the alicorn to arch her back letting out a powerful moan, Luna had to bite her own hoof to prevent herself of been too laud.

The tongue of the changeling slowly traveled through the surface of Luna's flesh, reaching her hardened clit, the tin tongue tangled over Luna's clit like a snake before pull it, this caused the alicorn to let out a pure pleasure moan.

Luna writhed with pleasure as the changeling keep playing with her intimacy. The princess of the night was in full ecstasy. Her horn glowing brighter, her sapphire eyes firmly closed, her mouth open as she gasped in pleasure with every moan.

The ruler of the night felt the tongue of the changeling invading her insides, writhing rhythmically caressing the walls of Luna's womb. Luna's mind began to get cloudy. She felt as if her conscience left her completely entering a state of total madness.

Luna's voice filled the room as she completely lost her mind. An explosion of energy completely shook her body as she reach her climax between cries and moans, she felt all that pleasure running through her body making her felt dizzy and at the same time she was aware of such pleasure before falling into unconsciousness.

Luna fell motionless on the mattress. Her breathing was heavy, and her body still had sporadic involuntary movements.

Chrysalis smiled at Luna exhausted, clearly proud of her work. Her face was dampened by the explosion of ecstasy and lust of the alicorn. She had just absorbed a generous amount of love energy from her beloved princess of the night and could feel her wounds beginning to accelerate its healing process as her strength slowly returned.

-That was amazing- Chrysalis mumbled to herself.

-Sure it was- said the alicorn by taking the changeling and rolling over her.

_EEEK!_

Exclaimed the changeling as she lost her balance and rolled over the bed until she was under Luna's body. She tried to move, but Luna's hooves were firmly pressed against hers completely immobilizing her.

-Lulu?- Chrysalis asked uncertantly.

-Now it's my turn dear. I hope you're ready because the fun has just begun- the princess of the night whispers on her ear as her long horn glows chilling out Chrysalis skin.

Luna's cold-wild eyes sported a much brighter-blue color, almost like ice, a pair of elongated pupils stared at her hungry. The alicorn's fur seemed to have taken a much darker tone almost as black as the deepest night. On her lips formed a sadistic grin that Chrysalis could not recognize on the face of her precious Luna.

It wasn't the first time Chrysalis'd seen her that way, but now that she was looking at her mare more closely, she could see that it wasn't the same Luna she had known for years.

* * *

Epsilon was outside Luna's bedroom, she honestly didn't mind guarding her princess bedroom either at day or night, neither it bother her to stay out of the room for hours just standing like a statue and frankly he did not bother her current position as night knight… But for all the ponies, it was so hard to pretend she hadn't heard all those noises coming from the inside of the room. Her face was redder than a tomato and her heart was beating faster than was even possible.

-Damn it princess, Why your think the bubbles of silence were invented?- she cursed looking down at her hooves before resting her back against the wooden surface of the bedroom door.

Without warning the door suddenly opened, causing her to fall on her back banging her head with a foreign hoof.

Her annoyance turned to surprise and quickly escalated to worry when the captain of the night guard noticed the princess's silhouette over her.

-Princess! I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt you- Epsilon said, quickly rising on her four legs doing an almost comical military salute.

-You don't have to worry about anything Epsilon. You have done nothing wrong… I have a job for you, though, and you have to do it tonight… Do you understand?-

-Princess what's...- said the mare, noticing the eyes of the deity of the night. Luna had that same look she had had back then when they had escaped from that hive. The same ice-cold look Epsilon had witnessed days ago.

-On the kingdom's limits there are noble houses of ponies who constantly defies us by continuously break the law by using, selling, ripping, abusing or abducting slaves and other creatures, they make them suffer just as much as you suffered so long ago- the princess said, giving her a series of scrolls wrapped in red ribbons.

The face of the young mare became serious immediately. Epsilon took the scrolls offered to her by the princess of the night and noticed on them the seal of the Wine family.

-Is this information trustworthy?- asked the mare -Do you want me to check them out?- asked epsilon in a serious tone.

-It won't be necessary, the source is reliable- the alicorn princess announced.

-If you give me a couple of days I could organize Siegfried and the others to put them all in custody and bring this ponies to Canterlot to face justice-

-No Epsilon- the princess replied with an authoritarian voice -Celestia had already had her chance to deal with them. We have already been more than tolerant with them and I will not risk another betrayal to the crown as happened with Discord and King Sombra- the princess added.

The mare nodded once -What are your order, My Princess?-

-Kill them… make them be an example of the punishment for their treachery to the crown. But do it discreetly and quickly, no one should recognize you- the princess added earnestly.

-I will take care of them, I will leave tonight- replied the mare bowing at her princess of the night.

-I expect no less from you, my dear Epsilon- replied the deity of the night by retreating back into her room.

The mare looked out the window, the moon was high in the night sky. She did not have much time to prepare and exchange her guard with Merak's, of her three brothers she knew that Merak would be the only one who would do it without questions.

* * *

The princess had spent a long time staring at her cheek swollen by her own hoof, if the situation with her sister was complicated before, now was much worse.

Celestia opened one of the drawers of her dressing table from which she pulled out a medium-sized box. Celestia knew Zephora wouldn't give her a box like that with no reason, but the fact that it was sealed with an arcane spell seemed quite singular. Maybe Clover could help her decipher its contents and even find a way to open it.

The deity thought of making Zephora a visit after all the morning meetings would surely be affected by tonight's incident so she would have time to go back and forth if she used a teleportation spell.

Suddenly she felt an strange source of energy running through her body, it was not an unpleasant feeling... altogether... but she was sure that something was not right when a scroll suddenly appeared from the tip of her horn.

That was an emergency note, the only ponies who could use it with her were Starswirl, her sister Luna and Zephora.

She stared at the note, which was sealed with an arcane symbol representing Zephora's tribe.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_The only good thing that leaves me overwork is that it helps me vent my frustrations in this history. But don't maim anyone just because you don't like them, it's against the law. XD_

_I hope this chapter has been to your liking, it is one of those chapters with ups and downs, I had to discard some ideas due to the number of words, hahaha, since it turned out to be much longer than I expected._

_It's funny how fate can be, don't you think Vinlyl?_

_By the way, I own you an apology for the long delay._

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**

**In memory of Carolina López Beloved aunt and life's example.**

**May/1947 - February/2020**


	22. The Advice

_Hello dear readers Halsenbert here, with a new chapter of Moonbeam._

_I thank you very much for all this time that you have followed the story, I hope it's still to your liking and above all that you are enjoying it to the fullest._

_Here we will make an important contrast from the end of the previous chapter and some things may also be clarified and new XD questions will arise._

_I hope you enjoy this little chapter so... Lest Begin!_

**_Author's note: MLP does not belong to me,either its characters, the characters and OC's of this story belong to their respective authors, this story was made not for profit and with the sole purpose of entertaining._**

_Read and review._

* * *

**Moonbeam**

**Chapter 22 – The Advice.**

_PUFF_

The flash of the teleportation spell caught the attention of the warriors, who immediately turned around to meet the white pearl-colored alicorn with multicolored mane.

-Your Majesty!- the warriors exclaimed bowing and lowering their weapons.

-I am sorry for the sudden visit, but there's something important that I need to discuss with Zephora- announced the alicorn in all seriousness.

-You don't have to worry princess Celestia, we've been waiting for you-

Kendall's deep voice caught her complete attention as the soldiers turned away to give the enormous zebra warrior room to approach the deity.

-Zephora sent me this- Celestia said spreading the scroll -She used an emergency communication spell- the deity added looking into the zebra warrior's eyes.

-I am aware, please follow me, my wife awaits inside our place-

Both set out on the journey to the hut that belonged to Zephora, the deity could smell incense emanating from inside.

-Please go ahead, princess- the warrior said before the deity could said something.

The deity of the Sun entered the hut crossing the threshold that Kendall kept open. Inside were several hoofmade furniture that were built using wood from the trees of the forest. The coffee table on which she had enjoyed her tea several days ago had disappeared and instead there was a large black cauldron under which burned a fire that was throwing a dim heat. Inside the cauldron, a glaucous, viscous liquid bubbled constantly.

The incense's aroma flooding the interior, came from multiple stiks that were lit around the room. As she approached the cauldron, an unpleasant, putrid smell invaded her nose forcing her to go back several steps to inhale the aroma of incense once again.

The place looked empty, so she took a seat on one of the bearings nearby and proceeded to read the letter again

* * *

_Dear Princess:_

_The fruit of my research has been achieved, there more I'm afraid that at time I had not succeeded._

_For your presence I request to tell you of my research._

_Att: Zephora_

* * *

The note was short, but the tone denoted that the zebra had discovered something that was urgent to talk about.

-Your Majesty- the voice of the zebra caught her attention - I'm sorry to keep you waiting for me-

-No problem Zephora, but tell me, what you discovered that you're so worried about? Such as to send me an emergency note-

-With your own eyes you must see, if from this mystery you want to be free- the zebra replied, approaching the princess.

The deity came close to the alchemist, while the zebra prepared a mixture with some of the bottles that she had at her disposal. None of them looked particularly attractive to the princess of the Sun.

-I'm sorry about my absence the night I wasn't in your presence. I found myself digging into some ancient texts, investigating what could have caused this mess- said the zebra offering the deity the drink she had made.

The Alicorn's first instinct was to reject the gesture, but she decided to accept it and drink it while the zebra looked at her attentively.

The mix had an extremely bitter taste, Celestia's tongue had been altered to enjoy sweet flavors, which caused her mouth practically screamed in protest at the feeling of the liquid touching her tongue and passing through her throat.

Her body shuddered unintentionally as the alicorn started liking her lips in an attempt to remove the taste from her tongue.

-Sombra's spell possessed a secret I wasn't aware- the zebra continued, taking the princess's empty cup.

The deity kept quiet, but kept her attention on the zebra.

-The spell's goal is to weak your mind, making you forget who you are. Using the fear of the nightmare he pretended to weaken your soul, Luna's main power does come from the same source though. So, in order to succeed, the king had to replace the nightmare with a memory that would damage her conscience at will-

-You mean, King Sombra made her relive a painful memory instead of locking her in a nightmare like he did with me?-

-The dark venom her sanity could had affected, releasing the chains of her darkest self-

-That explains her aggressiveness- the princess said quietly.

-Tell me your highness, do you remember anything that could had been used like this?- ask the zebra.

Celestia thought for a moment, trying to remember something that would give her a clue. She suddenly remembered the night Luna created the first shooting stars. That night Luna had cried inconsolably until she fell asleep.

-After we used the elements to stop Discord, Luna tried to create a Night spectacle that could be seen from any corner of Equestria. The night before she had everything ready, my sister asked me to spread the word among our subjects, so they could enjoy the nigh show Luna had prepared for them. But my oversights and overwork caused me to completely forget about the event and not a single pony was able to enjoy the show- said the deity recalling the painful incident - Luna wept heartbroken that night for hours-

-Even the purest heart has a dark side, just like the darker soul possesses pure light- the zebra replied by placing a comforting hoof on the alicorn's shoulder.

-Luna has been very aggressive lately, today even ended up attacking a soldier, I do not think that her attitude towards him had been completely unjustified, but the Luna I know would not have let such a provocation cloud her mind-

The zebra looked at the princess, her eyes denoted concern, but at the same time they looked as if the equine was in deep thoughts.

-Tell me Zephora, will it be permanent?- asked the concerned deity.

-Kindness and generosity must be your tools, if healing her hearth is what you wanna do.-

-Well I must admit that lately those two things have been lacking in our relationship- the monarch replied, she lower her gaze after recalling the slap she had given her sister earlier.

-I must warn you, your majesty, that if Luna's heart is devoid of love and affection, the princess could be swallowed by darkness with no possible redemption-

-I don't know what to do, I can't just forgive Luna's outbursts or praise her recklessness-

-Love her, yet not to spoil her. It's the advice I can give you, thought If I were you, I will check her too- the zebra replied raising an eyebrow.

-I know, but it seems that the more time we spend together the more we fight each other- the princess replied, dropping to the ground frustrated.

-Maybe it would better be to advice, for you to help the princess of the night feel more relaxed- the zebra said.

-Perhaps if she spends time in the old castle with her special some pony and away from me for a few months, our situation could improve-

-Ah yes! the warmth of a special one can heal our heart. A time alone might be helpful, thought you should be careful. Not to pay attention to your relation, can prevent to amend the whole situation-

-¿Situation?-

-Luna's heart must be healed, protected from further hurt you should keep her-

-She will be well protected in the old castle. Her friend will be by her side-

-There are too many ways of harm, you should keep that in mind. The guard will keep her body safe and sound, but her mind could be twisted upside down- replied the zebra by offering another cup of the strange remedy. This time the deity rejected the offer.

-I appreciate your offer Zephora but no- Celestia declining the zebra's cup. -I still have to go back to Canterlot and get some rest... by the way- mentioned the alicorn before standing up -Have you had any other dream about the creature that threatens my sister?-

-No- replied the zebra denying with her head.

-I think I know who it is or at least we've seen it-

The zebra stood to take a piece of parchment, ink, and a pair of feathers, which she gives to the princess of the Sun.

Understanding the gesture, the princess lit her horn and began drawing a picture of the creature she and Siegfried crossed paths that night inside the EverFree forest. As soon as Celestia finished, she gave it to the zebra who observed it with an eyebrow raised.

Certainly, Celestia was not the best draftspony, but the doodle was so strange that the zebra had a hard time deciphering it.

-Maybe it would be better for me, if you tell me what did you see?- said the zebra looking over the scroll.

-Well it was a tall creature, like me. With a long horn like mine, a pair of wings and sharp fangs. Oh yes and it was shaped like a kind of insect, although its body was very pony like -

The zebra thought for a moment, scratching her chin with one hoof.

-Oh I almost forgot, that creature led an army of black creatures very similar to it, all of them looked like ponies, but with small horns like stings, transparent wings and scales covering their bodies. Just like big bugs-

-Very bad this could be, if the creature you'd seen is what I think it is- said the zebra walking to one of the shelves and taking a thick old book.

-Do you know what creature it is?- asked Celestia approaching the zebra.

-The description of a changeling you give, ancient creatures are indeed. From love they feed sucking it out in order to keep their own lives- the zebra remarked.

-Wait, what do you mean by sucking love out?-

-The kiss of a changeling can all good feeling take out, leaving their victims in a dark state they cannot get out-

-It means that...-

-The condition of the princess could worsen, if one of these creatures was around her-

Celestia pondered for a moment, certainly Luna's attitude had become overshadowed after her confrontation with those creatures, although she attributed it more to the state in which they had left Crisi.

-I will postpone the transfer of Luna until after Heart's Warming Eve, but I will need you to be very attentive, those changelings may wish to approach my sister. I will prepare a forced teleportation spell ready on the Old Castle's Throne room. so that Luna can escape to Canterlot's Castle if something goes wrong- The zebra nodded. -Thank you Zephora I'm counting on you-

That said, the princess left Zephora's abode and set out to retreat back to Canterlot. Using her teleportation spell once again.

-Zephora- Kendall's voice got the alchemist's attention -You look worried, is there any way I can help you?-

The zebra shook her head.

-I understand… what about the potion, did it work?- the warrior asks.

-Sure I'm not yet, but inside the princess of the Sun was no threat. Shayla must go to the capital and give a sample of the concoction to the princess of the night- mentioned the zebra.

-It must be something important if you're planning to assign our daughter for this job-

-She's the only one I can trust on, cause the bracelet will keep her away of troublesome -

-I do not understand why you want to do it, you have already given Princess Celestia the chest that keeps that creature sealed and now, you want the heraldic bracelet to be close to the princesses. You know well that if we do it, darkness could be more interested in the two sisters. StarSwirl would not agree that both objects remain close to the princesses either, it's too dangerous. You know he sacrificed everything to keep them safe from the Pony of Shadows.

-Destiny may not be changed if that's our fate, but undoubtedly they will return sooner rather than late. The Darkness is moving again, to reclaim this land like back then. And the clearest proof are the elements states, as they are starting to search some pony who carries them.-

-I know, but...- said the warrior nuzzling Zephora's neck -If your foreboding is correct, their return will mean your end-

-As long as the elements remains hope will stay. We gotta try, even if it is something that could condemn our lives-

-I know, I just wish she would do something before too late-

-In the past she cannot directly interfere, as her mere presence can affect the simplest fates-

-I know- the warrior said. -But... are you sure they won't interfere more than necessary? We could make a big mistake if we let them keep going without supervision. Don't get me wrong, seems to have good intentions... but a mistake could cause the whole world to collapse -

-Everyone of us do what we think its correct, as mucha as I can tell, that's why they had planned to act tonight instead - comment the zebra looking at the bubbling cauldron.

-Now I'll have to create a potion. As if the changelings are involved in this, we won't have any other option - the zebra mentioned by kissing Kendall's cheek.

-I'll help you recollect the ingredients- the warrior said, following in the hoofsteps of his beloved mare.

* * *

When she regained consciousness, the Changeling princess found herself lying under the warm hold of a pair of indigo wings and hooves.

She felt the cold breath of her beloved princess of the night stroking her neck. Last night activity had been strenuous. It wasn't that she complained about it, but Chrysalis found it really strange that Luna chose to leave her post early to spend time by her side, it was not common in the indigo alicorn to avoid her duties like that.

Worse, Chrysalis had noticed something really strange about Luna the night before.

She looked down at Luna's Hooves that kept her in that warm embrace and noticed that one of them was bandaged. She took the Princess leg with her own to observe it more closely. The wound didn't look serious, the changeling hadn't even noticed anything different in the way Luna walked the night before.

She turned carefully trying not to wake up the deity of the night. The changeling then watched Luna sleeping peacefully for a moment. The calm rhythm of her breathing that made her indigo chest go up and down, her mane covering part of her face. Chrysalis use one of her hooves to carefully stroke Luna's cheek, she could feel the soft fur of the deity of the night rubbing her scales.

-I'm happy to have you by my side Lulu- said affectionately the changeling, gently kissing the lips of the ruler of the night.

Chrysalis came out of bed with extreme care before heading to the bathroom. She soaked her face a little before taking a towel and drying her scales. When she looked up, she found a pair of bright green eyes and a gleaming emerald mane. The changeling princess let out a gasp as she recognized her mother's face in the mirror.

Chrysalis shook her head and looked again. She noticed that it really was her own face reflected in the mirror, but for some reason it was very similar to her mother's.

She could not understand why, but somehow her body seemed to have strengthened considerably, her wings seemed to emit a slight glow, though not as intense as her mother's. Likewise, the feeling of dissatisfaction in her stomach had completely abandoned her. She didn't feel hunger or discomfort in her body anymore, in fact, she'd never felt so good in her whole life.

-So, this is what it feels like to consume large amounts of love- she said quietly looking at her hooves.

-If I can consume enough love, I would be able to give back my mother all the pain she made me felt- she growled.

-Mother will regret what she did to me day and night inside the dungeons- Chrysalis continued looking at her own reflection.

-The next time we meet, I'll be the predator and not the prey- she said as her eyes shone brightly.

* * *

Beyond the boundaries of Everfree Forest, a new hive was under construction, the changelings worked day and night without rest, to fortify the walls that were built around a rare throne made of a black stone as hard as granite.

The queen bit her hoof shedding some of her blood on the surface of the rock, making it glow brightly.

-Excellent with this the hive will be protected from these sorcerers, not even Discord itself will be a threat as long as this throne remains intact.-

-Your Majesty?- asks Moth entering to the throne room.

-I hope you bring good news dear- the queen replied in her metallic voice.

-Of course, you will see… we have discovered that in Canterlot will be held an open-door party, apparently they will let any pony get in to enjoy a banquet offered by the princesses of Equestria-

-Excellent Moth, do you have any idea when the event will be?-

-In a couple of days, Your Majesty-

-Well, prepare a couple of our best warriors, we will attend the ceremony too-

-But your majesty, I thought you said that we should stay away from the capital-

-Don't be such a coward Moth, we can't refuse such a generous offer from the princesses. And I am pretty sure that my dear Chrysalis is already doing her job properly, soon she will have drained Princess Luna's love and when she does, we will be one step closer to our target-

-What do you mean?-

-That soon I will be able to take the place of Celestia and I will be able to feed on all those ponies that love her so much. But first I'll have to take care of my rebellious daughter and her foolishness

-Your Majesty, I do not understand, if what you wanted was to replace the princesses, why did you not do so when they attacked the hive? We outnumbered them, we could have beat them up if you hadn't stopped us-

-Because at that time the princess of the night had nothing worth obtaining, there is no point in feeding on a pony whose heart has no love and my dear daughter will discover that by the hard way. Tell me Moth, do you know what happens to a changeling that consumes the last drop of love of the creature he has fallen in love with?-

-N-No, Majesty I don't know-

-If a changeling completely drains the love of a pony he has fallen in love with, his body will be unable to consume the love of another creature. Because he will develop a heart, which will be sealed by the feeling he shared with that special creature, which means that he will starve to death as soon as the creature with which he formed the bond cease to exist- the queen said -It is curious how nature works, isn't it?, we feed on the pure feelings of other creatures, and we also take the risk of dying if we develop feelings in our own- Cocoon added.

-But your Majesty, the princess does not know, if we do not do something, she could...-

-... Although there is a cure- Moth was interrupted by the queen.

-Fortunately, please don't scare me like that, tell me, how can we save the princess?- asked the soldier.

-By pull out her heart in the same way I did it- the queen mentioned by lifting the scale from her chest, showing the soldier the hole where her own heart should be found -Changelings are not born with a heart, that's why we feed primarily on the love of others, but if we develop a special feeling for another creature, we will develop a heart too. As we rip out the heart we develop, we lose the feelings that bind us to the other creature, destroying all the ability to feel love again or to develop a new heart in the future- continued the queen covering the hole in her chest.

-So, were you ever in love?- the soldier asked.

-You should know your place soldier- replied the queen in a rather annoyed tone. Which quickly suck up the little changelings color from his face.

-I'm sorry my queen, it won't happen again-

-I hope so. Now go find the others, I want a good intrusion team for this operation-

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she found herself again in that magical and wonderful landscape. The soft breeze stroked her white fur and playfully moves her mane, which for some reason had returned to its original baby pink color. She looked in the distance once again to where that majestic crystal tree remains.

No matter how many times she saw it, the colossal size of that tree never ceased to amaze her, and she could see that it was completely different from the one hidden beneath the old castle.

Celestia walked around the trunk of the tree whose brilliance was still shining. But she didn't find the mare from the last time.

She then turned to observe the landscape from the perspective of that mare, the deity of the Sun pressed her back against the surface of the tree's trunk.

She looks in the distance, that beautiful place looked so peaceful and calm. The white-pearl alicorn could almost feel the peace of the place completely filling her heart.

Celestia closed her eyes as she enjoyed the singing of the birds, the soft grass under her royal flanks, the sense of calm coming from the crystal tree located behind her.

Everything was so perfect that she could hardly believe it.

-It's the first time I've seen your mane like that- mentioned a voice, her tone denoted that strange feeling of happiness combined with melancholy.

The deity searched the surroundings in search of the other mare, until the noise of the leaves got her attention.

She turned her gaze towards the foliage of the tree, inside she could see the silhouette of that mare, to her misfortune the mare was still perfectly blocked by the light of the gigantic tree, which only allowed her to observe the silhouette of the mare's body.

-Who are you?- asked the white alicorn blocking the light with her foreleg to try to focus her gaze on the pony.

-I'm very sorry for what I did the other night, but I had no choice- the mare replied as she lay completely on one of the branches, her straight tail falling loosely while the wind shone it gracefully.

-What are you talking about? Where are we?- asked alicorn looking around.

-I've only came to give you a little help, but I really hope you won't need it- the mare mentioned as she watched a strange gem between her fore hooves.

That gem had a light-blue glow and was shaped like a party balloon. Thought Celestia did not really know why she knew that, she really didn't know what a party balloon was anyway.

She also couldn't understand how she could distinguish that little gem so well, but not the mare who guarded it.

-Help me with what?- that conversation only raised more questions than answers, which started to get the ruler of the day frustrated.

-A smile can be false if it is not born from the heart, I met a pony who could hide its pain behind a really convincing one. You don't know how much I regret not seeing it before. I just hope you don't make the same mistake I did- the mare said.

Celestia could see the purple glow of the other mare's eyes for a few moments, when the mare brought the gem to her lips to kiss it tenderly.

-Please take good care of it, it has a very important memory for me- replied the mare by dropping the blue gemstone, which landed on Celestia's hooves.

The moment the princess felt the gem touch her forelegs she could feel an energy running through her whole body, somehow that gem give her a sense of joy like never before, she soon knew that everything would be fine. At that moment, a kind smile appeared on her face unintentionally.

-No matter what happens, promise me you won't give up- the mare said as the wind blew again.

Celestia observed the mare from her current position, for some reason and although she could not be completely sure of it, she felt as if that pony was weeping. The deity of the day tried to say something, but the strong wind prevented her from doing so, at the same time as the tree's glow intensified until she was completely blinded.

-... I'm sorry- it was the last thing she could hear the mare muttering with a tone of deep sadness.

* * *

The deity suddenly woke up, with her hoof raised up in the air and her wings fully extended under the sheets and blankets.

That dream had been so real that she found it hard to believe it was just a dream.

Celestia brings her hoof to her magenta eyes from which tears sprouted nonstop. She couldn't understand why, but for some reason Celestia couldn't stop that feeling of melancholy that invaded her at the time, as if she was that mare crying over the tree branch.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I still think it looks pretty good. Now we know who the tree pony is, it's a shame Celestia doesn't, XD._

_I decided to add a backstory about how the changeing race worked, I must say, that this was my belief before the end of season 6 of MLP._

_Without further a due I wish you a nice weekend, until next time._

_ALLONS-Y_

* * *

**In memory of Victor Fidel Beloved grandfather and mentor.**

**March/1938 - October/2018**

**In memory of Carolina López Beloved aunt and life's example.**

**May/1947 - February/2020**


End file.
